The Princess Marauder
by 0MoonPrincess0
Summary: Hogwarts is more than a school of witchcraft for Aurora. It's the place where her parents met - a Gryffindor and a Slytherin who defiled all laws of probability by falling in love. As she begins her first year, she knows her own journey awaits, and it begins with four boys she will grow to love. This is the story of how Aurora would come to be known as the Princess Marauder.
1. First Year - September, 1971

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or its universe (sadly!). It's all property of J.K Rowling's brilliant mind.

* * *

 **Harry Potter - The Marauders Era**

 **"The Princess Marauder"**

 ** _First Year - September, 1971_**

I didn't know whether to be more scared or excited about my first year at Hogwarts. My parents had filled my childhood with tales of their years as students, colouring my bedtime with countless stories of their adventures and funny mishaps. My favourite was the story of how the two of them met and how fate had worked its tricky, wonderful magic into bringing them together despite everything separating them. They made love blossom in what everyone saw as a barren place.

Hogwarts was more than a school for young witches and wizards. For me, it meant the beginning of a journey. I could feel it in the depths of my soul, in my very bones. It was a feeling as much thrilling as it was frightening.

As my mother swiveled through the crowd of witches and wizards, dragging me along by the hand across the platform, I made an effort to control my racing heart from trying to burst out of my ribcage. There were so many people. Children of my age, who seemed just as nervous and who stayed close to their parents, and older students, running around to meet their friends and housemates.

The loud churning of the train mixed with the sound of laughter and crying, and the cooing of the animals in their cages. White smoke poured from the long vehicle, creeping into my nostrils, tickling the insides of my nose. In my young eleven years old, I was incredibly overwhelmed by everything.

"Ahh, there he is! Brennus!" My mother waved a hand in the air when she spotted my father. He swiftly made his way to us, grinning so widely that the corners of his bright grey eyes crinkled. "Did you take care of her bags? And her books? What about the cauldron? And the–"

"Yes, my love," my father promptly interrupted her. He kissed her to be more effective in shutting her up and because he could never let an opportunity to kiss the woman he loved pass. I rolled my eyes; they were so mushy. "I've taken care of everything so quit fussing."

"I don't fuss!" mom mumbled with flaming cheeks.

I snorted at the blatant lie, exchanging a knowing smile with my father, who was clearly thinking the same.

"Now listen, missy," mom started in a stern voice that demanded attention, "I don't want to receive any letters about you misbehaving, alright? So you better ease off on that prankster streak of yours and focus on your studies."

My father rolled his eyes. "Pay no care to your mother, dandelion, you mustn't ease off on anything. Just be yourself!"

"Honestly, Bren... if she behaves anything like she does at home with her brother, the castle will be turned inside out in less than a month!"

"I know! Wouldn't that be fun?" He flashed me a cheeky wink, making me giggle.

"Don't worry, Ma, I promise I'll try to keep the castle intact."

"I do not believe you the slightest, Aurora," she replied with a look of both mirth and exasperation.

Laughing, I hugged her by the waist, burying my face into the soft fabric of her dress. Her flowery perfume was too strong and it made my nose itch, but I loved it. Godric, I was going to miss them terribly. This was the first time I would be on my own, away from both of my parents... and it was absolutely terrifying.

"I'm so nervous! What if I end up placed in a house where I don't belong and I can't make any friends?" I asked worriedly.

"Nonsense, Aurora!"

Dad lowered himself to my height, piercing me with fathomless grey eyes. I had those too, I had his eyes. It was perhaps our only connection to a family which was once ours before he was disowned for marrying my mother.

"The Sorting Hat has never made a mistake before, dandelion, but it doesn't matter which house it places you into as long as you don't let it define who you really are," he said with a smile. "If you ever find yourself doubting the Hat's choice, just think of me. I am your best example of how truly possible it is to break free from a prejudiced stereotype."

I grinned at those words. That was very true.

"Now, come on; get that lovely bum on that train." Mom's warm voice was playful as she pulled me into another bone-crushing hug. "The beginning of your journey awaits!"

After biding goodbye to them, I happily skipped aboard the Hogwarts Express to search for an empty compartment. Not long, the train whistled and left the station. I could feel the wheels reeling underneath my feet and the walls all around vibrating, forcing me to take shorter and more careful strides as I walked along the corridors. It was quite strange, I'd never been on a train before.

Most of the compartments had already been taken, which only aggravated me more. I was anxious enough on my own, I didn't want to intrude on anyone. Although by the time I opened a seventh door and found it also occupied, I figured there really was no other option. With a sigh, I went for an eight attempt. I would take that one whether it was occupied or not.

I stood in the doorway, frozen with surprise when one of the two occupants looked up at me with a familiar pair of eyes.

 _Well what do you figure_.

We both blinked before breaking into matching grins.

"Aurora!"

"Sirius!"

My cousin sprung from his seat and swooped me in his arms, laughing boisterously. "I knew I would see you sooner or later."

I drew back, giggling. "Of course you would, there's only one Hogwarts school!"

"Well yes," he said, rolling his eyes, "but you could've gone to some other magic school in Ireland or something like that."

"I wouldn't even if I got into one. Hogwarts meant a lot to my parents, there's no other place I'd go to," I replied with a smile.

The other boy in the compartment stood up and poked his head around Sirius. He had brown eyes behind round spectacles and brown hair, from which a few rebel pieces fell into his friendly-looking face before he smoothly pushed them back. His grin was so arrogant that I could only assume he was probably spoiled as well, though he reminded me a little of Sirius in that particular way.

"Hi!"

"Hello," I drawled with a short wave.

He stuck his hand out, grinning wider. "I'm James. James Potter."

"Nice to meet you, James. I'm Aurora Rosier," I chuckled, gladly accepting his hand. He turned it around to place a gallant kiss on my knuckles, which only added to my amusement.

"Hey!" Sirius snatched my hand away, glaring. "Hands off my cousin, Potter!"

James shrugged and crossed arms behind his head, completely unruffled by Sirius' comment. "I'm pretty sure she's capable of deciding whether or not she wants my hands on her, Black."

"Lovely," I muttered dryly. "Is he your friend, Sirius?"

"Oh I wouldn't call him a friend exactly... we just met," he answered, still glaring at the arrogant boy.

"Then it's not too late for us to switch compartments, is it?" I asked in a not so secretive whisper.

"I see the comedian blood runs in the family." James plopped back on his seat by the window. "Although I can't say the same about good looks. Aurora is a far more wonderful sight for the eyes than you, Black."

"Aww, you know what? I think I might like him after all," I joked, sitting next to him. My cousin shot me a playful glare before copying me and sitting in front of us.

The rest of the train ride went by eventfully while the three of us became acquainted. James and Sirius spent the entire trip bickering like a married couple. I didn't think I had ever laughed so hard in such short period of time. Like I figured, arrogant or not, James was just as bad as my cousin.

Sirius and I weren't exactly close cousins. My father's sister was married to his mother's brother so it was probably safe to assume we didn't exactly share the same blood, but it was possible some of our oldest ancestors might have. All Pureblood families seemed to be related in some way, and it would've certainly explained the colour of our eyes being passed down generation after generation.

We met when we were about six years old when dad took me to Sirius' uncle, Alphard, birthday party. He was pretty much the only remaining member of my father's family with whom he still kept contact with. Even if uncle Alphard was just my father's brother-in-law's brother, he had stood up and supported dad's decision to marry my muggle-born mom when no one else did, and for that he would always be dear to our family. Alphard's unprejudiced and good nature was Sirius' blessing and it was to his house he always ran to when his parents' wickedness became too much to handle.

Lucky for him, after we found each other and became good friends, he had my house to run to as well. My parents absolutely adored Sirius. Although he did make my mother insane sometimes with his pranks.

When the train arrived at Hogsmead station, the biggest man I had ever seen called all the first years to follow him. I rolled my eyes at Sirius and James who were making fun of the poor man as they trailed after me. Sirius was under the impression that he was big because he ate all the students who misbehaved and broke the rules, while James, on the other hand, claimed that instead of eating the students he simply crushed them in his meaty hands and then used their bones to decorate his cave. A lot of fellow first years listening were turning a sickly shade of green and shaking with fear.

 _Yep_ , I thought, _they were definitely a match._

The giant man, Hagrid he said his name was (and who was actually a very sweet and friendly person, much to the idiots dismay), led us down a narrow path which ended right on the edge of a wide lake. As we climbed into the small wooden boats, like we were told to, I stared in awe at the tall castle perched on top of the mountain on the other side. Wow. The tallest of the towers almost seemed to touch the stars in the midnight blue sky.

Suddenly, I was overwhelmed by a powerful rush of excitement. I was finally there. I was finally at Hogwarts.

Our boats floated down a tunnel under the cliff where the castle stood before docking into a sort of underground harbour. I couldn't, for the life of me, stop gawking at the beautiful school and, as I climbed off the boat, my foot got caught on the edge and I tripped. My eyes flew shut and I mentally prepared myself to fall straight on my face. Boy, this was so going to hurt–

Instead of hard gravel, however, I was met with something warm and soft. Someone was gently gripping my arms. I looked up at my saviour, meeting a pair of dancing hazel green eyes. His lips stretched into a smile.

"That was a close one!"

"Thank you," I breathed, feeling a little awestruck. Noticing I was still leaning against his chest, I blushed and quickly pulled back, which was a bad idea because I ended up hitting him on the nose with my hand. I paled in utter horror as he let out a painful groan. "Oh my god! I'm so sorry! Oh god!"

I touched his hand to pry it away so I could see the damage when I realized he was laughing. _Oh that's just brilliant, I'm a walking disaster and this bloke finds it funny!_

He stared at me with a grin that, for the briefest of moments, made my heart melt. He had a really nice smile. "Remind me to wear a shield the next time I try to catch you," he joked.

"There's no need for you to catch me again, thank you very much!" I crossed my arms and tilted my chin proudly. Sirius and James burst into a fit of sniggers behind me, flustering me further and making my face even redder.

"Way to go, 'Ro," my idiot cousin hooted, swinging an arm over my shoulders as he came to stand by me. "I do apologize for her, she was born with a horrible affliction: extreme clumsiness."

I shrugged his arm off with a snap."Oh sod off, Sirius!"

When Hagrid barked for us to get moving, we rushed after him down a tunnel. I heard someone come up next to me. I sneaked a glance to the boy who had caught me, fighting off another blush.

"I'm Remus," he told me with a smile.

"Aurora," I said, giving him my hand. As he took it, I tripped again and he immediately used it to keep me up, laughing. "Oh my God, what's wrong with this place?! It keeps tripping me!"

Remus laughed harder. "I hardly think it's this place's fault."

"Are you implying it's mine?" I tried to glare but found it absolutely impossible when his eyes were twinkling like that.

"I didn't say that, but don't worry. As long as you don't hit me again, I'll keep you from falling on your face."

I rolled my eyes, cracking a smile at that. "How very chivalrous of you, Sir Remus."

"Why thank you, Lady Aurora."

Behind me, those two bloody idiots kept on sniggering.

After knocking on the wide dark doors of the castle, Hagrid stood back waiting. On the other side came to stand a tall witch with dark purple robes and a black pointy hat. I fought back a shiver; she looked incredibly stern.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here."

The doors opened more so we could follow her inside. The entrance hall was lit with torches and there was a large marble staircase as I glanced to my right. To the left I saw another door from which a loud rumble of noise could be heard. _That must where everyone is_ , I thought curiously.

Professor McGonagall led us into a small chamber where we all had to squeeze uncomfortably in order to fit. I ignored my flaming red cheeks as I felt Remus' chest dig into my back. That big of a castle and she had to bring us all into what was, quite possibly, the smallest room in the whole place. This really wasn't my night.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," she said. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rulebreaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you wait."

I rolled my eyes when several girls tried to comb their hair and some boys nervously made sure all of their uniforms were in place. I felt Remus' chest vibrate against me as he chuckled quietly.

Brilliant, I was blushing again.

"I shall return when we are ready for you," Professor McGonagall said. "Please wait quietly."

Once her dark purple robes disappeared behind the door, I turned to look at my cousin. Well, he looked positively bored out of his mind.

"Do you know which house you would like to be sorted into?"

He snorted. "I know which one I don't want to be for sure and that's good enough for me."

"My father says your house doesn't have to define you," I said softly. His answer did nothing but to worsen my nerves. What if I was sorted into Slytherin? I didn't want to end up in the house my only favourite cousin hated.

"Yeah well, maybe uncle Bren should tell that to my parents," he remarked bitterly.

It was my turn to snort. "Because that would be such a lovely discussion."

"You're preaching to the choir, cousin." Sirius flashed me a smirk, which I returned.

Not long after, Professor McGonagall returned and guided us into the Great Hall. It was more beautiful than any words from my parents could ever describe. Thousands of lit candles floated over four long wooden tables, where the rest of the students were sitting as they eagerly awaited for their golden plates to fill with food. At the end of the hall stood the professors' table, with Dumbledore taking the centre, his blue eyes shining with delight. I would recognize him anywhere.

Next to me, Remus tapped my shoulder and pointed upwards. Raising an eyebrow, I followed his finger. I gasped, my eyes widening in wonder. The ceiling was an exact replica of the dark sky outside, with the crescent moon and tiny speckles of stars hovering amidst the clouds. He chuckled at my reaction and I flashed him a grin. How could I not gawk at something so spectacular? It was really rather impossible not to.

The Sorting Hat, which was much more tattered than I imagined, sitting on the stool in the middle of the podium, cracked a slit open and began to sing. The Hat sung about each house and the great wizards who bestowed upon it life and power. When the song ended, the hall erupted in applause before quieting it down once more.

Professor McGonagall picked up the Hat and called the first student - a little girl named Andrea who was sorted into Ravenclaw. Then she proceeded alphabetically, so it was no surprise when my cousin was called not long after. The Hall fell into a tense silence as Sirius walked forward and climbed onto the stool, squirming a little as McGonagall placed the hat over his head. There were a few exceptions but the members of the Black family had always been sorted into Slytherin. By the way everyone at said table was watching, obviously it was expected of Sirius to also be sorted there. He was never one to follow rules, however.

When the hat called out "GRYFFINDOR!", Sirius broke into a huge grin, face lighting up with glee. The Gryffindor table erupted in cheers and welcomed him with open arms. I could tell he was absolutely ecstatic; not only was he _not_ in Slytherin, but also he'd finally found a place to accept him wholeheartedly.

The sorting ceremony proceeded with a few other students sorted into Gryffindor, including a red-haired girl who I remembered seeing in the train. There were also a few other Ravenclaws and a couple of Slytherins. A lot of Hufflepuffs, though. Meanwhile, James wouldn't stop put. He was right in front of me and he kept fidgeting with his robes or combing his fingers to his hair until it was completely out of place, sticking into every possible direction.

I poked him in the ribs, making him jump a little. "Stop that, or you'll end up having a nervous breakdown before actually getting sorted!"

He chuckled, but nodded nonetheless, and soon his name was called. I flashed him a thumbs up and an encouraging grin as he sat down. The hat barely even touched his head before it called out Gryffindor. I cheered on along with his new housemates, watching him join Sirius, paying no mind to all the odd looks my colleagues threw me. I did the same when Remus followed the same fate.

 _Please let me join them!_ , I prayed to whichever entity there was out there.

"Rosier, Aurora!"

I climbed onto the stool, feeling not only awfully self-conscious of the hundreds of people around me but also, and especially, of my cousins as they sat at the Slytherin table. There was a tense silence, yet again. I was, after all, considered a blood-traitor in the eyes of my family. But as Professor McGonagall placed the Sorting Hat on my head, I pushed everything out of my mind until it was blank and peaceful.

It was quite a fright when I suddenly heard a small voice in my ear ( or was it inside my head?), humming thoughtfully:

 _"Hmmm... What an interesting one you are..._ " the Hat said. _"I remember your father yes... and I also remember your mother... Oh, what a wonderful turn of events for those two! Now where would you fit the best... You have the power to succeed in Slytherin, like your father... hum, but I see a great deal of bravery inside your heart as well... Clearly it seems you have taken after your mother... Well then, without any further due..._

"GRYFFINDOR!"

I grinned, my heart soaring with unbelievable happiness. My mother's house! I was sorted into my mother's house!

Once Professor McGonagall took the Hat from my head, I bolted to the Gryffindor table, where my now housemates cheered loudly. Fabian and Gideon Prewett, sons of one of my mother's friends, patted me on my back and ruffled my hair, laughing and congratulating me. Obviously I was beyond ecstatic for being in the same house as both Sirius and James, but as I sat down next to Remus, who offered me a beautiful whimsical smile, I suddenly realized just how right my mother was.

Hogwarts was really the beginning of my journey.


	2. First Year - November, 1971

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or its universe (sadly!). It's all property of J.K Rowling's brilliant mind.

* * *

 **Harry Potter - The Marauders Era**

 **"The Princess Marauder"**

 ** _November, 1971 - First Year_**

"Very well class," Professor Slughorn began, "now that we have covered the basic notions of simple venom antidotes, I would like you to open your books on page 26 and follow the instructions for the Boil Cure Potion. By the end of today's class I expect you and your desk partner to have brewed a perfect coconotion for me to grade. Go on now; let's get to work!"

 _Easy for him to say_ , I thought angrily as I tossed some porcupine quills into my cauldron. He wasn't the one stuck with my idiot cousin...

I watched Sirius hunching over a different textbook than the one required for class, pretending to read the instructions, grinning like a maniac, and I suppressed a groan. This was not going to end well for me. I just knew it wouldn't.

"We need spider legs!"

I shot him a look. "Whatever for? That's not what it says in the ingredients."

"Trust me; I'm a natural born Potions Master!"

"Of course you are," I said, rolling my eyes, "and I'm Joscelind Wadcock."

"You are? That's fantastic! I'm a great fan of yours, I must say," Sirius quipped as he picked up a vial with spider legs.

I reached out to snatch it from his hand but he raised the flask above his head. Not entirely fair on his part since he was quite a bit taller than me already. "You are not going to put that in my potion, Sirius Black!" I argued, jumping to grab the vial.

He moved it higher, scoffing, "It's OUR potion, so I'll put in it whatever I want!"

"I said–"

Before I even had the chance to finish my sentence, Sirius poured the spider legs into the cauldron. I watched in horror as my once pale blue potion turned into a horrid shade of green and started sizzling, coughing out clouds of smoke. Then it burst. The sound reverberated throughout the entire classroom, and since I was closest to the cauldron it exploded on my face.

I sputtered smoke, blinking to clear my sight. My hair felt awfully pasty. Why was my hair so pasty?

Beside me, Sirius broke into a fit of laughter and I could hear James doing exactly the same while sitting at the desk in front of ours. Idiots! They were complete barbaric idiots! As soon as I got my hands on my wand I was definitely going to hex them into the lake and let the giant squid have them for lunch.

"A-Aurora, y-your hair!" Remus stuttered, trying to hold back his laughter, pointing his finger at me. In panic, I tugged my hair free and pulled the ends to my face, widening my eyes.

"You turned my hair green!" I screeched, shooting glares at Sirius, wishing I could burn a whole through his thick skull. "Bloody buffoon, turn it back to normal right now! Right now, Sirius!"

He ignored me as he continued to howl with laughter, slapping his hands on the table with tears in the corners of his eyes. I never wanted to kill someone as bad as I wanted to kill him.

Thankfully (for him of course), Professor Slughorn walked up to us, face concerned. "Oh my! Are you alright, dear?" he asked, inspecting my now lime green hair.

"Yes, professor, but my hair..." I trailed off hopelessly.

"No need to worry, dear. I'll turn your lovely hair back to normal as soon as class is over."

I paled. "Only when it's over?! But, professor–"

"Now now, Miss Rosier," he interrupted in a scolding manner. "You were the one who decided to experiment with other ingredients. It's only fair you suffer the consequences of your actions."

I gaped as Professor Slughorn walked off, shaking his head. I turned to Sirius with a scowl. He flashed me a devilish grin.

"I'm going to kill you," I hissed. "I'm going to kill you too, James. And if you dare to laugh like them, I'll kill you as well, Remus!"

Remus pursed his lips, trying to hold back, but he was soon joining the other two. _Bloody brilliant_ , I thought furiously, rolling my eyes. I was surrounded by idiot boys who actually believed they were funny.

* * *

By the time that day came to an end, I was about ready to jump off the Astronomy Tower. Aside from having to deal with the little green hair episode, I also ended up making a fool of myself in Care of Magical Creatures by stepping on a Fire Crab which set my robe on fire, and Peeves stole my History of Magic books, so I had to run around the castle trying to catch him and I was twenty-five minutes late for class.

Wasn't Hogwarts supposed to be the beginning of something wonderful? Couldn't have it cured me from my clumsiness and lousy luck?

I sighed dejectedly as I fell on the couch in the Common Room, rubbing my nose on the comfy crimson pillows. I heard someone chuckling. I peered up timidly, finding Remus sitting in an armchair, reading.

"Bad day?"

"What gave that away? Was it my new hair colour, my flaming robes or my tardiness to class?" I replied ironically.

He laughed again. It was nice; Remus had a really pleasant voice. "Your hair's back to normal at least," he offered.

"Thankfully! Can you imagine the scandal of a Gryffindor running around with green hair?"

"Oh yes, how dreadful." Remus rolled his eyes playfully.

I hummed in agreement, moving to sit up. I watched him reading curiously. His eyebrows were knitting together as his hazel green eyes skipped across the book. Occasionally some of his honey-brown hair fell over them and he pushed it back with a swift motion. He had a rather large scar on his left cheek and a few other smaller scratches on his neck.

 _I wonder how he got those..._

When he noticed my stare, he flashed me a smile, making me blush. I cleared my throat nervously.

"So uh, what are you reading?" I asked to cover up my embarrassment. He showed me the book – _To Kill a Mockingbird._ I just had to smile. "Fancy muggle literature, Remus?"

"I don't understand your surprise. I do have a muggle mother, you know."

"You do?" I leaned over the arm of the couch, watching him more closely. He gave me an odd look. "What is she like? My mom's parents were muggles but I never met them."

Remus lowered the book, his face becoming thoughtful. "Well... she's... interesting, I suppose... Most of my dad's wizard friends can't seem to understand a single joke she makes but that doesn't stop her from trying."

I chuckled, "She sounds wonderful."

"A little eccentric but yes she is, thank you. What about yours?"

"My mom is sort of like a hurricane," I answered with a loving smile. "She's always worried about everything and rushing everywhere. Even though she complains about never getting enough rest, she hates to sit still. My father loves to tease her. I think he sometimes purposely annoys her just to see how long it takes until she loses her temper."

"I bet you do that too," he said, smirking.

"Of course I do! How could I not when she makes it so easy?"

He laughed good-naturedly. "Was she a Gryffindor too?"

"Yes. She was in the Quidditch team and she was really good. In fact, I think she even won Best Keeper of the year."

"Wow, really? Maybe you should go to the try-outs next year."

I shrugged. That was actually an idea that had been swimming around in my head for a while now, but I didn't want to get my hopes up. My mother told me it wasn't easy to cut the team.

"Maybe," I chose to say. "Did anyone from your family play Quidditch?"

"Not that I know of. My father did win the Wizard's Chess Tournament three years in a row though. He was a Ravenclaw." Remus flashed me a sheepish smile.

"Somehow, that's not very hard to picture," I admitted amused. "But I bet you can't guess which house my father was."

He squinted his eyes, thinking hard. I stifled a giggle; he looked funny.

When the couch tipped, I found Sirius joining me. Before I could tell him to bugger off, he dropped a chocolate box on my lap with a toothy grin. I figured it was his way of apologizing.

"What are you two talking about?" he asked as I plopped a heart-shaped truffle into my mouth.

"Remus is trying to guess my father's house." I took another one. Remus was trying, and failing miserably, not to ogle at the chocolates so I offered him the box. The way his eyes lit up had me smirking; I'd found his weak spot.

Sirius snorted, "You won't guess, mate."

"Why not?" Remus asked, stuffing his face with more chocolates. Oh great, now he was going to eat them all. "If her mother was a Gryffindor then he should've been one too, right? Isn't that the most common?"

"Wrong," I said, moving the box away before Remus emptied it. The little devil flashed me a not at all guilty smile.

"Ravenclaw then."

"Wrong again, mate." Sirius leaned back, crossing his arms behind his head with a smirk.

A look of realization flashed across Remus' face. "Don't tell me he was..."

"My father was a Slytherin," I finished when he trailed off.

"But I've always heard Gryffindor and Slytherin couldn't get along even if their lives depended on it!"

"They normally can't. My parents are the exception to the rule," I explained, smiling. Just thinking about my parents and their story made my chest grow warm and fuzzy. "They had everything and everyone against them, and yet they still fell in love. My dad renounced his own family so he could be with my mom... She's always saying he was misplaced in Slytherin because he was a Gryffindor at heart."

I blushed when I noticed both boys staring at me, clearly finding my girly romanticism funny.

"You're so cheesy, 'Ro." Sirius ruffled my hair playfully.

I swatted his hand away with a frown. "Bugger off, Sirius! You used to love that story when we were little."

"Loving it doesn't make it any less corny."

"I don't think it's corny," Remus said, surprising me. He was gazing down at the book on his lap, fingers softly brushing the cover. "I think it's actually rather admirable... Not many people are brave enough to fight for something everyone considers unworthy..."

His words struck a chord in me for some reason. There was a second meaning to them and I wanted desperately to grasp it because, looking at the heart-wrenching hopelessness written in his eyes, I knew it was important that I did.

Remus was hiding something. Sirius and I had noticed he would disappear from time to time and when he returned he seemed exhausted and gloom. Very different than his normal interactive and playful self. When we talked to James about it, he confirmed to have noticed as well, but he didn't want to make Remus feel uncomfortable by probing around too much.

I knew James was probably right on that one (shocking!) and I probably shouldn't pry. Regardless, I was still curious.

Afterwards, Remus resumed his reading and Sirius dared me to an Exploding Snap game. I was about to win for the fifth time when James walked through the portrait hole followed by a short and pudgy boy. He had tawny hair slicked back with far too much wax, and brown eyes that were perhaps two sizes too small for his round, chubby face. He was smiling at James; his two front teeth were larger than the rest. He looked familiar. I could tell he was probably from our year.

As he approached us with James, he saw me and blushed crimson. Clearly he wasn't as socialite as his friend.

"Hey mate, who's your friend?" Sirius asked, glad to have an excuse to avoid having his butt kicked in the game.

"This is Peter. He helped me with my Charms essay!"

I rolled my eyes. "You're supposed to do your homework alone, James."

"Well, he didn't mind, did you Peter?" The boy – Peter – glanced back and forth between us nervously until he eventually shook his head timidly. James flashed me a smug, victorious grin. "See, 'Ro?"

I scrunched my nose at the use of that silly nickname. Only Sirius called me that and I wasn't particularly fond either. I mean, who enjoys being called by a two syllable sound that sounds like the cooing of a bird?

"I would've helped you if you asked me, James," Remus said from his seat.

"Aww, thanks mate!" James perched himself on the arm of his armchair and rubbed his knuckles on Remus' head affectionately.

"You spoil him rotten and then we have to endure his infuriating behaviour," I muttered, shaking my head at my kind-hearted friend.

"Oh relax, it's not like he's taking my exams," James waved off my comment as he plopped next to me on the couch, "it's just homework."

For the sake of my sanity, I chose to ignore him. I turned to Peter, smiling politely in a way I hoped it would ease his nerves. "Would you like to play with me, Peter?" I asked, showing him my Exploding Snap cards.

At first I didn't think he would accept, or answer me for that matter, but then he nodded timidly again. I smiled and moved from the couch to sit on the floor at Remus feet, leaning comfortably against his knees, before gesturing for him to sit in front of me.

Surprisingly, Peter actually turned out to be a rather good player.


	3. First Year - December, 1971

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or its universe. It's all property of J.K Rowling's brilliant mind.

* * *

 **Harry Potter - The Marauders Era**

 **"The Princess Marauder"**

 ** _December, 1971 - First Year - Christmas Holidays_**

I watched Sirius drooling over mom's homemade ginger biscuits with a grin. He had been sitting cross-legged in front of the oven for nearly an hour, fathomless grey eyes barely even blinking.

When he first told me he'd never tried ginger biscuits, I was completely outraged. I mean, what kind of childhood was that? So I immediately begged my mom to make some for us, which she was more than happy to oblige and we even helped with the batter. Well, I helped; Sirius just tried to eat it.

After receiving a particularly nasty howler from his mother, forbidding him from even thinking about coming home for the holidays, I decided to invite Sirius to stay with us instead. He didn't even think twice before accepting. My brother wasn't very pleased about sharing his bedroom (he was rather fussy about his personal space), but he eventually warmed up to the idea after Sirius showed him the secret stash of candy he kept hidden in one of the pockets in his suitcase with an Undetectable Expansion Charm. Since then they were close as ever.

Glancing at the clock on the wall again, I groaned. "Are you really going to sit there all afternoon, Sirius? It's going to take more thirty minutes until the biscuits are done and then another thirty until they're cool enough to eat!"

"What?" He turned to me with puppy dog eyes. "Why can't we use a cooling spell on them?"

"Mom doesn't use spells on her cooking," I answered, hopping off the counter to crouch beside him. "She says it needs a different kind of magic."

"A different kind? Like what?"

"Love," I said with a smile.

Sirius rolled his eyes, scoffing, "That's a load of rubbish!"

My mother chuckled as she moved around the kitchen. She was making her famous cranberry sauce for the turkey roasting in the other oven under the stove. I can honestly say she was the best cook in the planet. Our kitchen smelled better than the Great Hall of Hogwarts.

With a loving smile, mom ruffled Sirius' ebony locks. He open his mouth to complain but she shoved a cinnamon muffin into it. He munched on it sulking like a little boy.

"It's not rubbish, Sirius," she said, giving me one too, "love is the most powerful and most wonderful magic in this world. With it, everything becomes more special."

Sirius gnawed at the muffin, grumbling, "I don't understand how love can be so powerful..."

"One day, you will. Now, why don't you two go see what Brennus is doing? I'll call you when the biscuits come out of the oven."

I had to drag him from his place on the floor but he eventually trailed after me as we went searching for my father. He was playing Self-Shuffling Cards with my brother, Nikon, in front of our decorated fireplace so we promptly joined them. The rest of the night went by in a haze of laughter and games until we fell into bed.

* * *

It was Christmas the next morning, and I was rudely awaken by both Sirius and Nikon jumping on my bed. They could barely contain their excitement about opening the presents. There was quite a large pile under our tree so I suppose I understood their enthusiasm. Though, I would have much rathered to sleep a little more.

Reluctantly, I let them pull me downstairs and into the living room where my parents were already expecting us. Dad snorted when he saw me and tugged on the end of my French braid playfully.

"Nice hair, dandelion!"

I rolled my eyes, tugging my messy dark hair free. It had grown since last summer, when I cut it to my chin. Now it was grazing my shoulders, falling in gentle waves.

"You coming or what, 'Ro?" Sirius called excitedly, already ripping the bright red wrapping of his first gift. I chuckled and joined them, sitting next to him. He gave me a golden wrapped box with a lovely silver bow. "It's from me, to you!"

Sirius had given me a set of Hiccough Sweets – _"you can use it on those sneaky Slytherins,"_ he told me, making my father roll his eyes despite the ghost of a smirk tugging on his lips. I hugged him and gave him my present, laughing when his face turned red. It was a Fanged Frisbee and it made his eyes twinkle with mischief, but I made him promise not to use it at school.

My parents gave me a new Jane Austen book to add to my collection, and my brother a new set of quills. Uncle Alphard sent me a beautiful crimson robe with golden trimming, probably to congratulate me on becoming a Gryffindor. I was pleasantly surprised to also find a box of Bertie Bott's Beans from James and a box of liquorice from Peter.

There was one last present for me and I didn't have to guess from whom it was. I was half expecting it to be a box of chocolates or something of the sort, since I had gotten one for him. When I ripped the paper, however, I found myself staring dumbfounded at a tattered copy of _Alice in Wonderland_. The book had clearly seen better days, it had loose pages and the cover was fading, but it wasn't due to misuse. In fact, I would say someone had cared very deeply for it, to the point of reading it so many times that now showed signs of age.

I gingerly opened it. On the right edge of the page, there was a name, written in a lovely flourish – _Hope Howell_ , and underneath a message for me:

 _This was my mother's favourite muggle book._

 _I told her about you and she said you could have it._

 _I hope you enjoy it as much as I did when she read it to me._

 _Merry Christmas, Aurora._

– _Remus_

My hand trembled a little as I traced his clumsy handwriting with my fingers. He had told his mom about me? I hugged the book to my chest, smiling so big I thought I felt my cheeks hurt.

"What's wrong with you?" Nikon asked, looking at me like I'd grown another head.

"Nothing!" I squeaked.

Sirius leaned closer, smirking at my flaming red cheeks. "Did you get a gift from a boyfriend?" he teased.

"Of course I didn't!" I cried, scooting away from him, pretending to ignore my state of fluster. "I'm not old enough to have a boyfriend! Ew!"

I heard my father's booming laugh from where he was standing by the fireplace and my mom sniggering on the couch. Brilliant, even my parents enjoyed having fun at my expense.

"Alright, children," dad started, grinning, "how about we give Sirius his gift, huh?"

Nikon and I nodded excitedly. Sirius cocked an eyebrow, puzzled. "Didn't you give me gifts already?" he asked, gesturing for his burgundy sweater, knitted by my mom, and several other items piling on the floor beside him.

"This is different," I said, pulling him up. "This is from ALL of us to you."

Mom brought a large box from a closet and, with dad's help, placed it on the couch. Hesitant, but curious, Sirius tore it open, gasping when he saw a brand new Cleansweeps, the latest model. He blinked, gawking at his new present for a few minutes before staring at our smiling faces with an undecipherable look.

"B-but how..." he trailed off uncertainly.

"It was Aurora's idea," said mom. "She said you wouldn't stop talking about it."

I blushed when he turned to me. His eyes were glowing with tears and he had his hands clenched at his sides as if he didn't quite know what to do with them. Before I knew it, he had thrown his arms around me, hugging me tightly, quite possibly breaking some of my fragile bones as well. He was shaking, I noticed.

"Thank you, 'Ro! All of you! Thank so much for everything!"

I chuckled, wriggling my arms free so I could hug him back. "You don't have to thank me, Sirius! You're part of our family, isn't he mom?"

"Of course he is. In fact, there's something Brennus and I have been discussing for a few years now and we think today is the perfect day to really go forward with it." She paused for a moment as she ruffled Sirius' hair affectionately. "We love you as a son and we can't simply stand by and watch that horrible family treat you like you're worthless. So we would like to formally invite you to move in with us."

"What?!" Sirius dropped his jaw, staring at my mom in shock.

"You can stay, dear," she repeated patiently, olive green eyes shining with love. "Would you like that?"

"Yes! Yes, I would! More than anything!"

Nikon crossed his arms. "But we'll have to build you your own room because I honestly can't stomach the idea of living with your smelly socks for the next ten years!"

"Hey!"

My father laughed, wrapping his large arms around the three of us, making me giggle as Sirius complained playfully. Nikon laughed, hugging me and Sirius by the waist, rubbing his nose on my chest. Mom placed a kiss on each of our heads before kissing her husband loudly on the lips.

Looking back at Sirius, I found him doing the same. He was smiling, but it was a different smile, one I had never seen. It was honest and endearing, and it spread a wave of warmth over me. I returned the smile, clasping his hand, and he laced his fingers through mine, holding it tight.


	4. First Year - February, 1972

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or its universe. It's all property of J.K Rowling's brilliant mind.

* * *

 **Harry Potter - The Marauders Era**

 **"The Princess Marauder"**

 ** _February, 1972 - First Year_**

"No, Sirius," I said for the millionth time since him and James cornered me in the library, begging me to help them with a Valentine's Day prank.

"But why not?!"

"Because I don't need another detention from McGonagall, isn't that obvious?"

"M-McGonagall g-gave you detention?" Peter stuttered, peering up from his Defense Against the Dark Arts essay about disarming jinxes.

Next to me, Remus snorted, "She hexed Mulciber last month because he was throwing pieces of paper at her hair in Transfiguration."

"Oh yeah..." James sighed dreamily. "She transfigured his head into a pumpkin! That was bloody brilliant, 'Ro."

"Actually it was rather daft really," Remus argued offhandedly. "I mean, who hexes someone in the middle of class, right under the professor's nose?"

I shot him a glare. "Maybe next time I'll hex you instead, huh Remus? I happen to think you would look quite dashing with a pumpkin head as well."

"You're not that good of a witch that I can't defend your hex before you cast it."

"Would you like to find out?" I threatened, squinting dangerously. He rolled his eyes, flashing me a charming smile.

"Alright cut it out, you two!" Sirius squeezed in between us with a chair, forcing Remus and I to drag ours apart so he could fit in. He pinned me with pleading twinkling grey eyes. "Come on, 'Ro, please! It'll be so funny! Just picture Snivellus with crooked teeth and a face full of pimples!"

I had to smile at that. Even though I didn't hold any particular grudge towards the Slytherin Potions' know-it-all, Severus Snape was a little too rude and obnoxious for his own good. I honestly couldn't understand what Lily Evans, a Gryffindor girl from my dorm room, who was clever and kind, saw in a cold prejudiced git like him. His friends openly despised her because of her lineage, yet she still insisted in hanging around him.

 _Maybe it might be fun to tease him a little,_ I thought with a smirk.

"Ohh I know that face," James sang.

"You're in, right?" Sirius asked hopefully.

"Fine!" I said, laughing when he cheered, hugging me. Remus clicked his tongue, feigning disappointment, so I shot him another glare over Sirius' shoulder. "Don't even start, Remus, you're worse than them when you want to!"

"I most certainly am not!"

Sirius sighed exasperatedly. "Alright, so, all you have to do is walk up to him and give him these."

He gave me a red heart-shaped chocolate box. I scowled at the ugly thing as if it would suddenly sprout teeth and eat me. "Are you implying I pretend to confess and offer him Valentine's chocolates?"

"Eww, she has t-to confess to Snivellus?" Peter twisted his nose.

"No! I wouldn't ask you to do something so awful, what kind of person do you take me for? Don't answer that!" he added when I opened my mouth to shot a witty remark.

"Just say it's from Lily," quipped James.

"Are you mad?" I hissed. "Then I'll be stuck in detention AND Evans will never talk to me again!"

"Fine," he grumbled.

I made a face. I really didn't get his sudden obsession with Evans. She talked to him once because of a Charms assignment and he suddenly thought she was destined to be his wife. Ridiculous!

"Say it's our cousin's," Sirius offered.

I raised an eyebrow. "Evan?"

I whined when he flicked my forehead with his fingers, rolling his eyes. "Not Evan, you idiot. Thais!"

So, later that afternoon, I found myself walking up to a group of Sytherins as they entered the Great Hall for lunch.

When he wasn't around Evans, Snape had his own crowd to follow. It consisted in Bertram Aubrey and Emmet Mulciber, two first years like me; Ignatius Avery and my cousin, Evan Rosier, both second years; and occasionally, my older cousins, Thais (Evan's sister) and Narcissa Black. The last two were nowhere in sight, so I assumed they were probably with their vicious boyfriends. Thankfully, because I really didn't need Thais there to ruin everything we had planned.

The four boys behind me, in a nearby corner, sighed in relief; they were probably thinking the same.

Tossing my hair over the shoulder with a bit of flourish, I stepped in front of Snape. The pale boy grimaced. He had nice regal features but his large nose stole away from his face any possible traces of beauty, making him look only awkwardly average.

"What do you want, _cousin_?" Evan spat distastefully, staring me down.

I ignored him and shoved the box into Snape's cold hands. "Here. There was a mix up with the owls and I received Thais' delivery instead. The card had your name on it so I presumed she wanted you to have them."

I actually sounded quite convincing. I was so proud of myself.

Snape regarded me suspiciously before taking a peek at the card. His eyes lit up a little when he recognized my cousin's handwriting – courtesy of Remus' spell. Such a genius, that boy.

"Thanks," he grunted, opening the box and taking out a dark truffle. I squirmed in anticipation as he ate it, savouring the chocolate quite enthusiastically.

A few seconds later, a red dot popped up in his pasty white forehead. Then another next to it, and another. Soon his entire face was covered in pimples. He reached with his fingers to his teeth as they suddenly began to morph, growing in size and taking on the most hideous shape. His friends stood by, witnessing in horror.

I couldn't hold it any longer and burst into an uncontrollable fit of laughter. The entire Hall joined me, as well as my friends who came to stand next to me, Sirius snaking an arm around my shoulders.

"YOU!" Snape hollered furiously. "YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS TRICKED ME!"

"Q-quite o-observant of y-you!" I managed to sputter between laughs.

Snape and Evan pulled out their wands, pointing them at me. My cousin's eyes flared with a sickening pleasure at the prospect of harming me and I felt my blood turn cold.

" _Rictu–_ "

" _Tarantallegra!_ "

I heard Remus shout. A white flash of light shot from his wand, hitting Evan in the centre of his chest, forcing him to stagger backwards a few steps. Evan yelled when his feet suddenly started moving on their own accord and he began dancing ridiculously in the middle of the hall, causing everyone to roar with laughter again.

Remus crossed his arms, looking quite smug and pleased with himself. "The next time any of you raise your wands to Aurora, dancing will be the least of your concerns."

"Brilliant, Remus!" Sirius guffawed.

"Absolutely wicked!" James agreed in the same manner.

The small crowd which had gathered around us, mainly to watch Evan's embarrassing dance moves, parted to allow a stern-looking McGonagall through.

 _Uh oh_ , I thought worriedly.

"What in Godric's name is happening here?" she asked, her eyes falling on Snape's ugly face and Evan's ridiculous figure. She immediately counteracted Remus curse on the last. "Who did this to Mr. Snape and Mr. Rosier?"

"They did, professor!" Mulciber pointed towards us.

I flinched under her stony gaze and disapproving scowl, shifting closer to Remus. That woman terrified me sometimes.

Remus stepped forward. "I did it, professor McGonagall. I did everything."

 _What?!_ I looked at him mouth agape. Had he lost his mind?

McGonagall shook her head. "I honestly did not expect this from you, Mr. Lupin. Detention with me tonight."

"No wait, professor!" I called quickly before she could walk off with Snape to the hospital wing. "I did it too. I was the one who gave Snape the jinxed chocolates..."

"Well then I shall see you tonight too, Miss Rosier. _Again_ ," she stressed the word, staring me down pointedly.

As she left, the Slytherins trailed after her and their friend. My cousin send me and Remus a nasty look before following them as well. When they disappeared, I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding.

"Why did you do that?" Remus hissed. "Now we're both stuck in detention!"

"I should ask you the same question! Did you really think I would let you take all the blame on your own? You're a bloody idiot if you did!"

"You just landed yourself in another detention, I hardly believe I'm the idiot here!"

"Are you seriously calling me an idiot?!"

"Come on now, guys," James drawled, stepping between us with his hands raised. "It doesn't matter who is or is not an idiot..."

"Shut up, James!" we both growled, and he immediately stepped back again.

Sirius barked a laugh, "You two bicker more than an old married couple!"


	5. First Year - April, 1972

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I have no ownership over Harry Potter and its wonderful universe. I do own my OC's and story line.

* * *

 **Harry Potter - The Marauders Era**

 **"The Princess Marauder"**

 ** _April, 1972 - First Year_**

 _"Twinkle, twinkle, little hat!_

 _How I wonder what you're at!_

 _Up above the world you fly,_

 _Like a teatray in the sky,_

 _Twinkle, twinkle...!"_

I sang softly to myself as I combed through my knotted locks, looking in the mirror of my dorm room. _Nicodemus_ , my black cat, who had grown significantly these last few months, was purring loudly, brushing against my ankles.

I tugged on a particularly rough knot, scowling in pain. My hair wasn't even all that wavy, why did it always manage to get this tangled up?

The song (well, poem really) from _Alice in Wonderland_ , which I had read at least twice now, hit me with a wave of worry. I hadn't seen Remus for the last two days, neither had the boys. He hadn't shown up in classes or for meals, and the boys said he hadn't come back to their room either. It was starting to concern me more than it made me curious. I wanted to search the castle for him or talk to a professor, but James continued to insist we shouldn't stick our noses into other people's businesses.

Maybe he was right... that would certainly be a first for James, though.

 _Bahhhh_ , I groaned inwardly, pulling my hair into a ponytail. This was stupid. Remus was my friend, wasn't he? Then I had every right to be concerned and to do whatever I could to find out what was wrong with him. How else would I help him if I didn't?

The door opened, letting inside the pretty red-haired Lily Evans. She greeted me coldly as she sat on her bed and rummaged through her trunk. I frowned. Things between us hadn't been the best since my last prank on Snape. Although I suppose it was to be expected, I quite missed her company. Evans was one of the few girls I actually got along with.

"Have you visited your friend yet?" she asked casually, leaning against the headboard with a book on her lap.

I turned to her confused, "What do you mean?"

"Lupin is in the hospital wing. I saw him there when I went to fetch a Pepperup Potion for Dorcas, she's come up with a rather nasty flu." Upon my bewilderment, Evans cocked a red eyebrow. "You didn't know?"

"Remus is in the hospital wing?!"

I raced down the stairs and out of the Common Room. As clumsy as I was, arriving intact at the hospital wing, at the speed I was going, was a surprising achievement which I was thankful for. I realized I was barefoot when I got there, but I didn't really care.

Madame Pomfrey jumped, startled by my abrupt arrival. "Dear lord, Miss Rosier, you nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"I'm sorry, but can I see him? Please, can I see Remus?"

"Aurora...?" His scratchy voice came from behind a curtain and I went around it, waving off Madame Pomfrey's outraged complaints.

He looked terrible. Really, really terrible. He always looked completely knackered after those disappearances, but this time he seemed to have aged two or three years. There were a few grey hairs on his temples and another large scar cut through the skin on his right cheekbone. He also had a black eye.

Remus stared at me in utter horror.

"What are you doing here?!" he asked in panic.

I opened my mouth but nothing came out, my throat had closed up, all I could come up with was a strangled sound. His eyes softened and he reached out for me. "Hey, I'm fine... come here..."

I accepted his hand mechanically and sat on the edge of the bed close to him. My mind was racing, I was feeling too much at the same time. Who could've hurt him like this? What could he possibly have done to make anyone want to do that?

Remus cleared his throat uncomfortably, "Are you err... just going to stare at me the whole time?"

"No," I snapped. I took a deep breath, continuing more gently, "Sorry... I'm in shock... What happened, Remus?"

"Well... would you believe me if I said I was mauled by a cat?" I shook my head furiously. He sighed, "Yeah, I figured you wouldn't... Can we just not talk about it? Please?"

I frowned. "Remus–"

"Please, Aurora."

I was powerless under his pleading eyes, so I decided to let it go. For the time being at least.

Biting my lip, I shifted closer to him. Remus waited anxiously as I touched the scar on his cheekbone, tracing it with the tips of my fingers. I could feel the bumps, the different texture of the skin. Gently, I brought my other hand to his black eye and he closed his eyes, inhaling deeply. When he opened them again, his eyes were more green than hazel as he leaned into my hand, peering from under thick golden eyelashes in a way it made my heart flutter.

I wanted him to know how much he had grown to mean to me. How precious of a friend he was. More than that even. I felt as if Remus was meant to come into my life, as if we were destined to meet.

"Well, I am pleased to find you in such caring hands, Mr. Lupin."

Dumbledore's voice gave me a fright and I jolted away from Remus as fast as I humanely could, ending up striking him on his nose. He groaned loudly. "Bloody hell, Aurora! How many times are you going to hit me this year?!"

"I'm sorry!" I cried, tugging his hands away to inspect the damage. His nose was a little red but nothing special other than that. He flashed me a sly smirk and I rolled my eyes. "You're such an idiot, Remus."

Dumbledore chuckled, sapphire blue eyes dancing with mirth as he observed. He always made me feel nervous. There was always this odd vibe about him, as if he knew something other people didn't and never would.

"I do apologize for the interruption but I brought you these–" Dumbledore pulled out a box from his periwinkle blue robes and offered it to Remus. His face lit up when he opened it, finding chocolates on the inside.

I chuckled. Remus and chocolate, an everlasting love.

"I would also like a word with you, Mr. Lupin," he continued, "but I can always come back later. I'm certain Miss Rosier is a far lovelier company than myself."

We both flushed crimson and I quickly hopped off the bed. "Oh I uh, I was just leaving actually!" I said hurriedly, walking backwards. "I'll stop by later if you're not feeling better, yeah Remus? Bye, professor!"

Before any of them could object, I rushed out of the hospital wing and back to the Common Room. I found the boys sitting by the fireplace and I promptly marched towards them and dragged them up the stairs to their dorm room. It was quite handy that girls could visit the boys' rooms but not the other way around. Thankfully too, otherwise it would be a total mayhem.

"So what is so important and secretive that you couldn't have told us downstairs, huh 'Ro?" Sirius asked as he leaned against the headboard of his bed, crossing his arms behind his head.

"Remus is in the hospital wing with a black eye and a bloody gash on his face, that's what," I snapped impatiently.

"What?!" they chorused in shock.

"How did that happen?" Sirius growled.

"I-Is he alright?" Petter asked, looking concerned.

"He's fine, but I don't know what happened because he won't tell me." I started pacing around the small room. When that didn't make me feel better, I stopped in front of James, towering over him as he sat on his bed. "I'm going to pry into his business and there's nothing you can do to stop me!"

James sighed heavily, running a hand through his shaggy dark hair. "I knew you would eventually... Look, sit down, I have something to tell you."

"What is it?" I sat down in front of him, both Sirius and Peter moving to do the same, regarding James intently.

"My aunt Ursula works for the Department of Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures," he started carefully. "She's in the Beast Division. When I told her about Remus, last Christmas, she said his dad used to work with her before he transferred into the Spirit Division. She said he transferred because he had an incident with a werewolf, and that werewolf broke into his house..."

I sucked a breath in. A werewolf? James couldn't possibly be suggesting that–

"You're saying Remus is a werewolf?" Sirius asked in disbelief, voicing my thoughts.

"I'm not saying anything, alright? I'm simply stating what my aunt told me... but, even though she never openly talked about it, I think she suspected something of the sort might've happened to one of them... and since Remus was very little at the time, it's much likelier to have been him, isn't it?"

We fell silent for a moment, taking all of that in. If he was right – if Remus really was a werewolf, then he must've been going through hell every month. And he was going through it alone... I felt my heart clench. Poor Remus, he was so kind and thoughtful, he didn't deserve a fate so cruel.

"A-aren't werewolves d-dangerous?" Peter stammered weakly.

"Does Remus look dangerous to you?" Sirius snapped, beating me to the punch. "He's not at fault for being forcefully bitten when he was young and defenseless. He's not a monster, Peter."

"But he thinks he is..." I whispered. They all looked at me surprised. "Come on, lads, this is Remus we're talking about. He's always self-deprecating himself as if he's less worthy of life or something... it's obvious he doesn't exactly think too highly of himself, isn't it? "

James hummed in agreement. "You're right, 'Ro, he probably thinks he's a monster. And why wouldn't he, when everyone talks about werewolves like they're the spawn of evil?"

"B-but there's never been a nice werewolf before, h-has it...?" Peter trailed off under our death glares.

"I swear if you don't smack him, Sirius, I will," I snarled.

"Sorry!" Peter squeaked, cowering behind James who rolled his eyes.

"The poor bloke has probably been suffering his entire life... and he's alone," Sirius muttered, hanging his head, looking grim.

"Not anymore he isn't," I said firmly. "I don't know about you, but I refuse to let Remus continue to go through this alone. You didn't see him today; he was a complete wreck and he was all by himself in that hospital wing with probably a thousand horrible things going through his head."

Sirius grabbed my waist and pulled me into his lap, resting his chin on my shoulder. "I hear ya, 'Ro. I don't like it either, but what can we do?"

"It's not like there's a cure..." James mumbled sadly.

"And it's not like we can be with him during the transformation either..." Sirius added.

I shook my head. "No, but we can do something else: we can be there for him before and after the full moon. This way, he doesn't have to carry his burden alone. He'll have us to share it with him – his best friends."

Sirius' hold on my waist tightened as he nodded with a smile. "Brilliant, 'Ro. We can share his secret!"

"Yes!" James agreed. "We'll make a solemn vow never to speak of this to anyone! We'll be a covenant!"

I raised my eyebrows. "A covenant? We're four years old now, are we?"

"I-I think it's a g-good idea!" Peter pipped in, beady eyes twinkling.

"Alright, alright," Sirius laughed. "If we're doing this, then let's do it properly; we need a name."

"A really bloody wicked name!" James jumping up and down on the bed.

I rolled my eyes. _Boys...!_

"How about the Five Stooges," I joked. They all stared at me blankly. "Oh right, you lads don't watch muggle telley."

James kicked my leg. "Be serious, 'Ro!"

"Oh come on, you can't expect me to be serious when you're trying to come up with a name for our covenant or whatever!"

"How about the Marauders?"

We jumped, turning around to find Remus standing in the doorway. He looked better, his black eye was fading and the scar on his cheekbone was now a faint pink line, like the other scars on his neck. Madame Pomfrey truly was a miracle-worker.

His eyes fell on me and my stomach twisted.

"Were you listening?" I whispered nervously.

Remus smiled softly. "Not the entire time, but I did get the jest of it. How long have you known, James?"

James shrugged, answering sheepishly, "Since Christmas... I thought it might be better to wait for you to tell us... 'Ro made it impossible, though."

I sent him an apologetic smile to which he shook his head. Sirius and I scooted over so he could sit next to us on James' bed, and he ruffled my hair with a gentle hand, making me blush. "I probably wouldn't have told you if she hadn't seen me... You're far too stubborn, did you know that, Aurora?"

I huffed, "I'll take that as a compliment thank you very much!"

"It was meant to be one," he chuckled. Then he sobered up. "Are you guys really alright with it? With me being... y'know... a mon–"

"Shut up!" Sirius snapped, cutting him off. "If you ever call yourself that around me, I swear I'll punch you, Remus."

"I second that motion," I defended.

"Me too!" James joined in.

We turned to Peter expectantly. He gulped. "Err... m-me t-too?"

I frowned; that didn't sound very assertive. Remus laughed, not really bothered by his timid friend's uncertainty. "Thank you," he said, glancing around at all of us. "For everything..."

"No thanks needed, mate. So what was that name again?" Sirius asked.

"Marauders," Remus repeated with a smirk. "It means 'outlaws', 'raiders'."

I matched his smirk. "Do you plan on making these two twats any cockier than they already seem to be?"

"Hey!" Sirius and James chorused indignantly.

"Actually I thought of it because of you," he confessed, grinning at my befuddled face. "Aren't you the one who enjoys roaming the castle for secret passages and raiding the kitchens for food?"

"You do it with me!"

"I didn't say I didn't," he shot. "So, do you like it?"

"Blimey yes! It's blinking brilliant!" Sirius grinned.

James nodded vehemently, "I think so too. You're a genius, Remmy!"

Remus made a face. "Oh dear lord, please don't call me that!"

"I bet your mom calls you that," I teased, poking him on the side.

"Sod off, Aurora," he laughed, nudging me playfully.


	6. Summer Holidays - July, 1972

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I have no ownership over Harry Potter and its wonderful universe. I do own my OC's and story line.

* * *

 **Harry Potter - The Marauders Era**

 **"The Princess Marauder"**

 _ **July, 1972 - Summer Holidays**_

"Have you read today's _Daily Prophet_ yet?" dad asked mom as he finished his dark coffee while hunching over the newspaper.

"I haven't, love." She glanced up from her toast. "Why?"

Dad straightened his back, rubbing the bridge of his nose with a strange gloomy expression on his face. "A muggle family in Shrewsbury was murdered by Dark Wizards two nights ago. They left the Death Mark on the sky."

Sirius choked on a mouthful of English muffins. I scowled; he was such a messy eater.

Mom patted him gently on the back, turning to my father with a piercing glare. "I told you I didn't want you speaking of this in front of the children, Brennus."

"No, I want to know," Sirius objected.

I nodded. "Me too."

"Nonsense!" Mom tutted, standing up and gathering all of our dishes. "You're only twelve years old and, besides, today's your birthday, Aurora. I don't want another word about death and darkness in this house."

"Ma, you can't shield me for the rest of my life..." I pointed out stubbornly. Even though I knew she had all the best intentions, mom needed to acknowledge the fact that I was growing up and she wouldn't be able to keep me in a protective dome for much longer.

She placed a kiss on the crown of my head. "I know, but I will try until I can. Now go on and get dressed, you two. Didn't you say your friends would be coming over before lunch?"

I jumped out of my chair and bolted up the stairs, followed by a laughing Sirius. Sure he could laugh; he didn't take nearly as much as I did to get ready. Just brushing my hair took me an eternity, and it was past my shoulders now too, though not by more than one or two inches.

After a quick shower, I went back to my room and rummaged through my wardrobe for something nice to wear. I pulled out a dress my mom had bought for me last week, staring at it with a scrunched forehead, chewing on my lip. It was nothing special really, just a simple sleeveless navy blue dress with little white polka dots, fitted on the waist, with a pleated skirt to the knee. I quite liked it though. The dark colours enhanced the fairness of my skin and the grey of my eyes.

 _I wonder if Remus will like it..._

I frowned at that thought. Why would I be worried whether my best friend would like to see me in a dress or not?

Shaking my head, I changed into the dress and grabbed a brush from my vanity table. I sat on the stool, combing through the knots, singing softly:

 _"How doth the little crocodile_

 _Improve his shining tail,_

 _And pour the waters of the Nile_

 _On every golden scale!_

 _How cheerfully he seems to grin,_

 _How neatly spreads his claws,_

 _And welcome little fishes in_

 _With gently smiling jaws!"_

"I don't know why you're always singing those rhymes," Sirius said from the doorway, startling me. I looked at his reflection in the mirror as he flopped down on my bed, picking up the book on my nightstand. "I mean, you've read this thing a thousand times, aren't you sick of it already?"

I lowered the brush, swiveling on the stool to face him curiously. "Why would I? It's my favourite book."

He shrugged, "It just seems sort of boring."

"Well, it's not," I replied firmly, returning to the hard task of de-tangling my hair.

Sirius hummed absentmindedly while scanning the book. I fidgeted a little when I realized he was reading the first page, where Remus had written the message. The look on his face was impossible to decipher as he pursed his lips into a thin line. Then, he closed it with a faint thud and placed it back on the nightstand before standing up and marching towards me.

"Give me that," he said, grabbing the brush stuck on my hair.

As he combed my hair, alternating between the brush and his fingers, I was lulled into a state of sheer peace. I didn't even want to know where he had learned to groom a girl's hair, it felt wonderful. His touch sent shivers down my spine but in a good way. It made my head tingle softly.

Sirius chuckled when I let out a tiny moaned, and I blushed. Once he finished, he kissed my head and reached his hand out to help me hop off the stool. He had me do a little twirl, smiling appreciatively.

"You look cute."

"Really?" I asked, hopeful.

"Well, you do for a stubborn, vexing and smart-arse Marauder," he joked, winking. I rolled my eyes; he was such an idiot.

My mother called to let us know of our friends' arrival, so we both rushed downstairs. She was fussing over Remus when I came into the living room, pinching his cheeks and messing with his hair. I nearly had a heart attack.

"MA!" I cried, prying her away from my crimson friend.

She blinked, golden eyebrows shooting up. "What? I was only admiring his lovely face. He didn't mind, did you dear?"

"N-No, Maam!" he stuttered, flushing even redder.

"See?"

"He's being polite," I replied, trying my best to ignore the other three buffoons sniggering behind me. "Please don't embarrass me, Ma!"

She laughed, "Oh alright, alright. I'll leave you, youngsters, alone. I have a birthday cake to finish anyway."

Mom flashed us a cheeky wink before disappearing through the kitchen door. I sighed, rubbing my temples. Dear lord, my mom was way too obnoxious for the sake of my sanity sometimes!

"I like your mom," Remus said with a grin after recomposing himself.

"Brilliant," I muttered.

Sirius swung an arm over his shoulders, smirking. "It's impossible not to like Ligeia Rosier, my dear friend. She's the greatest woman on earth!"

"Embarrassing might be more accurate," I shot.

"I'll bet you fifty galleons that my mom's more embarrassing than yours," James replied.

"I know better than to jump into a bet with you, James," I chuckled.

He stuck his tongue out childishly. "You're no fun, 'Ro!"

I gave my attention to Peter when he touched my arm, timidly showing me a smile. "Happy birthday, 'Ro!"

"Aww, thanks Pete!" I threw my arms around him. He blushed furiously, but returned the gesture.

"Hey, I want a hug too!" James whined, snatching me away so he could hold me instead. "Happy birthday!"

"Enough! Hands off my cousin, Potter!" Sirius dragged James away by the collar of his shirt. "Come on, mates, I want you to see my new room! Uncle Bren got me a bunch of nifty stuff and I even have my own bathroom!"

I chuckled as Peter jogged after them. I was expecting Remus to follow, however he stayed behind with me. I shuffled on my feet, too nervous to look up into those twinkling hazel green eyes.

It hadn't been all that long since the last time we saw each other, maybe two or three weeks, but I sort of missed him already. Well, all of them really, but Remus was, of the four of them, the one with whom I spent most of my time. He was kind and much more thoughtful than Sirius and James, who rarely took anything seriously, and Peter was far too shy to hang around me by himself.

"You look lovely," he said casually.

 _Oh Merlin..._ My heart was now officially trying to burst out of my mouth. I blushed, tucking a piece of my hair behind my ear.

"Thanks," I mumbled.

Remus cleared his throat uncomfortably and a red box with a golden bow suddenly came into my line of vision. I blinked. He had gotten me a present? When I raised my head, I fought back a smirk. He was blushing too.

"Happy birthday, Aurora."

"Is it another of your mother's books?" I asked playfully.

"No... Just open it before I change my mind."

"Aye aye, Mr. Grumpy."

I unceremoniously ripped off the bow and opened the box. When I saw what was on the inside, a faint "wow" escaped my lips. It was a black choker with a thin silver chain loosely attached, from which dangled a tiny crescent moon pendant. The simplicity of the necklace was what made it all the more beautiful, at least in my eyes it did.

"Oh my god, Remus..." I whispered, trailing off uncertainly.

He squirmed nervously. "Do you like it? Because if you don't we can always go back to the shop and trade it, I'm sure my mom wouldn't mind coming with us–"

"I love it, Remus," I reassured him, cutting off the nervous rambling.

"Really?" I nodded, giggling at the anxiety I saw in his eyes. He took the choker from the box and moved to stand behind me, so I promptly pulled my hair up. "This was the only way I could think of to show my gratitude for what you said on the day you found out about my condition... you know, when you said you wanted to share my burden... It meant a lot to me, Aurora."

I chewed on my lip. His fingers on the skin of my neck were fogging my mind, I couldn't think straight. It was odd how someone could make me feel so comfortable and at ease in one moment, and in the next he could fill me with a thousand butterflies in the stomach.

When Remus stepped back, I touched the pendant, looking up. He wasn't much taller than me, not yet at least, but his shoulders were wider than mine considering I had quite the scrawny frame. The green button down shirt he was wearing made the green in his eyes stand out against the hazel, and his honey golden hair was falling softly over them.

I reached out to brush it back, catching him by surprise before he broke into a smile. He had such a lovely smile; whimsical and warm. "You don't have to thank me. As long I live, I'll always stay by your side, Remus. You'll never be alone..."

"Do you mean that?" he whispered, eyes wide and full of expectation.

I pulled him into a fierce hug. "Of course I do! No matter what happens, we will always be friends. I promise!"

I felt his hands grip the back of my dress, his nose on my shoulder, so I held him tighter. Something changed in that moment, for the both of us I think. I wasn't quite sure what, but it did.


	7. Second Year - October, 1972

**Hi, guys! Okay so, very briefly - I made a few changes in this chapter and I'll be making a few more along the rest of the story because I realized that I forgot a couple of details along the way. Also, I've just recently remembered that in the books James was actually a Chaser and not a Seeker like in the movies... I wrote him as a Seeker, so maybe I'll just stick to it instead of following the books (just on this though!).**

 **Let me know if you'd prefer him as a Chaser, and I'll try and change it.**

 **Love, Moon Princess.**

* * *

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I have no ownership over Harry Potter and its wonderful universe. I do own my OC's and story line.

* * *

 **Harry Potter - The Marauders Era**

 **"The Princess Marauder"**

 ** _October, 1972 - Second Year_**

"This is my last warning, Rosier and Black! If I catch you again, I'm giving you detention with Mr. Filch!"

Sirius and I made scornful faces at Fawcett's retreating back. We had pulled a relatively funny prank on a group of first year Slytherins when the Ravenclaw Prefect caught us. I was actually surprised he let us off with only a warning; Fawcett had the reputation of being a prick most of the time.

We headed to the Great Hall still laughing. Peter and Remus were already sitting on our usual place at the Gryffindor table, enjoying lunch, the last one nose stuck in a book. This made me smile.

I slid next to him, poking his cheek with a finger. "Hello, wolf boy!"

"Don't call me that," the answer was prompt. He'd told me that a million times by now. "You seem awfully cheery for someone who just got out of detention."

"Yes well... no need to cry over the potion spilled, isn't that how it goes?"

"Considering we nearly landed another about five minutes ago, I don't think she's all that preoccupied about it," Sirius said as he started pilling food into his plate.

"A-another one?" Peter squeaked, torn between shocked and impressed.

Remus frowned down at me. "Maybe you should slow down on the pranks a bit, Aurora. School has barely started..."

"Oh put a sock in it, Remus, you're not her father," Sirius snapped.

"And you are not my spokesman, Sirius," I remarked, rolling my eyes.

"I'm just concerned," Remus muttered, adverting his attention back to the book to avoid conflict.

"I know." I grabbed his hand under the table, his fingers instinctively lacing through mine as he glanced at me sideways with a smile. "So, where's James?"

"Practicing for Quidditch try-outs this afternoon," Peter answered.

Realization downed on me; I completely forgot about that. _Bloody Merlin, I haven't practiced at all!_

"We're going too, right?" Sirius asked me.

I nodded, picking at the roasted potatoes on my plate, suddenly feeling my stomach twist into a knot. Remus stroked my knuckles with his thumb, probably trying to reassure me, though it had little effect other than the familiar fluttery sensation in my belly. A part of me was mildly relieved that Sirius would be trying out with me, but it as a very small one. He was an amazing flyer and his Cleansweeps was very fast, which meant he probably had a better chance of making a cut than me.

"Still planning to go for Chaser, Rosier?"

I glanced over at where the Prewett twins were sitting. Even though they were wearing different coloured sweaters, it was still nearly impossible to tell the handsome ginger-haired brothers apart. I had a slight suspicion Gideon was the one who had spoken, but I couldn't be sure.

"Yes. Why?"

"Oh nothing, nothing at all," he said nonchalantly.

"We were just thinking about how wicked it would be to have a bird on the team," his brother, Fabian (or was it Gideon?), added.

"Especially one as beautiful as yourself." Gideon, or Fabian (whatever!), flashed me a flirtatious smile.

His brother nodded. "Aye, it would motivate us further to keep those Bludgers away."

I rolled my eyes. "How very gallivant of you, Prewett brothers."

"Indeed we are."

"But only for you, lovely Aurora."

Sirius scowled at the older boys, growling, "You two best be keeping those hands away from my cousin, or I might just hex them off!"

They both snorted, as if the idea of Sirius threatening them was funny.

"We're not scared of you, Black!"

"Yeah, you Marauders lot are nothing but amateurs!"

"Oh is that so? I'm joining the Quidditch team too, let's see you two dolts fly over me to get to her!"

"We're the ones with the power to hit you in the head with a bludger!"

I turned away from the idiotic trio, annoyed by their ridiculous display of testosterone. What was it with boys and trying to compare egos? Honestly, I had never met more arrogant and narcissistic boys than James, Sirius and the Prewett twins. Just last week, the four of them had gotten into a riot because Gideon (?) invited me to play Wizard Chess with him in the Common Room.

Remus was drumming his fingers on my hand as he read. It made me smile and I scooted closer to him. Wordlessly, he moved the book so I could read as well.

* * *

The weather was perfect for flying on that October afternoon. Even though cold, the wind was barely blowing and the sky was clear blue. The Quidditch stadium was a wide oval-shaped structure with hundreds of seats raised in the stands around the field, this way allowing the spectators to be high enough to view the game. Three golden loops stood on each side of the pitch. The iron glinted with the sunlight.

Several more students had decided to try for the team, most were older and more experienced, which didn't exactly do wonders for my nerves. Sirius seemed mildly intimidated as well. On the other hand, James looked confident as ever as he happily bounced on his feet.

The actual Quidditch Captain was Johnathan Hicks, a sixth year Gryffindor with broad shoulders and a wild mane of dark curls kept in a short ponytail at the nape of his thick neck. He was standing in front of us, flanked by Gideon and Fabian (the Beaters) and Frank Longbottom, the current Keeper, rambling on and on about the responsibilities of being part of the team. When he finished the speech, Hicks called out James and a couple of other boys who wanted to play Seeker.

James flashed me a grin before throwing on leg over his new Nimbus 1801. It was a beauty, I'd give him that. Better even than the latest Cleansweep model my family and I had given Sirius last Christmas. It was certainly faster than my Silver Arrow. My cousin once asked me why I hadn't asked for a Cleansweep or Nimbus for my birthday when my other would give me one more than gladly. But, truth be told, I was rather fond of my vintage broom, even if it was no longer the fastest ride out there.

The broom had been a gift from my father and it was custom. Instead of the normal dark body, mine was completely silver, matching the neatly trimmed twigs on its tail. The words Silver Arrow were crafted into the handle in glistering ink. To me, it couldn't have been more beautiful.

"Look, 'Ro!" called Sirius, poking me in the shoulder and pointing upwards.

Never one to let an opportunity to show off pass, James was plummeting towards the ground at an alarming speed. A flicker of gold caught my eye. The Snitch, I realized. He was chasing it, but it looked like he wouldn't be able to make it if he kept diving like that. Everyone around me had caught their breaths.

He suddenly steered the broom into a straight line seconds before he crashed, avoiding what could've been a nasty fall, and reached out an unwavering hand to grab the tiny golden Snitch. Sirius and I whooped and clapped, jumping up and down as he did a victorious loop over our heads.

"That was wicked, mate!" Sirius exclaimed, throwing an arm over his shoulder once he finally came down.

"Yeah, James, brilliant!" I agreed whole-heartedly.

Hicks approached us with a grin that could rival the sun. There was even a twinkle of hope in his eyes. "You're in, Potter! That was the fastest catch I've ever seen," he said excitedly. "This year, we'll definitely win the cup!"

Chasers were up next. Sirius and I exchanged looks as we climbed our broom and bolted off the ground, soaring into the sky. A light breeze picked up; it ruffled my hair and kissed my cheeks. I closed my eyes simply enjoying this feeling of freedom. Magic was great, but there was nothing that could quite compare to flying.

"Alright, I want you to split into teams of two. Black and Rosier; Beecham and Kennard; Milton and Arterberry," Hicks started, shouting from below. "The pair who scores more goals makes the team. Keep it clean, don't make me climb into a broom and get up there if you don't."

Hicks blew the whistle and threw the Quaffle, initiating the battle.

* * *

Later, after the try-outs, James, Sirius and I returned to the Common Room with grins plastered on our faces, still high on the adrenaline. As soon as the others saw us, they rolled their eyes.

"I take it you all cut the team?" Remus asked, chuckling.

"Blimey, yeah!" I leaped into the couch, Remus, who was sitting on it, swayed faintly with the motion. "You should've seen James, he was a absolutely fantastic! He was so fast, he caught the Snitch in ten minutes, maybe less! Hicks was completely out of his mind! And Sirius! Oh he was the perfect partner, we couldn't have made a better team together!"

James and Sirius chuckled, blushing with all the flattery. "What about you?" the first one said. "She made poor Longbottom look like a poor excuse of a Keeper with all the goals she scored! Talk about fast, no one even saw you fly past them!"

"It was absolutely brilliant, you two should've seen it." Sirius was barely holding back his excitement as he rubbed his knuckles on Peter's head, much to his annoyance.

"Ugh, k-knock it off, Sirius!"

"Nope! I'm way to happy!"

"Let me go at it next!"

"The bloody hell you will, James!"

Remus encircled my waist, hoisting my back against his chest so I was sitting between his legs. I leaned into him with a smile, getting comfortable in my new position. "You're going to be a great Chaser, Aurora," he told me, his chin moving on my head.

"How can you be so sure of that? I might very well end up falling off my broom. I'm a walking disaster, remember?"

His chest vibrated as he laughed softly. "I do remember, painfully so too, but I think you might be safe this year, since you haven't physically assaulted me yet."

"I never assaulted you, it was an accident!"

"Hey I'm not complaining," he objected and I could feel his lips stretch into a smirk. "As far as my concerned, you can be as aggressive to me as you'd like."

"Remus!" I blushed furiously.

He chuckled, ruffling my already disheveled hair. "Oh shush, I'm just teasing you."

"Oi! Paws off my cousin, wolf boy!" Sirius hollered playfully as he jumped into the couch with us, settling comfortably between my legs but pushing so hard against my chest I nearly choked.

"Bloody hell, Sirius, you're such a brute!"

"Why's everyone calling me that today?!"

"Because that's what you are, but your animalistic instincts are no excuse! You must struggle against 'Ro's irresistible charms!"

I rolled my eyes. "You're only saying I'm irresistible because I look like you!"

Remus snorted, "What? You look nothing like him!"

"Don't worry, mate, I'll help you control his animalistic instincts!"

I widened my eyes. "Oh no, don't you dare, Potter!"

My pleas went ignored as he copied Sirius, pushing him back and, consequently, squeezing me even more against Remus who groaned painfully. Sirius and James cackled, the loud sound attracting everyone's attention. I blushed under my house mates' stares, feeling Remus hiding his face on my hair, probably as mortified as I was. Lucky him. At least he had somewhere to hide his embarrassment.

"Come on, Pete," Sirius called out, "I think you might still fit!"

Peter joined us before I could protest so we were now a human train, pilled on a tiny couch. A few first years were laughing at us while most of the older students rolled their eyes, finding us too silly. They were probably right, I realized. We could only look ridiculous.

As I felt Remus laugh in my neck though, I couldn't possibly care less.


	8. Second Year - January, 1973

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I have no ownership over Harry Potter and its wonderful universe. I do own my OC's and story line.

* * *

 **Harry Potter - The Marauders Era**

 **"The Princess Marauder"**

 ** _January, 1973 - Second Year_**

Why did I let him drag me into this? Honestly, I should've known better by now. Sirius always found a way to get me in trouble. Whether he planned to or not I had no idea, but he did. I couldn't really blame him, though, it was my fault for being a sucker for puppy dog eyes.

"Get back here you two!"

Sirius barked a laugh as he ran faster, dragging me by the hand across the corridors. We had been running for nearly ten minutes. I was out of breath and if we didn't stop soon I was probably going to pass out. For an old man, Pringle was surprisingly persistent. He was a terrifying caretaker; he never smiled or let anything go by and he always had a cane at hand to hit us with whenever he'd catch a student breaking rules. There was rumour that he'd be leaving Hogwarts this summer and I sincerely hoped it was true. With a little luck, maybe the next one wouldn't be so bad.

"Sirius! I'm tired!" I called out breathlessly.

"We're almost there! Look–"

He pointed towards the small door appearing on the wall in front of us as we rounded a corner. Before Pringle came around, we burst through the door, falling on the floor, trying to catch our breaths. I clutched my burning chest; a few more seconds running and my lungs would've exploded.

Part of me wanted to kill Sirius, but I knew James was as much to blame as him even though he hadn't been present for this particular prank. It was James' brilliant idea to turn Pringle's office upsidedown, but since professor Flitwick had given him detention for hitting Slytherin students with the tickling charm during our morning lesson, Sirius was the lucky one to actually perform the deed. Oh, and me. After all, if it wasn't for my extensive and thorough search through several of the library's books, he would've never gotten the correct enchantments - hence why he dragged me along. I was certain Remus would've been pulled into the prank too, but he was still recovering from the previous full moon in the Hospital Wing.

I gazed at the white ceiling above me. Huh, the Room of Requirement... well, that was actually not a completely terrible idea.

"Why did you run? We're going to get detention anyway," I said.

"He can't prove it was us," he replied.

Raising my eyebrow, I turned my head to look at him. "He saw us, Sirius!"

"So?" He shrugged, rolling to his side to face me. His lips stretched into his trademark smirk. "McGonagall's not going to give us detention without any obvious proof!"

"Would you like to bet?" I dared, copying him and turning on my side.

"One month's allowance for the winner?"

"Hum..." I hummed thoughtfully. "How about one month's allowance _and_ one week free of chores?"

Sirius laughed. "You're greedy, 'Ro, but fine, it's a deal."

When he stuck his hand out, I took it. We shook hands, and then he tugged me towards him. I squeaked in surprise. He chuckled, hugging me close to his chest, lowering his chin to the crown of my head.

"I don't know if I ever really said this out loud but... thank you, 'Ro... for everything you've done for me..." he said quietly.

I wriggled my arms around his torso, gripping the back of his sweater. "You don't have to thank me. I just did what my heart told me to do... besides, mom and dad already loved you like their son, so it was only really a matter of making it official!"

"Yes but you're the reason why I even met them. If we hadn't become friends, then none of this would've happened and I would still be with my wretched family..."

"Sirius..." I pulled back a few inches. "That's not an option, we would've always ended up becoming friends."

His eyes widened as he stared into mine. They really were beautiful; grey bottomless pools filled with dancing shadows and lights. His grey was different than mine, it was much more... wild.

"You're so special, 'Ro..." he whispered, stroking my hair lovingly, "you're my most precious treasure. I'll always protect and support you... I promise... I'll always be whatever you need me to be..."

I beamed. "Then you better keep that promise!"

"Of course I will!" Sirius said assertively.

Gently, I pried myself away from his arms and sat up. I ran a hand over my disheveled curls, smoothing them down, and straightened my choker because it had turned around on my neck with all the chasing and running. My fingers lingered on the moon pendant for a heartbeat, like they always seemed to. I smiled softly at the familiar fuzzy warmth in my chest as I thought about Remus. I hoped he was doing better... I hated what the full moon did to him. Remus was always cheerful and buzzing with energy, but on the days before and after the transformation all of that life seemed to evaporate and he was tired, gloomy.

"Don't you ever take that off?"

The question caught me off guard. I glanced back over my shoulder at Sirius; he was frowning.

"I like wearing it..." I answered shyly.

He grunted, still frowning at the floor. "Like you like reading that book over and over again, right?"

"I suppose so..." I shrugged. "Why, you don't like the necklace? Does it look bad on me?"

"What? No, of course not!" He laughed softly, shaking his head. I held my breath when he reached out to graze the moon with his fingers, brushing my skin. "Everything looks good on you, 'Ro, you're beautiful."

I rolled my eyes, snorting, "Trying to sweeten me up, are you?"

"Maybe..." He flashed me a mysterious smile that I couldn't decipher before raising to his feet and helping me up as well. "Let's go down and raid the kitchens for pasties. I bet Remus would love something full of chocolate."

My whole face lit up. I could feel it even if I couldn't see it.

Later that day, I won the bet.


	9. Second Year - March, 1973

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I have no ownership over Harry Potter and its wonderful universe. I do own my OC's and story line.

* * *

 **Harry Potter - The Marauders Era**

 **"The Princess Marauder**

 ** _March, 1973 - Second Year_**

"Look there's one – catch it!"

I pounced on the red mushroom, closing my hands around it, but the little bugger still managed to slip from the grip and jump away. Lily and I groaned.

"We'll never catch and stew it in time to hand over the assignment!" she cried.

We heard someone sniggering behind us. I rolled my eyes, turning around to face our fair-haired classmate (and supposedly work partner) with a glare. She had some nerve, sitting there all prim and dandy against the glass of the greenhouse, trimming her nails and laughing at us.

"How about a little help, huh Vance?" I shot.

Emmaline Vance tutted, flipping her long golden locks. "These lovely hands were not made to dig around in the middle of dirt."

"I bet your ugly mug was," I grumbled under my breath. Lily hid her giggles behind her mouth; she was much more easy going after forgiving me for that Valentine's Day prank on her friend, Snape.

Lily and I returned to our endless pursuit for the Leaping Toadstool we needed to cook until the end of Herbology. As I heard Sirius yelp a little further down the greenhouse, I took pleasure in the fact that my best friends too were having a hard time. I saw James throw my cousin a ball of mud with a diabolic grin, but Sirius saw and ducked, the mud ending up in Peter's face. He spat the dirt, cleaning his eyes with a grimace, as the other two doubled over with laughter.

I shook my head, chuckling.

"So immature," Emmaline scoffed.

"They're boys, they're supposed to be immature." I rolled my eyes.

She huffed, crossing her arms. "Remus isn't."

I snorted, "Yeah right, you're only saying that because you don't know him like I do."

"Where is he anyway?" Lily asked casually.

My hands shook for a moment but I tried to play it off. "Oh err, he's ill."

She shot me a strange look. "Again?"

"Yes, he has very poor health," I lied nonchalantly.

"He does? But he looks so healthy and so cute..." Emmaline sighed dreamily with a faint blush.

I clamped my teeth shut and fought back the urge to do exactly the same James did to Sirius. Her pale complexion was starting to annoy me. Maybe she would look nice with a little bit of mud all over it.

"You should probably focus less on boys and more on your grades, Emma," Lily snapped. I never loved her more than in that moment.

"Maybe Remus should tutor me... what do you think, Rosier?"

 _I think you should get mauled by a Venomous Tentacula that's what,_ I thought angrily. Better not to voice that though. "Why are you asking me?" I chose to say instead, my tone still hasty.

"Well, you're their goddess, aren't you?"

I laughed at that, "Goddess? That's certainly new. Is that what they call me when I'm not around?"

"No. They call you their princess," Emmaline scrunched her nose, clearly she didn't fancy the title. I raised my eyebrows; okay, she was really starting to step on my nerves. "Don't you think it's weird for you to hang out with them all day and they idolize you so much? I mean, they're all boys and you're a girl. Shouldn't you be friends with other girls?"

To my surprise, Lily jumped straight into my defense, "Aren't you being a little rude, Emma? Aurora does have girl friends; she has me, Dorcas and Alice. And I also don't think it's any of your business if she likes to hang out with them or not. You're just being jealous and I can tell you it's not a particularly attractive trait and I'm sure Remus wouldn't appreciate it."

"Of course you would say that," she hissed. "That James follows you around like a little puppy, you're just like her!"

"Hey!" I exclaimed angrily. "Don't you dare talk about Lily or James!"

"Why not? What are you going to–"

Before she could finish her sentence, I chucked a ball of mud at her face. She froze in shock at first. As soon as Lily and I burst into laughter, though, she screeched at the top of her lungs and started throwing mud as well. Sirius and James noticed and immediately decided to join in, thus beginning a legendary mud fight in the entire greenhouse.

Needless to say, when Professor Sprout returned, we were all given detention.

* * *

Later, when we were done with classes, the boys and I went to visit Remus at the hospital wing. He didn't look so bad, a few scratches here and there, but otherwise nothing too critical. Which was relief because I hated when he went through bad nights and came in all bloodied and mangled.

I leaned against the wall, watching them chat and goof around with a clenching heart. No matter how hard I tried, Emmaline's words wouldn't stop replaying in my head. Should I really be better off leaving them alone so they could be boys without my interference? They had never made me feel out of place but would they rather not deal with me and my sometimes girly mood swings?

"What's wrong, Aurora?"

 _Of course you would notice_ , I thought dryly as I looked up, meeting Remus' concern-filled gaze. He always seemed to see right through me.

Sirius leaned forward to scan me. "Are you still mad about the fight in the greenhouse?"

Remus raised his eyebrows. "What fight in the greenhouse?"

"'Ro threw mud at V-Vance's face in class," Peter answered softly. He was getting better at not stuttering, I briefly noticed.

"Yeah and then we all joined in," Sirius put in with a smirk, tossing a strand of dark hair away from his face.

Remus' mouth twitched but he refrained from smiling as he asked, "Why?"

"Vance talked a bit of smack about her I think," James offered.

I scowled, crossing my arms. "Well yes, she did but that's not why I attacked her. I was actually defending you, James."

He widened his eyes, surprised. "You were?"

"Yes, and Lily too but that's beside the point..." I uncrossed my arms to run a hand through my disheveled hair with a sigh. "Look, can I ask you lads a question? I mean, will you answer me honestly and not, y'know, make fun of me?"

Remus smiled. "Of course, Aurora."

I chewed on my lip. His reassurance did nothing to ease the knots in my belly as the four of them stared expectantly. "Do you enjoy having me around all the time? Don't I get in the way of your lads' talk and stuff?"

When they furrowed their eyebrows I rushed to elaborate, "What I mean is... you guys are all boys and I'm, well... a girl..."

"Really, you are?" Sirius feigned shock.

"Well curse me with a jinx, I've never noticed," James joined in, covering his mouth with a dramatic gasp.

I blushed. "Shut up! You know what I'm trying to say!"

"Yes, we do." Remus chuckled. "But we don't really care about that, in case you haven't noticed."

"Why not?" I asked, still not convinced.

"Because," he started, reaching out for my hand and grasping it firmly, "you're special, Aurora, you brought us together."

I scrunched my forehead. "I didn't bring you together..."

"Of course you did!" Sirius interjected, hugging my shoulders. "If it weren't for you having dazzled James, he would've been put off by my incredible good looks and witty charms!"

I deadpanned. Was he insane?

He smirked at the look I gave him. James swatted him on the back of his head before turning to me with a smile. "What he means to say is: we both would've gotten along fine on our own, but you being there all the time, smiling and playing along with us, gave us something even more important to bond on – you. We both wanted to stay close to you. We wanted to protect you, and make you happy."

My eyes softened. "James..."

"A-and I was really intimidated by t-them when J-James introduced me to his f-friends," Peter added quickly, stuttering more than before due to nervousness, "but y-you were really kind a-and you m-made me laugh a-and feel a-accepted!"

"Aww Pete!" I could feel myself tear up a little and Sirius squeezed my shoulders, chuckling.

When Remus brushed my knuckles with his thumb, I gathered the courage to finally face him. My cheeks heated; he was looking at me with so much warmth and feeling... I wanted to melt into a puddle.

"You were the first person I talked to on my first day. You fell into my arms and for some reason I knew I wanted to be your friend. If it hadn't been for you, Aurora, I would've never met Sirius, James or even Peter, not like this at least."

I gripped his hand tighter, hoping he would understand everything I wanted to tell him but felt unable too. As he smiled – in that special way only he could smile – I knew he did. Our friendship was like that; it was different, emotional, deep.

I cleared my throat, burning under the grins of my friends. "So basically you can't live without me, am I correct?" I joked.

Sirius ruffled my hair, barking a laugh. "Don't let it get to your head, Princess!"


	10. Second Year - May, 1973

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I have no ownership over Harry Potter and its wonderful universe. I do own my OC's and story line.

* * *

 **Harry Potter - The Marauders Era**

 **"The Princess Marauder**

 ** _May, 1973 - Second Year_**

Sirius dropped his head on his Potions textbook, groaning, "I'm so sick of cramming! Can't we at least take a break?"

"No," I said firmly. "You have to study or you'll fail this year's Potions final."

"But I hate Potions!"

"All the more reason," Remus put in, reinforcing my statement. "You will never become an Auror if you don't pass Potions, will you?"

"Can't I copy out of you?"

"No," we chorused.

Sirius huffed, crossing his arms, sulking. "You're awful, the both of you."

"I can lend you my notes if you want to," Peter kindly offered.

"Will they magically memorize themselves into my brain?" Sirius asked ironically. Peter rolled his eyes, shaking his head. "Then I have absolutely no use for them."

"I can't believe I'm saying this but take a look at James, will you? He's actually trying," Remus said, watching him scribbling away on his notebook. I snorted and snatched the book away from under his quill, ignoring his cry of outrage. I showed it to Remus who clicked his tongue in annoyance. "Playing magic hangman; how terribly disappointing James!"

James humph'd, flicking his hair back before retrieving his notebook and finally picking up a Potions book. I had my doubts about him actually studying, but one could never know for certain with James Potter.

After a few more minutes of studying, and of Sirius' whining, Emmaline and a couple of her friends strolled into the library. They sat at a table with a direct view over ours and I watched them tittle-tattling in hushed tones while stealing glances in our direction. I rolled my eyes; could they be any more obvious? When Emmaline caught Remus' eye by chance, she melted into a sickening sweet smile and gave him a nervous wave. He returned it, looking positively confused, and she blushed ten thousand shades, immediately focusing back on the book she had pulled out of her satchel.

I glared at my quill.

"What was that about?" Sirius quipped curiously.

"Vance has a crush on Remus," I muttered through gritted teeth.

Remus snorted, "That's preposterous."

"No it's not. She told me so herself during Herbology."

"Aww mate, you're heartbreaker," James joked, smirking. "I bet she'd fancy giving you a good smooch."

 _Oh lord_ , I thought, suddenly feeling sick to my stomach. There was an image I could've lived without.

Sirius leaned forward over the table. "Oi, you can't be having a smooch first than me!"

"No one is smooching me," Remus objected, rolling his eyes.

I groaned, "Ugh, can you lads please stop saying 'smooch'? It's very disturbing."

"Why? Are you embarrassed, 'Ro?" Sirius teased, wiggling his eyebrows playfully. "Or just jealous because your boys are starting to attract attention from other girls?"

"I am neither, alright?"

"Then why are you blushing?" James threw in, his brown eyes dancing.

I touched my heated cheeks self-consciously. Next to me, Remus laughed good-naturedly and searched for my hand under the table, intertwining our fingers and stroking my knuckles.

"Aww you're so adorable when you're jealous, little 'Ro!" Sirius cooed, pinching my cheeks.

"I'm not jealous, you big oaf!" I hissed, careful not to raise my voice and catch Madame Pince's attention again. "In case you haven't realized, I attract a lot of attention to myself as well."

Peter nodded vehemently. "That's true."

"Yes well... you can't smooch any of those lads. I won't allow it."

"What are you, my guardian? I'll smooch whoever I please, thank you very much." I scrunched my nose annoyed. "Oh Merlin, I can't believe you made me say 'smooch' one more time."

"Twice now," Remus pointed out. I punched him in the shoulder, laughing

"You'll smooch whoever earns my blessing," Sirius counter-proposed.

"No one then," I cut in with a chuckle.

He ignored me as he continued, "But you can't smooch or date any of us."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I whispered hastily, squinting my eyes at him. Where the bloody hell had that come from?

Sirius gave me a pointed look. "Well it's only logic, isn't it? I mean, we're a group and we're all the best of friends, so we can't ruin our friendship by one of us falling in love with you and then changing everything, especially if someone gets hurt. You have to promise, 'Ro, you have to make a solemn vow to never date or fall in love with any of us."

I stared at him slightly speechless. It obviously made sense but why would he feel the need to express it so adamantly? A solemn vow among witches and wizards had a sort of binding contract, even without using magic. There were no consequences whether I broke it or not, of course, but it was a matter of honour.

James openly agreed. Peter nodded too, but Remus remained strangely silent as he continued to take notes from his Potions book, squeezing my hand under the table.

I pursed my lips.

"Promise, 'Ro," he insisted.

"Fine, Sirius. I solemnly promise never to date any of you."

When Sirius nodded, pleased with my answer, I lowered my gaze to table. Suddenly, I felt sick to my stomach...

* * *

The morning of the final Quidditch match of the year rolled in with an unexpected (yet vastly appreciated) breath of spring. The sky was clear and the sun was warm. The wind was still a bit chilly, but, all in all, we couldn't have asked for better. Hicks was very pleased, which was always a plus, since none of us particularly enjoyed having to deal with his bad humour.

As I exited the girl's locker rooms, I pulled my hair into a ponytail on top of my head, tying it firmly so it wouldn't come off during the game. This was a big one. The winner would take the cup and we were up against Hufflepuff, who hadn't won the tournament in over five years but had somehow made it to the final. Well, they did have a couple of new Chasers who were rather good with the Quaffle, so I'd give them that.

I met Sirius and James on the way to the field. The first one had also tied his hair, but a few rebel strands seemed keen on escaping. And James was putting on his new protection gloves.

"Ready, 'Ro?" he asked, pushing back some of his hair.

"Of course," I told him with a grin. "They'll never know what hit them."

"That's the spirit!"

When Hicks and the rest of the team joined us, we went over our game strategy one more time. Keeping the Beaters from Hufflepuff busy was Fabian and Gideon's main concern; since they weren't very bright or skilled, our twins's job was to keep directing bludgers to them so that they would be too busy trying to defend themselves than to actually attack our players.

"Diggory is their best Chaser," Hicks continued. "He's clever and wickedly fast, so never underestimate him. This warning is for you, Black – just because you think you're better than everyone else doesn't mean you actually are."

James and I broke into a fit of sniggers at the blatant insult. Our friend didn't find it quite so funny. He made a disgruntled face.

"I'm not saying it to be mean," Hicks said, even though he was smiling a little, "but our fastest player is Rosier. What we need to do is keep Diggory away from her and keep the Quaffle in her hands; she'll take care of the rest."

"And you–" He turned to James with a finger raised. "Try and catch the snitch as fast as possible."

James cheekily saluted him. "Yes, sir!"

"Alright, let's do this then."

* * *

Forty minutes into the game and there was still no sign of the golden snitch. I could tell James was getting a bit exasperated; he kept flying around the pitch in circles. I matched his anxiousness though. We might've been winning, but Hufflepuff was playing tougher than we'd hoped. Diggory was tricky and he kept dodging away from Hicks and Sirius so he could chase me.

"Aurora get out of the way!"

The loud warning startled me, but I managed to dive down just in time to avoid a bludger. The bloody thing shot past me like a cannon ball, whizzing and groaning. Flying little devils.

I shot Gideon a look over the shoulder. "You're supposed to shoot those buggers towards the Hufflepuffs, not towards me!"

He flashed me an apologetic smile. "Mild miscalculation on the trajectory, so sorry princess!"

"Bloody gingers," I muttered under my breath, rushing to re-join the game.

"PHEW! That was a close one! Lovely move from our brilliant Aurora," said Alice from the commentator booth. "Unfortunately, it seems Hufflepuff has caught the Quaffle. Abbott passes to Diggory. And Diggory goes for it– OH GREAT SAVE FROM LONGBOTTOM! ABSOLUTELY WONDERFUL DEFENCE!"

"The commentator is not supposed to be biased, Miss Howlet," Professor MacGonagall pointed out.

"Right right, of course, professor." Alice cleared her throat dramatically. "After that fantastic defence from Longbottom, the Quaffle returns to Diggory. He is tireless, isn't he? An animal on a broom and quite the sexy beast too–"

"MISS HOWLET!"

I laughed to myself. Didn't even need to look towards the teacher's stand to picture MacGonagall's scarlet face.

Quickly, I zeroed in on Diggory and bent forward on my Silver Arrow to fly faster. When I caught him, he flashed me a teasing smirk, gesturing with the Quaffle.

"Want it, Rosier? Then come and get it!"

He took off at an alarming speed, but it was really no match for me. He was two years older than me – bigger and heavier. I was small and thin; it made me much more aerodynamic. We were side by side. He was flying towards my team's goals, but I wasn't worried; even if he did out-fly me, there was no way he could go past Frank.

"Rosier and Diggory are side by side and none of them seems to be slowing down! Can you feel the tension in the field? This is going to be intense! It's up to these two now– No, wait! Is that…? Potter saw it! He really did, and he's going after at it full speed! He's closing in, he's closing in! And... Yes! Yes, he's done it! POTTER CATCHES THE SNITCH! GRYFFINDOR WINS!"

It was my turn to send the Hufflepuff a smirk. The look of confusion on his face was as satisfying as it was to fly past him and then stop in the middle of his path. He shouted a curse, but it was too late to go around and he crashed against me, sending us both off the brooms.

"YOU'RE INSANE!" he cried out as we fell.

I laughed, bringing two fingers to my lips and letting out a high-pitched whistle. My Silver Arrow turned around, diving at full speed to catch me. I gripped the silver handle tightly, hoisting myself up onto it and then continue downwards to get Diggory, who despite everything still hadn't let go of the Quaffle. He threw one arm around my waist, holding on for dear life.

"That was completely mad, Rosier! We could've seriously gotten hurt!"

"Oh come on, don't be a baby," I shot back good-naturedly. "It was at least a bit fun, wasn't it? Admit it."

Diggory's chuckle was throatily nervous, but genuine. "A bit, yes. How did you make your broom do that? I've never seen anything like it."

"My dad enchanted it to recognize the sound of my whistle and find me when I need it. It's rather handy, isn't it?"

"Very." I could hear the smile in his voice.

As soon as we landed on the ground, Hicks came charging at me. "What in the world were you thinking? You could've cost us our victory!"

"Oh no, don't worry, I'm perfectly alright. There's no need for you to concern yourself with my well-being," I replied sarcastically.

An arm dropped over my shoulders, followed by the familiar bark of a laugh. Sirius tugged me close to him with a toothy grin. "That was wicked, 'Ro! I should definitely ask uncle Bren to enchant my broom too," he said.

Hicks pinched the bridge of his nose. "You two…. Honestly…"

"Lighten up, Hicks," Diggory piped in, patting him on the back. "It was a great game. You deserved the victory."

"Obviously," I told him with a smirk, shrugging off Sirius' arm. "Gryffindor is clearly the better team."

Diggory shook his head, but I could tell he found me amusing. He grabbed my chin and tugged my face closer to his. I had to fight off a blush with all my strength; he was really handsome. His eyes were bluer than myosotis and his smile was perfectly white.

"Two or three more years and you'll have us all wrapped around your finger, won't you Aurora?"

I never backed down from his stare. "I already do."

* * *

The celebration of our victory carried on through the night in the Gryffindor Tower. The Prewett twins and a few seventh years had successfully smuggled firewhiskey from the kitchens and decided to spike the punch for the older students. Even Hicks, who's always so serious, drunk until he was so tipsy that he passed out on the couch.

The lads and I were in the middle of a discussion about Quidditch with another group of fellow housemates when I noticed a certain someone was missing. I excused myself and sneaked into the boys' dormitory, climbing the stairs leading to the room I knew by heart. I found him sitting by the window with a book. The flickering light of the candle was the only source of light in the room, it cast dancing shadows on his face and it made the colours in his eyes swirl. It made me smile.

"The party's downstairs you know," I told him softly.

Remus glanced up from the book, smiling. "I know, but it was a bit noisy."

I hummed in agreement as I sat down in front of him. He recoiled his legs so I could fit in the window seat with him. While I let my eyes wonder through the night, his attention returned to book. After a few minutes, he broke the silence.

"I didn't want you to do it," he said. I must've looked confused because he hurried to elaborate, "That vow… on the other day in the library."

My heart stopped. I turned away from the blazing heat of his gaze, swallowing hard. "I suppose he is sort of right, though… isn't he?"

"I don't think he should have a say in who you fall in love with or not." Remus' voice was uncharacteristically harsh as he muttered those words.

"Well, he doesn't," I told him gently. "I mean, it's not really a choice, is it? You can't actually control what you feel. Sometimes we fall in love with the most unexpected person and there is nothing anyone can do about it."

I felt his hand fall over mine and turned it so our fingers could intertwine. His skin was warm. It was nice.

"Sometimes it's the one person we shouldn't fall in love with," he added in a whisper.

I smiled, still avoiding his stare even though I could feel it on me. "Sometimes it doesn't matter if we should or not. Fate has a way of forcing through – with or without promises."


	11. Summer Holidays - July, 1973

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I have no ownership over Harry Potter and its wonderful universe. I do own my OC's and story line.

* * *

 **Harry Potter - The Marauders Era**

 **"The Princess Marauder"**

 ** _July, 1973 - Summer Holidays_**

I stood in front of the full-length mirror hanging on the wall of my bedroom, admiring my body from several different angles. This was my first time wearing a two piece bikini so I needed to make sure everything looked good before going down to the lake with the boys. It was my birthday and I didn't want Sirius or James to make of fun of me and make me feel any more self-conscious than I already did.

Over the last month I had filled into my figure quite a lot more than I expected. I was still thin (I don't think that would ever really change, no matter how much I ate...), but now I had curves. They weren't particularly voluptuous or exaggerated, thank god, they were just subtle and very soft looking sinuous lines. I rather liked them, but I was still nervous about showing them off to my friends.

 _Especially Remus_ , I thought, turning red as a pepper.

"So, do you like it?" my mother asked from where she was sitting on the edge of my bed.

"I do. This shade of blue is lovely, Ma, thanks."

She chuckled and came to stand behind me in the mirror. Her hands fell on my shoulders, their gentle warmth moving to my cool skin. "Look at you all grown up," she said with a smile. "It feels as if just yesterday you were a scrawny little girl learning how to ride a broom on our backyard. Now you're a beautiful young woman. Where did the time fly to?"

I rolled my eyes, smiling as well. "Oh come on, Ma, you're not going to go all schmaltzy and teary on me, are you? I'm not leaving home, it's only my thirteenth birthday."

"Oh I know, I know." Mom waved a dismissing hand, but I could see a faint mistiness clouding her olive green eyes. She was such a softie.

"Alright now," she started after clearing her throat, "you better finish getting ready. Sirius will probably be waiting downstairs for you by now, and your dad's going to drive you two to the lake before going to work, so chop-chop. No time to waste."

About ten minutes later, after getting into a pair of cut-offs and a loose top, I met Sirius in the kitchen. I smirked when I saw him digging into the hidden stash of mom's homemade biscuits. He jumped ten feet in the air when I cleared my throat, turning around with a hand full of crumbs over his chest. His shoulder-length wavy hair was tied back into a little ponytail, showing off the recently developed more proeminent edges of his face. I openly envied his elegant high cheekbones.

"Blimey, 'Ro! You nearly killed me there!"

"Keep stuffing your face with that and you'll have to wait at least one hour before going in the water," I told him as I picked an apple from the fruit basket on the counter and took a large bite.

Sirius shrugged, taking one last biscuit before putting the pot back into its hiding place all the way to the back of the top cabinet.

"Mom's biscuits are worth every minute," he said.

I chuckled, rolling my eyes. "Come on, biscuit thief, let's go. I bet the boys have already gotten there."

"Is that what you'll be wearing?" he asked as he trailed after me, I could feel the weight of his eyes up and down my getup. "It barely covers anything!"

"It's summer, Sirius, and we're going to the lake," I replied, shooting him a playful look over the shoulder. "And if you think this is too much skin, then just wait until you see my bikini."

"Oh Merlin..." I heard him grumble under his breath.

The lake was fairly close to our house in Cliodne's Glade, a wizarding town a few miles outside London. About half an hour later, we arrived. Sirius and I waved goodbye to dad and we rushed towards the wide pool to find our friends. Once we did, I jumped onto Remus' back, throwing my arms around his neck, laughing when he yelped with the startle.

"Missed me much, wolf boy?" I teased, letting him go.

Remus shook his head with a grin. "Stop calling me that, and no, as a matter of fact I didn't."

"Liar," I pouted.

He chuckled and pulled me into a tight hug. Chocolate and books filled my nostrils as I nuzzled my nose against his bare shoulder. God, I loved the way he smelled.

"Happy birthday, Aurora."

I bit my lip with a smile, peering up into his beautiful hazel green eyes. "Thank you, Remus."

"Hey! What are we, scarecrows?" James complained playfully.

"With that hair of yours, you had me wondering for a second!"

He barked a laugh, giving me a quick hug before I stepped into Peter's arms.

"Happy birthday, 'Ro!"

"Thanks, Pete, you're a sweetheart," I said warmly, kissing his chubby cheek. He turned red.

"Come on!" Sirius called from the pier, his shirt long forgotten, shamelessly displaying his pale skin and skinny chest. "We came here to swim, not yak!"

Laughing at his enthusiasm, I stretched out my towel next to theirs and peeled off my clothes. When my top joined the cut-offs on the floor, I heard a sharp intake from behind me. Curious, I glanced over my shoulder, only to blush furiously under the stares of my friends. The way Remus' eyes roamed over my figure made my heart race a thousand miles per hour.

"Merlin, 'Ro, where did _those_ come from?" James gaped bashfully, completely focused on the bikini top squeezing my newly grown breasts. I frowned; he really had no shame.

"My eyes are up here, Potter," I snapped, covering my chest self-consciously.

James picked up his jaw, flashing me a sheepish smile. "Sorry, 'Ro, but I'm a teenage boy, you know. Can't control my raging hormones and you got really hot!"

"You're such a prick." I rolled my eyes, sitting down on the towel. Suddenly, swimming didn't sound like such a great idea anymore.

I watched my friends race to the lake and jump, splashing water everywhere. Sirius complained. He spared a glance in my direction, turning red for a second, before shaking his head and joining in on the game. Boys sure had it easy... Obviously they didn't deal with self-esteem problems like girls did.

"You're not going?" Remus asked, plopping next to me. I shook my head, avoiding his gaze. "Why? Because James doesn't have a filter between his head and his mouth? Don't let it bother you."

"I can't help it..." I found myself confessing. "I feel odd, and clumsy... like I'm a stranger in my own body..."

"I think you look beautiful."

The bluntness of those words took me by surprise. I lifted my head to see his face. He was blushing, and yet, despite his embarrassment, he didn't look away. I took the moment to finally take him in. He wasn't wearing a shirt. Even though he was skinny like Sirius, somehow his body seemed more built, more adult. It was sexy; _he_ was sexy.

"Really?" My voice was but a whisper.

His eyes flared like two headlights, green over powering hazel. "Really, Aurora."

My heart was going into rampage but I tried not to show it. I dropped on my back, enjoying the hot sun kissing my skin. "I would still like to stay here for a while. You can join them if you want to, though."

Remus copied my previous action, lying close to me. Our arms touched. "I'd rather stay here with you if that's alright."

I couldn't help but to smile.

* * *

When the sun began to set, I called the boys out of the water so they could help me and Remus setting up the tents. My parents had given me a new one for my birthday; it had a particularly large Extendable Charm, fitting almost a whole house inside. There were even four rooms, one for each of us, but we wouldn't be using them obviously. What was the point of this camping trip if we didn't stay together the whole night?

"Wow, this is brilliant, 'Ro!" James exclaimed as he flung himself across a crimson comfort-looking couch. He was still wet and the water dripped from his mess of hair to the cushions.

"It is but weren't we supposed to make a fire outside to roast marshmallows before all of you pass out?" I replied, shaking my head.

Sirius, who was taking a seat on an armchair, snorted. "We're not passing out. It's still early."

"Yes, but you didn't leave the lake for the whole afternoon. I can tell how exhausted you are just by looking at you," I pointed out.

"Whatever–" He was cut off by a sharp yawn.

"That's not helping our point," said Peter with an eye-roll.

"Sod off," he threw back in good manner. All the same, he got to his feet and dragged James off the couch. "Fine. Let's go get some wood."

"Don't get lost!" I called out as they disappeared through the woods.

Remus, Peter and I took care of the rest. By the time they returned, we had placed several soft covers on the ground and some pillows for us to be comfortable. It was a bit of a surprise when Remus suddenly told us he had smuggled his grandfather's old guitar. A pleasant surprise, though. I knew how much music meant to Remus; it was something he used to share with his grandfather before he died. He had taught Remus how to play and he had made him fall in love with everything about music.

The night was warm and pleasant as we sat around the fire roasting marshmallows, laughing and playing games. Whenever Remus would finish one song, we would quickly request for another, to which he would gladly comply. The fire danced in his eyes as he played, lighting up his entire face with happiness. I couldn't help but to think he looked beautiful and I wished would always smile like that.

Our eyes suddenly met. I felt my cheeks grow warm, my heart thumping and kicking against my ribcage. Was it hard to breathe? Why was it getting so hot?

There was thud next to me when James sat down, tearing my attention from Remus. I let out a shaky breath and forced myself to push it all back into the depths of my mind. However, glancing to the side and finding James knowing smile, I knew I'd been caught.

"Something on your mind, 'Ro?" he asked coyly.

My blush deepened, but I shook my head proudly. "Not particularly."

"You're a terrible liar," he chuckled quietly.

I hugged my knees to my chest, hiding in them my crimson face, but when he nudged me I sneaked a sideway glance, only to find him strangely serious. There were no traces of the usual smug mischievous smirk.

"You know you can count on me, right?" I widened my eyes; it made him smile softly. "I don't think I've ever actually told you this… but you're my best friend, 'Ro – you all are. There's nothing in this world I won't do for any of you and I'm always here to help in everything I can."

I pursed my lips. "Why are you telling me that now?"

James shrugged, tearing his gaze away from mine and staring ahead, at where Remus was trying (and failing miserably) to teach Sirius how to play guitar. When a stubborn piece of hair fell over his eyes, he pushed it back nonchalantly.

"I'm not exactly as daft as you all think I am."

"I never thought that of you, James," I disagreed sharply. "I find you many things, but daft is certainly not one of them."

He cleared his throat, shifting uncomfortably. "What I'm trying to say is that, no matter what, I'm here for you. Always."

I felt warmth spread through my chest at those clumsy, yet heart-felt, words and I scooted closer to the heat radiating from him, lowering my head to his shoulder. I felt him lean his temple against my hair. It was so rare to see this side of James – the honest, loyal side. The one he kept hidden underneath layers of irresponsible attitudes and stupid jokes. I wished Lily could see him like this; I truly did.

With a sigh, I watched Remus give it a go with Peter. Our chubby friend was not as bad as Sirius and Remus was grinning widely, showering him with a praise which Peter soaked like a sponge.

I eyed the dimple on the left side of Remus' face hungrily.

"Hey, James…" He hummed in acknowledgement. "Why Lily? I mean, she's not exactly falling at your feet any time soon, is she?"

"No, I suppose she isn't." I felt his shoulder shake with laughter. "Honestly? I can't explain it. When I saw her the first time, I felt this… spark light up inside of me and I knew – I just knew… that it was her. There was no one else for me but Lily Evans."

"But what if she never changes her mind about you? What will you do?"

"Well, I can't do much then, can I? I'll just have to respect her decision and move on with my life. But, even if I meet another woman and fall in love, even if I marry her and we have lots of children, I think my heart will always belong to Lily," he answered soberly.

I considered his words, biting my lip. Although I partially agreed with his logic, I didn't want that fate for James. He deserved to be happy with the woman he truly loved.

"I hope Lily changes her mind," I whispered quietly.

James planted a brotherly kiss on the crown of my head. "Me to, princess… me too."


	12. Third Year - September, 1973

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I have no ownership over Harry Potter and its wonderful universe. I do own my OC's and story line.

* * *

 **Harry Potter - The Marauders Era**

 **"The Princess Marauder"**

 ** _September, 1973 - Third Year_**

I climbed down the girls' dormitory, eager to grab some breakfast after a long night's work on a Transfiguration essay. McGonagall really wasn't joking when she said she was going to start adding workload this year. I had barely slept so I could finish it for today and when I finally did fall asleep all I could dream of was bunnies morphing into slippers and vice-versa.

I heard them before even reaching the last step and I couldn't help rolling my eyes. They were at it again, it was the fifth time this month. James was really trying to set a new record.

"I told you to stop playing pranks on Severus, Potter!"

"How can you be so sure it was me? No one saw anything, it could've been anyone!"

"Of course it was you! It's ALWAYS you!"

"You only say that because you're ALWAYS thinking about me!"

"WHAT?!"

"Admit it, Evans! Deep down, you find me immensely witty and charming!

"No, Potter, what I do find you is a rampallian, a fustilarian and a loathesome toad!"

 _Oh uau, Lily has really been reading her Shakespeare_ , I thought amused as she stomped past me and into our bedroom. When I stepped into the Common Room, I found a baffled James gaping at the staircase. Behind him, Remus and Sirius were trying to hold back their laughter, although not very successfully.

I walked up and snapped his jaw shut. He blinked in confusion. "What in Godric's name did she call me?"

"Resumedly, she called you a scoundrel," I answered.

"Also a disgusting toad," Remus added.

James frowned. "How do you two even know that?"

"Shakespeare," we chorused.

"Look, James," I started, rubbing his arm affectionately, "if you're trying to gain her attention, pranking her best friend probably's not the best way to go about it."

James sighed dejectedly as he fell on the arm of the nearest couch, ruffling his chestnut locks. Even though he wasn't using the best of approaches, I had to admit I felt bad for him. He was trying to impress Lily since what seemed like forever but he wasn't being very successful, which wasn't really surprising because James stood up for everything she disliked. He was cocky, spoiled, obnoxious, bold... the list went on and on.

"What does she even see in that slithering snake? He's ugly and he doesn't strike me exactly as the most chatty card in the deck..."

"I don't know either, mate, but they're friends and there isn't much you can do about it."

"Oh enough with the bloody moping! Let's go get some grub before we're late for class." Sirius yanked on James' arm, dragging him towards the portrait hole. Remus and I followed after them. Peter was probably there already. Midway to the Great Hall, I realized I had completely forgotten my DADA books so I told them I would catch up later and raced back to the Gryffindor Tower. I really needed to work on my memory, it was the third time that week.

 _At least you haven't landed on your nose anywhere_ , a voice in my head whispered.

Well, that was true. I tripped a couple times but Remus had caught me before any damage could've been done. Of course he made fun of me afterwards but I suppose that was to be expected since he seemed to have named himself my personal knight in shining armour.

I was rounding a corner when two figures suddenly jumped in front of me. I glared at my blue eyed cousins. Thais was the oldest and, at sixteen, she already looked like a woman with her neck-length platinum hair framing a long face with regal bone structure and a fair, immaculate complexion. Evan was the middle child, now with thirteen, their younger sister was still too young to attend Hogwarts. He wasn't as sculptured as Thais, he was more rugged with a square jaw and jagged dirty blonde hair.

"Well look at what we have here," Thais taunted, smirking evilly.

"It seems that the Princess Marauder has strayed from the pack." Evan sneered, taking a step forward, forcing me to instinctively take one back. I cursed inwardly; it only seemed to please him more. "Where are your knights now, princess? Don't they know better than to let you roam the castle alone?"

I tilted my chin proudly, snapping, "I'm perfectly capable of protecting myself on my own."

They cackled loudly, the vile sound turning my blood cold. Though Thais was older, I was more scared of Evan. We despised each other since we were little. During the only time my father had ever attempted to make peace with his family, by attending to a pureblood ball with me and my mom, Evan and I had ended up in a nasty fight with wandless magic and punches in the middle. I would never forget the look on his face when he pinned me to the floor – he wanted to kill me.

Thais clicked her tongue, lips twisting into a disgusted grimace. "You're a disgrace to our family, you and that pathetic excuse of Black. My mother told me your parents took him in. How fitting of him to seek refuge among other blood traitors. I'm certain he feels right at home with your mudblood of a mother."

"Don't you speak about my mother!" I snarled, drawing out my wand to yield it threateningly.

"Awww," Evan cooed mockingly, "did we hurt your feelings, wittwe cousin?"

He tried to push my wand aside but I quickly brought it back into place. I wasn't going to let them bully me. "You are not my family!"

"You're right, little princess, we're not." Thais grinned deviously. I fought back a shudder. "And that will be your downfall when the Dark Lord rises to power. I cannot wait to see your dirty mother and your pathetic brother burn in the fi–"

" _DEPULSO_!"

Thais deflected my spell with a shield. I should've expected that; she was older and more experienced than me. But I didn't. Nor did I expect the curse Evan cast, sending me flying into a wall.

I felt hot blood trickle down the back of my head and the world around me began to spin until it vanished into blackness.

* * *

Everything hurt as I fluttered my eyes open.

 _Merlin, I feel like I've been trampled by a hoard of Manticores..._

I was in the hospital wing, I realized, recognizing the white ceiling and the ugly laboratorial lamp. Someone must've brought me in after Evan blasted me with the curse. Bloody Evan, I really hated his guts. I was going to make him pay for this even if it was the last thing I did.

Groaning, I touched the back of my head and tried to sit up.

"'Ro!" I heard Sirius cry as he immediately showed up at my side, helping me up. "Are you alright?!"

"You scared us half to death!" James nearly screamed.

"Yeah, we were so worried!" Peter squeaked, looking concerned.

"What were you thinking?" Remus scowled with his arms crossed.

"Me? I was the one who got flown to a wall and cracked my head open in case you didn't notice!"

"I did notice, you fool!" he hissed. I blinked in shock; I definitely wasn't expecting this from him. "What in the world possessed you to take on two older Slytherins on your own? It was an incredibly dumb thing to do!"

Sirius sent him a death glare. "Oi, calm down, yeah mate? The last thing she needs now is you yelling at her."

"I know that, but it was completely irresponsible!" he shot back angrily.

I rolled my eyes. God, he was so dramatic. "We're Marauders, Remus; irresponsible is our middle name."

He shook his head. "You should know better."

"Oh shut up, will you? Just because you're in a bad mood, it doesn't mean the lot of us has to deal with you," growled Sirius.

Remus seemed to think that was true. He sighed and uncrossed his arms, sitting down beside me and taking my hand. "You'right, I'm sorry... but you really scared us, Aurora..."

I squeezed his hand back as James queried, "Seriously though, what did they say to make you lose it like that?"

"They called my mom a 'mudblood' and then Thais started sputtering threats to her and Nikon..." I muttered through gritted teeth.

"That bloody bastard!" Sirius growled.

"P-perfid Slytherin!" Peter chirruped.

"Rampallian fustilarian!" James spat.

That last one got me laughing. "Excellent usage of those words, James!"

He did a little bow. "Why thank you, mi lady, always a pleasure to make thy laugh."

I rolled my eyes, smiling. Arrogant or not, Lily was an idiot for not fancying James back.

"Are you sure you're fine?" Sirius asked, stroking my forehead, eyeing me worriedly. "We can call Poppy to check up on your injury..."

"I'm fine, Sirius, actually I think I'm more mad than hurt. They shouldn't have gotten away so easily."

"They didn't," Remus said darkly. The fiery look in his usually kind eyes caused my heart to skip a beat in a strange way. It inspired in me a mix of thrill and respect.

"What did you do?"

"Well..." Sirius drawled slowly, a devious smirk tugging at the corners of his lips, "someone told us that Rosier prick had jinxed you, so we chased him into the dungeons and got our revenge."

James scoffed, "I still think we went a bit too easy on him."

"You did, I didn't," Remus objected. "I hit him three times with a hex before you turned him into a toad."

"You turned Evan into a toad?" I raised my eyebrow, stifling laughter as James nodded smugly. Then Remus' words sunk in. "Wait, did you just say you hexed him three times?"

"You should've seen him, 'Ro!" Peter exclaimed, jumping up and down on my cot.

"Yeah! He barged in there and started firing left and right! It was brilliant!"

"Wickedly brilliant!"

I observed Remus' pink cheeks and his sudden interest on the floor. He cleared his throat uncomfortably, his friends laughter and praises only worsening the embarrassment. "I might've let myself get a bit carried away..."

"Is that so?" I smirked, running my thumb over his knuckles. He blushed harder, sneaking a glance my way.

"Don't beat yourself over it, that bloody prat deserved it!" Sirius stated, patting him on the back. "No one messes with our princess!"

"Yeah, everyone better watch their backs if they even try to hurt Aurora, Princess Marauder!" James greed excitedly.

 _What a bunch of fools_ , I thought fondly. They didn't even care that they had landed a two week detention with Professor Slughorn and costed our team fifty points.


	13. Third Year - November, 1973

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I have no ownership over Harry Potter and its wonderful universe. I do own my OC's and story line.

* * *

 **Harry Potter - The Marauders Era**

 **"The Princess Marauder"**

 _ **November, 1973 - Third Year**_

Leaning back into the soft cushions in front of the fireplace, I sipped on some hot chocolate and sighed happily. I was halfway through the book on my lap when the portrait swung open and Sirius stepped into the kitchens. He looked surprised to find me there.

"Hey, 'Ro! What are you doing here?"

I gestured to my mug and my book. "Having hot chocolate and reading. I couldn't sleep. What about you?"

After asking for the same as me, as well as a couple slices of cake, he walked over and plopped down next to me, stretching his long legs out on the floor and dropping his head on the cushions. "Couldn't sleep either, I was too hungry."

I chuckled. "Well, no one told you to get detention right before dinner. What did McGonagall put you up to this time?"

"She made me scrub the boys' bathroom on the fourth floor," he answered, scrunching his nose. "That place was absolutely revolting!"

"Next time don't get caught," I told him with a smirk. Sirius shrugged as if to say "whatever" before wolfing down a generous slice of cake.

Since he was busy eating, I resumed my reading. This time it was the _Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde_ – obviously Remus' suggestion. It made sense that he liked this type of gothic novel. The book was basically a metaphor for his condition. Although I strongly hoped he didn't consider himself quite as bad as Mr. Hyde.

"Hey, 'Ro?" I glanced up to give him my attention. "Let's go the Astronomy Tower and watch the stars. I brought James' cloak with me so we can sneak in without anyone noticing."

I grinned.

We left the kitchens safely hidden under the invisibility cloak and headed towards the tower without a sound. The stairway was a never-ending spiral as we climbed to the very top. There, we stepped outside into the rampart.

As we settled on the floor, using the cloak as a barrier to shield us from the cold marble, the sky above stretched infinitely over our heads. There was no moon that night and the stars sparkled even brighter in the pitch-dark. Often, a silver spear would cross the midnight skies, a mere flash of light before vanishing into the vastness.

It was so beautiful. I loved stars. They had fascinated me since I was little girl. Sirius knew it, which was probably why he had suggested the trip.

"Look–" He pointed to a particularly shiny shooting star.

"Ahh! I saw it, I saw it!"

"That was a big one, we have to make a wish," he said as a matter-of-factly.

I raised my eyebrows. "We do?"

"Of course! When you're lucky enough to see such a bright shooting star, you have to make a wish. It'll definitely come true."

I snorted, punching his arm, "You're making that up, Sirius."

"I'm not. Cross my heart." He grinned. Then he closed his eyes. "I'm going to make mine even if you don't."

"I don't even know what to wish for."

"Then think about the thing you want the most."

As I roamed the skies, Remus' face flashed before my eyes. _No, don't think about him_ , I told myself, trying to push him out of my mind. No such luck. His kind smile and sultry eyes twirled around in my head like a carrousel, leaving me dizzy and tingly.

Should I really wish for my best friend? Probably not... but I couldn't stop my heart from calling out to him.

I closed my eyes and spoke to the stars: _Please make him happy..._

"So what did you ask for?" Sirius asked, fathomless grey eyes burning into mine with a sparkling curiosity.

"If I tell you, it won't come true, will it?" I shot back with a smile.

"But I want to know!"

I shook my head. "Nope! I'm not telling you!"

"Fine then." He crossed his arms, sulking. "I won't either."

Chuckling, I rolled over to my stomach and crossed my ankles. "I don't want to know anyway, so you can keep that secret to yourself."

"You're a bore, 'Ro."

"What a witty comeback, Sirius." I rolled my eyes, clicking my tongue.

"Well, not everyone can be as loquacious as you and Remus, can they? Next to the both of you, all of us look positively dumb."

"Oh that's just rubbish."

His reply was a laugh before we settled back into a comfortable silence, his eyes gallivanting the night yet again as I read my book.

A few minutes later, he nudged my shoulder. I looked up and he pointed to one of the brightest stars in the sky. "Do you know which one that is?"

My lips stretched into a smile as I dropped my gaze from the sky to him. He was waiting expectantly, watching me with eyes, wide and anxious. "That's Sirius," I told him quietly.

He beamed, "You know!"

"Of course I do, silly. Did you think I wouldn't? It's my favourite star."

"Because of me?" he asked, hopeful. I nodded, smiling fondly.

Under the moonlight, the molten grey of his eyes was full of stars, light and dark dancing in a shimmering waltz. His beautiful cheekbones were rosy against the fairness of his skin, and I couldn't stop my hand from reaching out and brush against them, tracing the faint dust of freckles kissing his cheeks. He leaned into my touch, breathing in and out deeply.

"Do you ever think about the future?" he suddenly cut through the silence.

"Whatever do you mean?"

Sirius shifted to his side, facing me. When I tried to retrieve my hand, he placed his above it, keeping it safely in place. "After Hogwarts, what are you going to do? I want to be an Auror, remember? So I was just wondering what you wanted to be since you never told me."

The truth was that I, myself, wasn't even sure yet. In two years we would have to take our O.W.L.'s and the results would likely determine our future careers. Both my parents worked for the Ministry. Dad was in the Department of International Cooperation as head of the International Magical Office Law, dealing with difficult cases of unjustified magic crimes. And mom was a member of the Accidental Magic Reversal Squad of the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes, which meant she and her team were the ones who took care of things when a wizard or a witch performed magic on and in front of muggles.

They were both great at their jobs, and I was really proud of them. But I had absolutely no idea of what I would like to do after school. There were a number of careers that interested me, but none in particular that stood out from all the others.

"I don't know, Sirius," I ended up answering honestly.

"Maybe you could become an Auror with me," he offered excitedly. "We would be together all the time. It'd be brilliant!"

I shook my head, laughing, "We're together all the time now, wouldn't it be a nice change to actually miss each other?"

"Nah. I love being around you." His cheeks turned pink. Aww, he was embarrassed. It was such a rare sight to see Sirius flustered.

"I love it too, but we'll eventually have to go on with our separate lives, won't we?"

"We could get a place together," he argued, lowering my hand to the place where his heart was beating at a fast-paced rhythm.

I laughed again, "Sure, Sirius, but I'm warning you right now that I will not take care of your dirty laundry. As much as I love you, I simply cannot deal with those smelly socks, mate."

"Shut up, 'Ro!"


	14. Third Year - January, 1974

**Thank you so much for all the feedback so far, guys! You really are the best! :D**

* * *

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I have no ownership over Harry Potter and its wonderful universe. I do own my OC's and story line.

* * *

 **Harry Potter - The Marauders Era**

 **"The Princess Marauder"**

 _ **January, 1974 - Third Year**_

The five of us ducked behind a tapestry on the third floor and tapped the dented brick nestled between a hole. The wall vanished into a dark entrance tunnel and we rushed through until we finally reached the outside of the castle. The sun was still setting so we had made it more than in time.

"I really don't understand why you insist on escorting me," Remus said annoyed. "I'm not a toddler, you know? And I'm perfectly capable of finding the passages on my own."

I hugged his arm with a smile. "We know, but we want to make sure you're fine."

"Of course I'm fine... and I appreciate the gesture, I truly do, but you should at least go back to the dorm and catch some sleep, not stay out here in the cold waiting for me all night."

"You might need help getting back to the hospital wing, mate," Sirius pointed out.

James nodded. "Yeah, Sirius and I nearly had to drag you once, remember?"

I shuddered. The memory of Remus so weak and wounded after a full moon a few months ago brought to my mouth a vile taste. My heart had broken at the mere sight of him, I'd never felt so powerless. It made me wish I knew enough healing spells to help him on my own.

Sensing my dark thoughts, Remus brought his arms around me. I held on to him tightly.

"I'll be alright tonight, I promise," he murmured in my ear, making my skin tingle. Then he pulled back and took off his old tattered cloak, dropping it over my shoulders. "I put a Heating Charm in it to last the whole night so keep it on, yeah? Maybe if you're warm enough you might be able to sleep a bit."

I nodded, snuggling into the cloak with a content sigh. It smelled like him. Like chocolates, old books and firewood.

Remus hugged me one more time and bid us goodbye before disappearing into the secret passage under the Whomping Willow. We exchanged concerned frowns as we settled on the ground, leaning against the walls of the castle, watching the sky turn dark and the full moon rise.

I closed my eyes when an agonizing howl pierced the night. James wrapped his arm around my shoulders in a vain, yet appreciated, attempt of comfort. I squeezed his hand because I knew this was hard on all of them as well. Remus was our best friend and he was out there on his own, suffering, sometimes hurting himself.

We all hated feeling this helpless.

"Oh my God..."

I froze at the sound.

We turned to find Lily staring at the Whomping Willow with eyes wide in a terrifying realization. Sirius was first to react, harshly jumping to his feet. "What the hell are you doing here, Evans?!" he hissed.

"I-I... I-I j-just..." she stammered, choking up. "I thought it was weird for him to always fall sick around the full moon... so when I noticed all of you sneaking out, I followed... but I never thought my suspicions could be right... He's a werewolf, isn't he?"

I moved to take a hold of her hand, pleading, "Lily please, you can't tell anyone about it, aright? You have to keep this a secret!"

She stared into my eyes, lips pursed into a thin line. For a moment I had my doubts about whether she would keep it or not.

"Lily," James called softly. Her eyes darted to him. "He didn't choose this... he's been through enough already, please don't humiliate him further by telling about this to the whole school..."

They rivalled stares for a few moments of dreadful silence. Finally, she let out a sigh and nodded. "Don't worry, I will protect his secret," she said. I didn't doubt her for a second.

"Thank you!" I threw my arms around her neck.

She chuckled softly, returning the gesture before shooting James with the normal stone-cold glare reserved for him. "Don't get any ideas, Potter. I'm doing this for Remus and Aurora. Not for you or Black."

My cousin shrugged indifferently. I could tell he wasn't pleased with the idea of another person holding power over us by knowing Remus' secret, but there was no other option. On the other hand, James lowered his stare to the floor, looking like a puppy who had just been kicked to curb for doing something wrong.

We sat back down and Lily ended up staying with us. We told her the story of how Remus had been bitten at the age of five and how Dumbledore had personally invited him to come to Hogwarts, planting the Whomping Willow so he could transform safely and away from school. We also briefly explained why we called ourselves the Marauders. Sirius was quick to say that she couldn't join the group, no matter if she knew the secret or not. I punched him for being so rude about it, but Lily openly laughed, assuring us that joining a bunch of pranksters was definitely not on her list of priorities.

A couple hours later, I eventually drifted asleep, lulled and sheltered by the warmth of Remus' cloak.

I woke up with the first rays of sun stroking my cheeks. The Whomping Willow twisted and shook, testing its branches for mobility, before it stood still. As soon as his figure emerged from the tunnel amidst the thick roots, I snapped my friends awake and ran.

"Remus!" I cried, flinging myself to him.

A strangled groan came out of his mouth, but he gripped me tighter when I tried to pull away. "I'm fine, Aurora. I promised you I would be, didn't I?"


	15. Third Year - March, 1974

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I have no ownership over Harry Potter and its wonderful universe. I do own my OC's and story line.

* * *

 **Harry Potter - The Marauders Era**

 **"The Princess Marauder"**

 _ **March, 1974 - Third Year**_

"Ouch, James that's my foot!"

"Sirius, stop elbowing me!"

"What is this?!"

"That's my butt, James Potter!"

"Hey, hands off my cousin!"

"I'm sorry!"

"For crying out loud, will you two shut up? We're going to wake up the entire castle!"

How they convinced me to leave the Common Room at three in the bloody morning when I should be peacefully sleeping, I had no idea. One minute I was comfortably nestled into my bed and the next I had Sirius' owl tapping on my window with a note to meet them downstairs. By the time they had pulled me under James' Cloak of Invisibility I figured it was too late to back down.

I was hoping for a simple kitchen raid like last week, so it was a bit of a shock when we stopped in front of the golden doors of the Great Hall. I stared at my cousin, eyebrows furrowed.

"What are we doing here?" I whispered hastily. "There are Prefects everywhere!"

"We're going to do something for Remus' birthday!" Sirius said.

"Oh." I blinked. Not exactly what I was expecting. I trailed after them as they silently opened the door just enough for us to slide inside. "Not a prank though, right? Because I refuse to prank Remus."

"Of course it's not a prank, 'Ro!" James hissed.

"Why would we even prank Remus? He's our best friend."

"Well, by now I expect anything coming from you two!" I shot back, crossing my arms defensively.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Delighted to know how considerate of us you are. Now come on and help me pin this banner up there. It needs a Concealing Spell with wand recognition so the professors can't see it before he does."

For the next two hours we pranced around the Hall, pinning red banners and golden balloons. James enchanted the armours to sing " _Happy Birthday"_ once Remus entered the room (my idea of course), and I cast a tiny spell on the stone eagles that were holding the fire lamps so they would spill confetti. I was the master at enchanting statues to life. As for the cake, Sirius took care of it. The kitchen elves were pudgy in his hands, victims of his devilish charms.

Even though I only caught about three hours of sleep, I was buzzing with excitement when morning came. I all but jumped out of my bed, momentarily forgetting I was still in my baby pink pyjamas with little bunnies, and raced up the boys' dorm rooms, bursting through the door I was already acquainted with.

The lazy bums were still sleeping. I grinned as I lunged into Remus' bed. He bolted up with the startle, hitting me on my chin with his knuckles. My eyes teared with the sharp pain, and I grabbed it, cursing in a very unlady-like manner.

"Dear lord! Aurora?!" He touched my aching chin, inspecting the already forming bruise with a frown. "Are you trying to kill me on my birthday?"

I blushed. "Of course not! I just wanted to surprise you!"

Sirius chortled a snore, turning over on the bed next to his. Wide eyed, we watched him shifting and mumbling incoherently, but otherwise he remained asleep. We let out a sigh of relief.

"Sirius will throw a fit if he finds you in my bed," he whispered hotly.

I snorted, "Oh please! Sirius barks a lot but he doesn't bite, and he certainly has no right to tell me what I can or can't do."

Remus sighed, leaning against the headboard, running a hand over his shaggy, honey-brown hair. I chewed on my lip, growing queasy in my belly. Was it just my lack of sleep or did he look especially handsome after just waking up?

"Nice pyjamas."

I glanced down at my girly clothing, blushing furiously. "Shut up, Remus!"

"No I'm serious, they're cute." He shot a smirk at my sulking form before yanking me to his chest. I stifled a yelp, peering up at his suddenly smug face. "Don't you have something to tell me?"

I rolled my eyes, nestling more comfortably in his embrace. "Happy fourteenth birthday, wolf boy."

"Don't call me that," he murmured against my shoulder. "But thank you."

"I like calling you that."

"Why?"

"Because I love wolves, I think they're beautiful."

His arms tightened around me as he nuzzled my neck. I giggled; his breath was ticklish. "You're teasing me, Aurora..."

I turned my head. "I'm not..."

When he turned too, there were only inches separating our noses. His eyes widened, shock swimming inside.

 _Uh oh_.

I gulped. Maybe I hadn't quite thought this through. We were too close and I could feel my heart trying to burst from my ribcage, thumping loudly. He probably could hear. I mean, there was no way he couldn't when we were this close. A rush of heat washed over me, spreading warmth over my skin, twisting my belly into a thousand knots.

Did he always look this beautiful and mature? How come I hadn't noticed the soft dimple on his right cheek, or how long his lashes were before? And were his lips always so full and inviting?

Noticing my stare, Remus' breath hitched.

"Aurora..." he murmured.

I put my forehead against his, entranced by the swirling green and hazel in his eyes. He rubbed my nose, inhaling deeply before pulling away. "You should get back to your room before the others wake up. We'll wait for you downstairs."

"Alright," I replied breathlessly, leaving the warmth of his bed and his body in a bit of a daze. Sometimes he had that effect on me.

It was Sunday, so thankfully there was no hurry. I took a long hot shower and changed into a pair of crimson capris and a pearl-white loose sweater, chatting casually with my room mates, Alice and Dorcas, as they too got dressed. Lily was nowhere in sight, she might've been at the library, she usually was by now.

I pulled my hair into a high ponytail, admiring my face in the mirror for a moment. My cheekbones were fuller, more prominent, and I wasn't as round in my cheeks as before. The grey of my eyes hadn't changed but their shape was wider and my eyelashes thicker.

I stroked the choker on my neck. _I wonder if Remus notices any differences in me..._

Pushing that train of thought away, I threw a quick bye at my girlfriends and met my best friends in the Common Room. Both Sirius and James were squirming, barely holding back their bubbling excitement. Peter, who hadn't come with us last night because he was up late working on his Potions homework, was looking at them in exasperation, and Remus was sitting on the arm of a couch. He immediately glanced up at the sound of my footsteps.

I ignored the frantic beating of my heart as I joined them, and we all headed down to the Great Hall. At the entrance, Sirius, James and I exchanged grins before shoving him inside. All at once, the stone eagles sputtered glittery confetti and the armours began singing at the top of their lungs (or they would if they had any). I flickered my wand and the banners decorating the Hall appeared.

Remus gawked at the spectacle with an open jaw. Some of our fellow students laughed, congratulating him, while others looked mostly annoyed. The professors didn't quite know how to react, except for Dumbledore who was, of course, clearly enjoying the show.

Sirius conjured the chocolate cake baked by the kitchen elves last night while James and I jumped on our baffled friend.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, REMUS!"


	16. Fourth Year - September, 1974

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I have no ownership over Harry Potter and its wonderful universe. I do own my OC's and story line.

* * *

 **Harry Potter - The Marauders Era**

 **"The Princess Marauder"**

 _ **September, 1974 - Fourth Year**_

I flew past Edgar Bones, one of Hufflepuff's Chasers, passing the Quaffle to our new captain, Roger Woods. He tossed it back to me after I dodged a Bludger from their Beater and scored.

 _Yes! Fifty more points!_ I flew in a loop, celebrating.

"Wicked goal, princess!" Gideon (yes, I had finally learned to tell them apart) winked at me as he flew by.

I rolled my eyes, smiling. "Get your eyes in the game, lover boy!"

"I can't!" he hollered back. "I can't take them off you!"

Deciding it was probably best to ignore him instead of getting a Bludger to my face because I was distracted, I spiralled after Diggory, who was now in possession of the Quaffle. The handsome sixth year had the audacity of flashing me a flirtatious smirk before tricking me into thinking he would make a pass for Bones but instead dipped and flew under me, speeding towards the goal rings.

I yelled at Longbottom. He was quick to defend and I caught it again, grinning at my team's cheers.

I loved Quidditch.

* * *

After the game, which we obviously ended up winning after James caught the Snitch, I took a quick shower in the locker room and changed into a pair of dark jeans and a flowery crop blouse. I left my hair loose so it would dry faster. It was now a few good inches past my shoulder blades and it was becoming wavier than I ever thought it would. I had to admit that I loved it, though.

An arm snaked around my waist and another over my shoulders once I stepped out. I rolled my eyes, staring up at the two familiar ginger heads.

"Hello there, lovely."

"Great game you played today, princess."

"Thanks but had you two paid a bit more attention to the game and less to me, maybe our captain wouldn't have been hit by that mean Bludger in the nose, wouldn't you agree?" I remarked, ducking from under their grasp, heading back to the castle.

They jogged after me. Stubborn things, they were.

"You're the only bird on our team, princess," said Gideon. I knew it was him because he was the one who called me princess.

"Not to mention the most beautiful on campus," Fabian quipped smoothly.

"It's only natural for us to be distracted," they chorused.

I fought back a smirk because I didn't really want them to know how good they were to my ego. They were incredibly handsome and I was sure any Gryffindor girl, quite possibly from other teams as well, would swoon over them without a heartbeat.

"Shouldn't you two be concerned about your O.W.L.'s instead of being distracted by me? Before you know it, you might end up working as lousy cleaning boys for some miserable inn."

Fabian brought a hand to his chest, feigning hurt. "So beautiful yet so cold, lovely Aurora!"

"But worry not, we shall melt down your icy heart!"

"Good luck with that," I chuckled, flipping my hair over the shoulder.

I spotted my friends waiting for me at the entrance, James waving enthusiastically. He was probably still high on adrenaline. Before I could race to them, a hand stopped me. I glanced from my elbow to Gideon's dark green eyes curiously.

"I was wondering if you would fancy coming to Hogsmead with me next weekend..."

"Sorry, Eon. I have plans with the boys already."

"Oh." He frowned for a quick second before grinning again. "Just you wait, princess, one of these days I'll make you go out with me!"

I stared after his retreating back, skipping with his brother towards the lake. This was the fourth time he had asked me out since I was allowed to visit Hogsmead. No matter how many times I rejected the offer, Gideon didn't seem to quit trying, which was actually quite endearing.

Smiling softly to myself, I raced to meet my partners in crime. Sirius was already giving me the 'I-don't-like-to-see-you-with-other-guys' look. Overprotective much?

"What did he want with you?"

I shrugged. "He asked me to go with him to Hogsmead next weekend."

"Again?" Remus scowled, those hazel green eyes melting me inside. He had grown this past summer, now he was taller than me by a few good inches and I had a feeling he was going to grow even more. His shoulders and arms were firmer, more defined, I could see lean muscles clenching as he crossed them in an old fading black t-shirt.

I fought back a blush because he was way too handsome for his own good and he didn't even realize it. Even my mom thought so. She kept pestering me about him after every time he and the others came to visit.

"I can't help it if I'm irresistible," I remarked.

"I don't care how irresistible you are, you do not have my blessing to date those bloody buffoons!" Sirius argued.

I crossed my arms behind my back heading inside the castle. "Would I have your blessing if they were girls?"

When James and Peter flushed, Sirius swatted the back of their heads with a growl. "Don't you even dare think about her with those dirty minds!"

"You shouldn't say stuff like that," Remus said, chuckling as he came to walk next to me, both of us ignoring the bickering taking place further behind. "You know it makes Sirius furious."

"I'm only playing, Remus. I have no interest in girls, thank you very much, or in any of the twins for that matter," I replied, dropping my arms to my sides, watching from the corner of my eye as he scooted closer to me. He was smiling at the ceiling.

"That's great to know." Our hands brushed ever so softly.

"It is, isn't it?" I smirked.

"It would've caused quite a stir, though. You dating girls I mean."

I hummed absentmindedly, playing with his fingers, my hand against the back of his. "It would, wouldn't it?"

"Oh yes, quite scandalous I would say." His fingers laced through the mine.

We laughed, pulling apart when Sirius jumped in between us, swinging one arm over each of us, rambling on excitedly about the next prank he had planned for the Slytherins.


	17. Fourth Year - November, 1974

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I have no ownership over Harry Potter and its wonderful universe. I do own my OC's and story line.

* * *

 **Harry Potter - The Marauders Era**

 **"The Princess Marauder"**

 _ **November, 1974 - Fourth Year**_

"Have you heard about Emily Billow?" Alice asked me as we played with a Niffler in Care of Magical Creatures.

"No, what about her?"

I tossed a golden coin, giggling when he scurried across the grass to catch it and stuff it inside the pouch on his belly. The little fluffy creature returned to me, rubbing his long snout on the palm of my hand, squeaking in satisfaction.

"Her family was attacked by Death Eaters this summer," she answered grimly. "They killed her older brother..."

"That's horrible!" I frowned, glancing at the timid Hufflepuff who was sitting with her house mates. She looked dreadful, with puffy red eyes and pale cheeks. Her auburn hair seemed as if it hadn't seen a comb in the last few days.

"It's getting worse," Lily chimed in, scratching the Niffler's head with a grimace. "They're going after half-bloods and muggles... my parents sent Petunia to a boarding school away from home because they're scared to be attacked."

"I heard some seventh years saying Dumbledore's starting to recruit members to oppose them," said Dorcas.

Alice hummed in agreement, "Yeah, Frank told me something like that..."

"My parents joined them," I confided, lowering my voice. They widened their eyes. "James' aunt, Ursula, too."

"Potter has an aunt?" Lily raised an eyebrow.

I nodded. "She works for the Beast Division at the Ministry. My dad says she does a mean Disintegrating Spell."

"Well, what do they do?" Dorcas questioned curiously.

"I'm not entirely sure..." I shrugged. "My mom doesn't allow me or Sirius to ask questions. I know they have secret meetings, though. They probably try to plan ahead of the attacks in order to prevent them, makes sense doesn't it?"

They nodded silently, focusing back on the little Niffler who was rummaging through our pockets for shiny objects.

I looked over my shoulder, searching for my friends. Sirius was dangling their creature upside down by a paw and James was tickling his pouched belly, making it chortle as if it was laughing. Peter was catching the coins falling from it and trying to sneak a few into his pocket as well. Noticing, Remus rolled his eyes and swatted him on the back of his head, so he begrudgingly put the gold back. When he caught me watching, he flashed me a smile. I returned it, blushing a little and tucking a curl behind my ear. His eyes followed my hand in a way it made my stomach twist, before the Niffler leaped to his face, tackling him down with the startle.

I hid my laughter behind a hand as he struggled against the little fellow, with the boys sniggering at the show.

"Didn't Sirius ask you to Hogsmead this weekend, Dorcas?" I heard Alice asking. Well, that was interesting. I turned my head to observe the fair-haired girl expectantly.

She blushed timidly. "Yes, he did... but hum, I refused..."

"You did?" I gaped. Sirius had never been turned down by a girl before!

Dorcas nodded, reddening even more if possible. "I mean, no offense to you, Aurora, I know he's your cousin and best friend and all but... he's so smug... and he's the worst womanizer in Hogwarts!"

"No offense taken, he really is terrible."

"Yes well... and I sort of, err..." she trailed off, sneaking a glance towards my Marauder friends. "I suppose I sort of fancy Remus... he's just so kind and charming... sometimes he carries my books to class if I my hands are full."

I pursed my lips tightly, adverting my attention to the grass. I could feel Lily shift uncomfortably beside me, but I decided to ignore her. What was the matter with the female population of Hogwarts? Did they all have to fancy Remus?

"You're right, he is charming," Alice agreed, smirking. "Why don't you go ask him to Hogsmead?"

"Me?!" Dorcas squeaked, horrified.

"Of course! I mean, it's not like he's going to do it anytime soon, is he? Remus never goes out with girls. He's probably too shy." I had to snort at Alice's comment. She gave me a look. "What?"

I rolled my eyes. "Remus isn't shy. He'll ask her if he's interested."

"Maybe he's not shy around you because you're his best friend, but he might be when it comes to a girl he fancies. Look at Frank – he's very social, but it took forever for him to ask me out."

"Remus is no Frank," I objected stubbornly. "He's just to too kind to lead on someone he has no feelings for. So he chooses not to go out with anyone."

"Isn't the point of having dates to get to know someone though?" Lily asked, flinching under the glare I shot her. "I mean, McFawley invited me to Madame Puddifoot's and, even though I don't particularly fancy him, we did have a very nice time and he turned out to be quite the gentleman."

"You went out with Seth McFawley?" Alice and Dorcas chorused.

"You went to Madame Puddifoot's?" I asked, scrunching my nose.

She elbowed me, rolling her eyes with a smile. "Yes and, like I said, it was very nice."

"Seth is so dreamy..." Dorcas sighed, most likely picturing the handsome fifth year Ravenclaw with dark curls and blue eyes.

"James is much better looking and he wouldn't have taken you to that dreadful place," I muttered, petting the Niffler.

Lily groaned with a scowl. "How many times do I have to tell you to stop vying for Potter? Me and him will never happen!"

 _Yeah, keep telling yourself that._ Though I decided not to voice that, fearing to be struck with a hex.

"How about you?" Dorcas asked me suddenly.

I cocked an eyebrow. "Me?"

"Do you fancy anyone? Or did you ever go on a date?"

"No, neither," I answered curtly, hoping they would drop the subject.

"What about that necklace you're always wearing?" Alice glanced pointedly at my neck. I touched the choker instinctively, my breath catching in my throat. "A special boy gave it to you, didn't he? That's why you never take it off."

"Why would you just assume that? It could be a gift from my parents."

"Your reaction just gave away that it isn't." She smirked smugly. I rolled my eyes. Sometimes Alice fiercely reminded me of Sirius.

"I don't want to talk about this, alright?"

"Why not? It's just us girls," Dorcas insisted with a kind smile.

"I'm sure you can't talk about these things with those bloody Marauders," Alice added.

Lily chuckled at my panicked face and jumped into my defense. Thankfully. "Just leave her alone, you harpies. Aurora has a very pure and fragile heart."

"I do not!" I threw her the Niffler, making her squeal as it landed on her hair.

After Care of Magical Creatures was over, we returned the Nifflers to Professor Kettleburn and Lily joined me and the boys on our way back to the Common Room. James tried to strike a conversation about Quidditch with her, but she ignored him as she turned to me with a mischievous twinkle in her pretty green eyes.

Warning bells went off in my head. _Uh oh._

"So can you tell me now who gave you the necklace?"

I fought the urge to slap my forehead exasperated. Why were girls so much nosier than boys?

"I gave it to her," Remus answered, looking puzzled as he walked beside me. Lily stared back and forth between us, eyebrows knitting together. "Why are you asking?"

"Oh, uh..." I felt her watching me intently but I kept my eyes glued to the floor. "Nothing, just curiosity I suppose..."


	18. Fourth Year - January, 1975

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I have no ownership over Harry Potter and its wonderful universe. I do own my OC's and story line.

* * *

 **Harry Potter - The Marauders Era**

 **"The Princess Marauder"**

 _ **January, 1975- Fourth Year**_

I looked up from my book, _Anna Karenina_ this time, when a very flustered Lily Evans burst into our room, cursing under her breath and tugging at her lovely red hair. She scowled when she saw me on my bed. I flinched, wondering what I could possibly have done to spite the clever witch.

"Your friend is absolutely insufferable! He's a bloody plague who refuses to give me any peace!"

 _Ahh, that explains it..._ "What did he do now?" I asked, genuinely curious.

"He was born, is there anything worse?"

I frowned. "Oh come on, Lily, he's not that bad..."

She groaned in frustration and fell on her bed, venting out on a pillow. When she was done, she peered up at me with one eye, half of her face still hidden. "Why do you defend him? He and Sirius are the worse! They turned Severus into a ferret today in the middle of the courtyard!"

"They did?" I tried not to laugh, but a few giggles escaped. Her glare hardened. I raised my hands in surrender. "Sorry! Look, I know we can get a bit carried away sometimes, James and Sirius especially, but they're really amazing boys. They're sort of like my brothers, those really annoying ones who are constantly getting me in trouble and making me go insane but I know I can always count on them."

She huffed, sitting up and leaning back against the headboard, arms crossed. We stayed silent for the next few moments, until she decided to speak again.

"Dorcas asked Remus out, did you hear?"

My heart stopped. I chewed on my lip, forcing myself to keep my eyes on the book on my lap. "She did, huh? Well, it was bound to happen, wasn't it?"

"He said no," she said softly.

I timidly raised my head as Lily flashed me a smile. "Was she sad?"

"A little I suppose." She shrugged. "She'll get over it soon I'm sure."

"That's good..."

There was another short silence.

"Have you two ever talked about it?" Lily suddenly asked.

"About what?"

She rolled her eyes. "Oh I don't know, perhaps about the obvious tension there is between you two."

"Tension? I don't know what you're talking about," I said quickly, blushing.

"Please do not offend me, Aurora. I'm not daft. I can see the way you two keep gravitating towards each other." I opened my mouth to argue but she continued before I could get anything out, "Don't tell me you're just best friends because the others are too and you don't look at either of them like you look at Remus. I think you should talk about it... maybe it'll help..."

"Help what, ruin everything we've built with the Marauders?" I snapped, though I was more frustrated at myself than at Lily. "They made me do a solemn vow never to date any of them... I can't grow feelings for him."

"I think it might be a bit late to worry about that, don't you think? Maybe if you just talked about your feelings, then they wouldn't bother you anymore..."

I sighed, tugging my hair free from my ponytail and ruffling it. "It's complicated, Lily. My friendship with Remus is different than what I have with the boys..."

"I know that, Aurora, I've seen it. You two can't stop touching each other when you think no one's watching," she said with a playful smirk. I blushed but I knew she was right. We did.

"It's worse around the full moon," I found myself confessing. "He changes a bit, with me at least. He gets more... straight-forward... or maybe bold might be the word for it, I guess... and he can be more affectionate..."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Not exactly... I mean it should, because we can't be more than friends, but I like that it only happens when he's alone with me..." I sighed again. "It doesn't matter anyway, we can't do anything about it... I can't date him..."

"Maybe–" She was cut off by a rapping on our window.

Lily and I exchanged looks. It was an hour past curfew, everyone was meant to be in their respective dorm rooms.

"Go and see who it is!" she demanded in a hasty whisper. I rolled my eyes – great example of Gryffindor bravery.

I tiptoed to the window and opened it cautiously, gasping at the sight. "Remus?!"

He flashed me a grin as he hovered in the air, sitting on his old broom. Despite a little paler than normal, Remus looked very much excited. His honey coloured hair was a complete mess, flying into every direction, his cheeks were flushed and his eyes were glowing, dancing with glee. My heart skipped a beat.

"Hi!"

I blinked once, and then twice, my mind grasping to form any coherent thoughts. Lily poked her head out of the window next to me. "Remus Lupin, what are you doing out of your dorm room at this ungodly hour?!"

"I came to get Aurora!"

"There's a bloody full moon tomorrow, you idiot, you should be resting!" I hissed.

"I don't care. I have a surprise for you. Now come on, hop in!" Remus extended me a hand, grinning expectantly.

I eyed him and his old and unstable-looking broomstick suspiciously. That thing didn't seem very safe. "Alright fine, but maybe I should get my own broom..."

"Don't be silly, my Comet might be old but it's perfectly safe!"

I furrowed my eyebrows. "That might be open for discussion..."

"Aurora," Lily murmured urgently in my ear, "don't think about anything else. Even if you say you can't be together, then you can at least enjoy the moments you have with him."

Her beautiful green eyes showed nothing but warmth and encouragement. I gave her a quick hug, finally making up my mind.

I quickly grabbed a thick coat and put on a warm pair of boots before climbing onto the precarious edge of the window. Remus flew the broom a little closer so I could swing one of my legs over it. The broom swayed faintly but otherwise remained steady. I breathed a sigh of relief, tightening my arms around his middle, scooting as close to his back as humanely possible.

It was one thing to fly on my own, another entirely different to do so with someone else. It was positively nerve-wrecking.

We waved goodbye at a smiling Lily as we threw James' Invisibility Cloak over our heads and he steered the broom away from the castle. I tried to ask him where we were going but he refused to give me an answer. So I buried my cold nose on the scratchy fabric of his coat and let myself enjoy the ride, loving how the wind whipped around us, playing with my hair.

"Do the boys know you're kidnapping me?" I shouted over the wind.

"Of course not! I'm not stupid, am I?" he shouted back. "They think I went to the kitchens to have some hot chocolate!"

That made me laugh.

Too soon, we started to descend. Remus landed us on the other side of the frozen lake, away from the castle. Everything was covered in white from last weekend's blizzard and the snow glistened under the faint light of the waxing gibbous moon, reminding me of a beautiful winter land. I shivered when a bit of snow sneaked inside my boot. At this, Remus tapped the tip of his wand on my nose and a wave of pleasant warmth rushed over me, making me sigh in delight. He chuckled, doing the same to himself.

"What are we doing here?" I asked curiously.

"Remember telling me you never learned how to ice skate because you fell so hard on your first try that you never wanted to give it another go?"

I nodded, watching him crouch down near a tree and start digging into the snow. He pulled out a large box and showed me its contents – two pairs of old ice skates, both of which might've been white once, yet now they were only a fading yellow. The blades looked newly sharped though.

"Well, I'm going to teach you tonight."

"What?!"

I honestly don't know how he convinced me to put on the ice skates and let him drag me to the frozen lake, but he did. Before realizing, I was gliding across the ice, wobbling on my legs, clinging to his hands for dear life. Remus laughed at my fear, yet he was infinitely patient as he taught me, those whimsical hazel green eyes never losing their warm kindness. After a while, he let go one of my hands. I didn't fall so I was overcome with a wave of confidence and let go of the other, ignoring his warnings.

 _Hey, this isn't so bad_. I smiled, gliding carefully.

As soon as that thought hit me, I lost balance mid turn and reached for Remus who tried to grab me and ended up falling with me with a yelp. We laid on the ice on our backs, shaking with laughter. I stared at the starry sky, feeling warm and giddy.

"I think with a couple more lessons you might give a fine ice skater," he said, the smile present in his voice. "Well, at least until that horrible affliction of yours strikes up again."

I giggled, "Oh bugger off, you! Whose skates are these anyway?"

Remus sat up, smiling down at me. "They're my parents'. My dad used to take my mom ice skating every year when they were dating. They don't use them anymore so she said I could have them."

I ignored the loud thumping of my heart and my heating cheeks. God, why did he have to tell me something like that?

"You know," I started, clearing my throat, "I would really love to meet your mom some day. Well, your father too, but you just seem to talk about her more than him so I'm really curious..."

"Come visit me in the summer then," he said airily. "I'll give you a warning, though, she might attempt to keep you captive. She's been pestering me about meeting you since I sent you the book."

"Buying me a necklace probably added to her curiosity, don't you think?"

"Yeah, that too," he chuckled. He leaned down slightly towards me, touching the choker around my neck, tracing the chain with the moon pendant with gentle fingers. My breath hitched. "You're always wearing it... even during Quidditch..."

"I've never taken it off, not once," I confessed breathlessly. His hand found the crook of my neck and he rubbed his course thumb over my cheek. I swallowed dryly.

"Why?"

"Because you gave it to me, Remus."

He didn't say anything, staying silent, gazing into my eyes as if in a daze. I couldn't breathe. I was sure he could feel the raging pulse on my neck and his fingers on my skin only made the rhythm pick up even more.

"I heard Dorcas asked you out..." I said, breaking the silence.

"I said no."

I smiled at the quick answer. "I know."

"Gideon asks you out every week," he pointed out. "Actually a bunch of other blokes do too."

I chuckled, "Jealous, are we?"

"Yes."

His prompt bluntness caught me by surprise. I stared wide eyed, but he looked completely serious. "Y-you a-are?"

"Yes, I am," he repeated, his hand on my neck tugging me up so I was sitting like him. Too close, he was too close. My breath hitched. "If it was up to me you would walk around wearing a bloody burka all day."

I snorted. "You're joking."

"I'm not, I'm dead serious," he objected with a smirk.

"But then you wouldn't be able to see me either," I pointed out.

Remus hummed thoughtfully, drawing me closer, "That's true but I would have an advantage."

"Oh?" I clung to the front of his shirt as his other arm moved around my waist. "What's that?"

"I'm your best friend and I know everything about you," he said, joining our foreheads. "I wouldn't need to see you, I have every single detail of your face memorized into my mind. The shape of your eyes, the little scar on your forehead from when you fell of your broom last year, the dimples you get when you smile, the waves in your hair that you find annoying but I think they're lovely..."

"Remus..." I closed my eyes. I couldn't think when he was looking at me like that. "Why are you telling me all this?"

"I honestly haven't an idea. I can't stop talking. I's like I have no filter when I'm alone with you."

I laughed, "That's because you don't! You turn into a completely different person when we're alone."

He smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, I can't help it. You were the first person I wanted to tell about my curse... Every time we were together, I had to bite down on my tongue to stop myself."

"Why didn't you?" I asked breathily.

His hold tightened. "I was terrified you would never want to see or talk to me ever again."

I frowned. "That would've never happened, Remus, you should've known."

"How could I? I've never experienced something like this before. I've always been a social child but never to the point of making real friends and letting them in. All my life, I made sure to keep everyone at a safe distance, and then, one day, I see this little girl with stunning eyes about to fall off a boat and I'm compelled to catch her. Who would've guessed she would become someone so precious to me?"

"I would have!" I said fiercely. "I knew you were meant to be a part of my life from the moment I met you!"

Remus smiled lovingly, the sight making me tingly inside. "You're amazing you know that?"

"No, Remus, you are. Never for a second doubt how kind and wonderful you truly are, nor how much you mean to me."

We never did go back to skating, instead we stayed in each other's arms, watching the snowy landscape and the star-filled sky until our Heating Spells wore off and we were forced to return to the castle.


	19. Fourth Year - March, 1975

**Hello, guys! So, I've been getting very good feedback and I'm really really happy that you guys are enjoying this so much! I have great plans for this story and just a fair warning: this is going to be a loooooooong one. I'm going to accompany Aurora until the very last book of HP.**

 **If you feel up to it, jump on in and enjoy the ride because there are still a lot of surprises in store for Aurora and our wonderful Marauders! :D**

* * *

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I have no ownership over Harry Potter and its wonderful universe. I do own my OC's and story line.

* * *

 **Harry Potter - The Marauders Era**

 **"The Princess Marauder"**

 _ **March, 1975 - Fourth Year**_

"Will you come to Slughorn's party with me?"

I blinked, staring speechless at the blushing Hufflepuff standing in front of me. Leo Wentworth was one year older than me and he was very popular due to his good-looks. Despite the fame, though, he was also usually very shy. He was incredibly smart, excelling especially in History of Magic, but he was far from a know-it-all. His modesty and kind-hearted nature had earned him the Prefect badge this year, quite righteously too in my opinion.

When Lily elbowed me pointedly, I realized I was gawking like a fish and immediately snapped my mouth shut.

"Well, I err..." I blushed, biting my lip. Part of me (a very large part at that) wanted desperately to refuse, but he looked so bloody eager as he gave me that lovely smile with those pleading blue eyes. _Bloody hell,_ I cursed inwardly. "Oh alright. I'll be your date, Leo, but just as friends!"

He grinned wildly. "Sure, Aurora, just as friends! Thank you! I'll be waiting outside the Fat Lady around eight o'clock, alright?"

Before I could even nod, he planted a loud kiss on my cheek and darted back to the Hufflepuff table. Lily giggled as I touched my cheek in astonishment. What in the world did just happen?

"What was that?" Sirius asked, taking a seat in front of me.

"Did he just kiss you?" Peter laughed, joining him.

"On my cheek!" I hurried to explain as Remus plopped down next to me. "He kissed me on my cheek..."

He gave me a frown. "Why?"

"Because he invited her to Slughorn's party, unlike someone else," Lily said, adding the last part under her breath. I stomped on her foot under the table when his frown deepened.

"And you said yes?" James asked in disbelief through a mouth full of food. Merlin, sometimes he was too much like Sirius for his own good. "He's the new Hufflepuff Quidditch captain! You can't go around fraternizing with the enemy! He'll want to seduce you for our strategies!"

I rolled my eyes but it was Lily who replied, "Don't be an idiot, Potter. The only reason Leo would want to seduce Aurora is because she's beautiful."

"Aww, Lils! You think I'm beautiful?" I hugged her while kissing her rosy cheek several times, making her giggle. James eyed us with envy and I flashed him a cheeky grin. He rolled his eyes.

"Big deal. Everyone knows she's beautiful," Sirius chirped in dryly, "half the school wants to date her. It's really rather annoying."

I snorted, "Don't be hypocritical, Sirius, it hardly suits you. At least I don't actually date half the school."

"You don't date anyone," Peter pointed out.

"Except for Leo apparently," Remus put in, still frowning.

"It is not a date," I argued. "I told him I would go as a friend."

"Doesn't mean he won't try to get a good snog."

"Shut up, Potter! Not every boy in this school is a prick like you," Lily hissed.

"Why didn't you ask me to take you?" Remus questioned, both of us tuning out the bickering couple.

I shot him a look. "Why would _I_ ask _you_ to take me? I thought you hated Slughorn's club."

"I do, but I wouldn't mind taking you if I knew you wanted to go."

"I didn't particularly want to... Leo's just a bit hard to say no to when he looks like a lost puppy..." I admitted, trying to make him smile. He didn't.

"Well, I'm going too," Sirius suddenly blurted.

I raised my eyebrows. "Oh really you are? And who's the poor lass this time?"

"Millicent Yoxall!"

The Ravenclaw tart – how original. I rolled my eyes. Millicent had snogged almost the entire Quidditch team of her house and I suspected the Wizard's Chess club as well. I suppose it made sense for Sirius to give it a go too.

"I'm going too," Peter said, surprising everyone. He blushed. "I asked Daisy Meriweather..."

"Aww, that's great Pete!" I smiled, remembering the shy glances he would sneak at the blonde Gryffindor who sat in the front row during Potions.

"Thanks, 'Ro! James is going too, with Samantha I think." He flicked his thumb towards our spectacled friend who was still arguing with Lily.

"Am I the only one who isn't going?" Remus asked annoyed.

We shrugged.

He sighed before looking over my head. "Would you like to come to the party with me, Lily?"

I dropped my jaw open. So he asked Lily that easily but not me – his best friend in the entire world? She shot me an apologetic curve of her lips before accepting with a polite thanks.

I stabbed my potatoes with the fork, glaring at the table for the rest of the meal.

* * *

Later, as we were getting changed for the party, Lily wouldn't stop apologizing. She was starting to annoy me really. I had told her a thousand times it was fine, they were just going as friends, but she was quite persistent. Thankfully Alice and Dorcas joined us as they too had dates for the party, so she quieted down after that and we had fun dolling up each other, putting on makeup and doing each other's hair. I helped Lily curling her straight crimson locks and pulled them into an elegant twist, and then I let her do my makeup since I decided not to do anything special with my own hair. I simply pinned a few strands from each side to the back of my head with a silver barrette.

Lily's fair complexion and fiery hair stood out with the emerald of her dress beautifully. It was short-sleeved and it had a bow around the waist from which the skirt flowed with several layers, giving it a fluid look. Dorcas was wearing a dark blue strapless dress, and Alice's was burgundy with long lacy sleeves. They both looked lovely. As for me, I decided to wear a sort of two piece lilac set that my mom had picked out for me – a lacy short-sleeved crop top and a high-waist long skirt.

"You look so beautiful, Aurora," Alice gushed as we climbed down the stairs of our dorm room.

"You really do!" Dorcas chimed in, Lily nodding with a smile.

I chuckled, "Thank you, girls. You look very beautiful too!"

When we reached the Common Room, Remus and I locked eyes.

Suddenly, I felt like I was in a cliché movie where everything happens in slow motion. I stopped in front of him, holding my breath as he eyed me up and down slowly. Every fiber in my body caught fire.

"Aurora..." he breathed. I bit my lip, wishing I could close the space between us and nestle into his arms.

Someone cleared their throat behind us and we immediately stepped away from each other. I shot a glare at Sirius; lord, he was so obnoxious sometimes. He started right back at me, there was a violent intensity in his eyes and I felt my face heat up, adverting my gaze when I couldn't hold it any longer.

Remus shook his head and walked away to escort Lily, his date. We left the Common Room, finding the rest of our dates outside. Well, I had to admit, Leo did look very dashing in his grey robes. He charmingly kissed my hand and bestowed me with flattery as he escorted me to the dungeons, where Slughorn was throwing the party.

For most of the night, Leo and I danced and talked. I found myself actually enjoying his company. He was very clever and he loved muggle literature like me so we had quite a few debates about books. However, I would always eventually search for Remus and Lily in the crowd. They didn't dance much. They were chatting quietly until James abandoned his date to fawn over Lily. I was surprised when she actually accepted to dance with him, but I assumed it was only to shut him up.

Taking the chance that Leo was entertaining Professor Slughorn, I excused myself and joined Remus near the food table.

"Hey, wolf boy."

Remus rolled his eyes. "Don't call me that."

"So did your date abandon you?" I asked casually.

"It would appear so. What about you?"

"Leo's chatting to Professor Slughorn. I was bored."

"You didn't seem bored when you two were dancing a few minutes ago." He sounded bitter.

My lips twitched into a smirk. "Have you been watching me the whole time?"

"No," he answered a little too quickly. When he saw I didn't buy it, his cheeks flushed. "Maybe a bit."

I glanced over my shoulder. Sirius was snogging Millicent behind a pillar (as if that would hide them from everyone). James and Lily were still dancing; she surprisingly hadn't killed him yet. Peter was sitting on a bench with his date, talking and drinking cider. Everyone was distracted, so I grabbed his hand and tugged him with me.

We ducked behind a curtain and I used magic to unlock the door to the balcony so we could go outside. The night was chilly but being close to Remus warmed me enough. He smiled as he took my hand when a slow waltz started. He guided me gracefully, twirling me in his arms.

My heart was raging in my chest. He looked so beautiful. I wanted to lose myself inside the swirling hazel green of his eyes and stay with him forever.

"You look beautiful, Aurora..." he whispered, drawing me closer.

"Do you really think so?" I breathed, gripping his shoulder.

"I think you're the most beautiful girl I have ever seen." His voice made me shiver. "Not just today but always."

My breath hitched when he lowered his head, joining our foreheads, rubbing his nose against mine. He was holding me so close now that I could feel every inch of his body melding into mine. Our intertwined fingers were shaking but I couldn't tell if it were mine or his.

"Remus..."

We had stopped dancing, I noticed, and my hand had moved to grip the lapel of his jacket. I wanted him to kiss me. I wanted it so much, but...

I whimpered, "We can't..."

His hold tightened. "I know..." he choked.

Remus closed his eyes and hugged me, hiding his face in my hair. I gripped him, digging my nails in his back.

I didn't how much longer we could hold this all back until we broke.


	20. Summer Holidays - July, 1975

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I have no ownership over Harry Potter and its wonderful universe. I do own my OC's and story line.

* * *

 **Harry Potter - The Marauders Era**

 **"The Princess Marauder"**

 _ **July, 1975 - Summer Holidays**_

I shuffled on my feet anxiously, readjusting the duffel bag on my shoulder for the fifth time as I stood on the front porch of a tiny white cottage. It was lovely – old, but lovely all the same. The small front garden was encircled by a dark stone wall with wild flowers climbing in between the rocks. On a far corner, to the right, there was a pumpkin patch and to the left stood a tall pine tree with handcrafted bird houses hanging from the lower branches.

My eyes fell on the doorbell and I stared at it for a good couple minutes before finally pressing a finger to it. I fumbled a bit more with the belt around the waist of my flowery maxi dress, desperately praying for them not to find me ridiculous.

When the door swung open, Remus stared at me with bewildered gorgeous hazel green eyes. The first thing I noticed was that he was taller – _again_. The next was that he had cut his hair. He still had a bit of a fringe but it wasn't side swept anymore, instead it tipped slightly upwards at the ends so it didn't fall over his forehead anymore. Now nothing was half hiding his face. And boy, didn't he look handsome.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were only coming tomorrow!"

I flashed him a grin, trying to ignore the way his green t-shirt clung to his shoulders and arms.

"That's how you treat the best friend whom you haven't seen since school ended, is it? Lovely!" I joked with a cheeky eye roll. Remus chuckled as he pulled me into a gentle hug.

"I'm sorry, you caught me off guard," he said, nuzzling my shoulder. "Are you mad because I couldn't make it to your birthday party?"

I stroked his back, smiling. "Wouldn't be here if I was, now would I? It's not your fault it if you had to take care of your mom's summer cold. Besides, we've clearly established I can't stay mad at you even if my life depends on it."

"Good." He pulled back slightly to look at me with soft warm eyes. "I missed you."

My heart fluttered. I moved my arms around his neck, standing on the tip of my toes, brushing my nose against his.

"I missed you too, Remus," I breathed. He grinned wolfishly before guiding me inside the cottage.

There was barely any room for the both of us to stand in the tight entry hall. A staircase spiraled upwards at the end of the corridor, but he took me through a door on the right. The living room was wider, though it looked as old as the outside of the house. Walls darkened with age, tattered wooden beams on the ceiling, creaky floorboards. A fireplace faced the couch and near it, against the wall, there was an incredible large bookshelf.

Remus gave me a sheepish smile. "I know it's not much but–"

"I love it," I cut him off at once.

"Really?"

I gave his hand a squeeze. "Yes, really."

And I did. My house was large and luxurious, beautiful in its own way certainly. However, Remus' home had a different kind of charm. It was simple, homey and lovely – like him.

A middle-aged woman entered the living room. She was quite a few inches shorter than Remus, though a bit taller than me, and she had a petite frame as well, the curve of her waist accentuated by the fitted purple dress she was wearing. Her straight shoulder length hair was of the same honey golden as Remus' but her eyes were a soft shade of blue.

When she smiled, my heart melted. It was a pure Remus smile. Whimsical and absolutely beautiful.

"Hello, dear," she chirped in a warm voice, "you must be Aurora. I've heard a lot about you."

"Hi! Yes, it's very nice to meet you, Mrs. Lupin," I said, offering my hand.

"Oh please, call me Hope." Laughing, she pulled me into a hug. I felt my cheeks redden but I managed to return the gesture before she drew back to grasp my face in her hands, looking me over. "I must say, when Remus said you were beautiful I never imagined you'd be this much. You're absolutely gorgeous!"

I widened my eyes, bringing my hands to my crimson cheeks. Remus groaned, "Mom!"

"What?" Hope smiled without an ounce of shame.

"Could you please not embarrass me?"

"Oh shush Remmy. I'm only saying you should've done a better job at describing her to me," she said with an exact copy of Remus' smirk.

I snorted under my breath, "I knew your mom called you that."

"Shut up, Aurora," he shot back, blushing.

Hope ignored us as she fawned over my hair and brushed my cheeks affectionately. Her eyes fell on the choker around my neck, lingering a moment too long before flashing me a knowing smile. _Oh dear,_ I thought worriedly, _this woman can see through me just like her son._

After a few minutes of pleasantries and chatter, Hope excused herself to get started on dinner. We offered to help but she shooed us away so, instead, Remus took me to his bedroom on the next floor.

The room was in a similar fashion as the rest of the house, but it was obviously the den of a teenage boy. A few posters were up on the walls, some from muggle bands I recognized and others from famous Quidditch Teams. He had a pile of clothes on the floor in a corner, though they didn't look dirty. I noticed he also had the craziest amount of books and they were everywhere, and I do mean everywhere – on the nightstand, on the window seat, on the floor...

 _And I thought I was a bookworm._

I tossed my duffel to the floor and fell on his bed. The mattress squeaked, making me giggle.

"Why did you decide to come sooner?" he asked, watching me with a smile.

I sat up, making a face. "Sirius ditched me to go camping with James and his parents for the next two weeks. I invited Lily to come over and stay with me but she's only coming Monday, so I didn't want to be alone with Nikon nagging me the whole weekend."

"Why didn't you go with them? We could've arranged for you to come over for dinner another time."

"Do you honestly believe I want to be stuck with those two in a tent?" I snorted. "I would probably come back missing a limb or with one extra!"

Remus chuckled and moved to sit next to me, pushing away the books scattered over the bed. "Yes, I do see your point. Isn't Pete going with them?"

"No, his parents took him to America to visit his grandmother. What about you? Why aren't you going?"

"For one, there's a full moon this week, but I don't think I would even if there wasn't. It's like you said: I love them but I'm not a masochist," he joked, and we both laughed. He pointed to my duffel bag. "What's that for?"

"Oh right. Well, since I'm home alone... I was wondering if I could stay here with you for the weekend..." I said nervously.

I had struggled the entire summer against my desire to see him to the point where I even considered sneaking out through my bedroom window at night to catch the Knight Bus to his place, but knowing Sirius was in the next room quickly shot down that idea. I mean, what sort of excuse would I give him for my sudden disappearance?

Now that he was off with James, and I had talked to my mom about it, it was my only opportunity to spend some time alone with him. Although, by the face he was making, he didn't think it was such a good thought.

"This a bad idea, Aurora." Bingo.

"But–"

"Aside from the fact that Sirius would probably hex both our heads off, didn't you hear me? There's a full moon and it's in two days." He looked at me seriously, pursing his lips. "It's dangerous for you to be around me."

"Dangerous? Remus, I'm sorry to break it to you, but you're not that much of a threat unless you've gone full on werewolf-mode."

"I wasn't referring to that kind of dangerous..." Remus blushed faintly. "It's just that I tend to become a bit edgy around this time and I can start acting sort of odd, or saying things I wouldn't normally say..."

I fought back a smirk; he was starting look a little flustered. "I know, Remus, I've noticed. You get rather affectionate."

He cleared his throat nervously. "So if you know, then you understand why it might not be such a good idea for you to spend the next few nights here," he finally said, flickering my forehead. I whined, rubbing the sore spot.

"I don't care," I argued. "I'm staying and if you try to send me away I'm going to ask your mother to take my side."

He cocked an eyebrow. "She's my mother, she's obviously going to side with me."

"How much are you willing to bet?"

* * *

Of course he lost. Hope immediately insisted that I stayed for as long as I wanted and she completely ignored whichever argument Remus came up with. As we set up the dinning table, he kept shooting me glares to which I very maturely responded by sticking my tongue out.

Hope was delighted by my passion for the muggle world. She had met Sirius, James and Peter and she adored them, but they were painfully clueless about muggles so she seemed pleasantly surprised with me. Throughout dinner, I explained that my mom was muggle-born, and I told her the story of how my parents had met and fallen in love. Turns out, Hope was as hopelessly romantic as I was.

Somehow, Remus ended up holding my hand under the table. Every time his mother laughed, he squeezed it harder.

Hope and I were carrying on a very interesting conversation about the works of Jane Austen, Remus throwing in some input occasionally, when his father waltzed into the kitchen. He was a tall man, with a stocky built. His hair was grey but it was a very nice shade with silver strands glistering under the light, and he had a bit of a stubble of the same colour. Remus had inherited his eyes; a twirling mix of hazel and green.

 _No wonder Remus is so handsome_ , _his parents are beautiful,_ I thought in awe.

He halted his strides when he saw me, blinking in sheer surprise. I found myself blushing again.

"Lyall!" Hope jumped from her chair with a dazzling smile. "I'm so happy you're home!"

Remus' father – Lyall – responded with a weak, tired quirk of his lips. "I'm sorry, they had me working until late again... I thought we were only having company tomorrow."

"Aurora decided to come earlier," Remus said standoffishly. I refrained from raising an eyebrow at his tone of voice. Was it just me or did he sound incredibly formal?

I stood up and stretch my arm out, smiling politely. "Hi! I'm Aurora, it's very nice to meet you, sir."

"Good evening, Aurora," he replied, giving me the same tired half-smile he gave his wife as he shook my hand. "I apologize for not dinning with you but, as I said, I was held back at work, and alas I didn't know you were coming."

"That's quite alright, sir. We could always have dinner together tomorrow," I said kindly.

"Oh yes! Aurora is staying over for the weekend, isn't that lovely Lyall?" Hope beamed at her husband, her beautiful blue eyes twinkling.

"Actually..." He pursed his lips into a thin line. "Now that we have already been properly introduced, there's no need for me to come home earlier when there's a lot to be done at work."

I thought I heard Remus mutter a "shocker" under his breath, but if he did both of his parents ignored it. When Hope's smile faltered, losing some of its shine, I frowned. That didn't seem right.

"Oh well," she chuckled, trying to sound nonchalant despite her shaky voice. "Nothing to be done then, I'm afraid. There will certainly be other opportunities for you to get to know Aurora, isn't that right?"

I nodded eagerly, wanting nothing more than to make this sweet woman feel better. Lyall cleared his throat, "Yes, about that... do you think it's wise for this young girl to be around during such a strenuous time?"

Remus made an annoyed noise from the back of his throat. "She helps with the transformation, father. It hurts less when she's around."

I whipped my head around to gawk at him. Well, that was news to me! "I do?!"

"Yes." The corners of his mouth twitched. "You do."

"Regardless, it's still very risky," Lyall insisted. "And where will she sleep?"

"In my room."

Lyall's silver eyebrows knitted. "That's not very orthodox is it, Remus? It's not appropriate for a young girl to sleep in a young boy's bedroom."

"Why not? I'll sleep on the floor," he retaliated, sounding irritated.

"Still–"

"Oh put a sock in it, will you Lyall," Hope cut him off, clicking her tongue annoyed. "If Remus says he wants her to stay, she stays and that's final. Why don't you go lock yourself up in your study? Didn't you say you had a lot of work to take care of?"

As the couple rivaled stares, I squirmed uncomfortably. I wasn't used to parents fighting, mine never did. They bickered endlessly (to the point of annoying everyone really), but they never argued like this. Now I understood why Remus rarely ever mentioned his father. Lyall wasn't exactly the friendly, kind and wonderful man I imagined to have served as a role model to the Remus I knew, who was all that and more.

A minute later, Lyall sighed exhaustedly and his shoulders sagged as if he was carrying a heavy load over them. He nodded curtly to Hope and bowed his head stiffly to me and Remus before leaving the kitchen, presumably to go to his study. When he was gone, Hope rubbed her face with both hands quite harshly, next running them through her lovely hair. Worried, I touched her arm and she jolted, suddenly remembering she wasn't alone. She gave me a small smile.

"Oh my... I'm so embarrassed you had to witness this, dear," she said apologetically.

"There's absolutely no reason for you to be embarrassed, Hope," I reassured.

"No, there's not," Remus reinforced my statement. I noticed he hadn't even moved from his chair, but his shoulders were tense and his posture defensive. "He's the one who should be embarrassed for being so rude."

"Don't speak about your father like that, Remus. He deals with a lot of stress at work," she scolded with a scowl.

"Being stressed and being cold-hearted are two very different things, mom."

Hope gave no answer as she moved around the kitchen, rummaging through the drawers. After a while, she pulled out a large chocolate bar which she split into three large pieces, giving one to each of us and then biting into hers, Remus copying her.

I stared at my piece helplessly. How many times had he sat here with his mom eating chocolate after an event similar to this one? How often did Hope comfort his heart with sweets? Was this the reason why he loved chocolate so much?

The candy left a bitter taste in my mouth.

* * *

Later, after we had helped Hope with the dishes and cleaning the kitchen, I sat on his bed already in my pyjamas. I combed my long hair, singing softly to myself.

 _"They told me you had been to her,_

 _And mentioned me to him:_

 _She gave me a good character,_

 _But said I could not swim._

 _He sent them word I had not gone,_

 _(We know it to be true):_

 _If she should push the matter on,_

 _What would become of you?"_

"I love when you sing those poems," I heard Remus say, startling me. He chuckled at my jump. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"That's alright..."

I watched him close the door behind him and lean against it for a moment with his head back. "This isn't exactly how I wanted this night to go," he muttered tiredly.

"Well," I started, twirling the hem of my top nervously, "I did show up uninvited..."

"That's beside the point, he shouldn't have acted like that in front of you."

"And I impulsively decided to stay over and impose..."

"You're not imposing, he's barely even here most of the time."

"And I am sleeping in your room... with you..."

He cracked a smile at that, finally straightening up to face me. "Are you trying to come up with excuses for me to regret this?"

"No!" I promptly argued. "Even if you do, I'm not leaving. For now, this is my bed."

To better prove my point, I crossed my arms and laid back on the bed. The mattress was surprisingly comfortable despite its age. Remus laughed and I could hear him walking towards me. I bit back a silly grin when he showed up in my line of vision, his handsome face hovering over mine.

"Will you be making me sleep on the floor then?" he asked playfully.

"Didn't you tell your parents that you were? I mean, it would be very inappropriate otherwise, wouldn't it?" I replied, quoting his father.

Remus smirked. "That's never stopped us before."

I rolled my eyes, pulling him into bed with me as we both slid under the covers, side by side. His arm moved around my waist, trapping me against him. I tried desperately to ignore the loud thumping of my heart. I wasn't very successful.

We fell silent for a while. He kept holding me and I could feel his peaceful breathing on my nose. He wasn't asleep even though his eyes were shut, his body was still far too tense as I played with the front of his pyjama shirt. I watched the rising and falling of his chest, biting my lip.

"Remus..." I called softly. He hummed in response without moving. "Was your father always like this?"

He sighed heavily. "No, he used to be a lot warmer and charming... and he used to make my mom beyond happy..."

"What happened?" I couldn't help to ask.

"I was bit because the werewolf he insulted wanted to get revenge. I think my father never forgave himself for it, no matter how many times mom and I tried to stop him from feeling guilty," he said, playing with the ends of my hair. "He started staying late at the Ministry and bringing his paperwork home so he had an excuse to be locked in his study. He stopped paying attention to me, except perhaps on the days near and of the full moon. He never took mom out again unless it was to a work-related event. Eventually, he was barely even around.

"I know she still loves him and she's always hoping to catch a glimpse of the man he was, but he disappoints her ever time. That's what angers me the most, you know... mom's wonderful, she doesn't deserve to hurt like this."

I smiled sadly, touching his cheek. "No, she doesn't... and neither do you."

"I'm not hurting," he fiercely objected. "I couldn't care less about how he treats me. I just wished he didn't act like an emotionless prick all the time and started treating my mom with the kind of love and respect she deserves to be treated with."

I chose not to argue, but I knew he was lying. Of course it hurt him, it was his father, how could it not? He had lost a father figure at the age of five and then taken upon himself to look after his mother's well-being and happiness because her husband would no longer step up to his responsibilities. It was really no wonder Remus looked so much older than fifteen.

Moving my hand to run through the faint specks of grey already showing in his lovely golden hair, I fought back the tears. So much... he had been through so much while still so young. And yet, he was the most caring, gentle and considerate human being I'd ever met. Remus really was extraordinary.

"How do I make your transformations less painful?" I asked instead.

Remus opened his eyes, boring into mine. "I don't know... All of you do in a way. I feel less edgy before it happens and, if I'm happy after being around the five of you, I'm also less violent. But you have a stronger effect on me... Sometimes it's almost as if the werewolf is thinking about you, picturing you in his head instead of trying to attack everything in the room."

"Really?" I blushed faintly. That notion was strangely flattering, and it also gave me quite an idea that I should definitely discuss with the boys.

"Really," he chuckled. "Now let's sleep, I'm tired."

I nodded and nestled more comfortably in his arms. We fitted perfectly together as he placed his chin on the crown of my head, and I quickly drifted into a peaceful slumber.


	21. Summer Holidays - August, 1975

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I have no ownership over Harry Potter and its wonderful universe. I do own my OC's and story line.

* * *

 **Harry Potter - The Marauders Era**

 **"The Princess Marauder"**

 _ **August, 1975 - Summer Holidays**_

"So, according to this book, it's safe to say werewolves don't find other wild animals a threat, correct?" I asked as I flipped through the thick manual curiously.

Nodding, Lily took the thing from my hands, opened it somewhere in the middle, and placed a lean finger over a section of the text. "See? It says: _'Most recent studies on werewolf behaviourism suggest that, even though transformed into an irrational beast with none or very little recollection of its human form, a werewolf does not show aggression in the presence of natural wild life...'"_

"Suggests?" Sirius repeated, making a face. "I thought you were sure about this, Evans!"

"Oh don't be so melodramatic, Black. It's not my fault if there's hardly any research done on werewolves, I'm doing the best I can!"

"But–"

"Quit it, Sirius," I cut him off sharply. "It doesn't matter if were going off on a flimsy hypothesis. We've already decided to do this, haven't we? Or do you want to change your mind? I understand if you do, it's bloody terrifying."

His mouth curled into a frown. "No, 'Ro, that's not the point. I mean, I am scared but not for me... What if he hurts you?"

"Remus would never hurt me," I hissed. How could he even doubt that?

"You don't know that," he shot like a bullet. I pursed my lips into a harsh line at those words, even if in my heart I knew them to be true.

Sirius sighed, pressing the bridge of his nose. "Don't give me that face, 'Ro... Look, I love the bloke to death but we need to be realistic here. When he's wolf, he's not Remus. I'm not saying he's a monster, just that he's entirely... animalistic... you know? He's stripped down to all of his basic instincts and, whether we like it or not, one of them is killing when threatened."

Merlin, I wanted to punch him for being right. Since when was Sirius so sensible? Just this morning he'd put whip-cream in Lily's hand while she was asleep and tickled her with a quill until she slapped it on her face. He laughed like a maniac the whole time she yelled his ear off.

Thinking about Remus as an irrational, ruthless, feral animal made me sick to my stomach. I couldn't accept the idea that someone so kind-hearted and good-natured could simply change into something so vile. Maybe the wolf wasn't so bad... maybe it was more like Remus than all of us thought...

"I can't believe this is actually coming out of my mouth, but I agree with Black," Lily said, placing a hand over mine.

I snorted. "Wow, hell just froze over."

"Aww, Evans, I think I might actually begin to like you after all." Sirius chuckled as he swung an arm over her shoulders, which she was quick to shrug off. I could see her smiling, though.

"That aside," she continued assertively, "the studies might not be hundred percent accurate, but I personally believe it's worth a shot. If it doesn't work, at least you'll get to keep your Animagus forms."

There was a short silence as the coffee waitress brought our orders to the table. Sirius grabbed his strawberry milkshake, popped the straw in between his teeth and leaned back against the booth.

"Do we get to choose them? Our forms, that is."

Lily shook her head, twirling a spoon in her cappuccino. "Animagus forms are determined by the witch or wizard's character. Sort of like the Patronus Charm."

"Great," he grumbled. "So we really are going in blind."

Alright, he was officially starting to annoy me. "Sirius, will you please lighten up? The lads will be here in any minute and if you sound even the least bit doubtful Remus is going to latch on to that doubt like a limpet and try to dissuade us from doing this."

"I know, but I'm worried. What if you're something really small and fragile, like a cat or a bird? Then what?"

"Stop worrying about me!"

Sirius gritted his teeth. "I can't."

"Well, then deal with it. Look, here they come–" I jumped off the seat, shooting my hand up to beckon them over. "Over here, Remus! James!"

As James slid into Sirius' bench next to Lily, hazel eyes sparkling at the sight of the disgruntled red-haired, Remus sat with me, and Peter took the end of the seat. Like magnets, my hand and Remus' found their way into each other under the table, our fingers lacing, sending jolts up my arm.

"Hey," he greeted with a whimsical smile.

I chuckled. "Hey. Took you blokes long enough to get here."

"Muggle transportations are insane," James said, ruffling his hair. "If it wasn't for Remus, Pete and I would've never even left the train station."

"Why didn't you take the Knight Bus?" Lily asked, confused.

Remus looked positively mischievous. "Now where would be the fun in that?"

Sirius barked a laugh, "You're terrible, mate."

"Why thank you, Sirius."

"Well, since you're finally here," I prompted, demanding Remus' attention, "we have something we would like to tell you."

His eyes swirled with curiosity. "Oh? What's that then?"

The boys and I hesitated for a heartbeat, searching for resolve from each other. Then Sirius said, "We're going to become Animagus so we can be with you during the night of the full moon."

There was a deafening silence. Remus blinked once, then twice. A third time.

"I beg your pardon?"

"We... are going... to become... Animagus... so we can be with you... during the full moon..." Sirius drawled out slowly as if teaching a child how to read. I rolled my eyes; what an idiot.

Remus laughed dryly, "You've lost your bloody minds. I'm not letting you do that, it's completely absurd!"

I clicked my tongue. "Since when do we need your permission to do anything?"

"This was your idea, wasn't it?" He shot me an accusatory glare. "You've been plotting this ludicrous plan since I told you my transformations were less painful when you were around!"

"It's not a ludicrous plan, mate, it makes sense," James quipped.

"We want to help out if we can," Peter added.

"But it's dangerous!"

"We know, which is why we want to become Animagus," Sirius argued.

Remus groaned, tugging at his hair, frustrated. This was not going down easy on him... but then again, we were expecting it already. If he considered himself a monster, of course he wouldn't be willing to let his best friends anywhere near him when it was most dangerous.

"Lily, please reason with them. Please tell them it's not going to work and they could end up dead! Tell them, because apparently my words mean nothing!"

"I'm sorry, Remus," she said quietly, "but I honestly believe they can help."

"Dear lord," he grunted.

I squeezed his hand in an attempt to send him some comfort. "Let us try, Remus."

He pursed his lips. "Do you even know what it takes to become an Animagus? It's not a coincidence that there are so few wizards and witches in England who were actually successful with the spell."

"Of course we know," Sirius replied at once. "What do you think Evans's here for? I can assure you it's not just for embellishment."

Lily made a face. "Lovely."

Remus sighed in utter exasperation, "Is there any way I can convince you not to go through with this?"

"No," we chorused. He only seemed to grow more distraught.

"Please, Aurora," he pleaded, pinning me down with those sad, desperate eyes that went straight to my heart. "Not you. I can deal with the lads coming, but not you, it's too dangerous. I don't know how I could ever live with myself if anything ever happened to you."

The fear in his words were a stab to my heart. He was terrified of hurting me... probably as much as I was of him hurting himself.

"Remus..." Again, I squeezed his hand. "I'll be fine, trust me. I understand if you think this is rash, but we've thought about this, we've done the research. Werewolves respond well to other wild animals, they only strike in the presence of danger."

"I'm worried about 'Ro too, mate," Sirius said gravely. "But who knows? Maybe she'll be a wicked-scary animal."

"Like a giant arse panther or something," James put in with a grin.

Lily snorted, "I don't think Aurora would be a panther, Potter. Maybe a fox."

"Yeah well, whatever she turns out to be, it will probably be terrifying."

"She sort of is already," Peter joked, chuckling when I flipped him off.

Remus clung to my fingers and I could feel the defeat pouring from him. "There's nothing I can say to change your mind, is there?"

"No, there isn't," I answered firmly.


	22. Fifth Year - September, 1975

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I have no ownership over Harry Potter and its wonderful universe. I do own my OC's and story line.

* * *

 **Harry Potter - The Marauders Era**

 **"The Princess Marauder"**

 _ **September, 1975 - Fifth Year**_

"So, what are you?" Remus asked as we sat down in our usual compartment on board of Hogwarts Express.

"You lads go first," I told them, biting into my chocolate frog.

Becoming an Animagus had been tougher than what I expected. First, we had to hold the leaf of a mandrake inside our mouths for the entire month of August, which proved troublesome because it meant we had to be extra careful while eating so we wouldn't swallow it by accident. Then, we used that same leaf on a potion and, as we stirred it, an incantation had to be chanted repeatedly. Afterwards we had to go through the first shift, which was beyond painful as our bodies had never experienced something like that before.

The next few shifts were fine, though.

Remus turned to Sirius expectantly, who broke into a grin. "I'm a dog!"

"Yeah you are, mate!" James chortled, raising his hand for a high-five.

"You two have no shame..." I rolled my eyes. "What about you, Pete?"

"I'm a rat," he said forlornly.

Sirius snorted, "Only you would turn out to be something you're afraid of."

"Oh shush, Sirius!" I pointedly kicked him in the foot, ignoring his whining, before hugging Peter's shoulders reassuringly. "Don't be sad, Pete, being something so small is definitely going to come in handy."

"Well, I'm a stag," James declared with pride.

Remus chuckled, "That makes sense, you're a bloody show-off. I'm actually surprised you're not a peacock."

"Sod off, mate!"

"How about you, Aurora? What form did you take?"

I smirked. "Why don't you take a wild guess?"

"Don't tell me you're a wolf," he teased. Something in me must've given it away because his face twisted into shock in a blink. "Y-you are?!"

"As if that's any surprise," James muttered under his breath. I elbowed him, biting my tongue not to curse.

"I'm an arctic wolf," I said, watching Remus go so pale I thought he would pass out. I reached for his hand, squeezing it, worried. "What's the matter? It's a big animal, isn't that what you wanted?"

"I didn't want you to be a fucking wolf!" he hissed. Wow. I'd never heard him cuss before.

"Hey, it's not like it was my choice!"

"What's wrong with 'Ro being a wolf?" It was Peter who asked.

"Nothing, just forget it..." Remus sighed, running a hand through his hair as he stood up. "I need to find Lily, we have Prefect duties to take care of. I'll see you guys at the feast."

I watched him leave with a frown. Why was he acting like this? He said he wanted me to be able to defend myself. A wolf could hold its ground against a werewolf better than any other animal, and even though I had white fur it wouldn't draw too much attention while wandering outside Hogwarts.

"Just ignore him, 'Ro, he's being a prick," Sirius muttered, rolling his eyes.

Shrugging him off, I moved out of the compartment and ran after Remus. He turned around with a suffering look. Before I could say or ask anything, he had me by the shoulders, pinning me against the wall of the train. I widened my eyes in shell-shock.

"Listen to me, Aurora," he urged. "If there's ever a time when I specifically tell you that you cannot come with me, you must do as I say, do you understand? You have to promise!"

"Remus, I..." My throat closed up.

I touched his wrists softly and he immediately released me. "Please tell me what's wrong so I can understand you."

"Why are you a wolf?" He sounded almost desperate. "Why, Aurora? Couldn't you have been any other animal?"

"I didn't choose, Remus! I'm just as surprised as you are!"

"I'm not surprised... I was just hoping for a different outcome, I suppose..."

"Merlin, Remus... I don't understand a single thing that's coming out of your mouth right now."

Remus inhaled sharply and stepped away from me, ruffling his hair again. He did that a lot when he was nervous. "Never mind... I really have to go."

"Alright fine," I hissed at his retreating form. "Go on then, run away from me."

He spun abruptly, piercing me with fire in his eyes. "I am not running away from anything. We can leave this conversation for later."

"Later when? God, Remus, why does everything have to be so bloody complicated with you?" I groaned, throwing my hands up in frustration before walking away. He caught my wrist and yanked me back forcefully.

"Don't be mad, Aurora."

"Then explain this to me, Remus!"

"I will if you just give me time! Stop being so freaking stubborn!"

"You're calling me stubborn? That's rich coming from the most obstinate bloke I've ever met!"

"Oh yeah? And you are the most frustrating and infuriating girl in this entire–"

"Oi, is everything alright?"

We jerked our heads towards the compartment from where Gideon had just stepped out of. His eyes fell on the hand Remus had wrapped around my wrist, mouth twisting into a scowl.

"Everything's fine, Eon," I muttered, pulling my wrist free.

"I'm leaving now," Remus grunted before disappearing down the corridor.

I pinched the bridge of my nose, feeling the beginnings of a huge migraine. Honestly... and he had the audacity to call me frustrating? He was the frustrating one. He confused the hell out of me.

God, things between us couldn't be more of a mess.

When a gentle hand brushed my shoulder, I looked up and flashed Gideon a reassuring smile. "I'm alright, don't worry. We go at each other's throats all the time."

"I've noticed..." He casually tucked his hands in the front pockets of his jeans. "You two dating now, are you?"

My cheeks caught fire. "Of course not! He's my best friend!"

"Oh," he blurted.

As he scratched the side of his face nervously, I noticed he had grown a bit of a stubble. It looked nice. Gave him a more mature type of charm.

He cleared his throat. "So uh, does that mean I still have a chance with you?"

"Eon..."

"No, listen, Aurora–" Gideon grabbed my hand. His touch was soft and kind, but it didn't make me feel anything. No sparks, no butterflies, no magic. Nothing. "I know you probably think I'm like Sirius, and that I use girls as I please but I don't, really."

I chuckled. "Sirius isn't that bad, but I know you don't."

"Then why can't you give me a chance? Just one, princess, that's all I need."

Gideon was very handsome. His auburn hair was just a shade darker than his brother, Fabian's, and the tips of his curls were golden from the sun. With a bone-structure to die for, his face was a combination of harsh lines and elegant edges, and he had eyes like glistering jade stones. Even though he wasn't as tall as Remus, he had broader shoulders and thick arms from playing Beater for our Quidditch team.

More than good-looking, he was kind and funny and I knew he cared about me, probably a lot more than he actually let on. He had dated a few other girls, I even caught him snogging one or two in a broom closet, but he never stopped trying to ask me out since he first did on my third year.

This was the first time I wanted to say yes though. Maybe not for the right reasons, but I really did need to stop thinking about Remus, or at least force myself to.

"I'll tell you what," I started, finally speaking. "I can spend some time with you occasionally, but you have to respect my space and the time I spend with my friends. It's not dating, alright? It's simply... taking baby steps into getting to know each other. Can you handle that?"

He grinned wickedly. "For you, princess? I can handle anything."

* * *

The next couple of weeks after returning to Hogwarts went by in a hasty haze.

I mostly helped my brother around the castle, making sure he arrived in time to all of his classes, giving him tips on the teachers and how to deal with the workload. It was time-consuming really, especially because Nikon somehow ended up placed in Ravenclaw so I was always running back and forth across the castle.

Ravenclaw... who would've figured?

Soon enough, the full moon rounded up, and we were all barely containing our excitement for going out on our Animagus forms with Remus for the first time. James and Sirius had even come up with code names for us. They were of course ridiculous, how could they not be from those two idiots? But all that enthusiasm and expectation was starting to gnaw at Remus' nerves. He was moody, irritable, and everything made him snap. Rightly so, because we were on a struggle between getting everything planned and ready to go, and Gideon always showing up at random times to hover over me like a hawk.

On the morning of the full moon, he flew in again as the five of us sat at the Gryffindor table hunched over a piece of parchment. We were trying to enchant it into a special kind of map but it was putting up a bit of a fight. I heard Remus groan as soon as he saw him.

"Blinking hell, Prewett! Don't you have anyone else to annoy in this big of a castle?"

Gideon scowled, crossing his arms. "What crawled up your knickers and died there, Lupin?"

"Nothing did," he snapped. "I've simply had enough of your insufferable meddling! Stop pestering us, for heaven's sake!"

"Remus, calm down," I called softy, touching his arm.

"No! It's enough already! Sod the bloody hell off, Prewett!"

"I just want to spend time with Aurora!" Gideon argued angrily.

"Then spend time with her when she's not with us!"

"She's always with you!"

Remus scoffed, "Well that's too bad, isn't it? We were here first after all."

I rolled my eyes when the boys sniggered, obviously finding the argument quite the entertaining little show.

"You know, Lupin, maybe you didn't get the memo, but Aurora doesn't belong to you."

 _Oh, shit_. My breath stopped when Remus started to shake like a vulcan ready to erupt. His eyes flared dangerously. Before he could reach for his wand I jumped from the bench and stood in the middle of them.

"Enough! Stop this ridiculous spectacle right now!" I turned to Gideon harshly. "I told you to respect the time I spend with them. Leave, Eon."

"Fine," Gideon growled between his teeth, stomping to the end of the table to sit with his brother, who patted him on the back.

I swatted Remus on his arm. "Oi!" I did it again. "Stop that, Aurora!"

"What's going on with you lately? What in the world possessed you to lose it like that in the middle of Great Hall?"

"Muzzle is right, Moony," Sirius pipped in, trying out our new code names with a grin. God, they came up with such ridiculous names.

Peter nodded eagerly. "Yeah, I've never seen you snap like that."

Remus shrugged, sitting back down. "He was annoying me with the hovering and breathing down our necks all the time."

"I'm sure he didn't mean to. He probably just wants to spend time with me but I don't really have any," I said in his defence, plopping next to him.

"Then let him find someone else who has. You're not his bloody girlfriend," he grumbled, glaring at a book on advanced magic.

"Your inner beast's showing, mate," James chuckled as he glanced up from the parchment.

"Bugger off, Prongs."

I rolled my eyes, searching for his hand under the table, when I did he dug his fingers into my knuckles. Maybe this deal with Gideon wasn't the best idea. The last thing I wanted was to make Remus lose his temper to the point he would hex his own house mate. It didn't even seem to be working anyway. I couldn't stop gravitating toward him, and neither could he. The full moon was only making it worse. Now even I was affected.

Could my Animagus form be influencing the way I felt?

"I finished it!" James exclaimed.

We hunched over the parchment again. Instead of blank as before, an extensive drawing of the castle and the outer grounds had flourished. Looking closer, several footprints skidded across the paper, each name showing respectively next to its pair of feet.

My eyes fell on the name Mr. Filch pacing around in front of the second floor girls bathroom.

"Wicked," we breathed.

* * *

Later, when the sun began to set, we sneaked out of the castle.

Peter shifted into his Animagus form and scurried under the Whomping Willow to tickle the secret knot nestled into the roots. Once it stilled, we made our way to the dirt tunnel, the tap-tap of our shoes echoing in the damp, dark cave until we came up for air through an old hatchway on the floor of the Shrieking Shack.

"Lovely place you have here, Moony," James joked, trying to ease the tension.

"Yes, yes. I do feel the need to ask, though," Sirius started with a smirk, "ever thought about redecorating?"

Remus snorted, guiding us into a wider living room. The walls were scratched and some boards on the floor had been ripped off. There was a mangled armchair on the corner and a few chunks of the fireplace were missing.

I gulped, praying for my nerves not to show on my face.

Quickly, Sirius and James changed. I petted James' snout and scratched Sirius behind his ears, giggling when he licked my hand with a bark. Peter climbed over James, settling on top of his head, between his prongs. They were waiting for me, I realized. But I had one thing to do first.

I walked up to Remus. He was paler than ever, maybe even a little blue, and he honestly looked about ready to throw up. "Change," he pleaded in a strangled voice.

"I will." I stopped in front of him, raising my arms to gather his trembling form in them. "I just want to hug you first."

He gripped me tighter. "Please be safe, Aurora. I can't lose you."

"You won't."

I stepped back, closing my eyes, allowing the familiar wave of power to flow through my body. When I re-opened them, the reflection of a white wolf greeted me in his hazel green stare. Always the enthusiastic one, Sirius let out a loud bark and nuzzled my neck affectionately. I nibbled on his ear, pulling it playfully.

We we're brought back to reality by an agonizing roar and a terrifying snarl. Remus' body and face was lengthening and his hands curling into paws as hair began to sprout from his skin. The morphing was painful to watch and it didn't stop until he stood in front of us fully transformed. He was large, massive in size, with a long snout and a tufted tail, but, all in all, he looked exactly like a normal wolf.

Like me, just... more colossal.

The werewolf rumbled with a low growl, regarding us suspiciously. Sirius barked to show him we were friendly before moving closer. They sniffed each other's snouts for a moment and then the werewolf barked in the same friendly manner. Then, James skipped around them cheerfully, little Peter squeaking as he clung to his prongs not to fall off. On the other hand, I found myself frozen to the floor. I couldn't take my eyes off him. His soft-looking sandy brown fur. His large golden eyes. His massive figure with hard rippling muscles... God, he was beautiful, and I was compelled to him more than I ever was in my human form.

The werewolf turned his head, piercing me with his feral orbs. When he prowled towards me, I snapped out of my daze and decided to copy him. We circled around each other for a while when he suddenly stopped. I let out a whimper, the sound strange in my throat and in my ears. As if to respond, he let out a rumbling sound as he buried his soft muzzle in my neck.

It felt so good... I closed my eyes as we touched our little noses.

I had no idea what I was doing. I was letting instinct guide me. Apparently, I was doing all the right things because he hooted happily, pouncing on me in a clear invitation to play. Sirius and the others promptly joined in.

We spent the rest of the night playing, exchanging affection, and grooming. Differently than we imagined, it seemed the wolf in Remus wasn't just a feral beast, but also a social creature and he was more than happy to finally have friends to keep him company throughout the night.

* * *

When dawn broke, Remus changed back and we helped him back to the hospital wing. Poppy nearly had a heart attack at the sight of us, but she dealt considerably well with the shock. After tending to his most significant scratches, she praised us for taking such good care of him and she even let us stay at the wing to try and get some rest.

Around midday, I woke up with Lily shaking me softly. Glancing around as I rubbed the sleep off my eyes, I felt something warm shift next to me – Remus. He was lying on his back behind me and I was using his arm as a pillow. The boys were scattered around us. Sirius was on the right edge of the cot, in front of me, arms latched around my torso and his head on my chest, snoring loudly. Somehow, James had managed to squeeze himself half in between me and Remus so his face was buried in his belly. And Peter was curled up at our feet.

"You look comfy," Lily teased me. I snorted. Had it been anyone else I probably would've been embarrassed about this. "So, how did it go?"

"It went great actually," I told her with a smile, playing absentmindedly with Sirius' curls. "He's not that bad. If we're in our other forms too, I mean."

"I knew it would work."

"We should've never even doubted you for a second, Lils."

"And don't you forget it," she chuckled quietly. "How did he react when he saw you in your wolf form?"

I bit my lip, glancing back at Remus who was out like a rock, his chest raising and falling ryhtmatically. A muscle in his arm twitched, right under my temple. I briefly wondered if it still hadn't gone numb from the lack of blood circulation.

"It was different than what I expected... but I'll tell you about it some other time, when we're alone," I answered. She nodded understandingly. "How did class go this morning? Did we learn anything particularly important for our O.W.L.'s?"

"Nothing special really. I can lend you my notes later if you want to, though."

"Thanks, Lils."

"By the way, what's the deal with you and Prewett? He asked me about you twice at breakfast," she said, frowning.

My fingers got caught in a knot in Sirius' hair and he mumbled something, tightening his grip around me, furrowing his eyebrows. Sirius was so cute when he slept, I thought with a smile.

I shrugged. "There's no deal. I'm just trying to open up a little. What did you tell him?"

"Well... I might've told him to stop being so smothering and leave you alone..."

I laughed, quietly as not to wake them up. "Poor chap, he can't catch a break with you lot."

"That's too bad, isn't it? I mean, I understand he has fancied you all this time but honestly... he needs to get a grip. You're not his girlfriend, are you?"

"You sound just like Remus." I rolled my eyes.

Lily pursed her lips, quickly looking back and forth between me and him. "Are you sure about this, Aurora? It's not like you have any sort of feelings for Prewett... You can't actually be considering going out with him, can you?"

"No," I replied, shifting uncomfortably. "At least, not now I'm not. I told him we could spend a bit more time together, but that's about the extent of it. Right now, Remus needs me and the lads to be there for him. This whole thing is still getting on his nerves."

She nodded. "Good. Because I genuinely don't think you should date him."

"Why? I thought you said the point of dating was to get to know someone before developing feelings."

"Yes, but this is different," she argued. "You're two are going to get hurt and I don't want that, Aurora. I love you both too much to just stand by and watch yourselves tear each other apart like this..."

She wasn't talking about Gideon anymore, and I knew she was right. So I chose not to answer, because I honestly had no idea of what to say.


	23. Fifth Year - November, 1975

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I have no ownership over Harry Potter and its wonderful universe. I do own my OC's and story line.

* * *

 **Harry Potter - The Marauders Era**

 **"The Princess Marauder"**

 _ **November, 1975 - Fifth Year**_

The students in the corridor laughed their socks off at the incredibly engorged head of Bertram Aubrey – courtesy of Sirius. James and I chortled as Bertram swayed on his feet with the heavy weight over his neck and shoulders, losing balance and ending up nose first on the rug. When he tried to stand up, he fell again.

Everyone laughed harder.

In the corner, I saw my cousin, Evan, near his Slytherin viperish companions, seething. He elbowed Snape, and they both reached for their wands. Before any of them could cast a curse, I flickered my wrist and the dragon statue behind them roared to life and took flight above their heads, then diving towards them, breathing fire. The Slytherins shrieked, running around like crazy ants, trying to put out their burning hair, some trying to turn the statue back to normal.

"Bloody brilliant, Muzzle!" Sirius howled with laughter, snaking an arm over my shoulders.

"I can't believe how effortlessly you do wandless magic!" James praised between chuckles.

I tossed my hair with a smug smirk. "Well, I am quite the incredibly talented young witch, am I not?"

"You most certainly are, Miss Rosier." There was a collective eye roll as we turned to face Professor Slughorn who was standing behind us. "Perhaps we can put those bewitching talents to practice this evening in detention, wouldn't you agree?"

"Yes, sir..." I mumbled.

"Very well, then." Slughorn corrected Bertram's head and yanked him onto his feet. "Come along now, Bertram. Enough embarrassing yourself for today."

The two vanished around the corner with Evan, Snape and the rest of their gang chasing after them as they still tried to escape the dragon statue.

James chuckled, "Lucky you were the only one grabbing detention, otherwise Moony would have to go through tonight alone."

"I'll meet you lads there when I'm off," I said with a shrug. "I'm actually surprised he only gave me a day's detention. Snape is his pet, I thought for sure he would give me at least a week."

Sirius smirked, eyes twinkling. "Maybe old Sluggy fancies you, Muzzle."

"Ewww!" I twisted my nose. "Don't say that even as a joke, Padfoot!"

"You're the one who's always saying you are charmingly bewitching," James pointed out.

"Well yes, but that doesn't apply to fifty year old virgin Potion Masters!"

Sirius raised an eyebrow. "What makes you say he's virgin?"

"Have you taken a good look at him?"

"Maybe he was quite the birds-man when he was a young lad. You know, like dashing old me here."

"If he was, then you have been looking at your future self for the past five years," I shot back standoffishly.

His face fell as James doubled over with laughter. Sirius glared at his friend first, and then at me. "Piss off, Muzzle!"

* * *

Later that day, I made my way down to the dungeons, where Slughorn's office was, next to the Slytherin's Common Room. He had given me so many detentions already that by now I knew the way like the back of my hand.

Surprisingly, it didn't go as bad as I feared. Slughorn made me scrub dirty, mouldy cauldrons without magic, and then he had me writing lines. I wouldn't exactly say it was the funniest way to spend an evening, but it could've been a lot worse. Once, Filch had made me and Sirius dig through a pile of Thestral excrements to search for his lost glove, so this definitely didn't make it to my top worst detentions.

After being excused, I raced outside the castle. Night had already fallen, the moon shinning in all its glory, a round, perfect circle in the sky. I had considered staying in tonight to catch some rest, but then I decided to shift and meet them at the Shrieking Shack instead. I missed the wolf, even if I had just seen him last month.

I was reaching the Whomping Willow when I heard a familiar voice. A voice that didn't belong there, hissing. Something wasn't right. What was Snape doing in there?

Once I finally reached up the hill, my blood froze. The full moon tiptoed from behind a cloud, bathing in silver the dark silhouette of Snape halfway through the hole under the Willow. When a bloodcurdling snarl pierced the night, the roots of the tree began to tremble and twist, the ground shaking. I snapped into action as James appeared at the edge of the forest, looking confused. I sprung forward.

"PULL HIM OUT, PRONGS!"

Pale as a ghost, James whipped his head around to find Snape petrified at the entrance where the beast was snarling at the end of the tunnel.

I ran, shouting again, "PULL HIM OUT NOW!"

Finally, he bolted. For sheer dumb luck, he managed to grab the back of Snape's cloak, yank him and pull him out of the way just as the large werewolf tore through the hole. As I raced past them, I urged James to get Snape out of there before shifting mid-air and clashing against Remus. Luckily, James managed to drag away the Slytherin frozen in shock.

The werewolf roared, jolting violently to shake me off his back until I fell on the floor. Quickly jumping to my feet, I lunged for his neck, sinking my teeth into his flesh, drawing blood. It flowed rich and salty into my mouth, and I fought the urge to gag. He howled in pain and struck me with a fierce paw, claws scraping my right shoulder, digging into it as he pinned me down underneath his massive weight.

For the briefest of moments, I thought he would kill me. I could sense his desire to rip my throat open, to prove this was his territory and he would hunt and slaughter whoever and whatever he wished to. But when I let out a strangled whimper, the bloodthirst in his glowing yellow orbs cleared, slowly fading away until he seemed to realize who he was harming. The heavy paw lifted from my shoulder and he backed away, grumbling sounds vibrating through his chest and out of his mouth, as if he was struggling to apologize. I limped towards him, then nuzzled his snout lovingly, hoping he would understand my forgiveness.

He seemed to.

The werewolf rubbed his nose against mine before moving to lick the scratches on my shoulder. They didn't hurt, I noticed. Nothing deep thankfully. Acting on instinct, I did the same to his wounded neck.

When he was completely calmed down, I pressed into him, guiding him back into the tunnel, ignoring the watching rat hiding under the roots. We walked into the living room of the Shrieking Shack and curled into each other's bodies for the rest of the night, only moving occasionally to exchange affections.

* * *

The next day, I woke up with the first rays of dawn.

Every muscle in my body ached as I lifted my head with a groan. Merlin, everything hurt. I felt like I was trampled by a hoard of fat Manticores and then stepped over a rhino...

Glancing to my right, I found Remus' human form glued to my side, as close to me as humanely possible, face buried into my snow-white fur. He was naked and shaking. His neck was turning purple and he had scratches all over his back.

 _Shit!_ I shifted back in a blink before moving around the room to pull a sweater and a pair of sweatpants out of a cabinet, where he kept clothes in case he needed. Then I shook him gently awake.

"Remus," I called softly. He murmured something unintelligent, scooting closer to my knees. This made me smile. "Remus, love, you have to wake up..."

"Don't want to," he grumbled stubbornly.

"Please, love, you're hurt... I need to take you to the hospital wing before it gets infected..."

Finally, his eyes fluttered open, flinching with the bright light at first. He blinked to focus through the haze. His eyes were red, I noticed with a frown, and his face paler than wax. I was also fairly sure that there were several more greys amidst his tawny locks.

"Did I hurt him?" he suddenly asked, voice scratchy. When I shook my head, he heaved a sigh of relief. "Thank Merlin... What about you? Are you hurt?"

I gave him a reassuring smile. "No, Remus, I'm alright. Now come on, we have to get you dressed. We wouldn't want Poppy to enjoy the best show of her life, would we?"

Remus blushed, sitting up and covering himself self-consciously. I chuckled nervously, trying to fight my own fluster as I brought a hand to his cheek, stroking it softly. He leaned into my touch. "I'm so embarrassed..."

"Don't be," I said in a whisper. "I think you're beautiful."

He smiled shyly, turning even more crimson.

I clumsily helped him get dressed before swinging his arm over my shoulders and dragging us out of the Shrieking Shack. Peter was at our side as soon as we came through the hole and he promptly helped me take Remus back into the castle.

It was no surprise to find Dumbledore in the hospital wing when we finally arrived. I couldn't see Snape anywhere but James and Sirius were there. the last one sitting with his face in his hands, shoulders shaking. He looked up as he heard us come in, all colour drained from him at the sight of Remus' neck.

We heaved Remus into one of the cots and Poppy immediately came rushing in to work her miraculous magic, rambling furiously under her breath.

Sirius jumped to his feet. "Moony I–"

"Don't," I snapped, cutting through him with a cold stare. He turned even whiter. "Don't you dare, Sirius. This is your fault – your fault!"

"I know! I'm sorry!" he wailed helplessly.

"What were you thinking? Something truly terrible could've happened, he could've gotten hurt beyond possible repair!"

He made a strangled sound. "I know, you're right, 'Ro... I hate Snivellus but I didn't mean to–"

"I am not talking about Snape, Sirius!" I shouted. "Can you for one second imagine the sort of pain Remus would've been in if he had hurt or killed someone? The damage that would've been done to his soul? This would've destroyed him!"

"I'm sorry!"

Sirius covered his face, dropping to his knees in front of me, sobbing, but I wasn't the least bit moved. I was beyond angry, I was absolutely terrified. Throughout the course of the events of last night, I had been so worried about Remus, I barely even had time to process everything. Now that I was, the harsh realization that Remus could've been so easily broken froze my blood with a shattering fear. I couldn't bear the thought of his agony. Remus was everything to me, without him...

I wouldn't be able to live.

Dumbledore placed a firm hand over my shaky shoulder. "Your concerns are very well-founded, Aurora, but thanks to you, and James, no one was hurt. I have already spoken to Sirius about his actions and he will be serving detention with Mr. Filch for the rest of the year."

"What about Sniv– err, I mean Snape?" Peter asked clumsily.

"Mr. Snape has promised not to tell about Remus' condition to a single soul. And I believe him, so I trust you all to do the same." His voice was assertive as he fixed each of us sharply.

None of us was actually convinced that Snape would keep his pie hole shut, but who were we to oppose the greatest wizard of all times? I only hoped he was right.

* * *

 **Hey, guys! Okay, so you've probably noticed that Remus and Aurora do something very frequently** **– they rub their noses together, even when they're in their normal human forms, they did this before Aurora became an Animagus wolf too. That's because it's something wolves normally do to each other to express affection, especially between couples.**

 **As we know, wizards and witches become the Animagus animal who best suits their character and personality, which is why Aurora became a wolf. She has always been attracted to Remus and she's always expressed traits which implied that her connection to him might be deeper and different than normal. Even before becoming an Animagus, she had the "wolf" inside of her, guiding her feelings when she was around him, growing as they grew up too.**

 **All of this will be explained later on, but for now I just wanted to comment on the "rubbing nose" deal so everyone understood its actual meaning eheh**

 **Hope you guys are enjoying this story! It has a long way to go yet, but I'm really happy for all the great feedback I'm getting. You guys are the best! Feel free to review and tell me all of your thoughts and opinions!**

 **Love,**

 **Moon Princess.**


	24. Fifth Year - December, 1975

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I have no ownership over Harry Potter and its wonderful universe. I do own my OC's and story line.

* * *

 **Harry Potter - The Marauders Era**

 **"The Princess Marauder"**

 _ **December, 1975 - Christmas Holidays**_

"Please, 'Ro! I've apologized a hundred times already, why can't you forgive me?"

Swallowing a nasty insult, I glanced way from the burning flames in the fireplace and faced the frustrating bloke propped on his knees next to me. He was a mess, I would give him that. Followed by a subtle thinning of his face, dark circles had blossomed underneath his grey eyes, aggravated by the uncharacteristic paleness of his complexion. His shaggy, neck-length hair didn't look as glossy and shiny as normal, even the curls seemed less livelier.

"Look, Remus may be soft-hearted enough to forgive and forget, but I'm not. What you did was completely stupid, even for you. And it was cruel! Christ, Sirius, when did you become such a vicious son of a bitch?"

If possible, his face showed even more anguish. "I'm not! Please don't think that of me, 'Ro. I can't live knowing that you hate me!"

"Oh cut the dramatics, will you?" I snapped, fighting back the urge to slap him. "As if I could ever hate you."

"Then why–"

"Not hating you is not the same as accepting your apologies."

Sirius brought his knees to his chest, hugging them tight as he stared into the fire. The blazing flames swirled inside those haunting grey eyes, meeting into a violent dance. I wanted to be furious with him, but deep down he was already forgiven. He was my best friend, one of my five other halves, how could I not forgive him?

I watched him closely as we sat in silence. Had he always looked this beautiful? Despite his current state of misery, his face could steal a girl's breath away without him even having to flirt. He didn't have the type of beauty most boys did. He was pretty – pretty like a woman almost. With soft and gentle lines, cupid lips and lashes that went on for miles, and that dark, thick and rich mane, begging to be stroked, Sirius was quite a dashing fellow. It was really no wonder he had girls dropping at his feet.

Still... did he have to be so crass, irresponsible and impulsive?

"I'm sorry, 'Ro... I really am..." His voice was muffled by his knees. "I miss talking to you... this is killing me..."

That was so low of him. Sounding like a lost puppy. He knew I had bloody hero-complex, especially when it came to him. I sighed, "I miss talking to you too, Sirius..."

His eyes were pleading as they locked on mine. "Really?"

"Of course I do, but I'm still hurt."

"Why are _you_ hurt? I was a dick to Remus not you," he argued with a frown.

That shut me up for a second. How would I possibly explain the real reason why I was so angry when I couldn't? Sirius was the one who made me do the stupid vow in the first place, I couldn't just go ahead and yak about my unconditional love and desire for Remus. Even though we might've been kids at the time, I always felt like he really wanted me to keep holding on to that promise, it seemed like it mattered a lot to him.

"I just can't stomach the idea of you wanting to do something like this to one of your best mates, that's all," I said eventually.

"It was not about Moony! Do you honestly believe I would ever want to harm him? I love him like a brother."

"Then it was all about Snape?"

He nodded vehemently. "Yeah. I hate the prat's guts. He just walks around like he's better than everyone else."

I snorted, "So do you."

"It's not the same and you know it." Sirius sighed heavily, ruffling the curly mess on his head. "I'm pillock, alright? Sometimes my own stupidity astounds even me... but I promise that my intentions were never – 'Ro, _never_ – to hurt Moony."

He held my gaze unwaveringly. When I realized he was being completely honest with me, I figured I could let him off the hook. The truth was I really did miss him, and I hated being mad at him. It was Christmas for Merlin's sake. This was no time for me to be holding anyone accountant for their mistakes.

"Fine," I blurted.

"Fine what...?"

I cracked a smile. "I'll forgive your absolute stupidity."

"Thank you!"

His cry was followed by him tackling me to the floor in a bone-crushing hug. I laughed, squeezing him back as much as I could seeing as he was practically crushing me like a piton. "Dear lord, Sirius, whatever will you do if one day you happen to find yourself without me?"

The grip tightened as he chuckled quietly, "I'd probably kill myself."

I rolled my eyes, feeling my heart tighten. "Don't joke about that, idiot."

* * *

On the 31st of December, my family was invited to a New Year's party by the Potters. I was extremely excited. I'd never gone to a party before, and all of my friends would be there, which would make the experience all the more perfect. Looking forward to it as much as I, Sirius was under the impression this was the night he and James would finally get wasted for the first time. He'd even broken into my father's liquor cabinet and gotten a hold of two bottles of firewhiskey. It was bonkers, obviously, but I couldn't wait to watch them make fools out of themselves first hand.

The morning before the party, my mother took me and Sirius shopping for new clothes. Well, saying she dragged Sirius might've been more accurate. The idea of visiting shop after shop wasn't all that appealing apparently, but mom insisted that he buy new formal robes. The only ones he had were in a horrid shade of green (Walburga's choice definitely), and no Gryffindor should wear something so horrific.

As expected, _Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions_ was bursting at the seams with desperate witches in search of the perfect dress for the party of the year. It seemed James' parents had a bit of a reputation; everyone kept saying they were the best hosts in whole England. I couldn't quite picture it, really. I'd met both Euphemia and Fleamont Potter last year and they both looked the sort of couple who would much rather spend a night by the fire reading and drinking tea, than actually planning big events.

Mom pulled a strapless red dress with golden motives from a rack full of dresses and held it in front of me. It was lovely, it had a red bow at the waist and it reached just above my knees, so I would be showing off a lot of leg in it. I told her I loved it and she folded it neatly over her arm, keeping it safe as we moved around to search for Madam Malkin. When we did, mom asked her to take care of Sirius.

I had the time of my life watching Malkin poke Sirius with a pin every time he blurted out a sassy comment, or tried to annoy her. I had to admit, though, the black robes suited him very nicely. The blazer clung to his broad shoulders in a pleasant fashion and the fastened button in the middle accentuated the shape of his body attractively. The embroidery on his lapel was golden, as was the tie my mother chose, matching my dress.

We ended up grabbing lunch at a small café and then mom bought us sundaes from _Florean Fortescue's Ice-Cream Parlour._ Chocolate with caramel topping for me, and raspberry with chopped nuts for Sirius.

Back at home, I treated myself to a long, hot, bubble bath. Every muscle in my body relaxed, turning into jelly. Only when my fingertips were as shrivelled up as dried figs did I manage to fling myself out of the bathtub and out of the bathroom, letting all the steam out with me. Mom gave me an earful about hogging the bathroom for so long, but I tuned her off with the expertise of someone who'd been doing it for the last fifteen years.

The dress was beautiful against the fairness of my skin, I noticed, observing my reflection in the full-length mirror on my bedroom. The golden patterns sparkled under the light of the chandeliers, making the auburn streaks in my dark hair stand out as it toppled down my back in loose waves. I pinned a few strands on one side with a silver jewelled barrette, and I finished off the look with a pair of strappy high-heeled golden sandals.

When my father called me from downstairs, I gave myself one last onceover on the mirror and rushed out of the room to meet them. My eyes were immediately drawn to Sirius, who was standing next to my mother with both hands casually shoved into his pockets. He looked incredibly dashing in his robes, more so than he had in the shop. The thick ebony locks had been pinned back into a low ponytail on the back of his head, one or two stubborn pieces slipping off to frame his face. At the sound of my heels clicking against the marble of the stairs, he glanced up. I blushed under the molten grey of his eyes as they widened in surprise.

My father let out a wolf-whistle, grinning cheekily, and my mother all but launched herself at me, gushing proudly.

"You look absolutely beautiful, Aurora!"

"Your mother's right, dandelion, you're quite the sight," dad said with a smile.

"Thanks," I muttered, embarrassed, as I tried to detangle myself from my mother's grip. Once free, I stepped closer to Sirius. "Very dashing, Mr. Black."

His lips tugged into a smirk and he dropped into a low curtsy. "Why thank you, Miss Rosier. You're looking very lovely as well."

My brother snorted, rolling his eyes. He'd gotten taller since the beginning of his school year, but he was a few good inches away from reaching Sirius' height. His robes were dark grey and the midnight blue tie on his neck made his eyes pop out. Oh, I had a feeling he would be breaking as many hearts as Sirius when he reached his age.

"Oh you two are simply adorable," mom raved on enthusiastically. "I definitely need to take a photograph of this moment!"

"Ma!" I groaned. Merlin, this woman…

Camera in her hands, mom ordered me to step closer to Sirius. I made a face but, before I knew it, Sirius had coiled his arm around my waist and pulled me close to his chest. The way he was staring at me brought a wave of colour to my face, I could feel the blood pinching my cheeks.

Mom chuckled, snapping a photograph. It came out from the end of the camera and she handed it to us afterwards. I stared at the moving picture, unable to contain a smile.

"Quite a pair you two make," my dad pointed out with a mysterious twinkle in his eyes.

I opened my mouth to shot a witty remark, but Sirius cleared his throat and reminded us of the hour, so we all moved closer to the fireplace. My parents flooed themselves first. Nikon and Sirius next, leaving me for last.

Traveling by Floo Powder was terrible. I deeply hated it. Even though I kept my eyes tightly shut all the way to the Potters, I still ended up growing nauseous by the time I arrived. I brought a hand to my mouth, struggling to keep the contents of my stomach inside as I stumbled out of the wide fireplace. A strong hard helped steadying me

"All right, Muzzle?"

That voice made me forget all the queasiness. "James!"

He laughed when I threw my arms around his neck, and he spun me in a circle, lifting my feet off the ground.

"Glad to see you too!" James put me down, tugging me towards Sirius and Peter, who were waiting for us not far away. "Ready to party, mates?"

"Wait. Where are mom and dad?" I asked, looking around.

Sirius nudged his head towards a door on the left. "They went to join the rest of the guests, took Nik with them too."

"Aren't we joining too?"

"After Moony gets his lazy arse down here," James answered.

My heart skipped a beat at the mention of Remus. God, I was nervous. Would he like the dress?

As we waited, Sirius showed James and Peter the two bottles of firewhiskey he'd stacked in the pocket of his blazer with an Extendable Charm. I rolled my eyes at the boys' enthusiasm. They'd never had a drink before and firewhiskey was the strongest drink in the world. Poor lads, they wouldn't know what hit them.

It wasn't long until silver flames erupted in the fireplace once more. The smoke dissipated and a coughing Remus stepped out. The first thing I noticed was the new large scar on the side of his face, nearly catching his eye. It brought a frown to my lips. He was thinner too, the dark grey robes he was wearing were saggy on his form.

Without a second to think, I threw myself at him. His arms weaved around me, gripping me hard, bringing me close to his body.

"Merlin, it feels good to hug you," he whispered against my hair.

I stepped back with a frown. "What happened?"

"Yeah, mate," James nodded, taking in his friend's appearance with a grimace. "You look bloody awful, no offense."

Remus let out a dry laugh. "The last full moon was particularly hard… I trashed the entire basement… my mother was terrified…."

"Why?" Peter asked, a slight tremor in his squeaky voice.

"You didn't have a single bad one at school," Sirius pointed out worriedly.

"I don't know. Maybe…" he trailed off, glancing down at me. "I think maybe it's because you weren't with me this time. He was angry and confused, didn't understand why he was all alone."

A wave of sadness filled my chest. I should've been with him… That night, when the full moon rose into the sky, I had thought about going to him about a thousand times. But I never did go, because I wouldn't know how to explain it to my parents. They weren't prejudiced about anything, and they definitely wouldn't be of Remus, but I knew he wasn't ready for anyone else to know his secret, and I ought to respect his wishes.

There was a tense silence for a moment. My friends felt as guilty and sad as I did by the looks on their faces.

Remus cleared his throat uncomfortably, "It doesn't matter, everything's fine now. Let's enjoy ourselves."

"That's the spirit!" Sirius patted him on the back, grinning.

We followed James through the door and let him lead us across the manor. The Potter estate made my house look like a dollhouse, and that was saying something. There were about thirty guest rooms, and two or three kitchens (I wasn't sure). Not to mention several bathrooms. Without James, we would've definitely gotten lost.

Remus took a hold of my hand, slowing me down so we trailed a few steps behind the lads. "You look beautiful, Aurora," he said quietly.

I flushed as crimson as my dress. "Thank you!"

"I missed you."

"I missed you too, Remus," I replied, beaming up at him, wishing I could lose myself in the green of his eyes.

The ballroom (as James called it) was the widest room in the manor. The floor was of rich dark wood and the walls were painted white. The room had a high ceiling from which dangled a fancy crystal chandelier that casted everything in a warm golden light. A long table was set with Christmas themed food and various drinks, and it was already under attack by several hungry guests. I spotted several ice sculptures scattered about, there was also a large fir tree by the corner with fairies decorating its branches.

When the sound of bagpipes reached my ears, I had to roll my eyes. Of course it had to be a wizarding band. Several couples were dancing on the ballroom floor, swivelling past the countless guests swarming the place.

"Wow, this place is full," Sirius muttered in awe. I nodded mutely.

My parents, who were chatting animatedly with James' parents, noticed me and waved. I waved back with a smile, then spotting my brother near a group of his Ravenclaw friends.

"Come on." James ushered us towards the back of the room. "This party is for boring old people, let's go upstairs."

He took us to the study, where he turned on an old phonograph. I flinched, exchanging a look with Remus – The Weird Sisters… really? These boys had absolutely no taste in music.

"This is a pain to my ears, Prongs," I told him, moving to where he had the records so I could search for something better. "Doesn't your dad listen to muggle bands?"

He shrugged. "I don't really know, but you're free to look around."

While they sat around in a circle and Sirius brought the firewhiskey out of his pocket, I sorted through Mr. Potter's record collection. Most albums were from wizarding bands – some were good, but the rest were the sort of music that would make me want to off myself.

Finally, after a few minutes, I found a familiar name. I switched it for the record on the phonograph and turned the thing on a bit louder. The voice of Rod Stewart brought a smile to my lips as he sung the first verse of _Tonight's the Night_ , and I plopped down beside my mates feeling satisfied with my choice.

Remus nudged my shoulder playfully. "Nice," he said.

"I know. I'm good."

"The best." He shot me a smirk.

"Alright, shall we start?" Sirius chirped, barely containing his enthusiasm. He'd chucked off his jacket and tossed it over a leather armchair, and the sleeves of his black shirt were rolled to his elbows.

"Start what exactly?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Drinking of course!"

I chuckled, "Just like that?"

"Well…" he trailed off uncertainly.

"We could play a game," Peter offered timidly. "Last summer when I went to America, my cousin invited me to hang out with some of his friends and they were playing a really fun game called Most Likely."

James leaned forward, curiosity sparkling behind his spectacles. "How is it played?"

"Someone asks a 'most likely' question, for example: who would be most likely to get drunk first? And then, after counting to three, everyone points at the person who they think is most likely to do so. The person with the highest fingers pointed at drinks as many drinks," he elaborated.

Sirius barked a laugh, "Brilliant, Wormtail!"

"This is a recipe for disaster," Remus whispered in my ear.

I nodded. "It'll be fun to watch, though. Who do you believe will go down first?"

"Oh it's definitely Peter."

"I'll bet you fifty sickles it's Prongs," I dared with a smirk.

"You're on, love."

Obviously I won the bet. It's not that Peter had a strongest tolerance (clearly he didn't), but James was 'most likely' at pretty much everything. Even more so than Sirius, although he was on the right path. Both Remus and I didn't drink much. I personally didn't fancy the taste of firewhiskey, and Remus was too tired to actually be in the mood to play whole-heartedly. He leaned against a bunch of pillows and eventually drifted asleep.

It was almost midnight, and one of the bottles had vanished already. I laughed as I watched James gulp down three more glasses. His face was more crimson than my dress and his speech was slurred, often cut short by hiccups.

"Gulping gargoyles, why's it always me?" he whined, pushing the glasses over his head to rub his eyes.

"Because you're the most flagrant of the Marauders," I replied with a smile.

"What? What about – hick! – Sirius?"

Sirius, who was also looking a bit red, although not quite as much as his best friend, leaned back on his hands. "I'm not as bad as you," he argued.

It was my turn to chortle. "Is that supposed to be a joke? You're far worse than him in a lot of other things."

"Oh yeah? Like what?"

The first buttons of his shirt were undone, displaying a patch of fair, smooth skin underneath in all its glory, and he had loosened his hair from its hold. Ebony tresses brushed against his shoulders in tousled waves.

"Like… who's most likely to get into a threesome?"

I grinned deviously while pointing at him. James and Peter guffawed, both copying me, as he rolled his eyes and filled three shot glasses. He downed each keeping his gaze locked with mine.

"Alright. Want to play dirty, do you, Muzzle? Let's do it." He leaned forward, cheeks now a shade darker. "Who's most likely to have had a sex dream about Dragomir Kovachev?"

I blushed furiously. Thank god Remus was asleep!

"The Seeker of Vratsa Vultures?" James queried in disbelief. "Honestly?"

"What? He's an amazing player and he's really handsome," I argued. Turning to Sirius, I shot a glare at his smug mug. "I told you that in confidence!"

He shrugged innocently, grabbing the bottle and filling up three glasses. "Bottoms up, princess."

"Bloody hell…"

I gulped down the firewhiskey. It burned my throat, and it took all of my willpower not to cough and sputter it all out.

"Who's most likely to have snogged a girl whose name he didn't know?" I shot promptly.

"Piss off, Muzzle! It happened one time!"

"Don't bloody care, drink!"

James was laughing as he stood up, swaying a bit on his feet for a second before pulling Peter up with him.

"You two keep going at it, we're going downstairs to get more firewhiskey, and something to eat maybe. Merlin, I'm starving," he said, walking out.

After drinking, Sirius scooted closer to me. The smell of alcohol reeked from him, but I also smelled the oaky notes of his cologne. It was an odd mix. Nice, though. His eyes were slightly hazy as they met mine.

"Who's most likely to have bought sexy underwear?" His voice was low and raspy.

Again, I blushed.

"I still can't believe you saw that," I mumbled, drinking.

"Well, then don't leave it lying around in the bathroom," he remarked with a sexy smirk. "Red lace, was it not? Very lovely, princess."

I rolled my eyes, chuckling nervously. He was far too close. I could feel the heat of his body and it made my stomach twist into a knot. I understood why every girl wanted him; I truly did. Even though, in my heart, Remus was everything I longed for, I wasn't blind. Sirius was the most handsome boy I'd ever seen and he played it to his full advantage. He oozed charm.

 _"If I stay here just a little bit longer_

 _If I stay here, won't you listen to my heart?_

 _Oh, my heart…"_

"Who's most likely to shag the entire female population of Hogwarts?" I said quietly.

Sirius frowned slightly. "I'm not going to shag every girl in school, 'Ro."

I cleared my throat uncomfortably. The way he was looking at me was making me dizzy. God, was it me or was the room really hot?

"I said 'most likely to'."

"Fine," he conceded, gulping down the glass. Then, he pushed a few strands of my hair behind my ear. "Who's most likely to never ever sleep with me?"

I pursed my lips and my hand hesitated. It was only for a second, but before I could raise the glass, James and Peter burst through the door, arms full of bottles and food. I looked back at Sirius, yet he was already getting up to help them. The moment was lost.

Suddenly I wondered, had I imagined that last question?


	25. Fifth Year - January, 1976

**Okay so, for those who think Sirius is hitting on Aurora** **– he's not. The thing with Sirius (at least here, in my story) is this: he grew up in a house without love, which means he's a very troubled young man who doesn't quite know how to deal with the feelings he has for Aurora and he doesn't feel like she should know about them. He made 'Ro promise not to date any of the guys not only because it would pretty much change their whole group dynamic, but also because he doesn't want to see her with his best friends (not that the idea of her with other guys is all that appealing either). You see, 'Ro means something very special to Sirius because she gave him the chance to start over with a new family, a family who loves him and accepts all of him unconditionally, and for that he will always cherish her as his most precious treasure. But at the same time, he doesn't feel like he's good enough for her and he doesn't want things to get spoiled and complicated between them, even though he is still selfish enough to keep her holding on to that promise.**

 **Also, Aurora is the type of girl who's slightly oblivious to romance. The only things that matter to her are her family, her friends and the Marauders. But, of course, Remus falls into whole category all together. She has been in love with him since she first saw him, and she knows he feels the same because they can't keep anything from each other, which makes everything the more complicated. They have the sort of friendship that's really close to the limit and they keep dancing around the edge but without ever fully stepping over the line because they don't want to ruin what they've built with the Marauders and they know a relationship would make things a lot different.**

 **However... that dance around the edge can't last forever and they're both hormonal teenagers who have loved each other for half their lives. It's bound to snap. And when it does, things will never be the same. But they're going to make mistakes along the way – all of them. They'll wish they could've done things differently. They'll wish no one had gotten hurt. But in the end, isn't that how it is for everyone? We all make mistakes, we all do stupid things and act without fully pondering about the real consequences of our actions. It is, after all, human nature.**

* * *

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I have no ownership over Harry Potter and its wonderful universe. I do own my OC's and story line.

* * *

 **Harry Potter - The Marauders Era**

 **"The Princess Marauder"**

 _ **January, 1976 - Fifth Year**_

After a draining career orientation session with McGonagall, all I wanted was to get to the Common Room and pass out on the couch for the rest of the year.

How could I still have no idea of what I wanted to do with my life? O.W.L's were zeroing in at the speed of lightening, and I simply couldn't come to a decision. There were so many people tugging me towards so many different directions that I was just plain confused about everything. On one side, Sirius kept pressuring me to become an Auror with him. Then James insisted I should try to go Quidditch pro after Hogwarts. Also, my parents were under the impression I had good teaching material so they were trying to coax me into the idea of becoming a professor. It was just too much.

 _Everyone's got something they want me to be except me!_

God, I was frustrated.

If I really thought about what I would love to do for the rest of my life, there was just one thing that stood out from everything else, and that was helping Remus. I wanted to do something for him, for his condition. But I couldn't, for the life of me, figure out what.

Someone suddenly bumped into my shoulder hard, snapping me into reality. I looked up with a groan, only to then curse when I realized it was dear old Evan. He stared down at me with a malicious sneer.

"If I were you I would watch where I go, blood traitor," he hissed.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Evan, I didn't see you there. It must've been because your existence is so insignificant," I replied in a sickeningly sweet voice.

His cruel lips twisted into a snarl. "Do you think you're funny, Marauder Princess? Because you're not. You're just a little a kitten who thinks she's a lion and prances about the castle like she owns it. You and your pack of mutts are a complete joke."

"You think I'm a kitten, do you Evan? Aw, that's sweet, but I wouldn't get my hopes up if I were you. I'm sure you already have a very ugly fiancé appointed by your dear parents that's waiting for you. I mean, you must have, right? After all, they forced your sister into marrying that obese monstrosity of Crabbe. Tell me, hasn't he squashed her to death yet?"

The wand was at my neck before I could blink. _Pff._ Pathetic. As if I was scared of him. Maybe when I was younger, but definitely not anymore.

"Don't you dare talk about my sister, Rosier!"

"Why? What are you going to do without her here to defend you?" I dared.

For a moment, I was sure he would fire a curse. His eyes were flaring with a hunger to hurt and his hand was shaking so hard I could hear the jiggling of his joints. But then, a hand fell on his wrist and lowered the wand. Evan turned to Snape with a growl.

"That's enough, Evan. Let's go back to the dungeons," Snape said. "We have businesses to take care of."

I couldn't believe my ears and my eyes. Snape actually stopping Evan? What's next, he would start dancing and singing like a ballerina?

"Whatever," Evan spat. Before following his friend, he shot me a death glare. "Better watch your back, princess."

How nice of him to warn me. I snorted, spinning on my heels and heading to the Common Room.

As soon as I stepped behind the Fat Lady, I made a bee line straight to the couch and literally plunged into it. The cushions bounced with the sudden action as I buried my face in the soft, fluffy pillows. I heard my friends making fun of my clear distraught.

"What crawled up your knickers, huh 'Ro?" Sirius quipped with a grin.

"Ugh," I groaned. "Don't even get me started. So far, this has been the worst day ever."

"Why? What's wrong?" Remus asked as he scooted closer to me on the floor.

"Well, at first it was just McGonagall, she gave me a really hard time today during career orientation. Then, on my way here, I bumped into Evan and we had a bit of a row, but I suppose that's really nothing out of the ordinary..."

Remus scowled. "Did he hurt you?"

"I'll kill him if he did," Sirius growled.

I laughed. "No, he didn't hurt me, but I appreciate the thought, Padfoot."

"It's odd of him not to try, though," Peter pipped in. "He's always dead-set on cursing your socks off."

"Oh I didn't say he didn't try. He did, but you'll never guess who came to my defence."

"Who?" James asked with a growing interest.

I took a moment for dramatic effect before sprouting, "Snape."

The "WHAT?!" was collective, making every head in the Common Room turn to us. Nothing new there then. Sirius shook his head in disbelief. "You're pulling one over us, right?"

"I swear on my life I'm not. The bloke came up, lowered Evan's wand and pulled him away from me."

"Well, maybe he's grateful to you," Remus offered, stroking his chin.

James hummed in agreement. "That's probably right. You did save his life after all."

"So did you," I shot.

"Yeah but I wasn't the one shifting mid-air and pouncing on a snarling wolf the size of a bus."

Remus visibly flinched. "Merlin, did it really happen like that?"

"It doesn't matter," I said quickly before he could try getting further into that. He tried asking about that night but I strictly told the lads I didn't want them telling him about it. I cleared my throat, sitting up, "So, about tomorrow night... here in the Common Room at the same time?"

"You're not coming tomorrow," Remus firmly prompted.

I scrunched my forehead. "What? Why not?"

"Because I'm saying you're not."

"But–"

"You promised me, Aurora," he hissed with a glare.

"I did not! You walked away before could I promise anything!" I bristled.

"Don't do this, alright? I can't have you anywhere near him until the last full moon of April."

"April?!" I paled. "You can't keep me out until April, Remus!"

"Oh yes, I can. You're not coming, even if I have to ask Lily to lock you in your room."

I gasped, squinting my eyes. "You wouldn't dare!"

"Don't test me, Aurora."

Sirius placed a calming hand over his shoulder. "Mate, just let her come along if she wants to. What's the deal anyway?"

"No, I'm not joking about this." His voice was almost on the verge of breaking. "She cannot come, and you have to promise not to let her!"

"Why? Just tell me why, Remus!" I demanded.

"It doesn't matter why! Bloody respect my wishes for once!"

"For once?" I shrieked. "When have I not respected your wishes?!"

James was pinching the bridge of his nose, looking completely exasperated. "Can't you two do anything else but fight?"

Sirius chuckled dryly, "I agree with Prongs. Sometimes you two look more like a married couple than best friends."

"Oh piss off, Padfoot," I snapped.

"Oi, don't lash out on me! He's the one who doesn't want you to come!"

Remus morphed into disbelief. "Is that your way of defending one of your best friends? Hell, Sirius, you're such a fucking great mate!"

"Bloody fantastic." Sirius threw his hands up. "Now I'm caught in the cross fire."

"Actually, you sort of jumped right into it," Peter joked, leaning back against the couch with his chubby hands folded on his lap.

"Enough," Remus said harshly. "This is getting nowhere. My word is final, Aurora. You're not coming. After April, knock yourself out with the wolf since you seem to like him so much, but until then you better stay inside this castle."

I crossed my arms, feeling my blood boil with rage. Who did he think he was to tell me what I could or couldn't do? He didn't even have the balls to explain me why I had to stay out until April.

"What will you do if I don't, huh?" I dared him with a smirk. Moving to be right in front of his face, I inched close enough to almost touch his nose. I stared deep into those glowing hazel green orbs that made me feel so much at the same time. Something flashed in them, his pupil dilated completely, darkening the colours into pure black.

"Don't. Test. Me," he drawled through gritted teeth and a clenched jaw. His voice sounded dangerous, it sent jolts of thrill down my body. And he was...

 _Wait..._ I pulled back in shock. He was growling!

Remus sprung to his feet like lightening and proceeded into storming his way out of the Common Room, bumping into a group of third years without even apologizing. I gaped. What the devil just happened?

"He's officially crossed now," James pointed out, scratching his neck.

Sirius groaned. "Just brilliant. It's going to be so much fun dealing with him tomorrow..."

The sad and frustrating thing was – I actually ended up not going, and I never even knew why.


	26. Fifth Year - March, 1976

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I have no ownership over Harry Potter and its wonderful universe. I do own my OC's and story line.

* * *

 **Harry Potter - The Marauders Era**

 **"The Princess Marauder"**

 _ **March, 1976 - Fifth Year**_

"This is childish..." Remus said as we exited Zonko's store.

I snorted. "Since when is it _not_ childish when it comes from those two?"

"Oi!" they chorused.

"It's just a little bit of fun, 'Ro," Sirius continued. "That Dirk Cresswell prat is getting too cocky for his own good. He needs to be put back into his place, knock some modesty into his thick skull."

"That's rich coming from you. Ever heard of the expression 'pot, kettle, black'?"

He crossed his arms and pouted. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Oh great, he was sulking again. I rolled my eyes, poking him on the ribs, making him jump with a yelp. "I mean you're not exactly the humblest chap of the lot. You go about bragging about all the birds that swoon with your smile."

Sirius grinned smugly. "Well, I can't help it if it's true. But don't be jealous 'Ro, you'll always be my one and only."

"Me, jealous? Hilarious, Padfoot."

"Alright, enough you two!" James ducked under the arm Sirius had over my shoulders so he could walk between us. "The only important matter here is: are we doing this or what?"

By "this" James meant scaring the living daylights of our Hufflepuff classmate, Cresswell. I wasn't particularly fond of the boy but he'd never done anything to upset me, except for maybe always speaking over Lily during Potions. He was a favourite of Slughorn and the professor paid no mind in showering him with sickening flattery.

Since there was really no way to say no to James and Sirius when they got an idea through those heads I tagged along.

Oh what was I rambling about? I always tagged along. I was as bad as them.

The five of us hid behind a shop watching the auburn haired boy walk by with some of his friends. Sniggering, Sirius lit up one of the fireworks he had just purchased from Zonko's and the little thing let out a sizzling sound before speeding towards Cresswell like a cannon ball, exploding on his feet in a series of pops and cracks, scaring the socks off the group. They screamed, trampling over each other in their attempt to flee and Cresswell lost his balance, landing on his nose in a mud puddle.

We burst into laughter, Remus covering his face to hide a smirk as he shook his head. As I took a step back from where I was, perched over Sirius, faithful to my clumsy nature, I stumbled over a bump on the ground. I braced myself for the fall but a strong arm hooked around my waist, stopping me from landing on my bum. I glanced up, only to blush when I found the very (very!) dashing seventh year, Amos Diggory.

"You're lucky I'm not vengeful," he said with a swooning smile. "Had I been, I would've let you fall because of what you just did to one of my house mates."

I bit my lip, losing all train of thought as he kept his arm around my waist. My... wasn't he handsome. "Err... sorry...?" I trailed off uncertainly.

Amos chuckled, the sound warming up my face even more. "How could I not forgive you when you look so adorable?"

"Oi, Diggory! You coming or what?"

I glanced behind him towards his group of friends at the same time he did. They shot me a few cheeky smiles, adding to my state of fluster, and apparently to Amos' amusement as he laughed and told his friends he would catch up later.

"Would you care to join me on the ride back to the castle?" he asked smoothly.

"Oh." I blinked, surprised. "I don't know, uh... my friends wanted to go to the Honeydukes before going back..."

Amos further surprised me by turning to the boys and asking them if he could steal me away for a few hours. James and Peter sniggered as they bobbed their heads affirmatively. Sirius only looked disgruntled. Sheesh, talk about protective much? He seriously needed to lighten up on the idea of me and boys.

"Aurora said she needed me to help her with her Herbology homework this afternoon," Remus said coldly. I bit my lip nervously. He looked about ready to chop off the arm Amos was keeping around my waist.

"Oh don't worry, Lupin, I can help her with that," Amos replied. Was it just me or did he sound defiant? "Fifth year homework is fairly easy for a seventh year like me."

Remus pursed his lips into a thin line, eyes flashing dangerously. He turned to me with a scowl. "Aurora?"

 _Shit_ , I cursed. I knew what I wanted – to stay with my friends... with Remus. But being around him was hard and sometimes painful for the both of us, especially with the full moon so close. I had to do something to stop thinking about him, something to stop these feelings.

So I took a deep breath.

"Sorry, Remus," I said, and the words were like thorns to my heart. "I'll catch up with you boys later."

I smiled weakly before letting Amos tug me away. He immediately launched on a very enthusiastic conversation about his trip to Moldavia last summer. Despite myself, I couldn't help a quick glance back at my best friend one last time over the shoulder. I met the cold in his eyes with a heavy chest.

* * *

After returning to the castle with Amos, we ended up spending the rest of the afternoon together. He was surprisingly easy to talk to and he was very intelligent as well. Which was a plus because I really did need help with my Herbology homework assignment. As I made my way to the Gryffindor Tower, I thought about the way he kissed my hand when we parted and how I wished it had been Remus.

 _Ah, sodding hell..._ I sighed dejectedly.

The boys were scattered around the Common Room when I came in. Peter was working on a History of Magic essay due next Monday. Sirius and James were playing Wizard's Chess in front of the fireplace, and the last one seemed to be winning by the cocky curve of his lips. Remus was sitting on the couch, long legs stretched along its length, reading a book, forehead scrunched.

He looked pale, I noticed. The full moon always took a toll on him, and I hated it. I wished, more than anything, there was something I could do to ease his pain. He looked up with a scowl as soon as he heard me come in.

"So how was your _date_?" The word "date" came out as bitter snap, getting the boys' attention.

I frowned. "It wasn't a date. He walked me back, helped me with my homework and then we just talked."

"The entire afternoon?" James teased with a smirk.

"Yes, turns out he's very interesting and very sweet."

"Yeah, I bet he is," Remus growled as he stood up. I clenched my fists. He had to know why I was doing this. There was just no way he didn't. So why couldn't he bloody cooperate at least a bit?

"Well, then you bet correctly," I hissed. "Am I not allowed to have other friends?"

"Oh please! The last thing on his mind when he grabbed you like that was friendship!"

"That's absurd! Amos was nothing short of a gentleman with me!"

"He's older than you, Aurora!"

"I hardly believe two years make much of a difference!"

"It will when he tries to shove his hand up your skirt!

"EXCUSE ME?!"

James stepped in the middle of us. "Uhh guys... everyone is looking at you..."

"Shut up, Prongs!"

He rolled his eyes with a groan.

* * *

Remus and I avoided each other like the plague for the rest of the week. There were several attempts from Sirius, James and even Peter to mend things between us. The last one included locking us in the DADA room for two hours and the only outcome was me ending up with a sore throat from yelling and Remus with a bump on his forehead when I threw him a book. Afterwards they decided it would be best to just leave us alone.

I was furious with him. More than anyone, he understood my reasons for trying to notice other boys. We both knew something had to be done otherwise everything would end up falling apart and I couldn't ruin the Marauders because of what we felt for each other. I didn't know a single thing about relationships, but I understood enough to know they were complicated, and often ruined friendships. Well, I couldn't let that happen. Things were fine how they were... weren't they?

After staring at the dark ceiling of my dorm room for hours, lying in bed awake while everyone was already fast asleep, I sighed exasperatedly for what seemed like the hundredth time. _Bloody fucking hell!_

I cursed like a sailor several times in my head, kicking off the covers and tiptoeing out of the room, climbing into the other opposite dorm. The lads were snoring like chainsaws in deep sleep. Sirius was the loudest, I would recognize the sound anywhere. At home, I could hear him all the way across the hall, it drove me mad sometimes. Often I was forced to get out of bed and cast a Muffling Charm on his door so I would be able to catch at least some sleep.

I walked past his sprawled form and moved behind the curtain surrounding Remus bed. Thank Merlin he didn't snore. I quietly slipped next to him under the covers, assuming he was asleep. As I was about to wake him, though, he snapped his eyes open, nearly giving me a heart attack.

"What are you doing?" he whispered. I was glad he didn't sound harsh otherwise I might've lost my nerve. "Aren't we fighting?"

"Yes, but I don't want to anymore," I said quickly.

Remus heaved a long, tired sigh. "You shouldn't be in my bed. Sirius hates it."

"That has never stopped us before," I replied playfully, successfully getting a smile out of him.

"True..." He paused for a few seconds before finally blurting, "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too... I shouldn't have thrown that book at your head..."

"No, you really shouldn't have." He smirked at my glare. "I might've deserved it though, so apologies accepted."

We fell into an awkward silence for a moment. There was large gap between us, I noticed, Remus was nearly on the edge of the bed and I on the other. He frowned, likely realizing the same.

"Do you want me to go?" I asked quietly, trying not to sound as sad as I was.

"No," he promptly said. Before I knew it, he had me flushed against him, holding me in his arms. "Please don't go. I missed you."

I bit back a smile, hiding my face on his chest. "I thought I was an insufferable, infuriating, stubborn witch," I teased, feeling him vibrate against me, chuckling.

"You are," he replied, smile present in his voice, "but I wouldn't change that for the world."

"Glad to know."

Remus moved one of the arms he had around me. I held my breath when his fingers glided over my naked shoulder, finding the loose strap of my top, playing with it, brushing against my skin as he twirled the material gently. I shivered and he tightened his hold, watching me. The familiar burning fire lit inside his eyes, swirling with that wonderful green in a violent dance.

"You're shaking," he whispered.

"I am," I breathed.

He pulled the strap up and then slid it down again, the tips of his fingers ghosting over my arm. "Why?"

"You know why." I gripped the front of pyjama shirt as he repeated the action, this time slower, lingering. I stifled a whimper. "God Remus, please stop..."

His throaty chuckle made my belly squirm. I gasped when instead he slipped his hand under my top, finding the curve of my waist. "You're the one who sneaked into my bed, Aurora."

I bit my lip, arching against him despite all the orders shouting stop inside my brain. His fingers skimmed across my skin. Merlin, what was he doing to me? I couldn't think when he touched me. He turned me into a complete weak, blabbering, shaking fool.

"And you–" I whimpered when his hands moved higher, stroking my ribs. "You're supposed to keep your hands off me, remember?"

"I do remember." He chuckled again. "They can't seem to listen to my commands though. Why are you wearing these skimpy pyjamas?"

"Oh you know... I was looking through my wardrobe before going to bed and decided I should wear something to purposely entice my hormonal sixteen year old best friend," I remarked breathlessly, digging my nails in the fabric of his shirt.

Remus placed his forehead against mine, biting his lip. "Best friends don't sneak into each other's beds like this, Aurora."

"I know," I whispered, staring at the flesh caught between his teeth. "I can't stay away from you... no matter how many times I tell myself we can't do this..."

Sighing, he pulled his hand from under my top and drew me into another tight hug, nuzzling the crown of my head. I copied him, hiding my flaming face on his chest, breathing in the smell of chocolates and old books I loved so much.

"I don't want you to date anyone else," he murmured in my hair. "Am I selfish for that?"

"I don't know... I don't want you to either, so maybe we're both selfish..."

He mumbled something incoherent, hugging me tighter.


	27. Fifth Year - June, 1976

**Thank you Clare for all of your support! Always looking forward to your reviews!**

* * *

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I have no ownership over Harry Potter and its wonderful universe. I do own my OC's and story line.

* * *

 **Harry Potter - The Marauders Era**

 **"The Princess Marauder"**

 _ **June, 1976 - End of Fifth Year**_

"I'm going to flunk."

I rolled my eyes. "No you're not, Padfoot."

All fifth years had gathered in front of the Great Hall, waiting for our Charms' exam to start. It was our last O.W.L, thank heaven. If I had to spend another afternoon cooped inside the library cramming, I'd go cuckoo.

Our little group was a few ways further down the nervous crowd, waiting by the marble staircase. Sirius was sitting on the last step and he had been whining for the last thirty minutes about his incoming failure. Which was of course ridiculous because while there were at least a hundred words that defined him, including lazy and dramatic, underachiever wasn't one of them.

Quite frankly he was starting to annoy me (everyone else really), and if he didn't shut up in the next sixty seconds I was going to do glue his tongue to the roof of his mouth with a Quieting Jinx.

"Yes, I am! I'm going to fail miserably," he repeated, dropping his face into his hands, groaning in anguish. "I'll never be an Auror! And then dad will never be proud of me!"

"Oh that's just rubbish!" I swatted him in the shoulder with a book. "Dad is more than proud of you already, he couldn't give a Niffler's ass if you became an Auror or not. But that doesn't matter because you're not going to fail!"

"I am!"

I rolled my eyes again and turned to Remus. "Can I hex him or would you rather do it yourself, seeing as you're the Prefect and everything?"

"I would love do the honours, but I don't think we should be hexing anyone right before the O.W.L's begin," he answered with a bark of laugh. "Ten more minutes and they'll start calling us in."

"Ten?!" Sirius turned green.

"Oh come off it, Padfoot! You're acting like a drama queen," James snapped, punching his shoulder.

"He's not acting, Prongs, he is a drama queen," Peter joked.

I shook my head with a smirk. "No, I think he has more of a diva quality, wouldn't you agree? Perhaps we should fetch him a pair of high heals and some outrageous makeup to make him fit for the part."

"Fuck off you lot!" Sirius laughed, flipping us off.

I shook my head, finding Remus' hand and lacing our fingers. He smiled down at me. "Are you nervous?"

"A bit," I admitted.

"Don't be. It's the last one and you'll do beautifully, just like you did in every other."

"Of course she will," Lily chimed in, throwing her arm around me with a giant grin. "She has an extra motivation to ace everything. Do you not, Aurora?"

I shot her a sharp glare. "Yo're such a blabber mouth, Lils."

She shrugged without a hint of guilt. That little minx. "They would've found out eventually."

Remus cocked his head to the side, eyes glistening with interest. "Have you figured out what you want to pursue?" I nodded timidly. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was going to this summer, after we got the results..." I sighed, ruffling my hair anxiously. Oh great, now I had his nervous habits.

"Alright... what is it?"

"Yeah, Muzzle, tell us," James chirped encouragingly.

I blushed and chewed on my lip, suddenly feeling very shy. "I want to re-open the Bureau of Werewolf Support Services and run it."

Everyone around us suddenly went deadly quiet. Smashing, I was going to die of embarrassment before my final O.W.L... Well, at least I wouldn't have to take it.

My face felt so hot I was mildly expecting it to explode at any minute. I could feel everyone's eyes boring into my skull. Remus was squeezing my hand tight, and he was shaking. When I risked lifting my head, the look on his face took my breath away. I had to fight back the urge to cry.

"You would do that?" His voice was no louder than a whisper. "You would dedicate your career life to fighting for something like me?"

"I'll spend my whole life fighting for you if I have to, Remus," I breathed softly.

I was painfully aware of the stares so I forced myself to look away from those beautiful glistening and loving eyes, turning to my best friends who were watching me intently. "What? Don't you think it's a good idea?"

"I was hoping you would be an Auror..." Sirius mumbled, looking away.

"I thought about it, but this is what I really want to do. There must be countless people in Remus' position, forcefully bitten and shunned from society. No one's doing anything about it. I know it will be difficult and nearly impossible to change the most prejudiced minds, but I want to try... and I will do whatever I can to provide support to those werewolves who need it desperately."

"Aurora, I–" Remus choked.

I flashed him a smile. "Really, I never thought I'd see the day when you would be speechless, Remus."

He chuckled softly, the sound shaky. "Me either but I honestly have no words..."

James suddenly broke into a giant toothy grin. "I think it's brilliant! I'll help out with all my money if I have to!"

"That's quite generous of you, Potter..." Lily said, eyeing him up and down as if re-assessing him.

When the doors opened and Professor Flitwick began to call our names, the crowd stirred and moved. I followed after my friends but, before I could go in, I was yanked back and pulled into a bone-crushing hug. The smell of chocolates and old books hit my nostrils. I smiled, burying my face in his chest, letting his warmth wrap me like a blanket.

"Thank you so much, Aurora, you don't know what this means to me."

* * *

After we were done with that last O.W.L, the boys and I decided to go outside and store up on vitamin D.

The sun was warm and inviting, stroking my cheeks with gentle sunlight fingers as we laid on the glass. I sighed happily. What a delightful spring morning. And the nightmare of the exams was over too. If this didn't spell out total peace, I didn't know what did.

"Did you like question ten, Moony?" Sirius asked with a grin.

"Loved it," he replied airily. "Point out the five signs that identify a werewolf. Excellent question really."

I snorted. "Think you got them all right?"

He stroked his chin in a mocking thoughtful manner. "I'm fairly certain. One: he's sitting on my chair. Two: he's wearing my clothes. Three: his name's Remus John Lupin."

"You're two signs short, mate," James pointed out.

"How about, four: he's a bookworm. And five: he's an annoying chap who steps on my nerves?" I offered cheekily.

"Lovely, Aurora Belle," he shot, pinching my cheek until I shooed him away.

Peter leaned back against the grass with a sigh. "Well, I got the snout shape, the pupils of the eyes and the tufted tail."

"Well, I'd honesty be worried if you didn't, since you run around with a werewolf once a month," Sirius quipped.

"Shhh! Keep your voice down, you bloody blithering fool," I chuckled, shaking my head.

"Oh come on, no one's listening." He flashed me a grin. "To be honest, I thought that paper was a piece of cake. I'll be surprised if I don't get an Outstanding on it at least."

I rolled my eyes. "And to think you were in total diva mode just before we went in!"

James barked a laugh as he took the Snitch out of his pocket and started playing with it. "Padfoot's prone to dramatics and we all know it."

"Where'd you get that?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Nicked it of course.

Great, now he had added thief into the mix of things Lily didn't like about him. If this went on, they'd never get together in this lifetime, or the other. I bet she would put a curse on him to stop him from ever chasing her into the afterlife.

When Remus brought his arm around my waist, I snuggled closer to him and plunged into the book on his lap. Reading proved to be difficult, though, as James kept playing with the Snitch, letting it zoom further and further away, nearly flying off, before catching it at the last second, and Peter, who was absolutely delighted by the trick, clapped enthusiastically.

Sirius groaned. "Put that away, will you Prongs? Before Wormtail wets himself with the excitement."

I chuckled when Peter turned pink before kicking Sirius in the leg. He shot me a glare. "'Ro!"

"Stop being a prick, Sirius."

"What? I'm bored! Wish it was a full moon... at least we'd be planning something."

"Glad to know my pain serves for your amusement, Padfoot," Remus, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"Oi guys, check this out–"

James gave a little nudge with his head towards the bushes by the lake. I bit down on my tongue to stop a curse when I saw Snape sitting quietly in the shade with the exam sheet on his lap. As he stood up to leave, James and Sirius sprung to his feet and prowled towards him.

"Get back here, you two," I hissed, but they were deaf in the ear apparently.

"Oh no..." I heard Remus breathe quietly.

They were so stupid. Even after everything Sirius put the bloke through and after he defended me from my loathsome cousin, they were still at it like two dogs with a bone. What was even the point?

"All right, Snivellus?" James said loudly.

As if expecting the attack, Snape reacted so fast even I didn't see it coming until it happen. Dropping his bag, he plunged his hand inside his robes and his wand was halfway into the air when James shouted.

" _Expelliarmus_!"

Snape's wand flew twelve feet into the air and fell in the grass behind him as Sirius let out a bark of laughter. " _Impedimenta_!" he exclaimed, pointing his wand and sending Snape flying off his feet halfway across the field.

I sprang to my feet when more people started gathering to watch, marching my way there. "Stop this, Padfoot! This is completely unnecessary!"

"Stay out of it, Muzzle," Sirius snapped, pushing me back a few steps.

"Don't tell me what to do!"

James zeroed in on Snape, who was panting on the ground. "Say, Snivelly, how'd the exam go?"

"I was watching him, his nose was touching the parchment," Sirius hissed viciously, ignoring me. "I bet there'll be great grease marks all over it and they won't be able to read a word."

Bloody hell. This was a recipe for disaster.

As several people watching laughed, I glanced over my shoulder to Remus. He met my stare and came up to stand next to me with a frown. "Aurora's right, mates, this is pointless. What do you achieve by humiliating him like this, huh?"

"Oh put a sock in it you two," James snapped.

Snape was trying to get up, but the magic was still operating on him and he was struggling to break free from the invisible ropes of the jinx.

"You – wait," he panted, staring up at James with an expression of purest loathing, "you – wait!"

Sirius sneered, looking down on him from over his nose, "Wait for what? What're you going to do, Snivelly, wipe your nose on us?'"

I watched in shock as Snape let out a stream of mixed swear words and hexes. Oh lord, he shouldn't've done that. What was he expecting it to happen?

"Wash that mouth of yours, will you?" James yielded his wand at him again. " _Scourgify_!"

"NO! STOP IT, JAMES!" I shouted trying to grab his wand but it was too late. The incantation filled Snape's mouth with pink bubbles, making him gag, choking him. I closed my eyes ashamed by their behaviour.

"Leave him ALONE!"

"Lily!" I called, freezing James dead in his actions. And didn't she look like a lethal menace as she stomped in our direction. Red hair flying around and green eyes flashing with thunder.

"Leave him alone," Lily repeated, hate lacing through her voice. "What's he done to you?"

James snapped out of his frozen state as he flashed a dazzling grin, ruffling his hair. Honestly, I wanted to slap him. That was not the way to impress Lily. "Well, it's more the fact that he exists, if you know what I mean…"

Again, many of the surrounding people laughed, Sirius and Peter too. The buffoons. Next to me, Remus didn't look at all pleased.

"You think you're funny, but you're just an arrogant, bullying toe rag, Potter. So, leave him _alone_."

James grinned wider. "I will if you go out with me, Evans. Come on… go out with me and I'll never lay a wand on old Snivelly again."

"I wouldn't go out with you if it was a choice between you and the giant squid," Lily shot back in a bite.

"Though luck, Prongs," Sirius guffawed, glancing back at the Slytherin when he started moving. "OI!"

Suddenly, Snape had directed his wand straight at James. There was a flash of light and a gash appeared on the side of his face, spattering his robes with blood. James whirled around and, a second flash of light later, Snape was hanging upside-down in the air, his robes falling over his head to reveal skinny, pallid legs as the pants slid down his calves.

"Ah, blinking hell, James!" Remus snapped. "Will you cut this bloody crap out?"

"He had the audacity of cutting me when I was the one who saved his skinny, pale arse!"

"I was the one who saved his life, you idiot!" I shouted.

"Details, details."

"Put him down, Prongs!"

"Yes!" Lily cried from my other side. "Let him down this instant, Potter!"

"Why certainly, lovely Lily." Shooting her a glance, he smirked and jerked his wand upwards.

Snape fell into a crumpled heap on the ground. Disentangling himself from his robes he got quickly to his feet, wand up. Before anything could happen from him, Sirius jumped forward.

" _Petrificus Totalus_!"

I flinched as he dropped to ground stiff like a board. "Jesus, Padfoot!"

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Lily shouted. She had her own wand out now. James and Sirius eyed it warily.

 _Yeah, you better_. Lily was the cleverest witch of the entire school.

"Ah, Evans, don't make me hex you," Sirius said with a frown. "I was just starting to like you."

"Take the bloody curse off him, then!"

With a sigh James turned to Snape and muttered the counter-curse. "There you go. Happy?"

"Oh Potter, nothing you do could ever make me happy."

He snorted, facing away from her as Snape struggled to his feet. "You're lucky Lily was here, Snivellus–"

"I don't need help from filthy little Mudbloods like her!"

There was a collective breath intake. I watched in horror as Lily's eyes filled with angry tears, her face turning even redder and her shoulders starting to shake. I lunged forward.

"How dare you call her that, you bastard! After she tried to defend you!"

"I didn't ask her for anything!"

I wanted to punch him but James was faster than me and he had pounced on him before I could even blink. They fell to the ground in a heap of limbs, James on top of Snape as he vigorously punched him in the nose. I watched in horrified shock. I'd never seen James in such state of blind rage.

Remus and Sirius flew past me, trying to pry him off when Snape started bleeding.

"Stop this, James!"

"Prongs, you're going to kill him!"

Gideon, who had come up after the fight started, grabbed my elbow when I made a move to help them. I shot him a glare and shoved him off, crouching in front of James and catching his fist before it collided one more time with Snape's more than smashed nose. His eyes were clouded with anger as they pierced me, but without really seeing.

"James, that's enough," I said as soothingly as I could. He softened, regaining some of his consciousness. "It's fine now, Prongs... you can let him go."

He nodded reluctantly and allowed his friends to pull him away from Snape's unconscious bloodied form. His first instinct was to search for Lily, so was mine. She was crying, staring at her old friend in a mix of agony and hate. When James called her name, reaching out for her, she drew back and bolted towards the castle.

Professor McGonagall and Mr. Filch appeared a few moments later and they gave everyone detention for two weeks before levitating Snape into the hospital wing. The Slytherins who were watching, my cousin included, trailed after them.

"I shouldn't have done it," James growled, tugging hard on his hair.

"No, you shouldn't," I said firmly.

Sirius nudged me. "That doesn't help, 'Ro."

"I shouldn't have let her see me lose it like this!" he wailed.

"You were only trying to defend her, mate." Sirius rubbed his back.

"I just couldn't stand hearing him talk about her like that!"

"James, it's fine," Remus said evenly, doing the same as Sirius. "When we love someone, sometimes we lose our heads and do stupid things. I'm sure she'll forgive you..."

"No, she won't!"

"Alright, enough. Look at me, James–" I pried his hands away from his face. "What you did was stupid and completely wrong on way too many levels, but I know Lily. Let her process everything for a few weeks, alright? She's not going to hold this against you, I promise."

He nodded slowly and I pulled him into a hug with a tired sigh. They were idiots, but they were my idiots after all, and I loved them all the same.


	28. Summer Holidays - July, 1976

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I have no ownership over Harry Potter and its wonderful universe. I do own my OC's and story line.

* * *

 **Harry Potter - The Marauders Era**

 **"The Princess Marauder"**

 _ **July, 1976 - Summer Holidays**_

A few days after my birthday, I climbed up the small steps leading to the front porch of the little cottage in Bedmond and knocked excitedly. When the door swung open, I was expecting to find either Hope or Remus on the other side, but no. It was Lyall. At first I was frozen with shock – he was never home during the day.

"Oh, it's you," he said with a frown.

That snapped me out of it. "Uh, yes. Hi, Mr. Lupin. Is Remus home?"

"Not at the moment." His voice was tight as he scanned the duffel bag hooked over my shoulder. "He went out with his mother. Would you like to come in and wait?"

Upon my confirmation, Lyall stepped aside to allow me in. I followed him into the living room, setting my belongings aside and plopping unceremoniously on the couch. He stood in the middle of the room, looking positively uncomfortable as he watched me.

Well, that made two of us. I couldn't be any more uncomfortable too.

Lyall cleared his throat, "Would you care for something to eat or drink?"

"Oh, thank you but that's alright, Mr. Lupin," I said quickly.

"Alright then."

The room plunged into an awkward, deafening silence. I squirmed in place, crossing and uncrossing my legs like a jittery Rockette, twisting and turning my hands over my lap. Was it just me or was it suddenly hard to breathe?

"I do apologize for my bluntness in advance, Miss Rosier," Lyall started sharply, "but I would like to know what exactly is it that you're doing with my son."

I blinked a few times. "Beg your pardon, sir?"

His eyes – those eyes that were so much like Remus', yet so different at the same time – flared coldly. "As you may have noticed, my son has a very dangerous and demanding condition, which not only difficults his own life but also the lives of those around him. Adding to this, he has no social status, no money and very little chances of getting a normal job once he's graduated. So, I repeat the question – what are you doing with Remus?"

Maybe I should've been insulted, or offended of him thinking I was some sort of gold digger, even though I wasn't even his son's girlfriend. But no. What truly made my blood boil was his lack of faith in Remus. Did Lyall honestly believe no one could ever hope to love and want to be with Remus just because he was a werewolf who didn't have any money?

"I am not doing anything with your son, Mr. Lupin," I said, keeping my voice steady and serene. "Remus is the most wonderful person in the world, and he is my most cherished friend. I can understand your concern about him, but I'm afraid you're wrong in your words. My life is not at all more difficult because of him or his condition, and what he has is far more precious than any amount of galleons. I would've hoped you knew that, sir."

"So you simply expect me to believe that a young woman who is extraordinarily beautiful and comes from a long line of pureblood witches and wizards wants to be with my son without expecting to gain something in return?"

I clenched my jaw, struggling to keep my temper in check. But, god, he was making it hard. "My family has nothing to do with those people. As far as I'm concerned, my bloodline began with my father and my mother, and she is a muggle born just like you, Mr. Lupin. And you said so yourself, Remus has nothing to offer other than himself and his heart."

Lyall didn't seem all that convinced as he stepped closer to me, hands closed into fists at his sides, face distorted into an awful scowl, stealing away every trace of beauty from his handsome face. If he was trying to intimidate me, it wouldn't work. I was quickly off the seat and facing him straight on.

"Don't toy with me, girl. What are your real intentions? Do you plan on letting yourself get pregnant so you can corner my son into marrying you? Or perhaps you have let some other boy do so already and now you intend for Remus to take responsibility of a child who isn't his. Certainly a girl like you has no trouble getting around with any dimwit–"

"FATHER!"

The growling shout rumbled through the walls and a shadow darted inside. The Remus who suddenly barged into the room was nothing like the one I was used to. He looked absolutely terrifying as he positioned himself in front of me, nearly nose-to-nose with his father, baring his teeth in a snarl.

"You have no right speaking to Aurora like this and I will not allow you to hurt the most important person in my life whether you are my father or not!" he glowered.

Worried that he would do or say something he might regret later, I touched his arm gently. "Remus, it's alright..."

"No, it is not alright!" His face was stone-cold. "How can you assume such horrible things about her when you never even bothered to get to know her?"

Lyall inhaled sharply through his nose, obviously trying to dull down his fury. "I believe being older and more experienced in life than you, Remus, makes me perfectly capable of making my own assumptions."

"Lyall," Hope called, coming to stand next to him, sadness was written all over her beautiful face, "your son is right. You don't know Aurora."

"I hardly need to know her to conclude what she's after."

"Why does she have to be after anything, Lyall? She's good to Remus, she makes him happy, why can't that be enough for you?"

"Because he's a bloody werewolf, Hope!"

I felt Remus shake under my fingers. "I'm a bloody werewolf because of you, and now you want to stand there and tell me I'm not allowed to have friends because the only way for them to care for me is if they have second intentions? What, a girl can't like me because of what I am, so I should just accept the fact that I'm supposed to be alone for the rest of my life, is that what you're trying to say? What else do you wish to take away from me? You have already taken my chance of a normal life, my childhood, and my mother's happiness, but I will not let you take Aurora from me."

Silence again. Deadly, painful, loud silence.

By now, Hope was the colour of a sheet and I could tell she was on the verge of bursting into tears. I hated seeing her like that. Lyall seemed to be taken aback by his son's hateful words, staring blankly as if trying to register if he had actually heard correctly or if he'd imagined it.

Merlin, I felt so terrible about everything... They were fighting because of me. If I had just kept my mouth shut when Lyall made those comments, then none of this might've been happening...

Without a word, Lyall whipped on his heels and stormed out of the house. A few seconds later, we heard the car pull out of the driveway.

"Remus–"

"No, Aurora," he cut me off immediately. "Don't dare make excuses for this, and if you say this your fault, even once, I swear to god I'll send the D.R.R.U.S **(1)** to hell and hex you."

I rolled my eyes. "Lovely, Remus, real lovely."

Walking up to me, Hope enveloped me in a warm hug. I returned the gesture, burying my nose into her soft golden hair, breathing in her perfume of lavender oils. I loved her so much... she didn't deserve to suffer through any of this.

"I'm so sorry for every ill world my husband told you," she said in a whisper. "He's a very trouble person."

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Hope."

She shook her head, drawing back just enough to grab my face. Her thumbs stroked my cheeks as she looked at me with blue eyes filled with pain and tears. "I want you to know that you're always welcome in this house. Whenever you need something, be it comfort, shelter or even just a bit of chatter, remember – this is your home too. You're like a daughter to me, Aurora."

Now I was the one tearing up. I latched on to her again, crushing her against me, my heart growing warm and fuzzy.

* * *

Later that day, after everything settled down, Remus and I went upstairs to his room until dinner.

While he was showering, I changed into my pyjamas and got comfortable in his bed, lying on my stomach over the soft comforter, reading. When he strolled into the room half-naked, I looked up. And then I did a double-take, openly gawking as he rummaged through his chest-of-drawers.

Smooth and toned, Remus was much more well-built than I remembered. Although, the last time I'd seen him without a shirt on was about three years ago, so that was of course to be expected. His chest was wide and solid, a few scars here and there but other than that his fair skin was flawless and he was surprisingly hairless for a werewolf (not that I knew any other werewolves to compare him with). He had had a large back and his arms were rock hard. What really got my attention, though, were the wonderful defined lines of his abdominal, those V-shaped obliquus disappearing into his sweatpants.

My face caught fire. _How can he look like that when he doesn't play any sports?!_

"Would you care for a picture? It'll last longer," he quipped airily.

I snapped my jaw shut, glaring at his smug face as he pulled a navy shirt over his head. "No one told you to come in here half-naked."

He shrugged standoffishly. "I forgot my shirt. Besides, this is my room."

"Yes but I'm in here now, so you cannot just stroll about without a shirt."

"Oh? Why not?"

"Because–" I paused when he started walking towards the bed. Chewing on the inside of my cheek nervously, I pretended to read the book in front of me as I continued, "How would you like it if I was the one prancing around half-naked?"

"Do you really want me to answer that question?" He positioned himself next to me, lying on his side with his chin perched on the palm of his hand, laughing quietly.

I rolled my eyes. "Actually no, I don't."

"Thought so. Although I am quite sure you know the answer anyway."

It was my turn to laugh. "Don't be vulgar, love."

"I'm hardly vulgar, simply honest." I felt him scoot an inch closer to me. "I'm really sorry, you know... about what my father said..."

"I told you to forget it. It wasn't your fault."

"It was my fault for being out... you had to deal with him alone," he grumbled, brushing some of the hairs escaping from my ponytail away from my bare shoulders.

"Don't be silly, Remus. I'm not scared of your father. If he thinks those ridiculous insults can push me away from you, then he's completely mistaken. I'm not going anywhere."

His lips fell on my shoulder, a butterfly kiss that made my belly twist. "You better not, Aurora."

"Of course I'm not– HEY!" I yelped when he suddenly grabbed my waist and yanked me away from the book, drawing me to him. "Remus!"

"What?" He gave me a devilish smile. "You weren't reading anyway, you were just pretending. I saw you read the same sentence five times since I got here."

I raised an eyebrow. Why did he have to look so handsome with that smirk?

With a sigh of defeat, I brought my hands to the centre of his chest, playing with the soft fabric of his shirt. "Why do we always end up in bed together?"

"Because you seem to insist in climbing into mine every chance you get." His answer made chuckle.

"I like sleeping with you." I snuggled into his warm body. His hold tightened. "You're warm, and fuzzy, and cosy."

"Oh brilliant... what am I, a teddy bear?" I could feel him roll his eyes.

"No, you're a teddy wolf."

"Oh you think that's clever, do you? Want me to bite you?" He drew back to give me a mock threatening look.

I was almost sure he didn't mean to sound the way it sounded – almost. Nevertheless, my belly twisted into a thousand knots and my pulse quickened. I mentally scolded myself; I shouldn't be feeling or thinking about any of this... But it didn't matter because, when his eyes darkened, I knew he could see right through me.

"Oh, you do want me to bite you," he murmured, his voice deliciously husky.

I blushed, sputtering, "I-I, err... I m-mean..."

His low grumble of a laugh cut me off. Before I could realize what was happening, he was hovering over me with my wrists pinned on each side of my head. I widened my eyes in shock. Oh dear lord, what in the world was he doing?! I held my breath as he lowered his head and his lips grazed the crook of my neck, skimming along the skin near the line of my choker. His lips were searing hot, they made me quiver and burn. This was wrong. We couldn't do this, he knew that.

When he kissed a spot behind my ear, a moan escaped me, and we both froze in shock. Remus pulled back, gazing down at me with a myriad of feelings dancing across his handsome face.

"Did you just... moan?" he asked in a whisper. Was that laughter I heard in his voice? Did he seriously want to laugh?

I glared. "Do you think this is funny?"

He seemed to try to hold back a smile, but it was no use. "No. I mean yes, a little," he admitted sheepishly. "Will you do it again?"

"What?!" I blushed crimson, feeling completely flustered. His hold on my wrists tightened ever so gently as his smile faded from amused to devilish in less than a second before he brought his lips back to my neck. "No, Remus wait... ugh, stop... we can't–!"

The grazing of his teeth made me shiver, a jolt of thrill pierced through me. I knew this wasn't how he usually behaved, this had to be the full moon around the corner. He always slipped out of control at times like these, especially when we were alone. And yet, I couldn't find the will to stop him when he was making me feel so good... even if we both knew we shouldn't be doing any of this.

He nibbled softly on my shoulder before closing his mouth over my skin. I moaned louder this time, squirming underneath the weight of his body. The sound only fueled him and he let go of my wrists to grab my waist and press himself harder against me. I dug my nails in his shoulders, gasping for hair. I could feel every inch of his muscles, every edge, every hardness.

When he lifted his head, Remus was breathing as hard as I was and he was shaking. The lust I saw in those eyes, now more green than hazel, lit an entirely different fire inside me.

"You can't look at me like that," I whimpered.

"I know," he said, his hands brushing the naked skin of my lower back.

"Then why are you doing this?"

"Because I can feel my resolve growing week, Aurora."

Oh god! Did he have to purr my name like that? Where in the world had he learned to be so seductive? "This isn't you talking," I argued weakly.

He chuckled bitterly, toppling to the side on his back, inhaling deeply. "Sorry, I'll stop now."

"You're terrible during this time, you know that?" I said exasperatedly, fanning my hot face. "I should accuse you of taking advantage of me."

"It's hardly taking advantage when you're so willing," he replied, covering his eyes with an arm. "Besides, you make me want to rip your clothes off even when there isn't a full moon around, I'm just better at keeping my hands to myself."

I groaned in anguish, closing my eyes. "God, Remus, please stop saying stuff like that!"

He sighed, hands balling into fists. "I'm sorry."

* * *

 **(1)** **–** D.R.R.U.S - Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery


	29. Sixth Year - September, 1976

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I have no ownership over Harry Potter and its wonderful universe. I do own my OC's and story line.

* * *

 **Harry Potter - The Marauders Era**

 **"The Princess Marauder"**

 _ **September, 1976 - Sixth Year**_

I walked with the rest of my team across the field, glaring coldly at Evan's face as he and the Slytherins joined us in the middle. He and James, our new captain, shook hands with a cracking hostility. When Madame Hooch, one of the most recent additions to the school staff as Quidditch coach and flying instructor, commanded us to mount, I swung one leg over my new Silver Arrow, gripping the broomstick tightly. As she blew the whistle, we kicked the floor and bolted into the air.

Thirty minutes into the game, it started raining, making it even harder to keep a hold of the Quaffle. The new Slytherin Beaters were relentless and they had already taken out one of our chasers, so it was up to me and Lewit, one of our oldest Chasers. We'd scored twice already, but those vile snakes were going on one hundred points by now. I was beginning to get frustrated.

"Fucking hell!" I screamed when Evan cut into the pass I made for Lewit.

He flashed me foul grin. "What's the matter, little cousin, getting a bit desperate, are we?"

I growled, chasing after him. He cackled evilly as he went for a goal but our new Keeper blocked it, passing the Quaffle to Lewit.

"Porskoff Ploy, Rosier! Now!"

I plunged downwards as he flew higher. The Slytherin Chasers followed after him, trying to chase him aside with the Hawkshead Attacking Formation, but Lewit was counting on it. When they zeroed in on him, he dropped the Quaffle and I caught it, speeding towards the goals like an arrow. They were shouting behind me, though I barely heard them amidst the furious sound of the rain and the cheering from the bleachers. I stood on the handle of my broomstick, keeping it steady as I neared the golden arches. I threw the Quaffle–

I scored!

"Fifty more points to Gryffindor by our lovely Rosier!" I heard Alice's voice rumble from the commentator booth. "Suck on that, Slytherin!"

"Miss Howlett!" Professor MacGonagall reprimanded loudly.

Then everything happened fast. One minute I was standing on my broom, grinning like an idiot, and the next I was hit on the back of my head and everything went black.

* * *

It was still dark when I came to my senses, and my head was pounding insanely. Where was I?

I wanted to open my eyes but it was straining just to think about moving anything. There were voices. I could hear voices around me. They sounded familiar, and really worried.

"D'you reckon she's alright?"

"Of course she is, Wormtail!"

"She looks terrible, though..."

"Let's hit you in the head with a Bludger and see how you look afterwards, huh Potter?!"

I fluttered my eyes open, blinking rapidly to clear the fuzziness. The first thing I saw were seven heads hovering over me. Lily looked on the verge of tears and Remus like he was about to pass out as he gripped my right hand to the point of turning white.

I chuckled dryly, "You know, love, I sort of need that hand..."

"Aurora!"

"Dear Merlin, are you alright?!"

"You scared us half to death!"

"Does anything hurt?!"

"Well, now my ears do," I grumbled, moving to sit up with Lily's and Remus' help. "Could you lot turn down a notch? My head feels like it's about to burst."

"It nearly did! Shoo, shoo! Let me through immediately!" Poppy elbowed her way through the small crowd to reach my cot. She gave me a glass with a thick purple liquid. It tasted worse than bile as it slid down my throat. She tutted at the face I made. "Be glad you didn't need anything stronger. This is nothing compared to the potion you would've had to drink had your skull been fractured."

I twisted my nose, grimacing, "Always so delightfully positive, Poppy."

She clicked her tongue one more time before disappearing. I turned to James, "Did we win?"

"Yes, I caught the Snitch after you were hit."

"You're completely mad, Aurora," Remus sighed, running a hand through his hair. "You nearly lost your head and you're worried about the outcome of the game."

"That's our Muzzle. Brilliant but bonkers," Sirius quipped playfully as he sat down on the edge of my cot, throwing his arm over my shoulders.

I rolled my eyes, leaning comfortably against him. "What happened anyway?"

"It was our fault..." Gideon said, scowling.

"We should've been paying more attention," Fabian added forlornly.

"That Rosier Snake was trying to blatch into Lewit."

"So we were set on hitting him, but–"

"We didn't even see Mulciber strike the Bludger."

"Sorry!" they chorused.

"It's fine," I chuckled, hoping to reassure them. They did look rather guilty. "Did you at least get Evan?"

Fabian crossed his arms, making a disgruntled face. "No... that vicious prat!"

"Now that I just cannot condone," I joked.

"Well," Gideon started with a dashing smile, "I could always make emends by taking you to Hogsmead next weekend."

My best friends groaned annoyed. I stifled a laugh for the sake of sparing the red-haired boy's feelings. "I'm sorry, Eon, but I promised to go with them. We need to start planning our Halloween prank."

"Fine!" he grumbled sourly, shoving his hands into his pockets and storming off with his brother in toll.

Lily snorted, "You're awful, Aurora."

"I am not," I argued. Though I smirked despite myself. Maybe I was a bit.

"Yes, you are," Peter put in, laughing. "You're cold hearted."

"You string lads along and then shatter their innocent hopes," James teased.

"I'm so proud of you, little princess," Sirius added, matching my smirk.

"Well, I always aim to please, Padfoot," I quipped, bowing my head playfully.

"They're such bad influences on you..." Lily sighed dramatically. "At least Remus is polite."

Remus sat down on the other edge of the bed, "Me? I think he should've been the one hit with the Bludger instead."

"Never mind, you Marauders are all terrible!"

* * *

A couple of days after the incident in the Quidditch match, the rain still hadn't stopped. It was depressing really. The sky was dark and gloomy, and the wind was cold, pinching my cheeks every time I tried to step outside the castle or crossed the clocktower courtyard. When I glanced out a window, I would catch a glimpse of Hagrid working on his pumpkin patch and I wondered how on earth he could handle the weather.

Friday rolled in, and I thanked god it did because after Ancient Runes I had the rest of the afternoon free. I decided a trip to the library was in order. I had two Transfiguration essays to write, several pages to read about the several goblin rebellions that had taken place during World War II for next Monday's History of Magic class, and, to top it all off, a report about the effects on too much shredded boomslang on a Polyjuice potion for Professor Slughorn. Oh the fun of being a student at Hogwarts school.

Hours later, I was halfway through my potions report when Sirius waltzed into the library, tugging a blonde-haired girl with him – Mathilda, I think was her name. A Hufflepuff who, I knew, excelled in Charms. He was grinning seductively and the poor girl was all but melting under his undivided attention as he led her into the back of the room. Didn't even notice me, I realized with a slight pang of jealousy. Sirius always noticed me.

I tried to focus on the parchment in front of me, but the giggling and moaning made it quite the hard task. After reading the same sentence three times and losing my train of thought on what to write about as many times, I groaned in frustration. I glanced over my shoulder towards Madame Pince's desk, praying silently for her to do something about the noise. Her nose was deep in a book, however, and it looked as though she wouldn't be coming for air anytime soon. Honestly, of all the times for her not to be an annoying pain the arse.

"Ohh Sirius!" I heard Mathilda moan, a bit louder this time.

Feeling the blood in my veins boil, I jumped out of my chair and stomped my way there. The sight I met made my stomach churn. Both of his hands were under her shirt, one higher than the other, clearly grasping one of her generous attributes, and he was kissing his way down the column of her neck. She had her head tilted back to allow him more access, her cheeks were flushed and she was breathing hard, meowing softly while tugging at his hair.

 _Bloody fucking hell._ My hands balled into fists and I cleared my throat as loudly as possible. "Will you two do me the favour of snogging each other somewhere else? You know, some place where people aren't trying to work?"

The look on their faces was priceless, and the way all colour slipped from Sirius' complexion gave me a lot of satisfaction.

"W-What are you doing here, 'Ro?" he asked clumsily, shuffling around with his clothes to straighten them up. Mathilda was doing the same, her cheeks even more red if possible.

"I'm studying, what the fuck else would I be doing?" I hissed coldly. When the girl simply stood there, all awkward, glancing at the floor, I almost lost my head. "Oh for the love Merlin, just get lost, Appleton. I want you out of my sight!"

She let out a squeal and scurried off, bumping into a shelf on her way and sending several books flying into the ground. Some complained incoherently and decided to take off, hovering above our heads. Very temperamental, the books at Hogwarts.

Sirius chuckled nervously, "You didn't have to be so terrifying, 'Ro."

I bit my tongue to stop myself from calling him a rather large variety of colourful insults. Instead, I turned around and stomped back to my table. Maybe now I could finally finish my report in peace. When Sirius followed, taking the seat in front of me, I mentally groaned. Absolutely brilliant.

"Leave me alone, Sirius," I snapped in a low voice, glancing briefly towards Madame Pince. Oh great, _now_ she'd stopped reading?

"Come on, 'Ro, don't be like that," he pleaded quietly. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean for you to see it or to bother you."

I slapped my quill into the table, receiving a very obnoxious "SHHH!" from Pince. Then I fixed him with a cold glare. "As if that makes it any better! Why did you have to come to the library? If you wanted to snog her so badly, you should've taken her to your room!"

"I didn't particularly want to snog her, it sort of happened," he mumbled under his breath. When my glare harshened, he flinched. "I said I was sorry, what more do you want?"

"I want nothing from you. Let me finish my homework in peace."

Sirius didn't move even an inch. Ignoring him seemed like a good choice, so I buried my nose back into the parchment.

Silence dragged on between us as I kept scribbling. The scratching of the quill sounded as loud as a screeching chair, and I squirmed in my seat uncomfortably. Why didn't he just leave? I could feel his eyes burning holes in my face.

"Are you jealous?"

The question caught me completely off guard and I ended up spilling ink all over the table. I let out a loud curse and Madam Pince nearly hexed my head off, ordering me to clean everything before she gave us both detention. I waved my wand, silently vanishing the spilled ink before sitting back down.

Sirius was still looking at me expectantly. "Well? Are you going to answer me or not?"

"I refuse to answer that foolish question."

"Yes, you are," he laughed, leaning over the desk with a twinkle in his eyes. "Admit it, Muzzle. You're jealous."

"I am not," I bristled, every ounce of blood rushed to my cheeks. "Why would I be jealous of those dim-witted girls? They have absolutely no self-esteem, or self-respect for that matter, they throw themselves at any good-looking bloke, and they believe everything that comes out of your mouth."

Sirius leaned back, crossing his arms with a smirk. A part of me desperately wished I could smack that smug look off his face. The other… well, he did look particularly dashing when he was cocky, I'd give him that.

"I believe you're confusing jealousy with envy," he replied casually.

I rolled my eyes. "Sirius, I'm not jealous of you. I interrupted you two because of all the ruckus you were making, that is all."

"Well, if you say so…" Sirius trailed off, still smirking (the blithering idiot) as he set his sight on another table to the right. I followed his line of vision, finding Emmeline Vance reading a book on Divination, her long golden hair pulled over one shoulder. My jaw clenched.

"Don't you dare, Sirius Orion Black."

He turned back to me with a raised eyebrow. "Didn't you say you weren't jealous?"

"I'm. Not. Fucking. Jealous," I chewed between my teeth.

"Alright then."

With one last defying glance, Sirius got to his feet and made way towards Vance. When he reached her table, he leaned against it with a heart-breaking smile that her swooning in less than one second. He said something and gestured towards the chair next to her. She giggled an obvious "yes", playing with the ends of her hair as he joined her.

In a fit of fury (that had rigorously nothing to do with jealousy), I hastily grabbed all of my belongings and stormed out of the library.


	30. Sixth Year - October, 1976

**So don't freak out but things are about to become a lot more complicated for our lovely couple. Before you judge my choice of Remus and Aurora's actions later on, I just want to remind you that we all make mistakes. Life wouldn't be as exciting if we didn't, right? Besides, none of them is perfect, I didn't write them to be.**

* * *

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I have no ownership over Harry Potter and its wonderful universe. I do own my OC's and story line.

* * *

 **Harry Potter - The Marauders Era**

 **"The Princess Marauder"**

 _ **October, 1976 - Sixth Year**_

I paid the cashier for a box of caramel swirled chocolates and shoved it into the pocket of my dark crimson coat before running out of the Honeydukes to meet the boys, who were waiting for me outside. They were excited to go to Zonko's Joke Store next and they wouldn't stop talking about next Friday, especially Sirius and James. We had a really brilliant prank planned for Halloween. Even I had to admit that this time it was rather fantastic.

As we passed by Bewitching Tales of Wizarding Times, the bookstore, I saw Remus stare at the door with longing. I bit back a smile as I told the others we would catch up with them later before dragging him into the store with me. The old lady who owned the place let out a cheerful greeting, she was acquainted with us already from our many other visits. We chatted a bit to be polite, then we moved on to the back of the bookshop, where she kept the muggle literature section.

Remus skimmed his fingers over the books, smiling softly, lost in his own little world. I watched him with a thumping heart. I loved the way his eyes lit up whenever he was excited about something.

"I have a gift for you," I said, drawing out the box from my robe. He watched it with a raised eyebrow. "Well, it's actually for us, if you're willing to share."

When I showed him the contents, he grinned wolfishly, making me laugh. It was so easy and simple to please him.

"Books and chocolates... you really know the ways of my heart, Aurora." He chose one and promptly plopped it into his mouth. His small noise of delight sent a wave of heat rushing to my cheeks. "Although, it is mildly disappointing to think you have me all figured out by now. I hate to be so predictable."

I chuckled. "You're not predictable, Remus. I just know you better than anyone."

"Still," he started, offering me some, "I'd like to hold on to at least a little bit of mystery."

"Oh don't worry, wolf boy. I'm sure every other girl will still find you irresistibly mysterious," I teased.

"I don't care about other girls, Aurora," he replied, staring into my eyes, suddenly very sober.

My pulse quickened, fire coursing through my veins under his smouldering gaze. I bit my lip. "You should," I whispered.

"Yes, I should." I watched nervously as he set the box aside and stepped towards me, forcing me to back into the shelf. "But I don't, and I never will."

The edges of the books dug into my shoulder blades and my spine when the front of his body brushed against me. I took a sharp intake of air, staring up in shock. His hands gripped the shelf on each side of my head and I was trapped, not only by his wider form but by the burning flame flickering inside the hazel green of his eyes.

I clung to the front of his sweater to keep my legs from buckling underneath me and melting into the floor. "R-Remus..."

"I know what you're planning to do with Prewett," he said, cutting me off. "It's rather obvious, and maybe I should do the same, but I can't. I hate this, I hate seeing him trying to take you from me."

His words were like a stab to my heart. I reached out to take his face in my hands, desperate to end the pain I felt and knew he did too. "He can't take me away from you, Remus, no one can. No matter how much distance we try to put between us, or how hard we try to fight this, nothing can ever change the way I feel about you."

He pressed his eyes shut, breathing in and out deeply, leaning into my touch. His hands let go of the shelf and found their way to my waist where he latched on as he pressed himself further into me. When he opened them again, I knew whatever resolve he might've had before was now lost.

I whimpered when his lips crashed into mine, kissing my breath away. I sunk my fingers into his soft hair, raising on the tips of my toes, desperate to be even closer to his heat, to feel every inch of him. God, I loved him. I loved him so much, so profoundly, so hard. With every fibre in my being and every bone in my body. I had loved him even long before realizing I did.

From the moment he caught me in his arms, five years ago, I was his and he was mine.

* * *

"Come on, we're going to miss it!" Sirius cried impatiently.

"Oh don't get your knickers in a twist, Padfoot, we have plenty of time!" I snapped, stubbornly refusing to rush as I put away my books and parchments.

"But it starts in ten minutes!"

I huffed, annoyed, turning to Peter, "If he doesn't shut up, I'm going to hex him."

He snorted. "Go ahead. Maybe give him a skeleton head to match the festivities."

"I heard that!"

"Good!" I rolled my eyes when he flipped me off.

Before he had a heart attack, I flung my satchel over the shoulder and joined them by the portrait hole. We quickly made our way down the marble staircase, heading towards the Great Hall.

"You best pray for McGonagall to not even suspect I helped you lot," Remus muttered. "She could take my Prefect badge for this."

Our hands brushed as he walked beside me and I hid my blush by staring at the steps. We hadn't talked about our kiss in the bookshop, ignoring it all together over the past weeks. Nothing had changed in the way we acted with our friends or around everyone else, but it was a completely different story when we found ourselves alone. Every time our eyes met I caught fire and the touches we stole, that were so natural to us, weren't innocent anymore. There was nothing innocent about the way his fingers played with mine under the tables, brushing against the naked skin of my knees. Or the way his lips grazed over my earlobe when he reached above me for a book at the library. Or how his arm would sneak inside my sweater when he hugged me around my waist as I sat against him on the couch of the Common Room. Whenever I was with Gideon and he was around, Remus would bore his eyes into my skull and I would often grow flustered for no apparent reason.

I suspected Gideon thought he was the one who caused my distress and he was slowly growing bolder, tucking my hair back, holding my hand, sometimes hugging my shoulders. I felt terrible about the whole situation. What kind of person was I for using a friend to hide what Remus and I were feeling?

Lily was the only one to whom I talked about this. Even though I knew she didn't agree with any of it, she was always understanding and she was trying everything she could to make me feel better. I'd never been more grateful to have her in my life. I really was lucky. I only wished she would get along better with James.

"Come on, Muzzle," James ushered in my ear, pushing me towards the Gryffindor table.

Once we sat down, the Slytherin choir took the floor, standing in front of the staff table. Professor Slughorn pulled out his wand and the students began at his command. Their singing was melodic and soft, filling the Hall with their lovely notes.

Sirius gave me and James a subtle nod and we both flickered our wrists under the table. Suddenly the giant Jack-O'Lanterns carved by Hagrid cackled in a flamboyant fashion before they started singing _"This Is Halloween"_ over the Slytherin choir, floating around the Hall. The decorative skeletons jumped to life, joining the singing and hopping on top of the tables to dance, causing some of the younger students to yelp with the startle.

The Hall roared with laughter when a particularly cheeky skeleton pulled me up on the table to dance with him. I played along, trying, but failing miserably, too look surprised as he spun me around with flourish. When the song ended and everything returned to normal, I fell to my seat, fanning my red cheeks from laughing so hard.

"Such wonderful entertainment," Dumbledore spoke with a good-natured smile, startling us. "I do believe a round of applause is in order for our dearest Marauders, wouldn't you agree Professor Slughorn?"

Slughorn pinned us with a seething glare even though he nodded begrundgingly, clapping along with everyone else. Sirius and James flashed him cheeky grins, and I thought I saw McGonagall's lips twitch for the slightest of moments.

After the feast, Gideon joined us on our way out. He swung his arm over my shoulders with a smirk. "I honestly haven't the slightest idea of how you managed to pull that off without a detention, but it was bloody wicked!"

"You would have to be as devilishly charming as us to pull that off, Prewett," James replied smugly.

Sirius nodded, shooting daggers at the red-haired's head. "Well said, dear Prongs. Well said."

Gideon laughed before looking down with a mischievous twinkle. "That skeleton was quite a flirt, wasn't he? He went straight for the loveliest girl in the room. Was that your idea, princess?"

"Actually Moony enchanted the skeletons," Peter quipped. I mentally slapped him as Remus and I blushed crimson.

The hold on my shoulder tightened ever so slightly. "So, what's the deal with you, Lupin?"

Remus' eyebrows shot up. "Whatever do you mean?"

"Well, not to sound rude or anything but I've never actually seen you with a girl or a girlfriend before," Gideon said nonchalantly.

That made me tense, but Remus breezed past it with a shrug, "Never happened, I guess."

Sirius barked a laugh and patted him on the back. "Moony's very selective."

"I suppose you could say that," he said, sneaking a glance my way that made me flush.

"Is that so?" Gideon stroked his chin, pondering. "In that case, why don't you go out with Dorcas? She's fancied you for ages, you know? She's quite the catch too."

I glared at the ground in front of me. "Of course he knows, the whole bloody school does."

"See?" Gideon grinned.

"I'm not interested in Meadows."

"Why not, mate? Happen to fancy brunettes more than blondes, do ya?" James quipped with a know-it-all type of smirk that quite frankly made me a little nervous.

Remus laughed airily, "Something like that, Prongs."

How could he cover up his emotions that easily? I wasn't even the one on the spotlight and I was sweating my butt off already.

"Then what about Lucy Jasper? She's a cute brunette, smart too," Gideon offered stubbornly. Wasn't he the persistent little devil.

"Why the sudden interest in my love life, Prewett? Is it because you don't have one to concern yourself with?"

Ouch. I fought back a smirk when Gideon shot him a glare. "I do have a love life, Lupin, and she's right here."

Sirius snorted dryly, wrapping an arm around my waist and tugging me closer to him. "Hate to break it to you, but 'Ro's not your girlfriend."

"Yet," he said quickly. "She's not my girlfriend _yet_."

I shrugged his arm off my shoulders with a grunt, leaning against Sirius. "Mighty cocky of you, don't you think so Eon?"

"We'll see about that, princess."


	31. Sixth Year - November, 1976

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I have no ownership over Harry Potter and its wonderful universe. I do own my OC's and story line.

* * *

 **Harry Potter - The Marauders Era**

 **"The Princess Marauder"**

 _ **November, 1976 - Sixth Year**_

"So, you're really going?"

I glanced up from my plate, where I was stabbing some mashed pumpkin, to meet Lily's green eyes. "I suppose so... it's a bit late to back off now, isn't it?"

"I don't like this, Aurora," she said with a frown.

"Why not?" Alice asked, leaning across the table. "It's her first date in all of her sixteen years old of life. It's exciting!"

I made a face. "Exciting might not be the word I'd use to describe it..."

"I'm confused..." Dorcas furrowed her golden eyebrows into a thin line. "If you don't want to date Gideon, why are you going? Just tell him no."

"It's not that I don't want to..." _Even though I don't_ , I added in my head. "But I think maybe it'd be nice to try... I mean, he's been asking me out since third year."

Lily pursed her lips. "That's not a good reason for you to go out with him."

"Oh come on, Lily, don't be a prude. I think it'd be nice for her to try too, she's young, she should be experiencing different things," Alice put in with a smile.

I snorted. "Coming from a girl who's been dating the same bloke for the last three years, even after he left Hogwarts last year."

"That's different," she rebuffed, blushing. "I love Frank, and not seeing him every day doesn't make me love him any less."

"Awww! That's so adorable, Alice!" Dorcas giggled, hugging the blushing girl sitting next to her.

I sighed heavily, stabbing a broccoli particularly hard. They certainly had it easier than me... I wished I could talk about Remus so openly. Of course, we weren't even dating or anything, we were just best friends. Well, best friends who snogged in the back of a bookstore and keep stealing heated glances across the room and playful touches when near each other... Dear lord, what in the world was wrong with me? Why did I let him kiss me? Now I couldn't think about anything else.

The line between me and Remus had always been thin but now it wasn't there at all. I had no idea how to put everything back together. Hell, I wasn't even sure if I wanted things to go back to what they used to, but what option was there? I knew Sirius would flip out about something like this, it would be a complete disaster. He depended on the Marauders more than anyone else. More than my mom and dad, we were his life boats. I knew if anything ever happened to change that, it would be a blow that would hurt him, and I didn't want to hurt him. Sirius was special to me, I loved him, and all I wanted was for him to heal the wounds of his heart and be happy.

Glancing further down the table where my boys were sitting today (I'd decided to spend some time with the girls for a change), I caught a familiar pair of hazel green eyes. I blushed. God, he was so handsome...

"Hello, my beautiful princess!" Gideon chirped as he walked up, snapping me into attention.

I smiled weakly. "Hey, Eon. Done with lunch already, are you?"

"Yep. Ready for our date?"

Sideways, I could see Lily's lips curl into a scowl. I did my best to ignore her. "Alright then. Let's go."

"You could sound a bit more enthusiastic," he said, rolling his eyes.

"I could, but I'm still trying to understand how I let you convince me into this."

He chuckled. "You're weak against puppy dog eyes, princess."

 _He's got a point there..._ With a sigh, I bid goodbye to my friends and joined Gideon. On our way out, I could feel the weight of Remus' stare on the back of my skull, and the hand Gideon had clasped around mine suddenly felt like a chain tugging me away from what I wanted.

* * *

The date went better than I expected. Once I finally let myself relax, I actually ended up having fun with him. We didn't go to Madame Pudiffoot's (thank heaven!) or any other cliché place, he took me around the little wizarding village and we simply talked. He knew I was keeping one foot back because he kept making jokes to get me to ease up a bit. I really did appreciate the effort.

When it started pouring down, we ran to take shelter under the porch of a small shop. We were soaked, laughing, and we goofed around until he pulled me into a slow kiss. It was different than my first kiss with Remus, softer and less desperate. It didn't make my knees weak or butterflies flutter in my belly, and I wished I could've enjoyed it as he deserved. I told him I didn't have feelings for him, but he said he didn't care. He wanted to take me out on more dates and make me fall in love with him. In fact, he sort of insisted until I gave up just to shut him up.

Maybe I should just go with the flow... It wouldn't hurt, would it?

After returning to the castle, Gideon gave me another quick kiss with a grin and vanished down the corridors, probably to search for his brother so he could tell him everything. I sighed, rubbing the tiredness off my face, and headed to the Common Room, where I found the lads. Sirius and James were lying on their stomachs in front of the fireplace, reading a Quidditch magazine and eating candy. Peter was sitting on the couch talking to Daisy, the girl he had taken to the Slughorn party on our fourth year, and looking quite possibly more crimson than the couch itself.

No sign of Remus, though. I furrowed my eyebrows. Could he be in the library?

"Hey, Muzzle!" James pipped upon noticing me.

"Hey, lads."

"How did the date go?" Sirius asked, not bothering to even look my way.

I couldn't stop the blush from taking over my face. When Peter wolf whistled from the couch, I darkened even more. "Stop that. Where's Moony?"

James sat up with a frown. "He's been locked in our room the whole afternoon. Says he's studying..."

I bit my lip, trying to ignore the look he was giving me, and made my way up the stairs of the boys' dorm rooms. Taking a deep steadying breath, I knocked twice before going in. He was sitting on the window seat, reading as usual. The big surprise was seeing my cat, _Nicodemus_ , curled on his lap, purring as Remus stroked the back of his ears. _Nicodemus_ was extremely temperamental and anti-social. He hated everyone except me.

Well, and apparently Remus too.

"Did you have fun?" he asked, without glancing up.

I hesitated before answering truthfully, "Yes, I did."

"That's nice."

"Remus..."

"I'm fine, Aurora. Quit worrying about me." He sounded distant.

"You're not fine," I objected. "None of this is fine."

Remus sighed angrily, raising to his feet. _Nicodemus_ complained with a loud meow and strutted away from him, hiding underneath Sirius' bed.

"What do you want me to do? Do you want me to play the part of the supportive best friend who's happy for you, or do you want me to be jealous and go downstairs to break his nose? Because these are the only two options I have. So tell me, Aurora, what do you want from me?"

"I want you to be honest, like you have always been no matter what!"

"You want me to be honest?"

"Yes, I do!"

I yelped when he suddenly yanked me forward, crashing into my lips. He held me so tight I had to struggle to wriggle my arms free so I could wrap them around his neck. With a passion that left me dizzy, he deepened the kiss, his tongue finding mine into a violent dance, his mouth swallowing my strangled sounds of pleasure. When he withdrew, we were both panting. His eyes were glassy, out of focus.

His fingers skipped over the naked skin on my lower back and I erupted in goosebumps, blushing harder.

"Did he kiss you?" he whispered against my lips.

"Yes," I choked.

"Like this?"

"No, Remus, no one could ever kiss me like this," I breathed. One of his hands tangled in my hair as he pulled me into another searing kiss.

We staggered backwards until the back of my knees hit the edge of his bed and he lowered us onto it. He moved his lips to my neck, leaving a hot trail across the base of my throat, hands climbing higher under my crop sweater. I moaned his name, arching my back against him when he hoisted my legs around his waist.

I couldn't breathe. I couldn't think. My mind couldn't focus on anything else but the fire quickly spreading through my entire body. His hands were everywhere and all I could do was surrender to his touch, because he was everything I ever wanted and he filled me more than anyone ever could.

We kissed each other desperately until we were both shaking so hard we could no longer move. I clung to the back of his shirt, panting and feeling his raged breath on my face as we stared into each other's eyes. I squeezed my knees against his ribs to stop them from quivering, but I only made it worse because now I realized the real _hard_ extension of his desire brushing against me.

God, I could feel it over our jeans...

"My god, Remus..." I whispered embarrassed.

"I can't control it," he said quickly, cheeks so red I briefly feared he would burst into flames.

I bit my lip, growing nervous. "Is it... I mean, did I do that?"

He chuckled shakily. "What do you think?"

"Err..." I trailed off uncertainly, blushing harder. "It's normal, though, isn't it? I mean... we're teenagers, right? There's hormones and pheromones and–"

"It has nothing to do with hormones," he cut me off, kissing my neck, making me squirm. "It's you, Aurora, only you... God, you have no idea what you do to me, do you? You sneak into my bed with nothing but your shorts and your tops... You wear these stupid shirts showing off your skin... You walk around in that horrid uniform skirt that every girl in this school hates and yet you still look like walking sex..."

He laughed dryly, "I bet every guy in here fantasizes about you."

"Do you?" I asked out of breath, digging my nails into his shoulders.

"Yes," he lisped in my ear. I shivered. "Every night."

I gasped when he shifted, his hips brushing against me again. "W-What do you f-fantasize about?"

"You don't want to know that."

The slight dangerous edge on his voice sent a jolt of thrill down my spine. I tugged him down by the collar of his shirt, kissing him with a hungry passion.

"Tell me," I purred.

His eyes darkened again and I felt his hand slide to my stomach, pushing my sweater up. He lowered his head to hover his lips over the revealed skin, his breath making me quiver.

"I think about cornering you against a bookshelf in the library and unbutton your shirt," he started huskily, kissing my bellybutton. "I think about sneaking my hands under your skirt and touch you." He brushed his lips down my navel, then nibbling on my hipbone. "I think about making you cry my name over and over again..."

I threw my head back when he grazed the hem of my jeans, gripping his hair, panting.

"Please..." I whimpered as he kissed his way back up. "Please, Remus... we have to stop..."

He kissed me again before grunting, "You don't want to stop."

I choked as his hand suddenly found its way between my legs. "God, Remus, please... please...!"

"Please what, Aurora?" He chuckled throatilly, his fingers stroked me over the fabric, filling me with waves of smouldering pleasure. Oh god! I moaned louder. "Are you begging me to stop or not to?"

We suddenly heard footsteps coming up the stairs and we hastily jumped away from each other at the same time the door flew open. James glanced from me and my dishevelled hair, to the red-faced Remus now sitting on the floor. And he smirked.

"What were you two naughty birds doing?"

"Nothing!" I squeaked.

"Err, I was looking for a book Muzzle wanted to borrow," Remus lied quickly. "I think it's under my bed."

"Right, of course," he said, still smirking like the cat who had just eaten the canary. "Well, don't mind me, I was just coming to fetch my cloak. Padfoot and I are going to raid the kitchens, want to tag along?"

"Actually, I have to meet Lily. We're supposed to go over our Transfiguration notes together. I'll see you boys later."

I took the opportunity to bolt from the bed and move for the door. I purposely refused to look at either of their faces.

* * *

"I can't go," I told Lily as we sat in the back row of Arithmancy, taking notes.

"You have to," she replied, "they'll notice something's not right."

I dropped my face on the table, groaning in a state of sheer frustration. How the hell was I going to face Remus tonight? I had barely talked or looked him in the eye since our last episode in his room, and that was last week. There was a full moon tonight and, as much as I wanted her to be wrong, I knew Lily was right – I had to go, otherwise the others would realize something had happened.

 _Well, Prongs sort of does already_ , I thought sourly. The bloody idiot wouldn't stop smirking every time Remus and I were in the same room together. I started avoiding them entirely, spending most of my time with Lily and Alice, sometimes Gideon as well. Though the last one was only as an emergency resort since I was consumed with guilt every time he kissed me. I felt so bad... Now what was I supposed to do about him? And what about Remus? My head was a mess!

"Look at it this way: at least you won't be dealing with him, you'll be dealing with the wolf instead," Lily offered kindly.

"I wish he could be a wolf all the time," I grumbled, scribbling a quick note about the divination power of the number seven that Professor Vector was teaching today. "Things are so much easier... all we have to do is play, and nuzzle, and groom each other's furs..." I trailed off when her face twisted. "Why are you giving me that look? I know I sound mental!"

She chuckled, shaking her head. "Yes, you do, but that's not what spiked my interest. Do you two really do that?" I nodded. "What about the others, do they as well?"

"No. I mean, we all goof around together, but it's different between us... I feel like I become a wolf like him sometimes. You know, like instinct takes over and I can't do anything about it."

"That's very peculiar..."

"Why?" I raised my eyebrow, watching her face scrunch in deep thought.

"Well, because you have just described wolf courtship." Upon my blank face, she rolled her eyes, nudging me playfully. "Your animal forms are flirting."

I snorted with disbelief. "We are not!"

"Do you walk pressed together?" I nodded slowly. "Does he bow to you?" I nodded again. "And does he touch your nose, or tosses and tilts his head?" I pursed my lips, nodding yet again. "There you have it – flirting."

"Gulping gargoyles!" I exclaimed, momentarily forgetting where I was.

"Is something the matter, Miss Rosier?" Professor Vector asked. I shook my head vehemently, blushing when the class erupted into a fit of sniggers, Lily included.

 _That traitor!_

* * *

I spent the rest of the day avoiding any thoughts about either human Remus or werewolf Remus. Trying to at least. Not very successfully but it was really the effort that counted, right?

When the sun began to set, I met the boys outside of the hospital wing. James had found an exit door leading to the Whomping Willow close by, so we decided to make it our meeting spot. As I walked up to them, avoiding looking at Remus, I noticed a swollen red print on Sirius' cheek.

"What the devil happened to your face?" I asked, cocking an eyebrow.

James scoffed, "He tried to cop a feel with Patrice Norwood and she punched him!"

I roared with laughter, bending over and grabbing my middle so I wouldn't fall off my feet. Sirius glowered, blushing furiously, clenching his jaw so tightly I think I saw a vein on his neck bulge.

"She didn't look like she didn't want me to do it!" he snapped angrily.

"Oh my god," I chortled, wiping the tears from my eyes. "You just made my day, Padfoot!"

"Glad you find my humiliation amusing," he chewed through gritted teeth. "This hurt like hell, you know! Who would've guessed a skinny twig like her had that much power in a fist..."

"Serves you right," I said as we headed outside. "You should've known better than to try and take advantage of a Gryffindor girl."

"I didn't take advantage of anyone," he grumbled stubbornly.

Remus rolled his eyes. "Then why did she punch you, you idiot?"

"How the fuck should I know? She seemed to be enjoying herself quite a bit by the sounds she was making!"

"Ugh! Sirius!" I groaned, covering my ears, twisting my nose. "I do not need to hear about your latest sexual encounters in a broom closet!"

He slapped the back of my head, laughing as we ducked into the tunnel under the Whomping Willow after Peter pressed the knot. "We were just snogging. Get your deviated mind out of the gutter, Muzzle!"

"I don't care. You have already scarred me for life when I caught you with Mathilda in the library, I do not need any more scars!"

"Mathilda Appleton?" James looked at his friend with a smirk. "You dog!"

"Stop encouraging him, Prongs!"

"Oh quit being a prude, 'Ro. Doesn't Prewett snog you in broom closets?"

I paled when Remus tensed next to me. "No he doesn't!"

"He better not!" Sirius argued hastily.

"I hardly believe you're the right person to have a say in that," I shot back in the same manner. "You jump into broom closets with anything that moves and wears a skirt."

"Enough of this absurd conversation," Remus snapped impatiently. We were already standing in the living room of the Shrieking Shack and the moon was almost out. "Change. All of you. Now."

James and Sirius shifted and Peter skimmed across the floor, climbing onto Sirius' back, squeaking. I finally gathered the courage to face Remus, my heart racing when his eyes reflected the same love and need I felt. I reached for his hand and he took it, gripping it hard.

"Please be safe," I whispered.

"I will with you here," he whispered back. "Stop him if he tries anything funny."

I nodded and stepped back, morphing into my wolf form at the same time his change started. We darted towards each other like magnets, nuzzling our muzzles and whining lovingly. The werewolf licked my muzzle playfully until Sirius jumped in between us, barking cheerfully, and James came up to nibble on my ears as if to make fun of me.


	32. Sixth Year - December, 1976

**Just a heads up** **– things are about to get messy and complicated! Try not to be very judgemental of my lovely Aurora, I'm quite fond of her, she's just a little soft-hearted and she never wants to hurt anyone, so she ends up in difficult situations**

* * *

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I have no ownership over Harry Potter and its wonderful universe. I do own my OC's and story line.

* * *

 **Harry Potter - The Marauders Era**

 **"The Princess Marauder"**

 _ **December, 1975 - Sixth Year**_

When I first heard Dumbledore decided to throw a Winter ball on the night of the solstice, I was torn between excited and terrified. Excited because I loved to wear dresses and dancing. Terrified because I was obligated to go with Gideon, who had somehow ended up becoming my official boyfriend. And I say somehow because to this day I still had no idea how he'd managed to corner me into accept something I was reluctant with from the very first start, especially after what happened between me and Remus. But I was beyond confused about everything and I didn't know what to do... Remus and I never talked about what happened, we acted just like normal. So had all those kisses and touches been nothing more than a slip, us surrendering into our passion and need for each other?

Everything was a complete mess...

I sighed heavily as Lily and Alice dragged me after Dorcas into a dress shop in Hogsmead. It was the third one that afternoon. They all had their dresses picked out already, but apparently they were under the impression I required something extra special because I finally had a boyfriend. Well, Dorcas and Alice did. I was almost sure Lily was only doing this because she enjoyed watching me suffer.

"You look like a dead woman walking," she taunted in my ear.

"Shut up, Lils, don't push me," I snapped, glaring at her smirk.

She chuckled. "They just want you to look beautiful for your _boyfriend_."

"I hate that word," I grumbled, crossing my arms defensively and pouting like a kid. "I'm being punished for being a tart, aren't I?"

"You're not a tart, Aurora," she argued with an eye-roll. "You're in a particularly complicated situation, that's all."

"I snogged Remus behind Gideon's back, Lily – twice. I believe that inevitably makes me a complete tart..."

Lily rolled her eyes again, rummaging through the dresses in the back of the shop. Alice and Dorcas had taken the front. Thankfully too. I really didn't need them to know about the drama taking place in my life. I felt like I had accidentally tripped and fallen into one of those teenage soap operas muggles loved to watch.

"It's not as if you're exactly intimate with Gideon, is it? I mean, you avoid him like the plague and I'm fairly certain I've seen you dodge quite a few kisses by using me as an excuse."

That was very true. I sighed, "I hate kissing him... I feel bad for saying it but I really do..."

"He's that bad?" She eyed me with sympathy.

"No, he's great, very sweet and kind actually," I said, pulling out a short-sleeved orange dress and holding it in front of me. When Lily made a face, I put it back. "But..."

"He's not him," she finished understandingly, and I nodded.

"He's definitely not him." I frowned when she gave me a weird look. "What?"

"Well, it's just that..." Lily chewed on the inside of her cheek, struggling to find the right words. "You talk about him like he's some sort of insanely seductive and passionate guy, but I honestly can't see it. I mean, he's gorgeous, sure. I think he's the handsomest of them all, but he always seems so calm and poised. I can't imagine him any other way."

I snorted. "That's because you don't know Remus like I do. He has whole other side to him that only comes out to play when the five of us get together. And it spirals completely out of control when he's alone with me."

"In that case, I'm happy never to see it."

"Better not, sister," I joked, nudging her playfully, making her giggle. I pulled out another dress, a black one this time, and she stared hard at it for a couple seconds before shaking her head. "Do you honestly think he's the handsomest of them all?"

"I do..." she drawled slowly, suddenly finding a horrid dress full of beads interesting. I smirked.

"Oh, is that so? What about James then?"

Lily clicked her tongue, annoyed. "I'm not dignifying that with a response, Aurora."

"Alright, alright," I chuckled, raising my hands up in surrender. "But what about Sirius? I mean he's the one with the parade of horny birds chasing him around the castle every where he goes."

I caught Lily cutting a sideway glance in my direction, her lips pursed. "I think Sirius is beautiful," she started carefully, "but he has a lot of issues that he needs to set straight and, in my opinion, that steals away all of the appeal. Which is why I find Remus the most attractive, because he has everything sorted out, and he's clever, patient, gallant... the list goes on and on."

Something tugged at my chest for a second, but I ignored it, looking at my friend with a frown. "Sirius didn't have an easy life, Lily. He grew up in a family who didn't love or accept him. Every time he stepped over the line, or said something his mother didn't approve of, his father would give him brutal beatings. He has scars on his back from where the belt hit him, did you know that? I hate it. Seeing those marks makes me want to kill all of them."

Silence fell over us, and it dragged on for what felt like an eternity as we rummaged through the shop. After a while, Lily turned to me and opened her mouth to say something. She never got around it, though.

"Aurora! Lily! Come look!" Dorcas called us excitedly, pulling out a red dress from the rack.

* * *

It was getting dark when we left Hogsmead with all of our shopping done and caught the first carriage back to the castle. I did end up purchasing a beautiful dress and I was really excited to wear it at the ball, but it had very little to do with Gideon. I wanted to make Remus look at me the way he had looked on our fourth year, before Slughorn's party. I wanted to feel that magic cracking in the air again.

Lily and I didn't resume the previous topic of conversation. In fact, we barely talked at all. For some reason, I had a feeling she was slightly mad at me, but I couldn't, for the life of me, figure out what I'd done to upset her.

As we reached the courtyard, I heard music. The soft, gentle strumming of a guitar. I recognized the sound before even seeing him sitting on a bench, stroking his old faded guitar. I had to fight back a frown when, next to me, Dorcas sighed dreamily.

"I didn't know Remus played," Lily said thoughtfully.

"He hasn't since in a while..." I breathed.

I bid them goodbye and walked up to him in a trance almost. He looked beautiful as he sat there with the guitar on his lap, long fingers moving expertly. His hair was longer again, falling over his forehead, brushing against the lids of his closed eyes. God, I wanted to reach out and push it back, run my hands over all those lovely tawny strands of gold.

When I called him, he looked up and smiled. My heart skipped, like it always did.

"I thought you stopped playing," I said quietly.

"Nigel asked me if I could write something new for him to play at his next gig," he explained, shrugging.

I grinned, remembering the day I met his incredibly obnoxious, cute and flirtatious musician friend. "Has the band been doing well?"

Remus hummed absent-mindedly, playing with the strings. "He says so, but they're hardly making it to the top twenty of the most famous wizarding bands. He told me to say hi for him."

"Well, when you write to him, tell I said hi back."

"Sure."

Silence followed. I sat down next to him, biting my lip anxiously. Merlin, he made me ten different levels of nervous just by being close.

I cleared my throat uncomfortably, shifting towards him. "Can I hear it?" I asked.

"It's not ready yet..."

"Please," I pleaded, flashing him my best puppy dog eyes.

Remus chuckled, ruffling my hair. "Oh alright, quit looking at me like that, but I'm not singing."

i shrugged with a smile.

When he started, I stopped breathing. It was different than everything he had ever written or played before. So different. The love and heartache he poured into those notes crashed over me like a wave, slipping under my skin, filling every inch of my chest. It crawled into the deepest depths of my heart, wrapping its fingers around my soul.

Something wet dripped down my cheek. For a moment, I feared I might've actually allowed the tears swelling in my eyes to escape. Then I realized. It was snowing. Little snowflakes swirling around us, falling into the waves of my hair, nestling into the width of his shoulders. I looked up at the dark clouds, smiling as I felt soft gelid kisses upon my face. As I looked back down, I found him smiling too.

That beautiful, whimsical, loving smile... The very same one that made me fall in love with him all those years ago.

My smile...

* * *

On the twenty first of December, the girls and I spent the entire day working on each other's looks for the ball.

Alice's dress was emerald green, complementing nicely with her pixie cut blonde hair. It had short sleeves with a very modest V-neckline and it was fitted at the waist, from where it flowed loosely to the floor. She had a thin golden necklace to top it all off.

Dorcas was wearing a long light pink gown with a silver shimmering illusion neckline, matching the bracelets on her wrists. Her short golden hair was pinned a little above her right ear by a barrette with a small white rose, showing the pearl earrings her mother had given to her as a birthday present last year. She looked lovely, and I was bubbling with jealousy because she had successfully convinced Remus to be her date.

The navy blue of Lily's halter dress brought to life her every beautiful detail. It made the red of her hair brighter, her eyes glow greener, her skin look fairer, and I had a very good guess she was going to make James' heart stop tonight, even if she was being escorted by Digeby, the Ravenclaw Prefect.

My dress was cherry red, strapless with a sweetheart neckline. A thin silver strap delineated the curve of my waist and the skirt fell to my feet, creating a bit of a train. It was fairly simple, but graceful and elegant, and I loved it. Lily had pinned my hair into a fancy array of curls, leaving a few loose to frame my face, and she had given me her favourite pair of diamond earrings because she said it would look wonderful with my choker.

Fully dressed and ready, we left the Common Room and head towards the Great Hall, where the boys were waiting.

 _There he is..._ I thought, feeling my heart thumping furiously against my ribcage as I saw Remus standing with the rest of the boys. He had his back to me but I didn't need to see him to know he looked dashing and charming in his father's old black robes.

Peter was too entertained by Daisy, so Sirius and James saw me first. They froze their chatting, looking at me jaws open. I giggled, blushing. James was very handsome in dark blue robes, but, if we're being honest, Sirius outshined him almost shamelessly. He was dressed in black, like he always seemed to, and he the aristocratic aspects of his face made him look older, more distinguished. His eyes met mine, making me blush harder before I forced myself to glance away.

Then Remus turned...

And I felt it – the magic, buzzing, sizzling. The sparks flying in the air. The music playing. The slow motion happening. His eyes never left mine as I reached the last step and stopped in front of him. I could've sworn the whole world around us stilled, everything was slowly fading into a blur. I wanted to touch him, kiss him. For a moment, I thought I would. I was reaching for his hand when an arm snaked around my shoulders and I went rigid. Remus' face lost all traces of warmth as he glared down at Gideon.

"You're an absolute vision, my princess."

"He's right, Muzzle!" James exclaimed, finally snapping from his baffled daze. "You look gorgeous!"

"You truly do, 'Ro," Sirius said softly with a warm, loving smile.

I blushed, twisting my hands nervously, stealing glances at Remus as discreetly as I could. "Thank you, boys. Maybe you should find Lily, Prongs, you're going to flip it when you see her."

His face lit up like a Christmas tree. I laughed as he darted towards the Great Hall where he caught the glimpse of a familiar redhead through the crowd of students entering. Sirius rolled his eyes and excused himself to find his date, a Hufflepuff girl I think, leaving me with Remus and Gideon, who hadn't stopped glaring daggers at each other the entire time.

"Should we go in?" I asked Gideon after clearing my throat uncomfortably, and he nodded stiffly. Then I turned to Remus, my stomach twisting into a knot when I saw the pain swimming behind those eyes. God, what were we doing? "Do you want to join us?"

"That's alright," he said distantly. "I need to find Meadowes."

I heaved a long, tiresome sigh as he walked off and Gideon guided me into the Great Hall.

The Hall was absolutely beautiful, like a winter wonder-land. The walls were covered in glittering silver frost, with countless garlands of mistletoe and ivy crossing the starry bewitched ceiling. The usual tables had been replaced by smaller, rounder ones, with a single candle lit in the middle. There were ice sculptures of magical creatures, frozen snowflakes decorated the armours. The red blazing flames that usually lit the Hall tonight were blue and silver.

At the end of the Hall, stood a stage. There was a classical band playing at the moment, but I could see instruments sitting on one corner. Maybe Dumbledore had invited some famous band to play later. That would be nice. After all, what was a party without a bit of rock music?

Gideon dragged me to the dance floor and led me into a waltz. No one was dancing yet and I was a little embarrassed to be first on the dancefloor. Thankfully, Lily came to my rescue with her handsome date. Soon we were joined by several other couples, some teachers as well. I saw McGonagall in Dumbledore's arms, looking as awkward as she did elegant in her burgundy robes. I could've sworn I saw him wink at me.

As the night progressed, we ate, drunk, had fun. More than once, James and Sirius had stolen me from Gideon so they could also dance with me. Fabian and Peter did too, once or twice. Even Lily, who was no longer mad at me. We had laughed so much that we only made a fool of ourselves by staying off rhythm the whole song.

I twirled in Sirius arms with a smile. He grinned wolfishly and dipped me exaggeratedly, making me giggle. When he pulled me back up, he brought me a little too close to his body. My laughter died slowly at the strange intensity swimming inside those fathomless grey eyes. I suppressed a shiver, gripping the front of his shirt in a fist. As soon as the song ended, I jumped out of his arms and walked over to the rest of the group, fanning my red cheeks.

As I took a deep steadying breath, gulping down some orange juice, my eyes drifted to where Remus and Dorcas were swaying. She was terrible, even from my seat I could see her stepping on his toes, flushing in embarrassment. However, Remus, always the gentleman, was quick to laugh it off and shower her with kind smiles.

I scowled at my glass.

Later, like I predicted, Dumbledore announced the band. I watched in shock as the familiar pale blonde and blue-eyed Nigel stepped onto the stage with his friends. He used his wand to amplify his voice before greeting Hogwarts and introducing himself and the rest of the band. Then they started playing the first of their songs. They were better than I remembered. The girls were swooning over him, of course, but everyone seemed to like their sound. The dancefloor was quickly flooded by dancing couples and friends.

"I didn't know Nigel was playing!" James shouted over the noise, sitting next to me.

"Me neither!" I shouted back.

Gideon pulled me into the mayhem. I laughed at his ridiculous dance moves, knowing he was purposely trying to amuse me. I had to give him that, he never (ever) stopped trying to make me smile.

After a while, he went to fetch some drinks and I sat next to Lily, chatting about how her night was going. I was nodding appropriately to her complaints about the way James wouldn't stop pestering her with dancing invitations, until something Nigel said caught my attention.

"Alright, Hogwarts, how're ye doin' so far? Everyone havin' a blast?" The crowd cheered. "Wicked! So let's slow t'ings down a bit, shall we? This is a song a great mate of mine wrote fer me. It's about the luve of his life, so I want t' see all those couples on the dancefloor!"

The first strums of the guitar stopped my heart. I forgot Lily as I bolted out of my chair, making my way through the crowd to reach the front of the stage as he sung.

 _"This time, This place_

 _Misused, Mistakes_

 _Too long, Too late_

 _Who was I to make you wait_

 _Just one chance_

 _Just one breath_

 _Just in case there's just one left_

 _'Cause you know,_

 _you know, you know..."_

I stood in front of the stage, covering my mouth, watching them with wide eyes. They were playing that song... Remus' song!

When he spotted me, Nigel sent me a smile, winking.

 _"That I love you_

 _I have loved you all along_

 _And I miss you_

 _Been far away for far too long_

 _I keep dreaming you'll be with me_

 _and you'll never go_

 _Stop breathing if_

 _I don't see you anymore..."_

Then I felt him. Standing behind me.

I turned to find his smile – _my smile._ He reached for my hand, and I took it without any hesitation, stepping into his arms like I'd wanted to do since the start of that night. His hand found my lower back and the other laced our fingers together as he started swaying, inviting me to sway with him.

 _"On my knees, I'll ask_

 _Last chance for one last dance_

 _'Cause with you, I'd withstand_

 _All of hell to hold your hand_

 _I'd give it all_

 _I'd give for us_

 _Give anything but I won't give up_

 _'Cause you know,_

 _you know, you know..."_

Remus placed his chin on top of my head and I could feel him breathe in deep, his grip tightening. I dropped my forehead into his chest, hoping to shield my face because I couldn't hold it in anymore.

I cried. I cried all the pain that I had locked in my heart for so long.

 _"That I love you_

 _I have loved you all along_

 _And I miss you_

 _Been far away for far too long_

 _I keep dreaming you'll be with me_

 _and you'll never go_

 _Stop breathing if_

 _I don't see you anymore..._

 _So far away_

 _Been far away for far too long_

 _So far away_

 _Been far away for far too long_

 _But you know, you know, you know.."_

He sang the words against my hair. His beautiful hoarse voice full of love, pain, passion, longing. It only made me cry harder. In that moment, I didn't care if everyone was watching.

I didn't care about anything else.

 _"I wanted_

 _I wanted you to stay_

 _'Cause I needed_

 _I need to hear you say_

 _That I love you_

 _I have loved you all along_

 _And I forgive you_

 _For being away for far too long_

 _So keep breathing_

 _'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore_

 _Believe it_

 _Hold on to me and, never let me go_

 _Keep breathing_

 _'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore_

 _Believe it_

 _Hold on to me and, never let me go_

 _Keep breathing_

 _Hold on to me and, never let me go_

 _Keep breathing_

 _Hold on to me and, never let me go."_

"Hold on to me and, never let me go..." he whispered in my ear, holding me tight as I shook with sobs.

* * *

 **The song is called _Far Away_ by Nickleback.**

 **So what do you think? Is it too corny that he wrote her a song? I actually came up with the idea for the chapter listening to this song. It's one my all time favourites and I just thought it fitted the two of them really well!**


	33. Sixth Year - January, 1977

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I have no ownership over Harry Potter and its wonderful universe. I do own my OC's and story line.

* * *

 **Harry Potter - The Marauders Era**

 **"The Princess Marauder"**

 _ **January, 1976 - Sixth Year**_

"Let go of me, Eon!" I shouted, trying to tug my wrist free.

"No! Not until you explain to me what the devil was that on the winter ball!" he growled. "You told me there was nothing between you two!"

"There isn't!"

"Then what the fuck was that all about?!"

I screamed angrily, finally yanking my arm away from him.

After the ball, I had successfully avoided being around Gideon for the rest of the month. The boys had seen the scene between me and Remus but they said nothing about it, which I was glad because the last thing the both of us needed that moment was to have to come up with more lies. James was more suspicious than ever, but he was being surprisingly understanding about the whole deal, and Sirius and Peter thankfully didn't read too much into my emotional break down. They probably pinned it down to my hormonal changes. I'd been having a lot of those lately.

My luck run out, though, when an incredibly angry Gideon cornered me into an empty classroom and started screaming, demanding for explanations. In all fairness, I did have it coming.

"I don't know what you want me to tell you!" I bellowed.

"Tell me why you were crying like that in the arms of another guy!"

"I was sad! The music just made sad! And Remus is my best friend, he understands me better than anyone!"

Gideon didn't look the least bit convinced. "I'm your boyfriend, I should understand you better than him!"

"Yeah well, you don't," I snapped. "What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to stop hanging out with him! In fact, I want you to stop hanging around all of them, that's what I want!"

My eyes flashed dangerously, and I was proud to see a flicker of fear ignite in him. I straightened my back and tilted my chin defiantly. "Never. I repeat – NEVER, say that to me again," I said, ice dripping from my voice. "Let's get one thing straight, Gideon: you may be my boyfriend, or whatever you think we are, since you've apparently coehersed me into this relationship, but that can easily change if you push down too much on the wrong buttons. The Marauders will always be a part of my life."

He frowned, arguing, "That's not normal, Aurora, your friendship with them isn't healthy!"

"I don't give a Niffler's arse about your opinion, so you can do with it whatever pleases you," I hissed, clenching my fists. "I highly advise you against making any more ultimatums, though, because you'll only find disappointment. They always come first. Always. Above everything else, even my own life. So if you cannot deal with this reality, Eon, I believe we have nothing more to say to each other."

Before he could respond, I spun on my heels and stormed out of the classroom. We weren't done, I knew that. I could see it in his eyes. He wanted to mend things. He was going to try to respect my wishes. But I simply couldn't deal with him anymore. I was too angry to be rational or understanding, despite the fact he had every right to be jealous of Remus.

 _Fucking hell, why did I ever get into this?_

I was seething by the time I stomped through the tunnel behind the Fat Lady.

"Hey, Muzzle, want to come–"

"LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!"

James blinked, staring at me in shock. The whole Common Room went quiet. Peter, Sirius and Remus too, I noticed them sitting on the floor, hunched over the map. I took a deep inhale through the nose, steadying my nerves before apologizing. James didn't deserve to be on the other end of my rage, it wasn't fair. He frowned, gently touching my arm.

"What happened?" he asked concerned. I sighed, glancing around the room, uncomfortably aware of being watched. James immediately took care of it. "Go back to your knitting, you band of nosy gits! This isn't a peep show!"

That made me chortle a quiet laugh, and he smiled proudly. I followed him towards the others and plopped down on the couch on my stomach, burying my face in the pillows.

"Aurora, what's wrong?" Remus brushed a few of my hairs away, trying to coax my head out from its hiding spot. He always called me Aurora, I noticed with a smile, and I loved that he did.

"Gideon and I had a row," I grumbled.

"Did he yell at you?" Peter asked uncharacteristically hotly.

"Did he hurt you?" James asked in the same manner.

"I'm going to bite his ginger head off!" Sirius growled.

I chuckled, my anger slowly fading away. "No need for you to stain your paws with blood, Padfoot," I joked. "I mean, he did yell at me but I yelled too so I suppose that's alright."

"Of course it's not alright," Remus argued with a scowl. "He doesn't have the right to yell at you."

"You yell at me all the time," I pointed out playfully, but he didn't smile.

"It's different."

"You insult me quite colourfully as well."

"Still different."

"You throw me things sometimes too," I insisted, and I was finally rewarded by the ghost of a smile.

"Only when you throw them at me," he teased.

Sirius snorted. "I swear to Merlin, you two are the oddest people I've ever met."

"You're only figuring that out now?" James scoffed.

Peter rolled his eyes before turning to me, "So what did you two fight about?"

"It's really not that important..." When they didn't seem to buy it, I decided for a quick change of subject, "so can I go tomorrow or do I still have to stay away from January to April?"

Remus made a face. "You still have to stay away."

"Oh." I frowned.

"No tomorrow for you then."

I scrunched my forehead. "Are you going to tell me why this this year, or must it remain a mystery?"

"It's better if you don't know, Aurora."

"The fuck it is!" I bristled, losing my temper.

James chuckled nervously as he stood up. "Alright then, we're going back to our room if you're starting that up again."

"I'm with you on that one, mate," Sirius said, promptly copying his actions.

"Do you know anything about this?" I asked angrily.

Peter threw his hands up in panic. "I don't!"

"This is nothing that concerns us, alright? Let's just go," James urged, and the three of them disappeared up the spiralling stairway.

I turned to Remus with a glare. "They know, don't they? Tell me, I want to know."

"I won't, so just leave this alone," he hissed under his breath.

"Why are you doing this to me, Remus? I need to go!"

"You need to go?" he repeated in utter disbelief. "Why do you need to?"

I chewed on my lip nervously. Dear Merlin, my hormonal system was going haywire since the beginning of the week. One minute I was furious, the next I was sad, then I was angry again. Now nervous.

And I wasn't even PM'sing...

"Because I like him and I miss him..." I admitted with a blush.

Somehow he didn't seem surprised. "You're not getting anywhere near him and that's the end of it. I'm sick and tired of having this discussion with you."

Suddenly struck with a wave of boldness, I moved from the couch to sit on the floor in front of him. His shoulders stiffened but he remained still otherwise. When I crawled into the space between his legs, his eyes darted momentarily behind me, as if to silently warn me that we weren't alone, before snapping to the hand I placed over his chest in alarm. I smirked; he wasn't the only one who could make me nervous.

"Tell me why and I'll stop being so stubborn," I whispered, twirling a button on his shirt playfully.

"Aurora," he choked, "take your hands off me, we're not alone."

"So?" I dropped my eyes to his lips, feeling quite pleased by his sharp air intake. "Everyone knows we're best friends. They can't see anything past that."

"They might if I pin you to the floor and ravish you in front of them," he growled. I laughed, ignoring the way my body's temperature spiraled out of control. "Don't laugh, Aurora, I'm serious. You can't be around me like this until April."

"Like what?" I purred, smirking. I leaned in closer to him, placing my hand on his thigh to brace half of my weight. "I'm not doing anything."

He gripped my arm, shaking, fingers digging into my flesh. "Stop this. I mean it."

"Then tell me."

"There's no point in telling you, I'm not going to change my mind."

"Fine," I shrugged. "Then I'm not stopping."

I scooted closer to his chest, moving my free hand under his shirt and nuzzling the crook of his neck with my nose. I was sure we looked fairly innocent to whoever saw us. We both knew though, there was nothing innocent in the way my fingers traced his navel or the way his heart thumped underneath my nose in that bulging vein of his.

Oh my. He was growling again. And that low rumbling was doing a thousand different things to my body. His hands suddenly grabbed a hold of my shoulders and pushed me away before springing to his feet.

"I'm leaving. You're obviously having too much fun at my expense."

And he left. Just like that.

That idiot werewolf!

* * *

The full moon came and went. I wasn't happy about staying back in the castle, but I did anyway.

Over the course of the next weeks, Gideon and I made up. I couldn't really stay mad when he stormed into the Great Hall in the middle of lunch time with a flower bouquet bigger than me. He apologized for over exaggerating, promising to be more understanding and respect my friendship with the boys. I told him I didn't think we should date but he didn't listen, he said we didn't have to be a couple if I didn't want to but he didn't want to give up on trying to make me fall in love with him, especially after I had finally given him an opening. What was I supposed to say to that? Hurting him was the last thing I wanted. But my feelings for Remus weren't fair on him either, were they? Even if Gideon said we didn't have to be a couple, I still felt like I was betraying him...

Throughout those weeks, the boys and I also pulled a few especially nasty pranks on some Slytherins, and Sirius, James and I landed ourselves in detention with McGonagall. She had us scrubbing trophies in the Trophy Room, which wasn't so bad. We ended up having fun by throwing them at each other's heads before they both teamed up to catch me and changed my hair to bright pink. McGonagall nearly had a heart attack when she saw me and the state of the room when she came back to relieve us from detention. Obviously she didn't let us go anywhere until everything was back in its proper place.

On the other hand, I didn't see much of Lily, except for in our room. She and Digeby had decided to become official (James threw a bit of a tantrum about that) so she was always off with him. I missed her company, but she seemed happy and having fun. Even though I didn't like Digeby, if he could make Lily laugh so much, then I decided I could endure it.

The great surprise was Peter. He too had officialized his relationship with Daisy. Every time I saw them together, walking hand in hand, exchanging timid kisses here and there, I felt tremendously endeared. Peter was the most discreet of our group and he was often overshadowed by Sirius and James, occasionally Remus as well. Though the last didn't do it on purpose, unlike the first two. Sirius more than James, seeing as he was still the most famous and sought out womanizer guy in all of Hogwarts.

By the end of the month, I had realized something – Remus was avoiding me. Quite obviously too now that I thought about it. When we were all together, the five of us, everything was normal, but if I came into the same room as him and we were alone, he would turn around and bolt. Literally bolt. One time he even crashed into a professor on his way to escape. It was ridiculous. I even caught him using Dorcas as an excuse not talk to me as he pretended to be thoroughly focused on their conversation. Even though I could clearly tell he wasn't.

One afternoon, I decided I'd had enough. I left Gideon in the library with his brother, where they were helping me study, and went to search for Remus. I found James and Sirius in the courtyard building a snowman and asked them where he was.

"I think he's in the DADA room," Sirius said thoughtfully, scratching his chin.

James nodded. "Yeah, he said something about Professor Kilian asking him to reorganize the old archives."

"Must be such a pain in the arse to be a Prefect," Sirius joked.

I rolled my eyes and thanked them before heading to the second floor. I didn't even bother to knock, bursting into the classroom, startling him to the point of a near heart-attack as he yelped and threw a bunch of parchment scrolls into the air. I pursed my lips, trying not to laugh but failing miserably. He shot me a glare.

"Doors were meant to be knocked, you know," he snapped, crouching to pick up the scrolls.

"I'm sorry," I chuckled, moving to help him.

We gathered everything and he tucked them into their respective places in the cabinet. After closing and locking it, he run a hand over his shaggy hair with a sigh. "What do you want, Aurora?"

"I want to know why you're avoiding me."

"What are you talking about? I was with you this morning," he casually replied, tucking his hands into the pockets of his uniform pants.

I huffed, "You know what I mean, Remus. You're running away every time there's the possibility of us being alone."

"I told you. I can't be around you right now," he said without looking up from his shoes. "Just go spend time with your boyfriend and leave me alone."

 _Ouch_. That was hurtful. I scowled, "He's not my boyfriend, but do you really want me to be with him? Huh, that's interesting, considering you nearly ripped my clothes off the last time I was in your bedroom."

He pursed his lips into a thin line, still glaring at the floor. "I'm sorry about that. I shouldn't have done it."

"I don't want you to apologize for that, you pumpkin head," I hissed angrily. "I want you to explain me what the devil is happening. What are you hiding?"

"Bloody hell, you are so unbelievably stubborn!" He laughed sourly, shaking his head. "You still haven't let this go? Why can't you give me space? Why do you have to force out everything from me?"

"Force out of you?" I repeated torn between hurt and angry. "I'm sorry, Remus, am I being too forceful? Well then, by all means, do let me fix that right away!"

He wanted space? Fine, I would give him space.

I spun on my feet with every intention of getting out of his sight once and for all when he took a hold of my wrist and yanked me back to him, crashing against my lips. I grunted as he forced my mouth open, deepening the kiss violently.

He pulled back, panting heavily. "Dear lord, Aurora, you drive me insane! I've never lost my temper like this with anyone else in my entire life!"

I tried to speak but all it came out was a strangled whimper as his other arm snaked around my waist. Remus chuckled, "Is kissing you all it takes to shut you up? If it is, I think we might have a bit of trouble ahead because I will never want to silence you any other way."

"Shut up," I retaliated breathlessly once I found my voice.

"Why don't you make me?" he dared with a sexy smirk.

I kissed him again, freeing my wrist from him to tangle both hands in his hair. He moaned when I ran my nails across his scalp, gripping me harder. He hoisted me on top the closest desk and I wrapped my legs around his waist, pressing him against me as his lips fell on my neck.

Burning. I was burning. My whole body was aching and I couldn't do anything to stop my hands from ripping his white shirt open, buttons flying everywhere. He chuckled, nibbling on my ear, amused by my desperate need to feel his skin. I traced the edges of his abdomen, following the thick lines of his abdominal. Remus shuddered and stopped me by pinning my writs behind my back with one hand. The other found the naked skin of my thigh as he kissed me again.

When he touched me, I gasped, widening my eyes. He bit my neck, breathing hard, as if he was in physical agony, staying still for a moment. I whimpered, begging him to do something, anything. I didn't care what, I just needed him to put an end to the fire coursing through my veins.

"W-Wait," he choked, freeing my wrists to desperately grab a hold of the edge of the desk, but I couldn't. I placed my hand over his, pressing it harder against me, moaning. "Shit, Aurora... shut up! God, please stop making those sounds! I can't stop like this!"

"Then don't stop!" I cried, clawing at his back.

Remus was shaking so much I thought he would crumble into pieces. And he was growling again. Louder this time.

"This isn't you talking," he argued feebly. "This isn't any of us!"

"It sure feels like us," I panted, whimpering when his hand found its way behind the fabric of my underwear.

"We have to stop," he repeated in a strangled voice that clearly contradicted his touch.

"Please don't," I begged, "I'm burning, you can't leave me like this."

"You're in heat, Aurora, your wolf form, I mean. I can feel it from across the castle."

My brain barely registered that piece of information, but I was briefly aware it certainly explained a lot. Just briefly, because I couldn't form any sort of coherent thoughts. I pulled him down by his tie to kiss me and that was the end of any weak attempts to stop.

His lips never left mine as he thrust one finger inside of me, making me shudder in delight. Christ, it felt so good. He kept willing it in and out, each time going deeper, each time faster. The fire burned even hotter, spreading heat waves across my skin, leaving me tingly and sensitive to every brush of fabric, every touch of his hand. It grew and grew and grew... until I felt as if I would come undone and melt. Then it exploded into rippling waves of smouldering pleasure. I cried out into his mouth so loud that I feared someone might've heard us outside the classroom.

My quivering legs gave in, falling limp on each side of him. I heaved in and out large gulfs of air, clinging to his shoulders, terrified to crumble apart. Remus did the same, withdrawing his hand so he could pull me into a hug.

"I'm sorry," he whispered into my hair. "I'm so sorry-"

"Stop," I cut him off. "Don't you dare apologize for this."

"But I didn't want to do it to you like this," he said sadly.

"I know. I forced you," I joked.

Remus chuckled weakly. "You shouldn't be making jokes, Aurora. What happened is very serious..."

"Oh come on, Remus, it's not like you molested me. I begged you to do it, quite literally!" I pointed out, rolling my eyes.

"That's what scares me." He drew back to look into my eyes. His cheeks were pink, his hair a mess, his eyes greener than I had ever seen. God, he was so beautiful.

I blushed, biting my lip. "Is this why you're so terrified of letting me go out with you on the full moon? Because I'm... in heat?"

"Yes," he breathed, his eyes wide. "I don't know what I would do if he ever tried to force himself on you."

"I think he probably wouldn't have to force himself..." I murmured timidly.

"Don't say that even as joke!"

"It wasn't a joke, Remus..."

All colour vanished from his face and he suddenly seemed to have aged another four or five years. I gripped his shoulders harder, scared he would fall over and faint.

"You can't possibly be serious! I mean... I knew you had some sort of feelings for him, but I never imagined..." he trailed off shakily.

"He's you, Remus, what did you expect? I feel the exact same pull towards him that I do with you. I love and desire each and your every part, including the werewolf that lives inside of you." I paused upon noticing the giant grin his lips stretched into and the sudden rush of colour to his cheeks. "Why are you looking at me like that? A second go you were about to pass out!"

"You just said you loved me," he blurted with glistening eyes. I flushed furiously, stammering clumsily, but he cut me off by covering my mouth. "Ahh, you can't take it back! Never, ever!"

I shoved his hand off, laughing. "I'm not going to take it back, silly! You've known I loved you ever since we were twelve years old!"

"Yes, but you never said it before!"

"Well..." I started, snaking my arms around his neck, smiling, "I love you, Remus John Lupin. I love you with all my heart."

"I love you too, Aurora Belle Rosier. I have loved you all along," he replied lovingly, quoting the verse of his song, before stealing my breath with a kiss.

* * *

 **Now you finally know why Aurora can't go out with them on the full moon from January to April ;p**


	34. Sixth Year - February, 1977

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I have no ownership over Harry Potter and its wonderful universe. I do own my OC's and story line.

* * *

 **Harry Potter - The Marauders Era**

 **"The Princess Marauder"**

 _ **February, 1977 - Sixth Year**_

"You look different, Aurora," I heard Alice comment. I could feel her eyes boring into my face.

"Do I?" I hummed absent-mindedly, without looking up from the Mimbulus Mimbletonia that Professor Sprout had told us to study for today's class.

I saw her nodding from the corner of my eye. "Yes. Something's changed... you're glowing more than usual."

"Glowing?" I repeated, cocking an eyebrow. "What am I, a firefly?"

"I know what you mean, Alice," Dorcas chirped in as she too leaned across the desk to scrutinize me. "It's something in her eyes, I think."

I turned to Lily exasperated, "Did Sirius and James spike their pumpkin juice this morning?"

She chuckled. "They're mad, you know that already."

"Well, yes, but this is a bit much, isn't it?"

"Oh I know, Dorcas!" Alice squeaked suddenly, startling me. "It's the glow of love! Our Aurora must be in love!"

"Yes, that's exactly it, Alice! Loveeeee," sung Dorcas.

"What?!" I shrieked, bursting one of the blisters on the cactus by accident. Lily and I ducked, managing to escape by a splint. Charlie, the Hufflepuff in the desk behind us wasn't so lucky. I flinched under the fuming glare he pinned me with. "Sorry, Charlie!"

"Subtlety really isn't your strong suit," Lily told me quietly under her breath. I elbowed her playfully.

"So tell us everything, Aurora!" Dorcas pipped.

"Yes, spill the beans, princess," Alice teased.

"There aren't any beans to spill," I grumbled. "Why do you two tease me so much? Does it pleasure you to watch me suffer?"

"Of course not!" Dorcas hurried to object. Always the kind-hearted. "We just want to know more about your relationship with Gideon. You never tell us anything about it."

I sighed, "That's because there isn't anything to tell. It's not a relationship, it's... hell, I don't even know!"

"Oh come on, it doesn't matter what he is to you, just tell us the gossip," Alice probed. "Is he a good kisser?"

I rolled my eyes at the obvious question. "He's decent, Alice."

"Decent?" She scrunched her nose. "What kind of answer is that? He's the first guy you're with, you should be seeing fireworks every time he kisses you!"

"Why? You see them with Frank, do you?" I teased, poking her on her side, making her jump with a giggle.

"As a matter of fact I do!" she declared with pink cheeks. "I'm sure Lily does too. Right, Lily?"

"Err..." she drawled slowly, glancing around nervously. "Sure... I guess..."

Alice furrowed her eyebrows. "What is wrong with the two of you? You're with two of the most dashing boys in Hogwarts and you don't even see fireworks when you kiss? That's just depressing."

"Oi!" we chorused.

"Alice is right though," Dorcas said, blushing. "I mean, I don't know much about love or kissing... but I do think there should definitely be some fireworks... I mean, I know I would love to see them and to have someone who's passionate about me..."

Lily and I exchanged looks. I bit back a mischievous smirk as I went around the desk. Dorcas watched me in alarm. I grabbed her hand and yanked her to me, dipping her with exaggerated flourish. "Oh Dorcas, you cloud my every judgment with your timid bookworm charms! Please allow me to ravish your lovely ripe body!" I cried loudly.

"Miss Rosier! That is a very wonderful confession but we are still a couple of days away from Valentine's Day!" Professor Sprout scolded.

The entire greenhouse erupted in laughter as Dorcas turned red as bell pepper. She punched my arm when I pulled her up right with a cheeky grin. James and Sirius were howling boisterously and Peter blew out a wolf whistle. Remus flashed me a look of amusement, chuckling.

Obviously I landed myself in detention. Again.

* * *

On Valentine's Day, James had the brilliant (or not) idea of us going out to Hogsmead as a group date. I knew he wanted to make a re-approximation to Lily by showing her he could be a gentleman with her boyfriend, but this was probably one of the worst plans he could've possibly come up with. At least for me it was.

I glared at my golden haired friend latched onto Remus arm, chatting his ear off about whatever she was chatting about. I couldn't care less. I loved Dorcas but I was having a very hard time holding myself back from shifting into a wolf and biting her arm off.

"What's wrong, princess?" Gideon asked in my ear.

"Nothing," I muttered. "I hate Valentine's Day."

"Aww don't be like that," he chuckled, nestling me more to his side. "It'll be fun, you'll see."

I swallowed a growl as Dorcas twirled a strand of her short hair, biting her lip, staring up into a smiling Remus.

"I doubt it."

"Hey..." Gideon gently tugged my chin upwards and lowered his head until his lips were barely grazing mine. "How about we sneak away after the pub? We could have some alone time for us... I could make you change your mind about Valentine's... and about me."

I smiled a little. "Maybe, Eon... maybe..."

"So cold, princess," he teased, cupping my cheek and kissing me.

A few seconds later, I tried to pull away but his hold tightened as he forced my lips apart with his tongue. I pushed him a little harder and he withdrew, eyes glassy. He shook his head to focus and kissed my forehead before tugging me towards the others, waiting in front of the Three Broomsticks. Even though he was smiling at something silly James had said, I noticed Remus was clenching his hands into fists so hard that his knuckles were white. I sighed. This was going to be a long day.

I liked James' date well enough; Camelia was a nice friendly Ravenclaw who was also witty and incredibly clever, and I could tell Lily was surprised to share my opinion. She often found herself enjoying some interesting conversations with her, and James too. Peter and Daisy were simply too adorable not to like. Frank had stopped by Hogsmead, so he had joined us at the pub to meet up with Alice, I was used to them already. And, even if she was with Remus, I still loved Dorca's company. Now Sirius' girl was whole other story... I honestly couldn't fathom what possessed him to bring Emmaline Vance to a group date with me. She and I openly loathed each other ever since second year and everyone, including him, knew that.

Needless to say, I was about ready to hex every little strand of her pretty golden hair off by the end of the first thirty minutes of us being in the same room. Thankfully, Sirius quickly snatched her off to an empty table for them to snog each other's faces off.

Noticing Gideon was deeply engrossed in a conversation about Quidditch with James, I sneaked away from our booth and searched for peace in a storage room. It was full of boxes, and food and drinking supplies. I went around them, moving to the back, where I slid down the wall to sit on the floor. I curled my knees into my chest, hiding my face in them with a tiresome sigh.

My head was buzzing and my chest was burning. Could I be coming down with a cold?

"Running away again, Muzzle?"

I bit back a smile as I looked up. "Why are you always following me?"

"I can't help it, we're magnets," he chuckled, plopping down next to me. I lowered my head to his shoulder when his arm wrapped around my waist. "It hurts, I know..."

"God, Remus, do you always know what I'm feeling?" I whined, groaning.

"Would you rather I didn't?"

"No..." I crawled into the middle of his legs, nuzzling my nose on his chest, breathing in his smell of chocolates and old books. "I love that you do. I love you, Remus..."

He kissed my shoulder. "I love you too, Aurora."

We fell silent for a while. I could feel the rising and falling of his chest and his slow breathing. I could hear the deep beating of his heart. Being in his arms was like being home.

"Are you going to kiss Dorcas today?" I asked quietly, breaking the silence.

"No, I'm not," he answered, his arms tightening around my middle. "I can't bear the thought of kissing someone else but you."

"That's good..." I sighed.

"You're such a hypocrite."

"I know."

Remus rolled his eyes, chuckling. He reached inside his robe and pulled out a small silver box, which he dropped into my hands.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Aurora," he said. When I pursed my lips trying not to laugh, he raised an eyebrow. "What?"

I took a golden box similar to his out of my pocket and handed it to him. He stared at it for a moment before we both burst into laughter. I leaned back against him, wiping the tears from my eyes.

"I think we might be telepathic," I chortled.

"I don't know, let's see... what kind did you get?" He opened my gift, his face lighting at the sight of his favourite caramel swirled truffles. "Oh yes, we are most definitely telepathic."

Mine were the same. I popped one into my mouth, moaning in delight, and he mimicked me. I loved caramel swirled chocolate.

"We were sort of made for each other, don't you think?" I asked, picking another and gazing at it in hungry awe.

"Yes, I do," he said good-naturedly, leaning in and eating the chocolate from my fingers.

"Hey, that was mine!"

"Was it?" He grinned wolfishly when I nodded with a pout. "Alright then, you can have one of mine to call it even."

Remus put a truffle against my lips and I ate it, biting on his fingers before he retrieved them. His eyes darkened. I didn't even have time to finish swallowing when he brought a hand to the back of my head and kissed me. I could taste the chocolate and the caramel on his tongue.

I moaned, digging my fingers into his neck.

"You two are terrible at hiding this, you know?"

We broke apart with a gasp. I touched my frantic heart, glaring at Lily for trying to scare the living daylights out of me.

"Christ, Lily, you nearly gave me a heart attack!" Remus hissed, struggling to catch his breath.

"You would've had one if I had been Black or Potter," she snorted. "You're lucky I've spent the entire time covering for you. Now come on, everyone's leaving and Dorcas and Gideon are looking for you."

We sighed as he stood up and helped me to my feet. When Lily turned around, Remus gave me another kiss. Then we followed after her.


	35. Sixth Year - April, 1977

**Okay, guys, I understand a lot of you might not be liking the way things are going right now and probably want to kill me right now, but everything shall be fixed very soon, I promise. Cut Aurora some slack, she doesn't mean harm to anyone.**

* * *

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I have no ownership over Harry Potter and its wonderful universe. I do own my OC's and story line.

* * *

 **Harry Potter - The Marauders Era**

 **"The Princess Marauder"**

 _ **April, 1977 - Sixth Year**_

Midway to April, I was having the worst day so far. First, I had tripped on the steps of the girls' dormitories, making a fool of myself in front of the entire Common Room. Then, we lost the Quidditch game to Ravenclaw and James was ten different degrees of pissed, he made us run fifty laps around the field as punishment. After lunch, I went to study DADA with Peter and Sirius in the library and Sirius caught my skirt on fire by accident (at least he said it was an accident...). So I left the two idiots to fend for themselves alone and went back to the Great Hall, only to find Dorcas sitting next to Remus, chatting in a very flirtatious manner, with her hand on his knee.

I turned around on my heels and stormed off in the opposite direction, finally finding solace in the quietness of a broom cubby. The hollow silence and cold walls felt about as good as heaven.

I sighed contently. _At last, a bit of peace..._

Then Gideon walked through the door to ruin everything. It was never so hard not to shout and send him to hell.

"What are you doing here?" I asked trying to sound calm.

"You walked past me in the corridor looking like you wanted to jump off the Astronomy Tower," he said with a shrug. "I figured I should probably see if you were alright."

I groaned, rubbing my temples. "I'm having a bad day, Eon. I just need to relax a bit before I burst into flames like a bloody Fenix."

"Maybe I can help you with that."

"What–"

His lips fell on mine, silencing the rest of my sentence. I froze for a second but when he started nibbling on my lower lip I tried to push him off, hoping he would get the message to stop. This time he didn't. Gideon gripped my wrists and pinned them to the wall on each side of my head, closing our distance and pressing his body against mine. My stomach churned when he deepened the kiss, his expert tongue trying to coax mine to play.

My mind was screaming, begging me to make it stop, to force him let go, hit him with an hex – anything. But when I let out a strangled whimper he misunderstood the meaning and released my wrist to sneak his hand inside my blouse. I used my free hand to slap him and he recoiled, touching his red cheek, staring at me appalled and hurt.

 _Ahh fuck_ , I thought, regretting it almost immediately.

"I'm so sorry, Eon!"

"What the hell was that for?" he asked angrily. "I know you've never been with a guy before but this is too much. I wasn't going to rape you, Aurora!"

"I-I k-know that," I sputtered nervously.

"Then why did you hit me? Why can't I kiss or touch you if we're dating?"

I bit on my lip, adverting my eyes to the floor. "I-I told you I wasn't ready for this! I t-told you I didn't have any feelings for you but you just keep insistin–"

"I don't care about that! You like me and that's enough for me, I want to keep trying... I really love you, Aurora, you're all I think about!"

His wide, pleading eyes were like an arrow to my heart. Of course I liked him, he was my friend, and he was always so caring and considerate. I wished I could see him the way he saw me, but I couldn't and things between us couldn't go on like this much longer. But I didn't know how to end it, whatever this was, without hurting him...

Gideon took a deep breath, lowering his voice as his arm found its way back around my waist, "I don't want to just take you to my bed, I want an opportunity to seduce you and to make you fall in love with me... You're so beautiful, Aurora, and you're so bloody sexy. I've thought about you every single day for the past three years. Now you're finally giving me a chance and I can't even touch you like I've always dreamed of... Can you imagine how frustrating that is?"

I closed my eyes, chest tightening. "I don't know, Eon... I don't think we should push for this anymore..."

He lowered his head as his arm tightened for a moment before releasing and his hand was on my skin again. I suppressed a chill, swallowing dryly. God, I felt trapped.

"Just let me try a while longer," he started in a whisper, lips brushing mine, fingers moving higher than the curve of my waist, stroking my ribs, "let me show you how much I care for you, please."

"Eon..."

"Please, Aurora."

I deflated like a baloon, defeated as I nodded. His hard, hungry kiss made me sick to my stomach, it filled me with self-loathing.

* * *

When I walked back to the Common Room, I was a mess. When the guys spotted me, I saw them go white as sheets and they tried to drag me into their room to talk, but thankfully Lily came to my rescue. She took my hand and guided me to our empty room. I don't know how long she sat with me, rocking me back and forth, whispering me comforting words as I sobbed in her arms.

I was despicable. Despicable and weak for not having the backbone to tell Gideon once and for all that I would never love him. I was the one seeing someone else behind his back and still I felt violated, how ridiculous was that? He hadn't done anything wrong, he had every right to expect more from me. In his eyes and in the eyes of everyone, we were dating, and it mattered little if it was official or not. No one but me, Lily and Remus knew the ugly bitter truth... that I was a pathetic, guilable liar who was too scared to put her foot down because she didn't want to hurt anyone, and because she was using someone dear to her in order to hide her messed up romance with her best friend. How could Remus love me when I was such a bad person?

Lily eventually tucked me into bed and I drifted asleep, until I woke up in the middle of night, panting from a nightmare. Wiping more tears from my eyes, I tiptoed out of my room, padding silently down the stairs and up again on the boys' side of the tower. They were all asleep so I slipped into the bed, scooting closer to Remus' back. He immediately rolled over, wrapping me in his arms, nestling me in the safety of his chest. I cried again.

"Aurora, what happened?" he asked worriedly, squeezing me tighter. I shook my head, sobbing harder. Remus waved his hand to cast a Muffling Spell, so the others wouldn't hear anything as long as we remained shielded by the curtains around his bed. "Please talk to me, my love. I can't stand to hear you cry."

"Gi-Gideon," I hiccupped. "Gi-Gideon... he-he a-and I-I... he s-snogged me in a-a broom clo-closet..."

I felt him shake against me as he crushed me with his grip. But I didn't care. All I wanted was to feel him. "I hate him," he hissed viciously. "I hate him so much. I should punch his face until he bleeds the next time I see him."

I shook my head, clawing at the front of his t-shirt. "D-Don't...! Not h-his fault..."

"I couldn't care less if it's his fault or not. He has no right to pressure you into doing anything you don't want to!"

"Don't do anything, Remus, it's all my fault," I sobbed. "I'm the worst person in the world! I wanted to end things but I couldn't... even after everything we've done!"

"Aurora..." He loosened the hold enough to look at me. "You're not a bad person, don't ever think that of yourself."

"But I–"

"No buts, I'm telling you that you're not. If it would make you feel better to have a good excuse to end it with him, then I'll give you one, Aurora, all you have to do is ask."

I sniffed, wiping my eyes as my sobs subsided. "I don't want to hurt him..."

"He's going to get hurt one way or another, love, there's nothing you can do about that. And it's best if you do it because if I have to intervene, I'm going to break his nose. I've been building up a lot of hatred and rage towards Prewett since he started putting his hands on you."

"Remus, it's my fault for allowing it to come this far..."

"Maybe but he's at fault for pressuring you emotionally."

"Please, let's stop talking about this," I said in a strangled plea. "I feel sad, and disgusting, and violated, I just want to be with you... you make everything feel better..."

He cupped my face, gently stroking my cheek, eyes glistening with too much emotion. "Can I kiss you?"

I didn't hesitate to nod. When his lips touched mine, they were so kind and loving that I nearly started crying again. This was right – Remus was right. He would always be the one I wanted.

"Where did he touch you?" he breathed against my mouth.

Nervously, I guided his hand under my sleeping gown, bringing it to my ribs. His thumb brushed the skin under my breast and I was consumed by the same desperate fire that had ignited in me during that last afternoon in the classroom. I wondered if he could feel the rising of my temperature, or sense it, like he said he could.

My suspicions were confirmed when his eyes darkened, the green overpowering the hazel under the faint silver glow of the moon peeking from behind the curtains. I held my breath as he rolled us over so I was laying on my back and he was on top, the wonderful weight of his body covering mine.

"Do you want me to make him disappear?" he asked in a husky whisper.

"Yes," I croaked breathlessly.

His hands found my knees, sliding down the length of my legs until they gripped the hem of my gown. Remus slowly slipped the thin piece of garment over my head and tossed it aside, leaving me nearly naked unless from my awfully embarrassing pink frilly panties. I blushed furiously covering my chest, closing my eyes. I couldn't take it, I couldn't take the way he was looking at me. It was too much. I was going to die of embarrassment.

"Aurora, look at me..." Remus' gentle voice and soft tug on my arm coaxed me into obeying. _Oh God!_ My entire body quivered under his burning lustful gaze.

Without breaking eye contact, he pried my arms away. "You are the most beautiful woman in this world... you're perfect. All of you... so perfect that I am painfully reminded of how flawed and imperfect I am..."

"That's not true," I objected fiercely, touching his cheek. "I'm not perfect, you're the one who is. You're wonderful, Remus, you're perfect to me. I find everything about you breath-taking..."

He leaned into my hand, closing his eyes, inhaling deeply. "Don't tell me those things... you're going to make me cry..."

"I love you, Remus," I continued, tears already escaping down my face yet again. "You're the air that I breathe, the fire that warms me, the reason I live... you're everything to me and I'm yours... always, forever... I belong to you, all of me..."

"Aurora..."

His tears rained on my face, joining with mine, as he kissed me. I was full of love, his love for me, my love for him. It overwhelmed me to the point where I felt I couldn't hold it all in. I was afraid to shatter... and I almost did when Remus left my lips to kiss his way down my body.

He was everywhere. My neck and my shoulders. My wrists and the palms of my hands. His tongue played with my chest, and I whimpered and squirmed through my tears. He glided down my belly, my navel, my hipbones where he nibbled playfully with a smile. My ankles and my knees. Inside my thighs. Higher... I gasped at the feeling of his lips over the thin fabric covering me and trembled when he boldly slid it off, tossing it over his shoulder.

I pulled him to me, desperate to kiss him. Remus chuckled, complying as his hand replaced the previous touch of his mouth. He slowly slipped one finger slipped inside of me and I moaned loud. He groaned my name in my ear, breathing hard, shuddering, as he slipped another one. I cried out in surprise, widening my eyes. When he moved them, I sunk my teeth in his neck, my nails in his shoulders, lost in everything he was making me feel.

Remus growled passionately, thrusting deeper until I was shaking so much that I feared falling apart if he didn't stop.

"S-stop, Remus...! It's too much!" But he didn't, and I came undone. Crying, pleading, moaning, I came undone over and over and over again.

When the waves of pleasure ceased, leaving me sensitive and tingly all over, Remus collapsed next to me with one arm covering his eyes. He was shaking even more than I was and his breathing was raged and loud. He looked as if in pain.

I sat up, suddenly very shy, and touched his arm. "Remus..."

"I'm alright, just give me a minute to calm down..." he uttered shakily. "Christ, Aurora... you're going to be the death of me..."

"I'm sorry," I mumbled, biting my lip, blushing. "I-I could uh... I could t-try to make y-you f-feel b-better... Err I mean... If you–"

Remus cut me off by yanking me down to his chest, hugging me to his side. He was laughing.

"You're too adorable," he chuckled, kissing my head. "I don't need you to do anything. I'm perfectly content in lying here with you."

Silence fell for a moment as we moved under the covers. Warm and comfortably nested against him, I tilted my head up to watch his handsome face. He had his eyes closed.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked. He hummed in agreement. I blushed, playing nervously with a ripped string from the blanket. "How do you know how to... hum... you know, make me... uh... you know..."

 _Oh lord, I sound like a stupid little girl!_ I hid my blazing face in his chest, mortified by my own embarrassment. Remus hugged me tighter, chuckling.

"Instinct, I suppose," he said. "I think it probably has to with the fact I have been dreaming of doing things to you since I was thirteen years old and you started strutting about in your newly developed figure."

That made me laugh. "I didn't strut in anything!"

"Yes you did!" He laughed too. "It used to drive me mad really... Remember when we went to the lake that summer for your birthday? I thought I was going to pass out when I saw you in that bikini."

"But you didn't," I pointed out.

"Not without a lot of self-control I can assure you."

"It was hard for me too, you know? That was the first time I saw you without a shirt... and then I saw you this summer, in your bedroom..." I trailed off, biting my lip. "You're not the only one who struggles to keep your hands off... and you're not the only one who's been dreaming about this stuff either..."

Remus tugged my chin up to kiss me softly before giving me a serious look. "I know where you're going with this conversation," he murmured. "I don't need you to give me anything back."

"What if I want to?" I breathed, tracing my fingers along the skin near the hem of his pants. His eyes darkened.

"Then we'll do that another time," he offered huskily.

I blushed, moving my fingers just a tiny inch inside. "When?"

He chuckled, kissing me again. "I don't know, Aurora. Why are you so eager?"

"B-because I w-want to m-make you f-feel like y-you make me," I sputtered, flustered.

"Do I make you feel that good?" He smirked smugly, shifting to his side so he could gaze upon my flushed face.

Despite my embarrassment, I rolled my eyes. "What do you think, wolf boy? Aren't my ridiculous cries enough answer?"

"Your cries are anything but ridiculous, Aurora. You have no idea how you sound," he objected, kissing me deeply. "I love to hear you moan and whimper... and when you scream out my name like that, it takes everything in me not do anything insane."

"God, Remus..." I hugged him, hiding my shyness on the crook of his neck. He chuckled.

"Enough of this or I might assault you again," he joked. "Let's sleep."


	36. Sixth Year - June, 1977

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I have no ownership over Harry Potter and its wonderful universe. I do own my OC's and story line.

* * *

 **Harry Potter - The Marauders Era**

 **"The Princess Marauder"**

 _ **June, 1977 - End of Sixth Year**_

I had successfully managed to stay away from Gideon throughout May and until the end of June since he had N.E.W.T's to worry about. But I had also decided that I was done letting him coax me into this dating deal anymore. He was handsome, clever, and funny, he shouldn't have any problem finding a girl who loved and deserved him. Just not me. So I would wait for him to be done with his exams and then we we're going to sit down and talk about it.

On the last weekend before the summer holidays, the Gryffindor last years decided to throw a farewell party in the Common Room. The finalists asked me to help out with the decorations and re-arranging all the furniture so there would be room for a bit of a dancefloor. Remus and Peter helped with the music selection, the first more than the last since Remus clearly had the best taste in music. Sirius and James helped, obviously, by sneaking firewhiskey and butterbear from Hogsmead into the Common Room.

I rolled my eyes at my reflection in the mirror. James and Sirius were going to end up wasted. I didn't even have to know divination to come to that conclusion. The first and only time they had tried alcohol was last summer when they stole a bottle from my dad's liquor cabinet and Remus and I had enjoyed ourselves quite a lot while watching them behave like complete idiots.

Well, more than usual I mean.

Once I finished tying the straps of my heals, I smoothed down the clinging fabric of my black dress and joined the already raging party. I was surprised by all the couples on the dancefloor, and I also noticed quite a few sixth and seventh years attacking the drinks.

"How much alcohol did Sirius and James smuggle exactly?" I asked Remus when I joined him.

He was leaning against the wall, arms crossed, watching the scene with a mirthful smile, certainly also keeping an eye out for any possible accidents that might require immediate assistance. His attention was completely diverted, of course, by my presence. I was quite proud of the way his eyes roamed over my body, taking their time on the way up.

"I have no clue," he finally said. "To be honest, I think this year's finalists might've taken the celebration a bit over the top. I've already warned the Head Girl that I will not be cleaning up after anyone."

"Mafalda's the Head Girl this year, right?" I glanced towards the skinny re-haired girl dancing in a passionate rhythm with her boyfriend. "I don't think you can count on her cooperation tonight, my love."

His mouth twitched. "Too bad for her because I'm not backing out on my word and neither is Lily."

"Speaking of her, where is she?"

"She snuck out to the Ravenclaw Common Room," he answered with a smirk.

"Seriously?" I was shocked. Lily almost never broke the rules.

"Well, I think it might've had to do with the fact that James is drunk and he was giving her a bit of a hard time."

I scowled, searching for my two idiotic best friends. I found James playing some type of drinking game with the rest of the Quidditch team, including Gideon. Well, at least he was having harmless fun. On the other hand, Sirius was quite openly snogging Vance against a wall.

Bloody fantastic, a Hufflepuff crashing the party.

"Padfoot has no sense of decorum whatsoever," I muttered, scrunching my face in disgust.

"Or taste," he pointed out.

"That too," I chuckled. "Do you know why Vance and I despise each other?"

"Because you two started a mud war in the middle of Herbology on our second year?"

I laughed good-naturedly. "No, silly, because she was completely smitten by you at the time," I corrected. "I think she was jealous of me for always hanging around you, so we sort of never stopped bad mouthing each other, even after she started snogging everything that moved and was moderately cute."

"At least we know she isn't as dim-witted as she looks, if she was clever enough to be jealous of you," he teased, making me roll my eyes.

We were quiet for a moment, until one of my favourite love songs came on. I flashed him a grin, stepping closer his body to encircle his neck. His arms instinctively found my waist as he matched the curve of my lips.

"Dance with me, wolf boy?"

"Always, my love."

We didn't join the others on the dancefloor, choosing instead to stay on our quiet corner. Remus lowered his cheek to the crown of my head with a sigh. He was smiling, I could feel it.

"I can't believe you mixed Elton John into the playlist," I commented, chuckling. "The seventh years would kill you if they weren't pissed drunk already."

"I know you like it."

I smiled, tilting my head up. "Is that all it takes? For me to like something, and you give it to me?"

"If it's within my range of possibilities then yes, that's all it takes."

"You're going to spoil me, love."

"You deserve to be spoiled," Remus said, rubbing his nose on my forehead, closing his eyes. "You deserve to have all of your wishes fulfilled."

"All of my wishes begin and end with you, Remus..." I whispered.

The music changed and the noise was louder than before, but we didn't care. We were in our own bubble, our own safe and precious world, here in each other's arms. Heartbeat to heartbeat.

"So do mine, Aurora..." Remus hugged me closer to him, sighing. "I hate this. I wish I could kiss you right here in front of everyone once and for all..."

"Me too, Remus... so much it hurts..."

"Maybe we could talk–" Remus was abruptly cut off by a very drunk Gideon, who all but ripped me from his arms to pull me into his.

"Here you are, my beautiful princess! I was looking all over for you!"

Gideon's cheeks were coloured and his eyes red. When he dipped to kiss me, his breath reeked of firewhiskey, making me nauseous. I pushed him back, ducking away from his eager lips.

"Ugh! Back off, Eon. I'm not kissing you when you're this smashed."

His grip was vicious as he refused to let me escape. "Aww why not? It's just a wee bit of alcohol! We're young, we deserve some fun!"

"Prewett, she said to back off," Remus hissed.

"Piss off, Lupin, this is none of your bloody business!" Gideon spat. I tried to wriggle free from his arms but he had the strength of a bolder. "Your pathetic constant meddling between me an Aurora is really starting to get on my nerves! She is _my_ girlfriend!"

"She is not your girlfriend and even if she was it wouldn't give you the right to dismiss her wishes," he spoke sharply, clenching his fists, "and she wants you to back the hell off."

"No, she doesn't! She wants to come dance with me, don't you Aurora?"

"No, I don't! Let go of me, Gideon!" I snapped, shoving him more vehemently but without avail. God, his breath was making me sick. I hated the stench of alcohol. It was one of the reasons why I didn't drink more than a couple butterbeers myself.

"Just a second ago, you were quite pleased dancing with him so why can't you do the same with me?" His face twisted into an angry scowl as his voice rose. We were starting to attract attention.

"Remus isn't drunk!"

"Even if he was, you wouldn't mind!" he snarled. "I bet he can touch you however he likes that you don't push him away how you push me!"

My blood went cold but it didn't lessen my anger. Being wasted could only work so much as an excuse and, by the way he was talking, I was starting to question whether he was really drunk beyond common sense, or if he was just pretending.

"Don't talk about Remus like that! He's my best friend!"

He sneered, "Some best friend he is! He looks at you like he wants to rip your clothes off and fuck you ten different ways in the middle of the Great Hall!"

I sucked my breath in, divided between outraged and embarrassed. Before I could give him a piece of my mind, though, the arms trapping me suddenly let go and Gideon was thrown off his feet with a loud crash. Everyone in the Common Room froze in shock, even Sirius stopped snogging Vance to stare at his friend, jaw dropped. I blinked in surprise, looking from Gideon's stupid and drunk whining form on the floor, to Remus. He was furious. No; past furious – he looked almost feral. His shoulders were shaking and his lips curled into a snarl.

"If you ever dare speak about Aurora in such revolting crass manner in front of me ever again, I swear to god I'll do more than punch you, Prewett!"

Gideon stumbled onto his feet with a grimace and reached for his wand in the back pocket of his pants. His hand stilled mid-air when four other wands were suddenly at his throat. He looked at me, wounded, but this time I wasn't moved.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Sirius warned.

"There's four of us and one of you," James pointed out.

"You best lower your wand," Peter threatened.

Gideon pursed his lips, never breaking eye contact with me. "Aurora...?" he tried in a strangled voice.

"Your chance is over, Gideon," I replied coldly. "I told you: they always come first."

"But he punched me," he spat through gritted teeth.

"After the way you spoke about her, I would've done the same," Sirius said darkly.

James nodded. "We all would."

"I might be wasted but you people are mad." Gideon lowered his wand, shaking his head. His eyes flared with sadness. "I really do like you, Aurora. I'm sorry if I'm not enough for you."

His words were a stab of guilty to my stomach. Even if he was acting this way tonight, Gideon was such a sweet and nice boy. If I was any other girl, I would've been more than happy to give my heart and myself to him. But I wasn't. Nor was I mine to give to him. I watched him slouch on his way up the stairs to the dorm rooms, Fabian rapidly following after sending me a well-deserved nasty scowl.

Instantaneously, I was washed over with relief. I felt ten thousand times lighter, as if a huge weight had suddenly been lifted off my chest. Turning to a still fuming Remus, I teased him with a smirk, "I didn't know you had such a mean right hook, Moony."

Sirius barked a laugh. "Yeah, mate! You've been holding out on us!"

Remus snorted, his stiff shoulders finally loosening up. He rubbed his face before pinching the bridge of his nose. "My dad signed me into self-defence classes when I was younger because my mom was worried about a couple of boys from our street who were bullying me."

"Really?" I cocked an eyebrow, eyeing him in an entirely new light. His mouth twitched into a smug grin.

"Well, I'm glad he did!" James exclaimed, cracking his knuckles. "Gideon was asking for them. You were miserable."

I rolled my eyes. "He's just a lousy drunk that's all."

"I don't mean only tonight, you've been miserable since you two started dating," he corrected.

Sirius nodded soberly. The muscles on his arms twitched when he crossed them over his chest. "I agree with Prongs. He wasn't the lad for you."

"Right," I chuckled nervously, exchanging a quick look with Remus before we returned to the party.


	37. Summer Holidays - July, 1977

**A little further down you'll find Aurora reading and the passages she reads are from "Fifty Shades of Grey", which I own no rights of! It wasn't of course published in 1977 but let's pretend it was or that it is a different book only for the sake of the chapter ;p**

* * *

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I have no ownership over Harry Potter and its wonderful universe. I do own my OC's and story line.

* * *

 **Harry Potter - The Marauders Era**

 **"The Princess Marauder"**

 _ **July, 1977 - Summer Holidays**_

The morning of my birthday, I was dragged out of bed by my mom who wanted to take me and Lily shopping. She had spent the night over so we could celebrate after midnight because I already had made plans with the boys for the next night.

First, Lily and I went to our Apparating lessons, we were both taking the licence. Afterwards we went to Diagon Alley to run around the shops, looking for a cute dress for me to wear later. I really wanted to look pretty for Remus. We hadn't spent any time alone since school ended and I missed him more than anything. I craved for his searing kisses and his loving touches. It was a different type of craving now, though, since I was no longer in heat, it was still passionate and filled with desire, but now not as desperate.

After we left Twilfitt and Tatting's, a particularly expensive clothing shop, with a very nice dress for me and a couple more for mom and Lily, we headed back to the Leaky Cauldron. As we passed by Gambol and Japes, someone leaving the store made a sharp turn and bumped into me, nearly sending me flying with the impact. I grabbed my shoulder, groaning. Merlin, that hurt!

"I'm so sorry– Aurora?"

The familiar voice had me looking up at the person. I flinched slightly when I met Gideon's jade green eyes. He didn't seem mad anymore, only surprised to see me, which was good because I really felt bad about how we'd left things on that last weekend in Hogwarts.

"Hi, Eon. What're you doing here?" I asked quietly, shifting the weight of my body from one foot to the other.

He shoved his hands into the front pockets of his dress pants. "I started working for Gringotts this month, it's been great actually. I'm on my lunch hour now so I came to buy a few things for my nephews," he answered easily. "What about you? Today's your birthday, isn't it? Happy birthday."

"Thanks," I chuckled. Then I gestured to the two women standing behind me. "I came to buy a dress with my mom and Lily."

Lily smiled. "Hello, Gideon, how are you?"

"Good. You, Evans?"

"I'm alright."

My mother stepped forward with her hand stretched. Gideon took it politely. "It's so nice to see you, Gideon! You've grown so much since the last time I saw you and your brother with your mom. I really do miss her, she was a great friend of mine."

He smiled sadly. "Thank you, Ligeia, I miss her too."

"Are you in Aurora's class?"

"No, I finished school this year, but I was her housemate," he said now a bit tensely. He was probably realizing I hadn't mentioned him to my mom when we were dating... "She's quite the trickster, isn't she?"

"Oh, you have no idea," mom said, laughing good-naturedly.

I rolled my eyes. Sure, laugh at my expense. I turned to her, asking, "Would you mind if I had a word with Eon alone, Ma? I'll meet you two in front of the Leaky Cauldron in five minutes."

Mom shrugged before walking away with a quick goodbye to Gideon, and Lily followed after shooting me a curious look. I gave her a sign that I would explain later.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" he prompted, looking nervous and uncomfortable.

I took a deep breath, steadying my heart and my voice as best as I could. "I want to apologize for everything... I realize things could've gone a lot differently if I had just been honest with you from the beginning..."

"You were always honest, you told me you didn't have any feelings for me, but I was blind and I didn't listen," he replied, sighing. "I wanted to believe I could make you fall in love with me if I tried hard enough, but I shouldn't've. I made you sad, and uncomfortable, and miserable... and that was never my intention... I just wanted you so much that I really thought I could not care if you didn't feel the same as long as I could have you... but you were never mine to have, were you?"

I pursed my lips. "No, Eon... I wasn't..."

He shook his head with another sad smile. "Do you love him? Lupin?"

"I don't want to talk about that with you," I shot immediately, adverting my gaze elsewhere. "All I wanted was to apologize and tell you that you were always very sweet to me and I'll never stop thinking about you with a special fondness."

"I won't either, princess."

Clearing my throat, I made a move to leave. "I hope you find someone who can make you truly happy and who loves you exactly like you deserve to be loved. You never have to settle for less, trust me."

Before I could walk away, he called me again. I looked over my shoulder expectantly. "If you love Lupin, then you should just follow your heart and forget about everyone else. You seem to have a tendency to think about everyone's feelings except your own, but if you keep doing that, the only result will be for you to end up hurt. Think about that, princess."

I bit my lip, nodding softly. Then I rushed to meet my mom and best friend.

* * *

 _"His head turns fractionally toward me, his eyes darkest slate. I bite my lip._

" _Oh, fuck the paperwork," he growls. He lunges at me, pushing me against the wall of the elevator. Before I know it, he's got both of my hands in one of his in a vice-like grip above my head, and he's pinning me to the wall using his hips. Holy shit. His other hand grabs my ponytail and yanks down, bringing my face up, and his lips are on mine. It's only just not painful. I moan into his mouth, giving his tongue an opening. He takes full advantage, his tongue expertly exploring my mouth. I have never been kissed like this..."_

I read the last words with a shiver before turning the page. The book was so realistic and I was so engrossed, I could almost feel what the character was feeling. Every touch, every sensation. If I closed my eyes for a brief moment, it was almost as if Remus was lying next to me on my bed, his long fingers brushing the bare skin of my shoulders.

I shivered again.

God, I probably shouldn't be reading this while thinking about Remus. Actually, I didn't even know exactly why I was reading this at all. Well, I knew, but I just wasn't so sure it would be of any use. I was halfway through the book and I was still a blushing mess.

 _This is so stupid_ , I thought with a disheartened sigh. Why couldn't I simply function on instinct like Remus? Why did I have to be so nervous all the time? All I wanted was to make him feel the way he made me feel. I wanted him to squirm and cry like I did when he touched me. I wanted him to burn and then burst... I was hungry for him. We hadn't shared any more moments alone since April and I missed it terribly.

Rolling onto my back with a sigh, I focused on the page again.

" _My tongue tentatively strokes his and joins his in a slow erotic dance that's all about touch and sensation, all bump and grind. He brings his hand up to grasp my chin and holds me in place. I am helpless, my hands pinned, my face held, and his hips restraining me... I feel his erection against my belly. Oh my… He wants me..."_

"Aurora! Sirius! The boys are here!"

I threw the book in the air and it fell on the floor beside my bed, surprised by mom's shout. Merlin, that woman would be the death of me. I sat up, face burning. I touched the place in my chest where my heart was pounding frantically.

Sirius popped his head through the door with a smile. "Hey, you ready yet?"

"No, I'm still going to change," I said apologetically. "Wait for me downstairs, alright?"

"Sure!"

Quickly, I grabbed my blue summer dress and my leather sandals and stepped into the bathroom.

Since I was finally seventeen, I was officially of age to go to wizarding and muggle clubs, and we were going out to celebrate. Remus had passed his driving licence last week so he was borrowing his mother's old car to drive us downtown. The boys were completely ecstatic. They barely had any experience with the muggle world or most of its habits and traditions.

I pulled my hair into a high ponytail checking my reflection in the mirror. When I was done changing and getting dolled up, I went back to my room. Then I saw Remus sitting on my bed with my book in his hands, reading the very same page I was reading earlier, and my brain shut down. I let out a strangled cry, yanking the thing away to hide it behind my back. Remus blinked, staring up at my crimson face in astonishment.

"Y-you s-shouldn't t-touch m-my s-stuff!" I sputtered, completely mortified.

His eyebrows rose and the corners of his mouth twitched. "Why are you reading that? I thought you were more of a Jane Austen type of girl."

"I am! I just, err... I m-mean..."

"Is it because of me?" he asked, eyes dancing with mirth. I looked at the floor, flustered. "It is, isn't it?"

Further to embarrass me, Remus broke into a fit of laughter. I bit my lip and closed my eyes, blushing furiously. Oh god, I was going to die of humiliation.

"Shut up, Remus!"

"I'm sorry!" His laughter subsided as he reached around me to take the book and set it on the nightstand. Then he tugged me forward so I was standing between his legs and took my chin towards him. I timidly opened my eyes, meeting his sweet smile. "You're adorable, you know that?"

"I don't want to be adorable, Remus!" I whined. God, my cheeks were so hot. "I want to be enticing and seductive..."

"You are!" he objected, now less amused as his forehead creased. "Aurora, you exhale seduction without even trying. Where is this coming from?"

I twisted the hem of my skirt nervously. "It's just that... we haven't... you haven't... I mean..."

 _Bloody hell, stop stuttering like a fool!_ I sighed frustrated.

"Was everything that happened from January to April all because my Animagus was in heat?" I asked in a steadier voice. "Was that desire fueled only because of that and so you couldn't resist? And why haven't you kissed me since school ended? Ever since then, you have barely touched me! Not even when were alone or to say good–!"

His mouth silenced me. One of his hands fisted my hair as he deepened the kiss with so much passion and need that my knees buckled and I had to brace myself against his shoulders to stop my legs from melting. I moaned when his other hand moved under my dress, running his long fingers over the shape of my hips.

We drew apart panting. Remus looked at me with dark, hungry eyes, making me shudder delightfully. "My desire for you hasn't changed in the least, Aurora," he breathed huskily. "The mating season only weakened my self-control. I've thought about you every single day... but I didn't want to force anything like I did back then."

"You didn't force anything..."

"You know what I mean." He pulled me into another long, burning kiss. "I wanted to let you to come to me."

I cupped his handsome face in my hands, whispering seductively against his lips, "So... now I came... well, not yet but I'm sure I will later..."

Remus chuckled nervously, cheeks reddening. "I think those books are a bad influence on you. If you keep making that sort of puns, I'll be the one dying of embarrassment."

"I think your embarrassment is adorable," I teased playfully.

He snorted. "Touché, my love. Touché."

* * *

My birthday celebration ended at the Potter's house with Remus and I dragging two very drunk Sirius and James out of the wizarding club and through the front door after a completely insane night. It was very fortunate that James' parents were out of the country at the moment, otherwise their obnoxious noise would've woken them all up in an instant.

Peter was smart enough to flee home when he realized just how much his two craziest best friends were drinking. I wish I would've had that choice, but I had promised my mom I wouldn't let Sirius do anything foolish so I was stuck babysitting. Lucky for me he wasn't that bad of a drunk. He did become extremely affectionate, though. One time, after he pulled me to the dancefloor with him, I could've sworn he was going to kiss me, but he went for my cheek instead.

"There we go, Padfoot," I murmured soothingly as I helped him onto the bed in one of the several guest rooms of the Potter's estate. I took off his boots and pulled the covers over him.

"Yer the best, Muzzle," he croaked sleepily, nuzzling the pillow. I chuckled; his dark hair was a mess and his usually fair skin was bright pink, including the tip of his nose. He actually looked sort of cute. "I luve ye so much, Muzzle, yer my gurl, aren'tcha!"

"I'll always be your girl, Padfoot, I love you too. Now sleep." I laughed, kissing the back of his head before standing up.

I closed the door, shaking my head. He was such a pumpkin head.

Peeking into James' room, I found Remus covering his passed out, snoring form. He smiled when he saw me and made his way out, closing the door quietly. We laughed when James let out a particularly loud snorting nose. Merlin, those lads snored louder than a chainsaw orchestra, and it was worse with alcohol consumption.

His hand took mine as he guided me into another room at the end of the corridor. A thousand butterflies erupted in my stomach as the door closed shut. Remus locked it, casting a Muffling Charm. My breath stopped when he took the first few strides towards me, his sultry hazel green eyes never leaving mine. I backtracked out of instinct but my back quickly hit the large bedpost. He chuckled throatily, closing the last remains of distance between us, his body melding into mine. His right hand dropped to my leg, hoisting it around him. I gasped at sudden contact.

"You wanted me to make you come, didn't you Aurora?" he lisped in my ear. I whimpered, shuddering. "Then I will."

He crashed his lips into mine, his tongue coaxing mine into the already familiar demanding dance that I loved. I grabbed fist-fulls of his hair with a groan, pushing myself even closer to him, but still it wasn't enough. I wanted, needed more. More of his warmth, more of his body, more of his skin.

I arched against him as his hand slipped under my dress, trailing along my thigh until it found the thin lace covering me. He nibbled on my lower lip, sliding the fabric off to play with the moist warmth before thrusting a finger inside of me, and another. I cried out, my head thrown back, and his teeth were at my neck. Bloody hell, I was on fire. Every time his fingers thrust deeper, the more I burned.

I was pierced by electric jolts when his thumb rubbed hard on my little nub, moving in circles, spreading tingles into my every nerve. "Oh God! Remus!" I cried, nails digging into the width of his shoulders.

Remus chuckled and his fingers quickened. I held on to him desperately, buckling my hips to the fast pace, shaking and panting, until I climaxed with a strangled cry and he groaned against me. He withdrew his hand, dropping my shaky leg into place. I was wobbly and I had to cling to the front of his jacket to stay upright. I tried to catch my breath but he was at my lips again. He took off his denim jacket and his shirt almost violently, chucking the clothes somewhere to the side. Then he peeled off my cardigan, next struggling clumsily with the buttons on the back of my dress.

"Bloody hell, what's wrong with this?!"

I giggled at the exasperation in his voice. To end his suffering, I turned around, tugging my now loose hair over the shoulder, giving him direct view of the buttons. "Does this help?"

"Yes," he breathed, undoing the last button, and the dress dropped to the floor. His hands cupped my breasts, stroking the white lace of my bra as he pressed his body against my back. I could feel his hardness, and I was both aroused and scared at the same time. Remus placed butterfly kisses along my shoulder. "We don't have to do anything, Aurora. I just want to make you feel good."

One of his hands slithered south my belly and his fingers were inside of me again. I whimpered, shaking.

"But I want to make you feel good too," I panted, leaning my head back against his shoulder when he curled his fingers, finding a place that made me jump in pleasure. His arm kept me still as he pushed into the same spot again, and again. _Shit,_ I groaned, _I'm going to die tonight!_

"You do, Aurora," he purred in my ear. "You make me feel very good."

"But I– ah!" I gasped, quivering. My God, I couldn't breathe. "I want you to cry like me!"

Remus chuckled, biting my earlobe playfully. "Do you want to hear me cry out your name, Aurora?"

"Yes!"

"Well," he started huskily, stopping his fingers just as I was about to orgasm again. I whined frustrated when he turned me around. His eyes were dark, taunting, playful. "If you're good, then I'll show you how to do that."

"I am good..." I pouted, and he leaned in to kiss me fiercely, guiding me to the bed.

"Are you really?" he teased, lowering me to the mattress, sliding me further to the middle. I nodded eagerly, my belly clenching at the sight of him on top of me. He unclipped my bra and tossed it over his shoulder with a devilish smile. "Will you do everything I tell you?" I bit my lip, nodding again. Remus traced the curve of my neck with his lips. "Then spread your legs for me, Aurora."

His demanding tone sent shivers down my spine and a rush of heat to my cheeks. I complied shyly. He kissed and fondled my breasts gently, taking his time before resuming his way down my body. My breath hitched when he reached my lower navel. He wasn't going to do what I thought he was... was he?

His breath ghosted over me and I sat up abruptly, staring at his surprised face between my legs with wide eyes. "W-what are y-you d-doing?! Y-you don't h-have to-"

"I want to," he cut me off, softly pushing me back but I resisted.

I blushed crimson. "B-but it's e-embarrassing!"

"You've never been embarrassed with me, love," he chuckled, placing a sweet kiss on my lips.

"How c-can you b-be so c-calm about t-this?" I let out a shaky breath, steadying my stuttering voice. "My heart is racing a thousand miles, I'm shaking like a leaf... I'm coming undone in your hands and you're just so... calm!"

"I'm not," he said firmly. He grabbed my hand and placed it over his chest. I was surprised; his heartbeat was insane. How the hell could he do all this to me and not pass out from arrhythmia? "I'm just better at controlling my emotions. Life made me this way, Aurora, but I love that you show me everything you feel. Your honesty and your intensity are two of the many things I love about you."

"I just..." I trailed off, grasping for the right words. "I feel silly, Remus... everything is so intense... is it like this with everyone?"

"I don't know..." Remus stroked my cheek, his eyes softening. "Do you want to stop? I told you, we don't need to do anything..."

"No," I blurted quickly. I kissed him fiercely, laying down and pulling him on top of me again. "I want this. I want you."

He smiled, joining our foreheads. "I want you too, but we can wait."

Biting my lip, I wrapped my legs around him and looped my fingers on the belt tying his old jeans, tugging. He inhaled sharply. "I've been in love with you for nearly seven years, Remus, I'm done waiting," I said, now more confident. "You've always had my heart and soul, now I want you to have my body."

I undid the belt and unbuttoned his jeans, kissing down his jaw and neck. He groaned throatily, but stopped my hand. I stifled a growl. God, he was stubborn. "If we do this, you can never take it back, Aurora," he argued weakly. "If we do this, I will never let anyone else touch you. You'll belong to me and me only – forever."

"I thought I already did," I breathed, and that was all it took for him to surrender.

Between deep kisses and fiery touches, the rest of his clothes vanished one by one, until we were both equally naked, equally hot, equally trembling. His lips were everywhere. I couldn't focus. I was lost in a sea of pleasure and I never wanted to be found.

I touched him and he jolted, growling my name in a way that aroused me more than I ever thought possible. Panting, he guided my hand up and down slowly. He felt good in my hand, warm and hard. He was beautiful, and I wanted him so much that I throbbed with need. Remus stopped me with a strangled sound. He grabbed my hand and pinned it above our heads, intertwining our fingers. My other clawed at his silky hair, his neck, his shoulder, his arm.

Then I felt him brush against me and we stilled. Our eyes locked as he slowly eased into me with a shaky breath. My knees dug into his sides and I whimpered. It hurt. God, it hurt!

When he was completely in, I cried tears of pain and pleasure and love mixed all together. He planted soft kisses over my face before finally reaching my mouth, and his kiss made all the pain go away.

"Can I move?" His question was a whisper ghosting my lips.

"Yes... please!" I begged.

He pulled back and thrusted slowly. Then he repeated before stopping again, this time deeper. He filled me up entirely, stretching me. I moaned, feeling myself clench around him. Remus shivered, growling softly.

"If you keep doing that, I won't last long, Aurora," he hissed.

"God, Remus, please just move!"

Remus growled in my mouth, letting go of my hand to hook behind my knee and haul my leg higher, thrusting harder. I cried, sinking my nails hard on the flesh of his back, rocking my hips to match the fast rhythm. His arm circled around me and I was glued to him, my sweaty skin against his as his pace quickened even more, he sunk even further into me.

The pressure began to build, spreading like a wildfire. I never imagined it could feel like this. It was more than before. It was too much. I was shattering, crumbling with the vast waves of ecstasy rushing over my quivering body. The earth was shifting, moving its axis. There was nothing else in the world but me and him. My best friend. My lover. My life.

Forehead against mine, Remus cried my name and exploded inside of me. I clung to him, his release making me peak again, buckling against him until we both couldn't move anymore and we finally stilled. His arms gave in and he collapsed over me, holding my quivering form as we tried to catch our breath. When we did, he lifted up just enough to kiss me slowly, gently, pouring love into me.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked quietly.

I stroked his flushed cheek, awing at him. "No, it was wonderful. God, so wonderful! I never thought..."

"Me neither," he said, grinning. "It was so much better than my dreams."

I chuckled as he eased out and fell next to me. His arm nestled its way over my shoulders, bringing me closer to his side. I tangled my leg around his so I could be as close to him as humanely as possible. One of his hands stroked my arm while the other found mine and we laced our fingers over his stomach.

My skin was tingling, buzzing. No, not my skin – my body. My whole body was buzzing. It was... resonating with his. I could feel the blood pumping through his veins, the spasms of his muscles, the clenching and releasing of his heart. _What the bloody hell?_

"Remus..." I called. He hummed absentmindedly, peering down at me. "I feel odd..."

He furrowed one eyebrow. "Odd how?"

"I don't know... I can feel you... it's like you're echoing within me..." I tried to explain. Remus frowned.

"Is it like a distant echo? Or is it more pronounced?"

"Definitely pronounced... it's as if the pull I've always felt towards you has finally caught me, like now I'm–"

"Like you're connected to me," he finished, frowning deeper.

"Yes, that's exactly it." I nodded. He pinched the bridge of his nose, taking a long breath in. "Remus, what is it? What does it mean?"

"It means you're mine, not figuratively speaking, but literally mine," he said gravely, tilting my chin up towards him. "I'm a werewolf, which means I'm part wolf and, in a way, so are you. Wolves have lifetime mates, they create very deep, intricate bonds. You're my mate, Aurora."

 _What...?_ I sat up, knitting my eyebrows and Remus copied the action, watching me intently. He was telling me we were lifetime mates, but why? Because we had just made love? What about the other him, was I his too?

"Your silence is starting to scare me, love..."

I shook my head, giving a half-smile. "Sorry. I'm just confused."

"Then talk to me."

"Did tonight..." I paused, biting my lip. "I mean, are we mates because of this? Just because we... made love?"

"No, of course not. You say you've been in love with me for seven years, well so have I," he said gently. His hand flew to my cheek, stroking it. "Since the moment I saw you in that boat, my world has shifted to revolve around you. I've always known you were mine, but I was too conflicted. We were best friends, and then there was that vow Sirius cornered you into... At first, I figured it would be for the best if I just ignored the pull I felt because you deserved better than a monster. I thought it would go away, but when your Animagus turned out to be a wolf I couldn't anymore. I knew there had to be a reason, some higher power at work – destiny, if you want to call it that. And when we were together that first full moon...

"Aurora, I've never been so conscious during a transformation like I was that night. He wanted me to see you, to experience what he felt with you... He loves you as much as I do."

My eyes teared up, and I kissed him. Remus smiled against my lips, pulling me back down again until we were both laying on our sides. Drawing back, he chuckled, his hand finding the curve of my waist. I could feel the air drawing in and out of his lungs and the slow beating of his heart. The vibrations of his emotions rippled through me in gentle waves, caressing my skin.

"Have you always felt this?" I asked as we gazed into each other's eyes. "Is this why you could read me so easily?"

"In a way, yes," he answered softly. "It was very faint for the first two or three years after we met, but it spiked after my fourteenth birthday."

"I remember that day. It was the first time I snuck into your room to surprise you and we almost kissed." I smiled fondly at the memory. It felt so long ago. Remus smiled too.

"It took all of my self-control not to, you looked so lovely."

He kissed me before continuing, "Afterwards, the sensation changed, it wasn't an echo anymore, I could connect with your emotions on a different level. It proved its usefulness whenever you needed me but made it awfully hard not to touch you all the time. You being around Prewett didn't do much good. Every time you came near me with his smell on you, I wanted to put my hands all over your body so all signs of him disappeared."

I sighed sadly, "I'm sorry... Gideon was a mistake. It started as an attempt to stop my feelings for you but then escalated into something completely wrong... I shouldn't have let it get that far, it wasn't fair for any of us. I hated to feel him touch me."

"The course of events could've been better, but there's no point regretting it now. We just need to be more careful and keep this a secret."

I hummed in agreement, drawing circles in his bicep distractedly. Something was bothering me though. "Do you ever feel guilty?" I asked, voicing my thoughts. "Not about us, but about the boys... lying to them, I mean..."

"Of course I do, love, it kills me... but between that and being with you, there is no possible choice. If they don't want us to date, then we won't. We'll sneak into each other's rooms when everyone's asleep. We'll go out without them knowing. We'll cuddle and kiss in the back of libraries and in broom cubbies."

"Oh my," I said with a playful smirk as I snaked my arms around his neck, "are you proposing we engage a sordid secret romance? I thought I was the one reading erotic novels."

Remus chuckled throatily, the sound twisting my belly pleasantly. "Whoever told you I didn't read them too?"

My jaw dropped. He was joking certainly. He had to be. He was making fun of me, obviously. But then I noticed the colour of his cheeks. _Holly Merlin, he's serious!_

"You did?!"

"Once or twice," he said after clearing his throat, his blush darkening. "My mom has a few of those in her book collection. I was curious."

"You and your curiosity, Remus," I giggled. He was so adorable.

He rolled his eyes, gliding his hand down my leg until it hooked behind my knee, hoisting it up and around his hips. I bit my lip, my pulse quickening. Oh dear, he was hard again.

"It did come in handy though, didn't it? You seem to enjoy the fruits of my curiosity quite a bit."

I shivered when his lips fell on my neck, nibbling and sucking, teasing me. Oh no; he wasn't going to be the only one teasing from now on. I loved (painfully so) to be dominated by him but he deserved a bit of his own medicine.

Struck by boldness, I pushed him onto his back and straddled him. Remus blinked up at me, baffled. I shot him a mischievous smile, leaning down. My long waves curtained around us and his eyes suddenly darkened seductively. I brushed his lips without kissing, tempting him.

"You're not the only one who's curious," I purred, taking his bottom lip gently in my teeth. His nails dug into my hips. "And I am a very fast learner, love."

I kissed down his jaw and neck, moving to the front of his throat, biting his adam's apple. I slithered my hand between us and wrapped it firmly around him. He moaned, throwing his head back.

"God, Aurora...!" he hissed, fisting my hair when I sunk my teeth hard on the junction of his neck with his shoulder, rubbing him up and down purposely slowly.

I lifted my head to watch his face twist in pleasure. I squeezed him harder, quickening the pace, and he groaned, his eyebrows scrunching with a sheer layer of sweat breaking on his forehead. Christ, he looked so sexy on the verge of losing control. _I_ was doing this to him. _I_ had this power over Remus.

When he hardened even more in my hand, I stilled. He cursed, glaring at me over his raged breathing. I chuckled, switching to a slow rhythm again. "Now, you know how it feels to be dominated."

He forced my head down, kissing me fiercely, demandingly. I moaned, his desire was sending jolts down my body.

"Stop teasing me!" he growled.

"I'm in control now, love," I purred. "I'll tease you all I want."

His hips buckled violently, shaking underneath me. His nails scratched down my back, and the pleasurable pain sent my body into overdrive. I gasped, struck with the whirlwind of different sensations.

"I'll fall apart if you keep speaking like that!"

"Do you like to hear me talking, Remus?" I retrieved my hand, moving to sit over his hips, brushing against him. He hissed. "Do you like the sound of my voice?"

"Yes!" he whimpered. "God, just fuck me, Aurora!"

I was so taken aback by the intense outburst that I completely lost all of my boldness and turned beet red. I widened my eyes when he suddenly sat up and forced my hips down, thrusting ruthlessly into me. My screams echoed through the room, and I clung to him in a vice-like grip, trembling as he pounded wildly into me. _Oh God_!

He bit hard on my shoulder, nails sinking deep in my hips, and he let out a loud feral sound when I scratched down his shoulder blades. What was happening? This was insane! I wanted to leave my marks on him so everyone would know he was mine.

"Harder, Remus!" I begged, and he flipped me to my back, widening my legs, going deeper, filling everything with his wild thrusts. I griped the headboard grill above my head, rocking with him.

"Any harder and I'll break you, Aurora!"

"I don't care!"

He laughed darkly, capturing my mouth into a animalistic kiss, surrendering to my pleas and pounding harder, and harder, and harder. Until I came so hard my vision turned black and I saw the stars, my muscles clenching so tightly around him that he emptied himself inside of me at the same time, our cries reverberating together.

We panted avidly. He collapsed and my body went limp underneath him. Heavens, I was completely drained. Every muscle in my body was delightfully tight and every inch of my skin sweetly drenched.

"I don't think I can ever move again." His voice was raspy.

"That makes two of us, love," I chuckled, and even that was exhausting. "The first time was brilliant but this... this was mind-blowing! I had no idea you could lose it like that!"

I felt him blush on the crook of my neck. "You were driving me insane with your teasing and your voice... blimey, Aurora, where did you learn to speak like that? Everything in my body caught fire!"

"That's how you speak to me, silly."

"Really?" He pulled back to show me his bewilderment. I nodded, amused. "Certainly I don't sound so... tantalizing... or do I?"

"Oh yes... yes, you do." I moaned, remembering his seductive husky voice. He twitched inside of me and I gasped.

"Don't moan, otherwise I might go for a third round," he hissed.

"I thought you couldn't move, wolf boy," I teased.

He stiffened again. Oh my God, he wasn't joking! "Well, it seems my body thinks I can apparently."

I bit my lip, wrapping my legs around him once more. "We're not going to sleep tonight, are we?"

Remus laughed before pulling me into a kiss.


	38. Summer Holidays - August, 1977

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I have no ownership over Harry Potter and its wonderful universe. I do own my OC's and story line.

* * *

 **Harry Potter - The Marauders Era**

 **"The Princess Marauder"**

 _ **August, 1977 - Summer Holidays**_

Trying to cool myself with a hand, I made my way down the bustling busy streets of Diagon Alley. It was too early to be shopping for school, but the alley wasn't any less crowded as a lot of students enjoyed spending time wandering around the many shops during summer. I had always loved Diagon Alley. It was the epitome of chaotic beauty really. It was the only place in London where we could be witches and wizards freely, without worrying about muggles. Everything and everyone sizzled with magic. How could I not love it?

Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour showed up in my line of vision and I grinned. Lily was sitting at one of the outdoor tables, eagerly enjoying some lavender ice-cream (it was her favourite) and watching people stroll about. She really was an observer. She was like a visual sponge, soaking every little detail, every piece of information her eyes settled on.

"Hey, Lils!" I chirped cheerfully as I walked up to the table and took the seat next to her.

"Ten minutes late – again!"

I smiled sheepishly. "Sorry! I'll pay for your ice-cream, alright?"

"Sure," she drawled slowly, suddenly leaning closer to me, scrutinizing my face. Her eyebrows furrowed. I tilted my head sideways, amused. "Did you change your hair or something?"

"No. Why? What's wrong with me?"

Florean came up to greet me with a smile. I replied back and asked for the chocolate sundae with caramel topping. He rolled his eyes. I always ordered the same. It was my favourite. Remus' too. That thought made me grin warmly.

"Oh my god," Lily gasped, widening her eyes. I looked at her funny. "You didn't!"

"Didn't what?" I raised my eyebrows. _What the devil?_

"You did! You did _it_ , didn't you?!"

"LILY!" I blushed crimson when several heads turned sharply towards us. I hid my burning face in my hands, absolutely mortified.

"I'm sorry," she said, lowering her voice this time. "I didn't mean to embarrass you, really."

"It's fine," I sighed, peering at her from parted fingers. "How could you possibly know that?"

"Because my sister came home with that same expression last summer after she went camping with her boyfriend," she explained before smirking. Oh dear. "Tell me everything! When did it happen? Where? How was it?"

My cheeks burned hotter. I took a large spoonful from my ice-cream to cool off the sudden raising temperature of my body. "Do I really have to tell you?" Lily nodded vehemently, and I sighed. "Well... it happened on the night of my birthday. We went to that new wizarding club that the seventh years wouldn't shut up about and, afterwards, we crashed at Prongs'."

She twisted her nose, scowling. "You did it in Potter's house?

"Shut up, he has like a gazillion of guest bedrooms!"

"Fine, fine!" She lifted her hands up in surrender. Then she leaned in some more, eagerness written all over her face. "So, how was it?"

"Amazing," I confessed in a breath.

I bit my lip, blushing again. Talking about this was so embarrassing... When Lily unexpectedly broke into a fit of girly giggles, I did too. I was pretty certain we looked like a pair of lunatics to the people walking by, but I really couldn't care less. I was so happy!

"How amazing though?" she asked once our giggles subsided substantially.

"Gobsmacking, earthshattering, mind-boggling amazing!"

She laughed, her face too darkening. "Oh come on, it couldn't have been that good for a first time, could it? I mean, everyone says it's terrible!"

"Well, I can't speak for everyone else but for us it was perfect."

"Maybe it's because you know each other better than anyone," she offered.

"It's more than that, Lils," I said, smiling softly to myself. "We were born to be together... we're mates..."

I heard her inhale sharply. "Merlin's beard, really?"

"You know what it means?"

"I've always read about it in books. Everyone thinks it's a myth!"

 _There's mention of this in books? How come I never found anything?_ I scooted closer, my curiosity spiking.

"Tell me what you know."

"Well, I didn't particularly focus on it during those researches I made for you, but I do remember there being quite a few debates about it. Most wizards believe that the reason why werewolves do not breed might be because they spend most of their lives excluded from society, therefore they never meet a possible mate. This, however, is where conflict rises. While some say anyone will do as long as there's an emotional bond, there are a few who firmly believe it's not a matter of choice but of magic.

"According to them, when in the presence of his perfect match, a werewolf feels a magnetic pull that links the two of them together. No one has any theories about what it serves for exactly or even if it causes any odd reactions to both mates, but when the link is finally made it can't be broken. They're tied forever."

Lily's face was grave. "You made the link, didn't you?"

"Yes," I murmured.

"I would lecture you about how reckless it is to tie yourself in that way to someone at such young age, but I've seen enough to know you two can't live without each other," she sighed, waving a hand dismissively. "Also, it's not as if you could've controlled it even if you wanted, right?"

"I don't think so, no... but it doesn't matter, I don't regret anything. I've loved Remus since I laid eyes on him, this only made that love all the more special and unique."

"Aww! You're so adorable, Aurora!" Lily cooed, pulling me into a heart-warming hug. I giggled, hugging her back. "I love the two of you so much! I only wish you didn't have to keep this a secret... you deserve to be together!"

I smiled sadly. "I know, but it's best this way. When we're Marauders we're the best friends we've always been, and when we're alone we're mates. It's not that bad really. We know it's not a permanent solution, but we'll deal with it one day at a time."

"Sounds fairly reasonable. I'm sure Black wouldn't exactly accept your relationship with open arms..."

I frowned slightly, sighing, "No, he wouldn't. He's very keen on me not dating any of them."

"I wonder why," she replied sarcastically. I shot her a look, eyebrow raised.

"What does that mean?"

Lily shook her head with a half-smile. "You're awfully clueless sometimes, you know?"

I tilted my head, now beyond confused. "Clueless about what?"

"Never mind," she said. "What would you do if he found out? I mean, it's bound to happen eventually, isn't it?"

"I don't know, Lils... I just don't wan't to hurt him, that's all I care about."

There was a brief silence between us. I could feel her staring at the side of my face intently.

"He's really special to you, isn't he?" she suddenly asked.

I pursed my lips, scowling softly. "Yes... he is..."

We finished our already melted ice-creams quickly before going for a stroll. I looped my arm around her with a grin. "What about you, Lils? How is everything going with Digeby?"

"Oh huh, everything's fine." Her smile didn't reach her pretty emerald green eyes. "I'm actually meeting his parents for dinner tonight."

I cocked an eyebrow. "Really? Then why do you sound like you're about to go to a funeral?"

"I do not!"

"Yes, you do." I tightened my arm around hers, asking, "Why?"

She sighed defeated. "Before school ended, Alice told me his parents are pureblood supremacists... I'm terrified of going in there..."

"Pureblood supremacists?" I repeated, scrunching my nose. I hated people like that, like my father's family. Lily nodded miserably. "Well... maybe they're not that bad... I mean, Digeby wouldn't take you to meet them if they were, would he?"

"That's what bothers me, Aurora. I have absolutely no idea."

I had a bad feeling about this. Her face was frighteningly pale, her eyes wide and fearful, pleading to me for an answer. Dear lord, she looked completely terrified.

"You can't go, Lily," I said firmly. "If you don't trust him, if you're this scared, then you can't go."

"But I promised him," she whispered.

"I don't care, feed him some excuse and don't go."

"What excuse?"

"Any excuse!" I threw my hands up exasperatedly. "Look, say I'm feeling sick and I begged you to stay with me. Certainly, he'll be understanding."

She gave it a thought for a few moments, chewing on her lip nervously. _Aww_ , I thought fondly, she had caught my nervous habit. "Alright, I'll do that," she finally said. "Can I stay at your place for tonight, though? He might show up at my place if he doesn't get my letter in time."

"Of course, Lils, but err... there's something you might need to mentally prepare yourself for first..."

* * *

"I said I was sorry, Lily!"

"I do not need your apologies, Potter! I need you to get the bloody hell out of my sight before I break the D.R.R.U.S by transfiguring you into a peacock to match your smug, spoiled and exuberant personality!"

I rubbed my sore temples as I made a straight line for the kitchen, speeding past the bickering couple. For crying out loud, did they always have to be at each other's throats? We had just woken up! What could they possibly have to fight about?

Honestly, I was beginning to think Lily actually enjoyed arguing with James. Throughout the entirety of last night, she had picked up a fight about pretty much everything. If he made an arrogant joke, she yelled. If he accidentally (or purposely) touched her, she smacked him. If he moved a certain way, she pounced. Poor James, he couldn't get a break. She was being absolutely relentless.

My father gave me a suffering look over his morning paper. "Is this normal? I'm seriously considering calling the Department for Control of Domestic Violence!"

I blurted a chuckle at that. "They're not even dating, Da. I hardly think we can call it domestic violence."

"They're not?" My mom sounded surprised as she expertly flipped over a chocolate pancake before flickering her hand to levitate a glass of orange juice into my hands. "I was so sure they would be together by now, but I suppose these things take time. Romance cannot be rushed after all."

Taking a seat next to dad, I rolled my eyes and took a large sip from my glass. The smell filling the kitchen was mouth-wateringly divine. I couldn't wait for those pancakes to be done.

"Stop playing matchmaker, Ma," I told her.

"She can't, dandelion," dad said with a smirk. "Your mom is a born romantic. She puts all of her dedication into bringing people together."

"Translation: she terrorizes them until they succumb to her will." I dodged a flying lump of bread at my head, laughing. "You missed, Ma!"

"Quit throwing things at each other's heads!" Sirius barked as he dragged his feet into the kitchen with my brother in toll. He sat with a heavy thud and dropped his forehead on the table, groaning. "Why is everyone so bloody loud this morning? My brain feels about to explode!"

"The only loud people in this house are Prongs and Lily. The rest is courtesy of your sleep deprivation, Padfoot," I said, patting him on the back.

Mom clicked her tongue. "You shouldn't stay up so late, dear, you really need your sleep to grow."

"Well, it's not my fault, mom! Prongs didn't let me sleep a wink the whole night, he was too excited about Lily being in the next room. At one point I actually thought he was going to sneak in there so he could watch her sleep like a pervert."

I snorted. Yeah, that sounded like James. Last night he'd nearly passed out when he saw Lily in her pyjama shorts. He'd been so red it was a wonder he didn't burst into flames.

A plate with a stack of chocolate pancakes slipped in front of me. Oh, I loved Sunday mornings. Mom always made these especially for me. To top it off before digging in, I drizzled a bit of chocolate syrup over them. Next to me, my brother scoffed, "I still don't understand how you can eat that much amount of chocolate so early in the morning."

I flashed him a toothy grin, but Sirius spoke first, "That's on Moony, he's the one who turned her into a chocolate addict."

"He did not!" I argued, blushing. "What's the problem with my fondness for chocolate, anyway? Trying to call me fat, are you, Padfoot?"

He paled slightly, raising his hands up in surrender. "Of course not! Why would I call you fat? You've seen yourself in the mirror, haven't you? You're absolutely perfect!"

I bit back a smirk, my cheeks growing warm. "Am I now?"

"Absolutely!"

My mom and dad exchanged a meaningful look that did not go unnoticed by me. I cleared my throat uncomfortably, "Well, hum, I'm having lunch with Remus and his mom today, is that alright?"

Sirius' eyebrows shot to his hairline. "You are?"

"Sure, sweetheart, that's perfectly alright," mom said, taking seat between dad and Sirius, ruffling the last one's hair affectionately.

"Well, take Lily with you then," Sirius added. "If she stays any longer, Prongs is going to get himself killed. And not necessarily by her."

I rolled my eyes. "Lily's going to her grandparents today, but she can take the bus with me."

"Why don't you use the floo network?" Nikon asked confused.

"Hope freaks out when I do that," I answered, laughing. "She thought I was on fire and dumped a bucket of water over my head the last time."

Sirius snorted. "Merlin bless that woman, she's absolutely brilliant."

* * *

Later, after dropping off Lily near the muggle subway, the Knight Bus driver let me out just outside London, in the small, quiet village where the Lupin family lived. Walking up the stairs of the old cottage, I couldn't help smiling. I just loved this place so much. When he opened the door, I flung myself at him, kissing him to my heart's content. Remus smiled against my lips, his arms grasping me tightly as he backed me to the wall of the house. We were breathless by the time we parted.

"I missed you so much," I murmured heatedly.

"Me too," he breathed, kissing me again. I moaned when his tongue touched mine. God, I would never tire of this. "I'm not the only one, though, my mom won't shut up about how much she wants to see you."

"Don't be jealous, love. It's no one's fault if your mom likes me more than you," I teased.

"Shut up, Aurora."

"Make me."

He chuckled, gladly complying to my request. I fisted his hair as his body melded into mine, pressing me harder agaisnt the wall. Another moan escaped my throat when his hands found my waist, rubbing up and down over the soft fabric of my pink dress in the most delicious way.

"Oh my!"

We broke apart with a gasp, turning around to find a completely flustered Hope watching us through wide blue eyes. I blushed ten thousand shades of red, mortified to the core, and Remus wasn't any better.

 _Bloody sodding hell!_

"This isn't what it looks like!" he sputtered weakly.

Much to my surprise, Hope actually smiled. No; she smirked. Oh dear lord, she found this funny! "Well, I don't know, Remmy," she started in a mocking voice, "it looks like a particularly heavy snogging session to me."

"MOM!"

I hid my hot face in my hands. "I think I'm going to dig a hole, crawl inside and stay there for the next hundred years!"

"Don't be silly, dear, there's nothing to be embarrassed about," she tutted, prying my hands away. Her dancing mirthful and kind eyes eased my nerves a bit. "I was your age once too, you know? I did my fair share of snogging in my days as well."

"Ugh," Remus groaned, twisting his nose. "I'm going to pretend you did not just say that."

She rolled her eyes. I took her hand, squeezing it. "Hope please, you can't tell anyone... If the others find out about us, it'll be a disaster!"

"But it's so wonderful!"

Remus laughed at his mother's enthusiasm. His arm wrapped around my waist, drawing me close, and he beamed down at me. "It is wonderful."

I blushed, biting my lip with a smile.

"Well," she said, glancing back and forth between us, "if you want to keep it a secret, then my mouth is a grave. I promise."

"Thank you!"

Just like that, a weight was lifted off my shoulders.

"Alright then, let's go inside shall we? I'm making pot roast for lunch."

The kitchen smelled divine. Roasted potatoes and rosemary, I think. The oven was on so the room was hot, but there was a pleasant breeze sneaking through the window, billowing the lacy curtains. Music was playing in an old radio sitting on the counter. Neil Young's voice made me smile softly.

As Remus and I helped his mother with a peach cobbler she was making for desert, my heart soared. Something about this – the house, the kitchen, the music, the two of them, all of it – filled me with unbelievable happiness. I was deeply full. Wholeheartedly so, and I couldn't help but to think that I belonged here. This felt like home.

When he pulled me to dance and we swayed gently to the sound of a love song, I looked up at him with tears in my eyes.

He was my home.

Remus smiled as he joined our foreheads, rubbing his nose against mine, closing his eyes with a satisfied sigh.

"I love you," he murmured.

"I love you, Remus," I breathed, my hand shaking against his. "Always."

"Always, Aurora... always..."


	39. Seventh Year - September, 1977

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I have no ownership over Harry Potter and its wonderful universe. I do own my OC's and story line.

* * *

 **Harry Potter - The Marauders Era**

 **"The Princess Marauder"**

 _ **September, 1977 - Seventh Year**_

Sirius and I pushed our trolleys through the enchanted wall on King Cross Station and trailed after my parents, laughing. We were planning our very first prank of the year already and he couldn't be more ecstatic to tell James. Walking beside us, my father rolled his eyes.

"What is it with you Gryffindors and Slytherins?" he asked exasperatedly. "Can't both teams get along?"

We exchanged a look before breaking into matching grins. "No," we chorused, and dad rolled his eyes again.

"Bloody brilliant... Why couldn't you have turned out a Slytherin, uh Nik? Maybe then your siblings would've had a reason to at least try to get along with them."

Nikon made a face. "Why would I want to be a Slytherin? They made my first year a living hell! If anything, I would rather have been a Gryffindor!"

Mom laughed good-naturedly before raising on the tips of her toes and kissing dad's scowling lips. "It seems you are at a disadvantage, my love, but don't worry; my heart will always belong to that little Slytherin who saved me from a curse during our third year. He wasn't so bad."

When we let out a collective groan, dad smirked. In a swift motion, he grabbed mom, dipped her back and kissed her with a passionate flourish. She giggled, blushing from the laughter of a few passing wizards. Sirius wolf-whistled and Nikon made another disgruntled face. I smiled. They were so lovely. After twenty-one years of being together and they were still as lovey-dovey as when they were younger.

 _I hope Remus and I turn out like that_ , I thought, biting my lip with a smile.

After saving everything in the luggage wagon, we stood back on the platform, waiting for our friends to show up. As we did, dad decided to lecture Nikon into... studying less? Listening to them, I held back a snort. He was telling him to stop taking life so serious and ease up, to play more, step some lines, take some risks. And Nikon was looking at him as if he had completely lost his mind.

"What sort of father are you?!"

I shook my head, chuckling. I honestly couldn't understand how on earth my dad ended up a Slytherin. I really couldn't.

"Sirius, you need to cut this hair," I heard mom gush, running her hands over his neck-length ebony hair. "It's becoming absolutely unmanageable!"

He rolled his eyes but didn't move to push her away. When her fingers caught a knot, though, he cringed. "Merlin, mom, can you please just stop fussing about my hair?!"

"Oh you call her mom now, do you?" The cold mocking voice came from behind and we turned to face the familiar sneer of my aunt, Walburga. She was thinner than the last time I had seen her, which was quite a few years ago. Now she looked sickly, as if a simple gust of wind would knock her over, but her appearance was immaculate as always. There wasn't a crease in her luxuriously black robes or a single hair out of place, from where it stood firmly pinned back into a neat bun on top of her head.

Her steal piercing grey eyes scrutinized my mom up and down. First, her long layered gipsy skirt. Then, her loose flowery blouse and the myriad of necklaces glistening on top of it. Finally, Walburga met her eyes, and her lips curled to show disgust. "I see your wife still dresses like a pathetic muggle," she sneered.

I clenched my fists, glaring at the prejudiced, rude, vicious woman. Hard to believe someone like Sirius had come out of her.

"What do you want, Walburga?" My father's voice was icy cold, and the temperature around us dropped several degrees. If she was affected by him, it didn't show on her face as she broke into a sardonic smile.

"I wanted to personally come and find my disgraceful son so I could tell him he has officially been disowned," she said, trespassing Sirius with harsh and cruel grey. "There will not be a single galleon cast aside for you from anyone in this family, and all of your savings have been transferred into your brother's vault. From now on, consider yourself no longer a Black, Sirius. I would ask to have your name removed, but then I would be doing you a favour, wouldn't I? Cutting all ties that link you to a bloodline you despise... Oh, I won't give you that satisfaction. You can continue living with the mark of a blood traitor for the rest of your days."

"I don't need any of your corrupt and blood-stained money, old hag! You can keep all of it and take it to the grave with you!" Sirius snarled, his shoulders starting to shake.

Walburga tilted her chin, clicking her tongue. "Then do not even think about coming to me when you find yourself living on the streets alone."

"Sirius will never need to go to you and he most certainly will never live on the streets," my mother argued hotly. "He is our son by heart. As long as we're alive, he will never lack anything and we will stand by him through all of his good and bad choices. He will _never_ be alone."

"Yes, that is the key word, isn't it?" Her cruel grin darkened her face in way it froze my blood. I suppressed a shudder. "As long as you're alive–"

My father's wand shot to her throat in less than a second. His eyes flashed dangerously and the air around him suddenly snapped with smouldering power. It was times like these that reminded me of the true reason why he had been placed in Slytherin.

He was a terrifying wizard.

"Do not threaten my family, Walburga," he hissed coldly, "otherwise you might find Azkaban the least of your concerns."

She glanced at the wand in alarm briefly before her sneer went back into place. "It's easy to stand tall when you're under his protection, isn't it? But remember, Brennus; Dumbledore will not be around forever, and these are dark times we live in... Death is always looming around the next corner."

"Is that a confession?" dad asked with a dark smirk.

A beautiful young woman came to stand beside Walburga, placing a hand over her shoulders, squeezing it meaningfully. She had gorgeous regal cheekbones and lovely almond-shaped brown eyes, but, when they met mine, they were empty, dead cold.

"Let's go, aunt," she firmly said. "You shouldn't waste any more of your breath speaking to these blood traitors."

Walburga nodded curtly. "Yes, I believe you are correct, Bella. Let us go and find Regulus. I do wish to say goodbye before the train leaves."

Before following her aunt, the woman, whom I now knew was Bellatrix (another cousin of mine) looked back at me one last time. I held her stare unwaveringly, daring her. Her mouth twisted into a blood-curling smile that stole away all of her beauty and made her only seem mad. Then she vanished through the crowd which had gathered around. _Huh, I didn't even notice them_ , I mused thoughtfully.

Next to me, Sirius let out a long breath of relief. I gripped his hand reassuringly, and he flashed me a fond smile, kissing my forehead in a heart-warming gesture. "I'm fine," he muttered quietly.

"Are you really?" I asked worriedly, stepping closer to him.

He nodded, one hand brushing my cheek. "I have you, don't I? You're all I need to be happy."

"You'll always have me," I breathed quietly, leaning into his touch.

"Lovely people, those Blacks," I heard James joke as he joined us, trying to ease the tension.

"Prongs!" I grinned, hugging him. He laughed, twirling me around.

"Hi, mate," Sirius said faintly. "Heard everything, did you?"

"Well, he wasn't the only one."

Peter came up to our group with Remus in tow and I jumped off James to pull them both into my arms. Peter rolled his eyes, rushing to break free from the embarrassing hug and greet his best friends. _Fine by me._ I sighed happily as Remus circled my waist, his strong arms holding me close to him, nose finding my neck to nuzzle affectionately.

Too soon, we let go. Our eyes spoke everything we couldn't voice out loud before we joined the conversation.

"... it's not that simple, James, there isn't proof of their involvement," dad was saying.

"How can there not be proof? They're complete maniacs!"

"Yes, but they have never publicly attacked anyone, at least not that the Ministry knows of."

"Even if they did, it would be pointless," mom added darkly, "they have already infiltrated the Ministry. I saw Demetrius lurking around Minister Minchum's office the other day and they looked rather chummy."

Dad raised an eyebrow, pursing his lips. "He just got elected and my brother already has his claws in him? Well, they work fast, I'll give them that. I'm surprised they still haven't tampered with my department yet."

"Something needs to be done, Da..." I muttered. "Things can't go on like this much longer... Lily is terrified of walking around London alone, and I heard three more muggle-borns were attacked last week."

"We are doing something, dandelion, we are doing everything we can, but it's not that simple. They're recruiting terrifying wizards and we even heard about the possibility of werewolves joining in."

We all went stiff. Remus was paler than snow and he quite frankly looked about ready to hurl. I tightened my fingers around his. My parents had no idea of what Remus was, not yet. They couldn't possibly understand how hard it was for him to hear something like that.

After biding goodbyes, we boarded the train. I kissed my brother's forehead when he went to meet his Ravenclaw friends, and then the boys and I searched for an empty compartment.

"Do you reckon they're really recruiting werewolves?" James asked once we were installed.

"It's likely," Remus answered, gazing out the window looking miserable.

I sighed, leaning back against the headrest to glare at the ceiling. "This will definitely not make my job easier... How will I ever find sponsors if people start associating werewolves to the Death Eaters?"

"Even if they didn't, you would have a hard time anyway," Remus grumbled. "When was the last time you've heard someone defending a monster?"

"You're not a monster," Sirius and I chorused angrily.

"I'm depicted as one, it's as good as the same."

"Enough gibberish, Moony, or I'll punch you like I said I would if you started sprouting about this again," Sirius snapped.

"I don't care how hard it'll be, I've made my choice." I cracked my knuckles to further proof my determination. "Anyone who tries to stand in my way can bring it on! Let's see if they can handle a witch who excels in non-verbal magic!"

Remus chuckled, his scowl slipping away as he circled my shoulders, hugging me to his side. "Your stubbornness is a bit frightening, did you know?"

"Well, she does excel in non-verbal spells," James pointed out with a smirk.

"And wandless magic," Peter added good-naturedly.

"I bet she can terrorize those fat ministry clowns into giving her all the sponsorship she wants," Sirius joked.

I huffed, pouting. "I don't terrorize anyone. I simply state my point."

"Quite assertively as well, I assume," Remus teased.

"Shut up, Remus, don't make me slap you."

* * *

A couple hours later, Remus left for his first Prefects' reunion of the year. James did as well, since he had been elected Head Boy this year. I was still trying to wrap my head around that... Dumbledore must've been insane. I mean, Lily as Head Girl made total sense, but James? Seriously? What was wrong with this world...

The rest of the trip went by swiftly with joking, laughter and prank planning. Soon we arrived at Hogsmead Station. On our way to the carriages, we spotted Hagrid and happily greeted him before he guided the frightened first years to the lake. As we jogged to catch the last carriage, my foot was caught on a root and I tripped forward with a yelp. I was rescued from an embarrassing fall by my favourite pair of strong arms. Remus was slightly pink-cheeked and out of breath, but he was laughing as I bushed crimson, smiling at the irony.

"Some things never change, do they?"

"Nice catch, Moony!" Sirius barked cheerfully.

"Thanks, Padfoot," Remus chuckled. "Now come on, let's get this one."

I laughed when he pulled me to run with him. We climbed into the large carriage just in time before it left the station and soon we were at the Great Hall. I immediately saw Lily so I pulled the boys with me to sit next to her.

"I still can't believe I missed you punching Prewett last term," Lily said, sounding disappointed, as we started on deserts.

Remus flashed her a wolfish grin. "Too bad he's graduated. I would've loved to give him an actual broken nose this time."

I laughed when Lily clicked her tongue "Honestly, Remus, I never pegged you as such a violent person."

"You underestimate him too much, Lils, everyone does really," I said with a smile as his hand stroked my knee under the table.

"I'm not usually violent," he objected. I bit my lip; his hand was moving higher on my leg. "When it comes to her, though, I seem to become an entirely different person."

Lily chuckled. "Yes, Remus. I've noticed!"

They kept talking but I could no longer focus on what they were saying. It was too hard to concentrate when he was so dangerously up my skirt. What on earth was he doing? Trying to kill me? I was already so hot that sweat was dripping down my back.

Shakily, I grabbed my glass to take a large sip of juice, desperate to cool off. When I felt his fingers brush against my lacy underwear, I choked, blushing furiously as Lily patted me on my back in concern. A lot of heads turned towards me, including my idiot friends.

"All right, Muzzle?" Sirius asked worriedly.

"Y-yeah!" I sputtered before scowling at Remus' smug smirk. "Stop that!"

The smug look on his face didn't drop, but his hand did, returning to my knee, stroking it softly.

Once the plates vanished from the tables, Dumbledore stood to make his annual opening speech. He briefly reminded us of the rules, sending quite a meaningful smile towards our little group, and then proceeded to introduce our new Defence Against the Dark Arts professor, Ursula Potter.

My jaw dropped.

"Merlin's beard! Prongs, your aunt's the new prof!" Sirius exclaimed, flabbergasted.

"Why didn't you tell us?" I asked, looking expectantly towards my shocked friend.

"She never mentioned anything about it!"

The tall and lean dark-haired witch shot us a cheeky wink before taking back her seat.

* * *

Midway through September, we were surprised to be summoned to the headmaster's office by the headmaster himself. Not just the five us but Lily too.

As we made our way to the familiar statue of an eagle, my stomach churned nervously. I hoped we weren't being expelled. I mean, the year had just started, but we had pulled so much trouble that it wouldn't surprise me if we were being kicked out before graduating just to be punished. Then again, if Lily was with us that might not've been it.

Dumbledore welcomed us with a smile as we filled the room. Scintillating robes, long grizzly beard, moon-glasses and pointy hat, he was the epitome of wizardry. Intimidating as bloody hell too.

"I appreciate your promptitude in coming, my dear students," he said, voice hoarse and serene.

"Our pleasure, professor Dumbledore," Lily replied with a smile.

Sirius shifted nervously next to a petrified Peter. "We didn't do anything that bad... did we?"

"Oh no, Sirius." Dumbledore barked a gruff laugh. "This has nothing to do with your academic life, don't worry. What brings you here is a much more important matter. Please, sit."

When he waved a hand, several other chairs appeared and joined the one already in front of his desk. Remus and I exchanged a look as we sat next to each other, the others following the example.

Dumbledore gathered his hands over the desk. "I presume you've heard about the Order of the Phoenix, yes? I know you did, Aurora, but have you all as well?"

Remus nodded. "Yes, of course, professor."

"Very well. And are you aware of what it is that the Order does exactly?"

"It opposes the Dark Lord and his followers' advances, professor," Lily answered.

"Indeed." His eyes twinkled. "Well, I have an offer to make – to all of you. I would like to formally invite you to join the Order after you graduate."

 _What the...?!_ I widened my eyes in shock. The others probably did too, but I couldn't confirm it. I was too dumbfounded to look away from the old man sitting in front of me with a grin.

"A-are you serious, professor?" Sirius asked, both shock and excitement lacing his voice.

"U-us? F-fighting t-the D-Dark L-Lord?! Peter stammered in a squeak.

"I am very serious, yes. Do not misunderstand me; if you do this, it's going to be extremely dangerous. There will always be the possibility of losing your lives hanging over your heads. However, I honestly believe you would prove to be of high value to our cause.

"James, you excel in Transfiguration and no one is faster than you on a broom. Sirius, you're a very skilled dueller, especially with disarming spells. You, Peter, are particularly good at blending in, which might be an advantage, it's always good to be underestimated. Lily, you're the cleverest, most brilliant witch this school has ever had the pleasure to teach so far. You're incredibly tallented and well-versed in Defense Against the Dark Arts, Remus. And you, my dear Aurora, well... I have to say, you are quite the menace with wandless spells and non-verbal magic."

I flushed crimson, swelling with pride. Well, he did have a point.

"So–" He leaned forward, piercing us with blazing sapphire eyes. "What do you say?"

Remus grabbed my hand as we glanced around between the six of us. "I say, professor, you've just found yourself some new allies."

* * *

 **Sooo, the gang is finally joining the Order! About time, huh?**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I've been so happy about all of your feedback! Please continue to favourite, and follow, and review! Your opinions do mean a lot to me! :D**


	40. Seventh Year - October, 1977

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I have no ownership over Harry Potter and its wonderful universe. I do own my OC's and story line.

* * *

 **Harry Potter - The Marauders Era**

 **"The Princess Marauder"**

 _ **October, 1977 - Seventh Year**_

The next days flew by as I settled into my school routine for another year. The boys and I played our very first prank of the month, which consisted in turning the third floor corridor into a swamp and successfully drowning Flich to his hips before McGonagall showed up to settle everything back into place. Obviously, we also landed ourselves in detention, but it was well worth it by the look of sheer panic on the annoying old man's face.

As always, I didn't see much of Lily. I assumed she was enjoying time with her boyfriend. He had been very understanding about the day that she couldn't make it to dinner with his parents, and he even took her out to a restaurant to show her how much he cared about her. Since then, she was pleasantly giddy all the time. Still, I wasn't a hundred percent convinced about Digeby. I never did like him very much, and I usually was quite a good judge of character, but the last thing I wanted was to hurt Lily's feelings by not trusting her choices.

Between classes, the Marauders and his Prefect duties, Remus and I barely had any time alone to ourselves. My heart ached with longing every time we sat with our friends, trying to be as close to each other as possible without looking suspicious. Occasionally, I would glimpse Dorcas flirting with him during class, or when we were all studying together at the library, and my blood boiled. I knew he was the same – I could see him grinding his teeth whenever I was approached by guys, asking me to help them with their essays or trying to convince me to go out on a date.

Sighing, I swung my satchel over the shoulder and trailed after Lily as we had Arithmancy together next. The boys (lucky blokes) had a free period, so they shouted quick goodbyes over the shoulder before disappearing down the corridors. Lily rounded the corner to the classroom first. I was about to when something suddenly yanked me into a broom closet with a vice-like grip on my wrist.

I blinked up at him in shock. "What are you doing, Remus?"

"Kidnapping you," he breathed before his mouth took over mine. I moaned, parting my lips for him more than eagerly, tugging at his lovely soft hair and pushing myself against him. He drew back, panting. "God, I missed this!"

"Oh you did, did you?" I teased, snaking my arms around his neck. "Then how come I always see you with Dorcas dangling off your arm in the library?"

Remus chuckled gruffly as he backed me into the wall, his warm hands moving under my shirt. "I could say the same about all those blokes chasing you around. I'm genuinely considering that burka idea we discussed on fourth year."

"A burka would only make it more difficult for you to touch me, love," I quipped, gasping when he squeezed my breasts, kissing down my neck.

"I quite like challenges though."

I dropped my head back, sucking in large gulfs of air, overwhelmed by the sensations Remus awakened in me just with his touch. Oh his hands felt absolutely amazing... He hadn't touched me like this since July, and I was burning with the need to feel all of him again. I yearned to do more, to explore, to learn. I roamed his body with hungry hands, enjoying the thickness of his shoulders, the hardness of his back.

Remus hauled my leg up with a groan, grinding his hips against me, and I whimpered with a throbbing hunger. "I want you!" I panted, struggling to open the front of his shirt.

"Not here," he argued despite his devilish hands skirting under my shirt, skimming across my skin. I moaned, arching towards his chest. "You have class in five minutes."

"Then work fast!"

He played with the waist of my pleated skirt, teasing me shamelessly, spreading fire all over my body. "No, not here," he repeated breathily. "Later."

I nibbled on his jaw. "When?"

Remus kissed me fiercely before answering, "Meet me in the Common Room after everyone is asleep. I want to take you somewhere."

"Where?"

"You'll see," he said mysteriously, smirking.

After few more long and amazing kisses, I stumbled through the door of my Arithmancy classroom. I was ten minutes late, so obviously Professor Vector gave me extra homework. Once I finally sat down, Lily shot me a smirk that clearly translated "I know what you were up to, you naughty minx" and that made me blush about ten different shades of red.

* * *

For the rest of the day, I was a bundle of nerves and anxiety. Gone was my concentration, or my patience to study. Even my appetite vanished, and I barely ate anything during dinner. Neither did Remus, I noticed with a smile. It was strangely reassuring to know he was anxious too.

I waited in bed until I was sure everyone was already fast asleep. Then I tiptoed out of my room and padded quietly into the darkened Common Room. The moonlight crept through a window, bathing the room in silver hues. Yet, there was no sign of him yet. Where could he be? Was I too early?

My questions were answered when a hand suddenly sprouted from thin air to cover my mouth and he pulled the cloak down on his head. He was grinning and his eyes were dancing, smouldering green and hazel swirling, fusing together.

"Ready?"

"Yes, please! I can't wait to see where you're taking me!"

He chuckled. "Let's go then."

Covering us both with the cloak, he tugged me out of the room and guided me to the fifth floor and down the corridor where I recognized the statue of Boris, the Bewildered. We halted in front of the fourth door to its left. He drew out his wand and pointed it to the lock, whispering "peppermint". A sudden realization crossed my mind.

 _He's taking me to the Prefects' Bathroom!_

When the door swung open and we moved inside, I just had to gawk. It was beautiful. Everything was marble – the floor, the walls, the enormous tub. The bathroom was softly lit by a golden candle-filled chandelier, casting a warm, almost romantic, glow. Countless taps were lined along the edge of the sunken rectangular tub, each of them with a different coloured jewel set into the handle. I had never seen so many taps before and I couldn't help but to be curious as to what each of them did.

"Impressive, isn't it?" Remus asked with a smile as he folded the cloak and dropped it near a pile of fluffy white towels.

"Immensely, yes," I breathed awestruck.

"The lads make fun, but being a Prefect has its advantages."

"I can see that..." I looked up to him, biting my lip nervously. "Are we taking a bath together?"

He looked amused. "Well, yes. Why else would I bring you here?"

My breath hitched. Something about bathing with him sounded not only incredibly intimate, but also tremendously erotic. Like something out of the hot and romantic muggle movies my mom watched sometimes.

Remus started unbuttoning his pyjama shirt and I couldn't look away from his hands, freeing each little button out of its hole slowly. When he slid the fabric from his shoulders, my eyes traced every thick line, every subtle dent, every geometric aspect of his abdomen. He was beautiful. All of him, even the scars across his chest. Then his pants fell to the floor and he was naked.

My mind went blank. _Oh God. I'm going to pass out from lack of oxygen._

"Do you want me to undress you, Aurora?"

I blushed. "W-what...?"

He laughed softly, walking up to me. His hands found the hem of my top, slowly sliding it upwards. "Why are you so nervous? We've done this before."

"I-I know, but it was always so dark and now there's so much light..." I trailed off when he pulled the top over my head. I covered my breasts instinctively, flushing harder.

"I can blow out the candles if it makes you feel better, but there's no reason for you to feel embarrassed about anything. I love every inch of you..." He tugged my arms away, exposing me, ghosting his fingertips over my scorching skin as he lowered his lips to whisper in my ear, "I want to worship every contour of your body, all of your lovely freckles... I want to watch your skin flush and your back bow under my touch."

I closed my eyes, shuddering. "Remus..."

His fingers hooked on my pyjama pants and, with one last faint tug, they slid to the floor. I trembled when he stroked my inner thighs, skimming playfully over the hem of my lacy panties before sliding them off while planting soft kisses north my jaw. Once he reached my lips, everything became a hazy frenzy and his hands were everywhere at once.

I whimpered, desperately clinging to his neck with a bone-shaking need to feel his body against mine as he lowered us into the fluffy rug near the edge of the tub, never breaking our passionate duel of lips. The weight of his body pressing down on me was arousing, and when his hardness brushed between my legs I all but clawed at his shoulder blades, buckling my hips.

Remus glided his lips down my throat and to my chest, his playful tongue twirling around my breasts with a sensuality that made me palpitate. He continued south, kissing and nibbling my navel. My body bowed, and I moaned, tangling my hands in his hair. When he touched me where I urgently wanted him to, I quivered in pleasure, squirming and panting pleadingly.

He spread his large hand over my lower belly, holding me firmly in place. I looked down curiously. "Don't move," he ordered.

I bit my lip. "Why?"

"Because," he started huskily, nuzzling my inner thigh, "I'm going to try something."

 _What the_ _–_

I gasped sharply, throwing my head back when his tongue suddenly started moving in circles on my warm skin at the same time he thrusted his finger inside, moving in and out at a steady pace. My entire body convulsed, struck by shock waves, and I cried, fisting his hair. My God, it was as embarrassing as it was absolutely fantastic!

He quickened the rhythm while his tongue continued to torture me, circling again and again and again. I wanted to move, do something, anything, but his hold was strong and all I could do was submit to him, allow him everything he desired. And he desired so much...

He thrusted deeper, harder. I cried out his name, overwhelmed, until I finally exploded, smouldering pleasure shooting to my every nerve. My breathing was insane, my legs were spasming. It was too much, too intense, but he kept going, in and out, stronger, quicker, as he lifted his head to kiss me. I could taste myself on his lips and on his tongue. It was strangely erotic, and he probably thought so too from the low noise he made in the depths of his chest.

"Again, Aurora," he growled between gasps, curling those wonderful fingers, touching me in the same spot that made me jolt with delight. "Come for me again."

Oh God, everything tingled when talked like that. The mere sound of his voice sent me over the edge once more. I clung to him, riding the orgasm until it ceased, leaving me a quivering mess.

And everything started again as he suddenly pushed into me. I widened my eyes, screaming in pleasure and a startled pain before he was at my lips once more. He captured both my wrists and pinned them over my head with one hand, the other gripping my hip, guiding them to meet his slow but deep thrusts. Everything was tortuous, and sinful, and maddening, and the pressure was building, and building, and building... but I wanted more.

"Remus, please," I begged, moaning when his teeth nibbled on my jaw.

"Please what?" His voice was strained, but so, _so_ sexy. "What do you want, Aurora?" He pulled out and thrusted in again slowly, circling his hips.

I arched against him, panting. "Faster!"

He chuckled darkly. "I don't want to go faster."

"Please!" I kept begging.

His hand trailed across my thigh, and then he pushed it higher, my knee nearly touching my shoulder, before thrusting slowly again. Even deeper this time, stretching me as he circled. He brought me near the edge before pulling out again. I groaned, hot and greedy for that sweet release. When he was in, I clenched around him and Remus dug his nails on my leg.

Ravishing my mouth furiously, he surrendered to my pleas, rocking faster until I finally reached the peak, crumbling into pieces underneath him, and he followed me, emptying himself with a strangled groan and my name on his lips.

He rolled onto his side, trying to steady his breathing. I did the same. My heart was ringing in my ear, my muscles were twitching and tight like a guitar string, and my lungs were about to burst. Still, I felt absolutely incredible.

Once we settled down nicely, he drew me close and placed a sweet kiss on the crown of my head.

"Want to go in?" he offered softly.

I nodded eagerly, and he took my hand, guiding me down the tiny marble steps as we both sunk into the lukewarm water. The jewel-incrusted taps opened to let out streams of different coloured shampoos, filling the bathroom with a myriad of scents. Quickly, the tub was covered in bubbles. The temperature was perfect and it felt heavenly on my aching muscles, relaxing every tension. Remus moved behind me and brought his hands to wash the sweat off my hair, massaging my scalp with gracious, gentle fingers. I tilted back with a moan. It felt so good.

It was as intimate as I'd imagined, but I really enjoyed sharing something so simple like this with him.

Moments later, as I relaxed, I was glancing around absentmindedly when I noticed the painting on the wall. It was a picture of a mermaid on a golden frame. Looking closer, though, I realized that the beautiful mermaid was completely flustered. Her cheeks were crimson and her eyes wide as she peeked from behind her fingers. _Oh dear lord_ , I thought horrified, _she'd seen everything!_

"Remus!" I called frantically, turning around still with a lot of soap in my hair. He was amused, cocking an eyebrow. "The painting saw everything!"

"Oh." He blinked, following my line of vision towards the distraught painting. Oh? That was all he had to say? He didn't even seem the least bit concerned! Seeing my face, he laughed. "Calm down, love. I'm sure she didn't see all of it... I mean, she must've turned around at some point."

"Who cares about that? What if she reports to Dumbledore?!"

"We've been out of bed after hours since first year and not one painting in the castle has ever ratted us."

"This is different! We're not raiding the kitchens or pulling pranks!"

He gave me a funny look that rattled me profoundly. How could he be so calm about this? He was a terrible Prefect! "You do know there aren't any rules forbidding students to have sex, right?"

Now I was the one shocked. "There aren't?"

"Not particularly, no," he said, turning me back around so he could finish his previous job. "I mean, Sirius would've probably been expelled by now if there were, don't you think?"

"What?! Sirius isn't a virgin anymore?"

I could sense him roll his eyes. "What did you expect? He's been with half the school since he hit puberty."

Well, he was sort of right. I had lost count of all the times Sirius was caught in a broom closet or in his bedroom with a girl. I simply never considered the possibility of him going past snogging with one of those flings. This was something so intimate... or at least it was when Remus and I did it. I felt my stomach twist into an uncomfortable knot.

"Who was it with?" I found myself asking.

"Why don't you ask him?"

I scoffed, "As if he would ever tell me. He would get all tongue-tied if I came up to him with a question like that."

"Good point."

Remus rinsed the shampoo from my hair before moving to scrub my back. I erupted in goose bumps. "So, who was it?"

"You're always so stubborn, Aurora," he chuckled softly. "You won't like the answer, so can we just leave it at that?"

My jaw clenched. "Oh please tell me it wasn't who I think it was."

"I warned you that you wouldn't like it."

"Ugh!" I groaned with a scowl. "How could he? Vance is a complete tart! I bet she doesn't even fancy him all that much, she's just using him until she gets bored."

"Well, he doesn't fancy her either so in that particular aspect I suppose they're fit to each other."

"He doesn't?" I turned around, confused. "Then, why would they do this?"

"They don't, Aurora..." he said gravely, cupping my face, stroking my cheek with his course thumb. "What they did, or do, is nothing like what we do. They have impersonal, cold-hearted, meaningless sex. It's very different than how I make love to you."

I bit my lip. "How can you know that?"

"Because he brags to me and the lads about it." Remus made face, as if remembering that conversation. "I would never treat or talk about you that way even if we didn't have to keep it a secret. I love him to death, but he could definitely do with a bit more discretion."

I pursed my lips tightly, placing my hands on his chest, directly above his slow and strong beating heart. "It's not entirely his fault you know..." I started softly. "I think Sirius tries to cover his emotional scars by acting like a player. He tries to cover the giant gap in his heart with girls who are willing to give him everything he wants and make him feel powerful, because he's spent half of his life being treated as useless by a family who never showed him any sort of affection..."

"I think so too, but he has a family now. He has your parents, your brother, a home full of love to live in... and you gave him that. Shouldn't that gap be a bit smaller by now?"

"I don't know, Remus," I answered with a frown, feeling a painful tug at my chest. "Maybe he needs to fall in love..."

"What if he has but he's trying to fight against it, and that's why he acts the way he does?"

I peered up into his eyes, not sure that I could grasp what he said or why his voice had changed. Was he trying to tell me something?

Before I could say anything else, however, he lowered his head and captured my lips into a sweet, loving kiss. "Let's stop talking about Padfoot," he breathed, rubbing his hands over my hips, squeezing playfully. I giggled. "It's not why we're here, is it?"

I circled his neck, raising on my toes. The front of my body brushed against his and I could feel his arousal poking into my thigh. "I suppose you're right. We're here to make intimate, passionate and meaningful love, isn't that so?"

Remus chuckled throatily. "It is very much so, yes."

He kissed me harder this time, his mouth moving urgently. When he withdrew, he pushed away enough to turn me around. My eyebrows knitted in confusion. "What are you doing?"

"Trying something," he whispered in my ear as he trapped me against the wall of the tub.

I chewed on my lip anxiously. "Again?"

He hummed in confirmation, placing butterfly kisses across my shoulders. My breath hitched when he slithered his hand over my chest and down my belly, finding its final destination between my legs. He played with me like a tease before his fingers slipped inside and his thumb started that same agonizingly delightful torture that I loved. I threw my head back to his shoulder, moaning and griping the edge of the tub as the first wave rose within me. A few more deep thrusts and I cried, shaking.

I panted heavily, feeling my legs give in but he kept me upright by pressing his chest into my back, pushing me further into the wall. He ground his hips against mine, groaning into my neck, before widening my stride, spreading my legs a little more. I quivered in anticipation, his hands running up and down my body, touching every inch of skin, brushing against tender spot.

The extension of his throbbing hardness nestled between my legs, shooting tingles into my every nerve. We both moaned.

"I like this," he breathed, kissing up my neck.

"What? Me with my back turned?" I chuckled.

"Yes. It's very arousing."

Slowly but hard, he thrusted into me, and I welcomed the familiar sensation with a loud whimper. He shifted us, so I was bending over just a little. I gripped the edge, shuddering as he moved in and out, hard and deep. Again and again, continuously, deliciously, and the pressure began to build again. He was groaning, hand travelling downwards to rub me in circles, accompanying his thrusts. I cried at the wave of pleasure ripping through me.

"God, Remus...!" I cried, overwhelmed. I was shaking so much, but he kept pumping divinely into me, in and out.

I heard him chuckle darkly, and his finger stopped moving in circles and started rubbing up and down. The new sensation made me crumble again, his name rolling out of my mouth in a sinful plea for mercy. But he didn't stop. He was relentless.

"Keep coming for me, love," he growled softly, biting my neck.

I lost count of how many times he made me fall apart. I had no idea my body could withstand so much delicious pain and pleasure. When he finally quickened, pounding fiercely, I clenched around him one last time and he exploded inside of me with a loud, feral growl.

He pulled out and turned me around still gasping for air, then hugging me tightly. I could feel his raging heart beating with mine and our blood rushing together. I would never get used to this feeling of being so deeply connected to him. It was much too wonderful and magical.

I nuzzled his neck, sighing. "Heavens, Remus, how many times did you make me come?"

"I lost track around the third time," he chuckled. "I am getting quite good at this, aren't I?"

"You've been good from the start," I told him, and his smile grew even smugger if possible. I rolled my eyes, chuckling. "I think it's pretty surreal how good you are actually. Lily told me first times aren't supposed to be amazing, did you know that?"

All colour drained from his face. "You talked to Lily about this?! Have you lost your mind?! Dear lord, I'll never be able to look her in the eye again!"

 _Aww, he was embarrassed!_ He was so cute sometimes. It was mind-boggling how he shifted from a devilishly sexy young man into a shy and modest boy in a matter of seconds.

"I didn't need to tell her anything actually, she guessed only by the look on my face," I explained. "But don't worry, we didn't get into any details. She just wanted to know how it was so I told her. That's when she said it wasn't normally this great for most people's first times."

"I know it's not..." He sighed, running a hand through his wet hair, sending drops flying everywhere. "Sirius said his was terrible. Nigel once told me that too when we met for coffee."

I kissed the tip of his nose, hugging him tighter. "Another reason to prove how special you are."

"I'm not special, love. I'm only acting on instinct... well, that and a bit of reading really."

"That's what makes you all the more special," I insisted, taking his handsome face in my hands. "Not only do you listen to your instincts but you perfect them with your thirsty curiosity. You do that with every aspect of your life, Remus. It's one of the many things I love about you. You're special, and beautiful, and clever, and giving, and kind, and you're mine. All mine. That makes me so proud and happy."

His eyes glistened faintly as he broke into a breath-taking grin. That same smile I now officially called as mine, because he only showed it for me. Then he kissed me, and our hearts thumped in synchrony, beating together.

As one.

* * *

 **Alright, guys! So I'm back with another chapter, and what did you think? Was it too intense? I know there was hardly any plot going on but since they're finally together I think they deserve to explore their physical relationship all they want, seing as they struggled so hard against it for so long.**

 **Well, I hope you guys liked it! :D Please review and feel free to share all of your opinions.**


	41. Seventh Year - November, 1977

**Okay, guys, just to be clear, if you don't remember what you read in the first chapter, Sirius and Aurora are cousins but they're not blood related! Aurora's aunt married Sirius' uncle, so there's no blood correlation. Although, even if there was, pureblood lines tend to stay within family lines, I read that in Harry Potter a lot.**

* * *

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I have no ownership over Harry Potter and its wonderful universe. I do own my OC's and story line.

* * *

 **Harry Potter - The Marauders Era**

 **"The Princess Marauder"**

 _ **November, 1997 - Seventh Year**_

"Think I might cut it?" James asked hopefully as he dug into his French toast.

"Don't know, mate, but you have to try," Sirius answered.

I rolled my eyes. "Are you serious?"

Sirius flashed me a grin. "As a matter of fact I am!"

I cracked at that, punching his shoulder. "You and your bad puns!"

"Eh." He shrugged good-naturedly. "Still made you laugh."

Chuckling, I turned to James. "Look, you're going to cut it, I promise. Just make sure you send in the application early so they can call you for the try-outs before any other shmucks."

"Aurora's right, Prongs," Remus jumped in, biting into a large Granny Smith. "The National Team would be mad not to want you playing Seeker for them."

"See?" I waved a spoon full of oatmeal at my spectacled friend.

A small smile ghosted over his lips. "I hope so. I really want to play for them."

"And you will, Prongs, for certain!"

"Thanks, Wormtail."

"We're almost at the finish line, huh?" Sirius muttered, looking down at his plate.

I hummed quietly. "Seems so, Padfoot.

"Aww, hell... I'm definitely going to miss this place."

"Even Filch?" Peter joked.

Sirius faked a shudder. "Nah, that one I can live without."

Our laughter was muffled by the screeching hoots of the morning mail as the lovely owls made their entrance, flying above our heads, some dropping packages while others landing to give letters. It was a surprise when a pretty barn owl landed in front of me.

 _This isn't my parents' owl..._ With curiosity spiking in my gut, I accepted the envelope and the lovely bird flew off. The words _"From Hope Lupin"_ were written on the back. I scrunched my forehead. What could possibly Hope have to write me about? Quickly, I tore it open and read.

 _Dear Aurora,_

 _You may find the arrival of my letter a bit astounding. Quite frankly, you're not the only one. I'm not very used to sending things through Lyall's owl, so I hope you get this._

 _I sincerely hope things are well in school with you and Remus, and of course the boys as well. Do try not to make too much mischief, alright dear?_

 _Now, what brings me to write today is a matter perhaps a bit embarrassing for us both, but I believe it must be done. I can assume your mother doesn't know about your relationship with my son, so I decided to take the liberty to inform you about a very important thing a young woman must always worry about when with a young man_ – _contraception._

 _I don't know if you have already taken upon yourself to gather some information, so I'm sending you the recipe of a contraceptive potion my sister-in-law used to make for me regularly. You must remember to take it every week, otherwise the effects wear off._

 _You'll find the recipe in the back this parchment._

 _Sincerely all my love,_

 _Hope Lupin._

I gaped at the paper feeling my face about to explode from the amount of blood rushing to my cheeks. This was so embarrassing. I couldn't believe she had actually written this, but she had a point. My god, she had a very good point! I hadn't taken any kind of contraceptive potions since Remus and I had initiated our sexual life.

 _Still, why did it have to be his mom to tell me this? I'm never going to look at her the same way!_

"Oi, is that my mom's handwriting?"

I jumped at the sound of Remus' voice, looking up in shock at his deeply intrigued face. When he tried to peek at it, I moved it away abruptly, scrunching it in my hands before trying to get out of the table. "N-no! I-it's no-nothing!" I sputtered quickly. "I-I n-need t-to g-go!"

The boys gave me weird looks as I dashed out of the Great Hall. When I spotted Lily coming down the stairs with Digeby, I ripped her away from him and dragged her with me all the way down to the dungeons. She had to help me with the potion.

"Honestly! It astonishes me how you didn't even think about this before, Aurora," she scolded after we gathered all the ingredients and the cauldron was boiling.

"I know, I know! In my defence, it's not like I've had any experience in this sort of thing in the past..." I grumbled, tossing honeywater into the cauldron.

She clicked her tongue. "Still, that's no excuse. What if you are pregnant already?"

I felt my face pale and my heart stop. I touched my belly in panic. Could I? I couldn't, right? We hadn't done it that many times, surely it required a good amount of attempts before I could eventually get pregnant... right?

 _Oh dear God!_

"I think I'm going to vomit!"

"Alright, just calm down." Lily came over and rubbed my back soothingly. "Take deep breaths and let's sit down, shall we?"

I obeyed and dropped my head to my knees, trying to still the raging fear creeping inside of me. This wasn't happening. I was too young – _we_ were too young. Despite the intensity of our love, we were not nearly ready enough to have and raise a child.

"Look," she started, still in a soothing voice, "I know a spell that can help. It's very simple really, all I have to do is touch the tip of my wand to your womb for a second and then wait until it lightens up. If it's pink you're pregnant, and if it's blue you're not. See? Simple."

"Simple my bloody ass, Lils! What if the fucking wand lights pink? Then what do I do with my life?"

"Well, it's no use fretting over it without knowing for sure, is it?"

She was right. I nodded, standing up. She did the same, pulling out her wand before poking my flat stomach with it for a split second before withdrawing.

The next moments of waiting were sheer agony for me as several different and not particularly appealing scenarios played out in my very imaginative mind. Finally, the wand showed signs of action. I held my breath, expectant. When the light was blue, I let out the longest sigh of relief of my entire life.

Thank Merlin, and Godric, and all the great wizards of the past!

"See? Now you feel better, right?" she asked with a smile.

"Thank you so much, Lils!" I pulled her into a bone-crushing hug. "I love him but I am not ready for this yet. Maybe after Hogwarts."

"Maybe after you marry," she offered instead, shaking her head amused.

"Oh yes, that too of course," I chuckled. "Alright, let's finish this potion. I want to make a batch to last for at least a couple of months!"

A few hours later, there was a knock on the opened door. Turning around, I found Remus leaning against the doorway with our map in his hands. He eyed everything curiously, and I blushed under his scrutinizing stare. Lily cleared her throat and excused herself out of the room, after telling me to stir the potion in the next twenty minutes. When she left, he stepped fully inside, walking up to the desk I was in. My insides twisted nervously as he looked at the cauldron, creases forming in his forehead.

"What is this all about? Why did you run off like that?" I sighed tiredly and gave him the crumpled up letter I had saved in the back pocket of my jeans. His eyes skipped over the paper a few times before his face finally caught fire. "I can't believe she sent you this! That woman is insane! I know she cares about you like a daughter, but this is taking it a bit too far."

"No, Remus, don't be mad at her, please," I pleaded, grabbing his tense hand. "She's right, I haven't been taking any precautions about this at all and I should. In fact, Lily just pointed out, quite pertinently, the possibility of me being pregnant."

His reaction was the same as mine. All colour vanished from his face and he had to lower himself into a chair in order not to fall down. I was relieved to recognize the same panic in him I felt a while ago. We both knew this wasn't the time to worry about children. "Y-you're n-not, r-right?" he stuttered, his voice a little shrilly.

"No, love, I'm not," I assured him. I stepped in between in his legs, wrapping my arms around him. "One day, after we finish school and we're married, I'm going to love bearing your children, Remus, but until then your mom's right – we need to be more careful."

He hugged my waist, burying his face in my chest, nuzzling my caxemire sweater. "You really want to bear my children one day?" he asked softly.

I smiled sweetly. "I can't think of anything I would love more."

"But what if my curse is genetic? What if they become like me?" His eyes were wide and scared as he peered up. It ate me up knowing he lived with so much fear. He was getting better at controlling his self-deprecating fits but there were a few slips here and there, and the fact that werewolves might be joining in with the Dark Lord didn't help.

"I don't care about that, Remus, we will shower them with love whichever way they turn out," I declared firmly, never looking away from him. "You will be a wonderful father, I just know it."

His lips twitched into a small grin and his eyes twinkled. My heart filled with happiness. I loved him so much.

"And you will be a wonderful mother, my love," he replied, kissing the place in my chest where my heart was beating. "I can't wait to marry you and start a life with you."

"Is that a proposal, Mr. Lupin?" I asked, biting back a smile.

He chuckled. "No way. When I do propose, I'm going to do it in a way you will never forget."

"I wouldn't forget it no matter how you made the proposal."

"Regardless, I choose to stick with my plan"

"Ohh, so you have a plan, do you?" I drawled playfully, moving away to stir the cauldron a few more times. It was nearly ready. Remus joined me, peering at the potion curiously.

"I might, but it's still at a very initial stage of planning so I'm afraid you'll have to wait," he said airily. "Is that the contraceptive potion? It doesn't smell too bad. Do you have to take it every day?"

"No, your mom said once a week," I answered. "You know, I'm still trying to wrap my mind around the fact that your mom somehow knows we're having sex. Are you sure she's a muggle?"

"Actually... don't fret but she had a bit of an odd conversation with me before I left."

I took in the faint red-handed look on his face, raising my eyebrows. "Odd how exactly?"

"The sort of odd that made me want to jump off the Astronomy tower."

"Meaning she gave you the sex talk."

"Well, it wasn't quite that specific, but nearly," he said with a visible cringe. "She also wanted to know how long we have been together and how serious we were getting."

"Really?" He nodded, and I leaned in eagerly. "What did you tell her?"

"The truth. I said that I wanted to be with you for the rest of my life."

I snorted. "Could you have been blunter? What did she say?"

"She asked if she could start calling you "daughter"..." He smirked when I burst into a fit of laughter. "I think you were right when you suggested she might like you more than me."

"Oh I love Hope so much!"

"She loves you too," he smiled, kissing my head. "You make her so happy... she even smiles more when you're around."

"Really?" I peered up at him, my eyes brimming with emotion.

"Yes, really," he said, kissing me again.

I sighed. "I only wished your father wouldn't hate my guts..."

Remus rolled his eyes. "What my father thinks of you means nothing to me, and never will."

I frowned. "I honestly don't know how Hope withstands the whole situation... I hate telling you this, love, but if I was in her shoes I would've packed my things and left a long time ago."

"I've told her that too," he sighed, running a hand through his locks. "She says she loves him too much."

"I hope we never end up like that," I muttered quietly.

Still frowning, I started pouring the potion into several vials. His arms snaked around my waist and he lowered his chin to the crown of my head after placing a kiss on my hair. "We won't. I promise."

* * *

The November full moon came and went swiftly, but brought with it a new concern. My relation with the werewolf in Remus was slowly beginning to escalate and he was becoming too evident in his affections. If things progressed, the others would definitely notice something was different, especially if he kept nuzzling the sides of my hips like he did.

I'd never voiced my thoughts to Remus, partially because I was terrified he would faint, but I was growing more attracted to the wolf each moon. Lately, I even had dreams about the two of us together. I couldn't explain; it wasn't rational. Yet part of me was deeply curious to find out if I could have the same relationship with him as I did with human Remus. On the other hand, the most reasonable side of me, that little voice of consciousness, was slightly scared. After all, a werewolf was a feral beast and not a meek creature who could be taken lightly.

"Hey guys, wait up!" Sirius called as he ran down the corridor to join us. Once he finally caught up, I took in his appearance and frowned. He was a mess. He had lipstick smudged on his lips and love bite marks along his jaw. His shirt was deeply wrinkled and missing a button, there was no sign of his tie. I didn't even want to know what might've happened to it.

"Nice look, Padfoot. Were you trampled by a parade of horny girls or did you just wake up like that?" James joked.

"Does it look that bad?" he asked, combing his fingers through his long hair to smooth it out self-consciously.

"What do you think?" I rolled my eyes with a huff and walked up to him. He stood very still as I stood on my toes, widening his eyes when I cleaned the last traces of bubble-gum pink lipstick on his lips with my thumb and straightened the collar of his shirt. His breath hitched, I noticed, and his adam's apple bobbed as he gulped loudly.

I frowned again, something tugging at the insides of my stomach before I stepped away. My hand tingled where I had touched his mouth and his skin.

"Thanks," he grumbled, touching his lips with a blush.

"If you're going to snog someone, at least try not to be so blatant about it," I told him (probably sounding harsher than I should've), turning around. "Now come on, we're going to be late for DADA."

I felt Remus grab my hand, squeezing it hard and I pulled him with me to the classroom, the boys following closely. We were surprised to find no desks today, instead there was a large trunk in the middle of the room, something inside thumping violently, obviously eager to get out. As the rest of the class filled in, Professor Ursula stepped beside the trunk with a toothy grin that reminded me a lot of James. The sunlight peeking from the window fell on her dark violet long-sleeved dress, reflecting on the silver buckle of her waist belt.

"Merlin, your aunt's so hot, mate!" I heard Sirius whisper to James behind me. I smirked when James swatted him in the back of the head with a book.

"Good afternoon, my dears," she started in a strong, steady voice. "For today's class, we will be reviewing some old subjects that I find most important for your N.E.W.T.'s this year. One of them is inside this trunk right now. Anyone can tell me what it is?"

Remus' hand shot up. "It's a Boggart, professor."

"Indeed it is. Very well, Remus," she praised with a satisfied smile. "So all of you remember which charm to use against a Boggart?" There was a collective affirmation before she continued, "Brilliant! Then I'm going to ask you to form a line and have a go at it one by one. Come one, now; move along!"

I chuckled when the boys hurried to the line and trailed after them. I stood behind Remus as my classmates took turns at facing the Boggart, leaning against him to nuzzle the softness of his sweater. It smelled like him; firewood, books and lots of chocolate. I felt him vibrating, chuckling quietly, and pressed myself closer to him.

When my friends took their turns, I tried to pay a bit more attention. Lily was terrified of bees so when the Boggart changed into one and came charging at her, she let a small squeal before changing it into a set of bursting fireworks. Peter was, ironically, afraid of rats (so weird) but he dealt with it rather well by turning a large litter of them into a bunch of singing crickets. James was a bit more difficult for the Boggart to decide into what to transform because he wasn't particularly afraid of anything. It finally settled into an incredibly realistic copy of Lily crying and shouting that she would hate him for the rest of her life, which James turned into a singing and dancing clown after a bit of a struggle. Both him and Lily turned crimson when their eyes met, making me smile a little. Maybe there was hope for those two after all.

It was when Sirius walked up that things took a turn for the worse.

I was expecting his Boggart to be his father, like it was on our third year, because he used to beat him when he was still alive. But it wasn't. I held my breath as the creature suddenly morphed into an image of himself, sneering.

"Look at you," it said, spite dripping from his voice. "You think you're all that, don't you? Everywhere you go girls drop at your feet. You prance around the school as if you're above everyone else, even your friends. You think you're special because a loving family adopted you, but let's face it: your own mother didn't want you."

Sirius was frozen. His wand was raised, but he was staring at his doppelganger in a state of utter shock as it paced around him, simpering arrogantly. It actually looked a like him. A lot. It was uncanny.

"Well, I know the truth," it continued. "And the truth is... you're pathetic. You're no better than anyone, you're weak and damaged. The family that took you in pitied you and that is the only reason why they did it, not because they wanted you. How could they, when you're such a disgraceful, frightened little boy? All those girls... think they make you powerful, do you? You're wrong, they don't. Nothing can change who you are – a coward. And to think you were placed in the house of the brave. How hilarious! You can't even tell how you feel to the woman you love–"

" _RIDIKULUS_!"

The fake Sirius suddenly stepped on a banana peel and fell backwards on his bum. The class burst into laughter, immediately forgetting what was said. I didn't. I watched with a heavy heart as Sirius dragged himself to the back of the room to stand beside James and Peter, who promptly patted his back and whispered comforting words. I wanted to go there too. I wanted to hug him, reassure him that it was all a bunch of lies and unfounded fears. My family and I never took him in out of pity, we did so because we loved him and we wanted him to have a home. When he met my eyes, my chest ached; he was on the verge of tears.

The sound of a balloon deflating snapped my attention back to the front of the class. Remus had just dealt with his Boggart, the full moon. He was always very quick to take care of it, not wanting to draw suspicions from our classmates. It also helped that he was particularly good with the Ridikulus Charm. I remembered Hope telling me his father was a specialist in dealing with Boggarts in his line of work for the Being Division.

After Remus hurried to join the others, and offer moral support to his best friend, I stood in front of the shifting creature, feeling queasy. The last time it had turned into a giant snake, but I wasn't scared of snakes anymore after Sirius had taken me to pet one at the zoo once. I felt a slight twinge of fear begin to sprout and grow inside of my stomach.

What the devil would it turn into?

As if it had heard me, the Boggart stopped and something heavy fell on the floor with a crash. I felt all colour vanish from my face and my blood cold as I stared into the pale lifeless eyes of Sirius. I suddenly felt incredibly dizzy. I didn't know what was happening, the logical part of my brain was telling me he was just behind me, but I couldn't look away to make sure. Then, with a _crack,_ the creature shifted again and it was Remus who laid there, dead. There was absolutely no way I could ever make that funny. When it changed into James, I felt tears running down my eyes.

I surrendered to my panic, crying out and throwing myself at the corpse. I never did reach it,though, as a pair of delicate, yet firm hands grabbed me and pushed me to the side. Through my blurry vision, I saw Ursula make a bear ride a monocycle before it tripped and fell into the trunk, which she locked.

"Aurora!" Remus wrapped me in his arms, cradling me softly against his chest. I brought a shaky hand to his face, feeling the familiar scars that I knew by heart. I wanted to make sure it was him. "I'm here. It's me, I promise. Here– eat this."

He shoved a piece of chocolate into my mouth and I smiled through the tears. _Yeah, that's him alright._

"Well, I was hoping for some excitement, but not quite like this," Ursula joked in good manner. "Come now, up you two. I think it's best if Aurora and Sirius take the rest of the class off to recover. The rest of us will review Grindylows next."

Remus helped me to my feet, keeping his arm possessively around my waist. I grabbed on to the front of his sweater, wishing I could press myself entirely against him to make the cold of my soul go away.

"I should go with them, professor," he said pleadingly.

"That's not necessary, Remus, they will be perfectly fine."

"But I–"

"My decision is final, Remus," she interrupted sternly. "Go on, Aurora. Do try to get better, yes dear?"

I nodded faintly, but my fingers refused to let go of his sweater. Looking into his eyes, he mirrored my struggle. I felt tears swell up again as I finally willed myself to let go and trailed after Sirius. We headed to the Common Room in a strained silence. Upon there, we fell on the couch with matching heavy sighs. I took a deep breath before anxiously glancing towards him.

"What the Boggart said back there..." I started hesitantly, "it wasn't true, you know that, right Sirius?"

His bark of laughter was bitter. "Which part?"

"All of it! None of that rubbish was true. Mom and dad didn't take you in out of pity, they did because they love you," I said hastily. "And you're not weak, alright? You're one of the bravest people I've ever met."

I saw his eyes soften and immediately felt lighter. I couldn't stand watching him suffer, it broke my heart. He dropped his arm around my shoulders, drawing me closer to him.

"Thank you, 'Ro, you always know how to make me feel better."

I smiled, snuggling a bit more into his warmth as he lowered his arm to my waist, breathing in the earthy smell of his cologne. It was mixed with sweat, but it wasn't unpleasant, rather opposite. One my hands acted on its own and took a fistful of the front of his shirt. My senses were inebriated by him and I couldn't help nuzzling my nose on the side of his throat. I felt him drawing a deep breath in against the top of my head and, as he exhaled, his whole body relaxed.

I peered up at him curiously, asking gently, "Who is she? The woman you love, I mean."

"It doesn't matter," he said huskily, hold tightening, "she's no one."

"She must be someone if you fell in love with her," I insisted with a frown. The tug at my stomach started up again. Did it bother me that he was in love with some girl?

He cupped my face with a foreign gentleness, as if he was afraid to break me. He placed his forehead against mine, closing his eyes, but he never answered me.

* * *

 **Sooooo... any thoughts? :D**


	42. Seventh Year - December, 1977

**Hi, guys! Back with another chapter :D**

 **Just wanted to reinforce something before you get on with your reading: Aurora and Sirius are cousins but they are not blood related! A few of you keep pointing out that it's weird that he has feelings for her when they're related, but they don't share any blood and they both know it. Aurora's aunt married Sirius' uncle, so it's safe to say they're distant relatives.**

* * *

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I have no ownership over Harry Potter and its wonderful universe. I do own my OC's and story line.

* * *

 **Harry Potter - The Marauders Era**

 **"The Princess Marauder"**

 _ **December, 1977 - Seventh Year**_

We were sitting at out usual compartment on our way back home for the holidays. Remus was reading a book, as usual, and Peter was sitting quietly beside him, flipping through a Quidditch magazine. James had returned from his Head Boy duties a while ago and he was next to Sirius, who was raving on about the muggle bike he would try to fix this Christmas. He was rather excited about it. The bike had been a gift from uncle Alphard before he passed away last summer, but Sirius hadn't had a good chance to have a go at it yet. I had absolutely no idea how on earth he was going to fix a muggle vehicle when he knew rigorously nothing about how they functioned. It would be fun to watch, though.

I watched him from over the Potions manual I was reading. He spoke with his hands when he was excited, I noticed with a smile. The sunlight streaming in through the window sometimes reflected on the several leather and chain bracelets on his wrists as he moved them about enthusiastically, his whole body swaying faintly with the movements. Pieces of dark hairs would often fall on his face and he pushed them behind his ear almost mechanically, a rehearsed gesture. The fair skin on his jaw was slightly darker, reminding me that he was no longer a young boy and he now had to shave, but it looked good on him, as did the muggle clothes he'd changed into – a black t-shirt and a pair of light jeans, tucked into some thick, mean-looking boots. Honestly, he couldn't've looked more like a rock-star than he did right now.

Shifting in my seat, I stretched out my legs, draped across Sirius lap. He brought one hand to them, brushing them absent-mindedly without interrupting his conversation. I smiled to myself. It made my stomach flutter, the easy-going intimacy between us.

When the compartment door slid open, Emmaline Vance stepped in. Her long golden hair was pulled into a French braid over the shoulder and she was still wearing school robes, the first three buttons on her shirt open to display the top of her rather big breasts. I didn't bother hiding my disgust, nor did I even flinch when she shot me a death glare.

Bloody fucking Vance.

Merlin did I hated her.

Her pretty blue eyes fell upon Sirius and she melted into a sickeningly sweet smile. "Hello, Sirius, would you care to come and help me change out of my robes?"

I bit my tongue hard. What the hell? She wasn't even decent enough to be discreet about it! Sirius chuckled nervously, glancing at me from the corner of his eye. "Maybe later, yeah Vance? I'll go find you at your compartment."

"Well, don't take too long, or I might just start without you." She tossed him one last flirtatious smile and a flutter of eyelashes before vanishing (to hell probably, the wrench).

"Blimey, mate." James scratched his chin, looking positively uncomfortable.

Sirius swatted my foot when he caught me making a gagging gesture. "Stop it."

"How can you kiss _that_? She's wretched!"

"I wouldn't say she's wretched, but she's a bit of a nymphomaniac, I'll give you that," he said with a blush.

I scoffed dryly, "Well, you should probably make it clear to your personal tart that she's not welcome anywhere near a ten feet radius of us, me especially."

"She's hardly my personal tart, 'Ro."

"She's hardly your _personal_ anything, mate," James pointed out.

"She shags at least half of the school," Remus added, showing obvious discontent.

I nodded vehemently. "She's not even that pretty. What do you see in her?"

"Well, compared to you no girl is ever that pretty," James retaliated with a smirk.

"Except Lily," I shot good-naturedly.

He laughed, "Of course, Lily stands on an entirely different level!"

"Prongs is right, though," Remus started, giving me a loving smile, "there's no other girl as pretty as you."

I blushed furiously. As Peter agreed, Sirius frowned, glaring down at his book.

"We shouldn't even compare 'Ro to other girls," he muttered. I raised my eyebrows; what was that supposed to mean? His cheeks turned pink. "I-I'm just saying that you're sort of our ideal conception of the perfect girl... I mean, you're beautiful, and funny, and clever... you're not afraid to break the rules and you never refuse a challenge... you always say what you're thinking and you're always trying to help everyone..."

By the time he trailed off, Sirius had turned completely crimson. Even his neck and ears were red. I eyed him curiously. I'd never seen him blush so intently, not even once. I didn't think it possible at all. I mean, this was Sirius – Hogwarts playboy. He had no shame.

"You're just trying to butter her up so she'll do your chores these holidays, Padfoot," James joked.

I kicked him in the shin, causing him to yelp in pain, before saying, "You think too highly of me, Sirius."

"And you think too low, Aurora," Remus argued. "He's right about everything he said."

My cheeks turned darker. "I don't want you lads to put me in a pedestal..."

"Only Moony puts you up in a pedestal," James replied.

"He does not!"

James snorted. "Are you serious? Why do you think he's never had a girlfriend? It's because no one's ever as good as you to interest him."

"James," Remus drawled in a warning.

"What? I'm just saying..."

Sirius placed his elbows over his knees, leaning forwards. His grey eyes fell over Remus with a twinkle. "Have you ever even kissed a girl before, Moony?"

 _Oh bloody brilliant..._ I had a feeling this was the start of a very embarrassing, awkward and ridiculous conversation. Remus blushed, his body tensing immediately. "Of course I have. Just because I don't go around snogging everything with a skirt that moves doesn't mean I'm a saint, Padfoot."

"Is that so?" Sirius lifted an eyebrow amused. "And have you only kissed or have you been a naughty wolf as well?"

"Oh dear lord, Sirius!" I groaned, hiding my flaming face in my hands. I couldn't even look at Remus, but I didn't need to, I knew he was as red as I was.

Sirius laughed. "Hey, it's just a harmless question. We're curious, he never talks about this stuff with us."

"Because I have nothing to talk about! I'm not going to boast about what I do or don't," he hissed.

"That means you've been a bad wolf," Peter chimed in playfully.

James smirked. "Moony, you dog!"

"I think I'm going to jump off this window now..." I muttered. Boys were so stupid.

"Quit being such a prude, 'Ro."

"I'm not a prude, Prongs. I'm just a decent and reserved person, unlike you lot of perverts!"

"You're just envious because we have a sexual life to talk about and you don't," Sirius joked, crossing his arms behind his head as he leaned back against the seat with a wolfish grin. God, he was so smug. Sometimes I wished I could hex that bloody smirk off his pretty face.

"Yeah well, who says I don't?" I snapped. His face fell and he immediately straightened up, suddenly with a very sober look in his eyes. I realized maybe a few seconds too late that I should've kept my mouth shut.

"What?"

James widened his eyes. "You have a sex life, 'Ro? For real?"

"Shut up! That's none of your blinking business!" Shit. My cheeks were on fire.

"Was it Gideon? I mean, it must've been, right? You never dated anyone else, at least not that we know of," Sirius said coldly.

"I-I uh... I m-mean... err..." I sputtered like a fool. How was I supposed to answer that?

Remus jumped into my defence, "Just leave her alone, Padfoot. It really is nothing that concerns you, is it?"

I caught James glancing back and forth between me and Remus, and I could almost hear the wheels inside his brain reeling. My stomach twisted. This really was a bad conversation to be having with them. Sirius was so tense, veins were bulging out of his forearms as he pinned me down to the cushioned seat with smouldering grey eyes that seemed to bore into the very depths of my soul, leaving me bare.

"I want to know," he growled.

I scowled. "Why? What does it matter to you? It's not like you went ahead and told me you lost your virginity to bloody Vance, is it?"

Sirius paled for a second before piercing Remus with a harsh glare. "You told her? I said I didn't want her to know about it!"

Remus flinched, showing signs of guilt. "I'm sorry, mate, she sort of gave me no other choice..."

"Why was I the only one you didn't tell, huh? Did you actually believe I would've judged you?" I asked angrily.

"No, I just didn't want you to see me like that type of guy..."

I raised my eyebrows, torn between hurt and confused. "What type of guy, Sirius? You've always been a playboy. I didn't even have to be your best friend and live in the same house as you to know that."

He curled his hands into fists. "This is different."

"How so?"

"Because fooling around with girls isn't the same as fucking them in hidden corners," he snapped sharp as a knife.

I pursed my lips into a thin line. For whatever reason, his crass words cut through my heart. Did he really do that? Fuck girls in random corners in the castle? Or was he only saying it to hurt me? I didn't want that for him. I wanted him to be happy with someone who deserved him wholeheartedly. He deserved love and happiness, not quick escapades of cold, impersonal and meaningless sex.

"Why would you that, Sirius?" I found myself asking in a shaky voice. My eyes didn't leave his. "Why would you do something so awful? That's not what you want, I know you."

Something suddenly changed in his face. I couldn't quite put my finger on what, but... his eyes flashed with thunder, torment and anguish swimming inside that stormy grey.

"I can't have what I want." His voice sent a strange chill down my back.

James placed a hand over his shoulder. "Mate, that's enough. Let's quit this for today, yeah?"

Sirius shrugged his hand off, stare never dropping from mine. "If I can't have her, I'm going to have everyone else I can. Maybe then I'll stop wanting her. Maybe then I can finally be free from this disease that's eating me inside."

When he stood up and left the compartment, no doubt to find Vance, I stared after him blankly. I was so confused. Who was he talking about? I had never seen him act like this. Sirius was always hiding his emotions, covering them up with jokes. This was a side of him that I had never seen.

"Bloody hell, Muzzle..." James sighed tiredly, "couldn't you have kept that mouth shut for once?"

I frowned. Now this was my fault?

"You know who she is, don't you James?" I asked, even though I already knew the answer.

"He hasn't told me, but yes, I do. And I am telling you to let it go, alright? Don't waste any of your sleep dissecting this in your head. It won't do anyone any good, especially to him."

"But–"

"Let this go, 'Ro, please."

I pursed my lips into a thin line. "Fine."

* * *

Two days after we got home for the holidays, Sirius was still not talking to me. Every time I tried to, he would simply ignore me and walk out of the room without so much as a word. During meals, he would take the seat furthest away from me possible instead of the one closest, like he always did before, and he never even spared me a glance. He being childish. This wasn't our first fight, nor was it the first time we told each other some harsh things. Why was he acting like this? It almost seemed as if he was wounded, but I hardly believed he had any right to play the victim in this story.

After glaring daggers at the ceiling in my bedroom for a few good minutes, I jumped out of bed with a huff and rummaged through the dresser for something to wear. I quickly threw on some jeans and a thick red sweater with tiny pearls sewed in the front, then shoving my feet into my favourite pair of sneakers. I made my way downstairs to search for the idiot next, but I only found my mother in the kitchen. Her long flowery dress brushed against her legs with a soft 'swish' as she moved around. She glanced towards me when I came in. Her olive green eyes saw through me almost instantaneously.

"Sirius is in the tool shed," she said gently, trying to sound casual. "He's been locked up in there with that old rickety thing since the sun came up. Would you do me a favour and bring this to him, love?"

Mom floated a trey full of English muffins, bacon and scrambled eggs. I flashed her a toothy, grateful smile and headed out into the back yard. The tool shed was a large house made of dark wood. My parents barely ever used it, but I'd heard mom once say her father used to spend hours inside crafting furniture. He'd been a a very successful carpenter before his death.

The door wasn't entirely closed and the sound of guitars and drums floated through the open slit – _Black Dog_ by Led Zeppelin, I noticed. Quietly opening the door, I spotted Sirius crouched in front of uncle Alphard's old Triumph. I understood why mom called it a 'rickety thing', it wasn't in the best of shapes, but that didn't seem to dishearten him. He had pulled his unruly hair into a high ponytail (an attempt to prevent it from falling into his eyes certainly). Both his grey shirt and jeans were stained with oil, some also smudged on the side of his face and above his left eyebrow. A lit cigarette was dangling between his lips, the smoke filled the room with its heavy scent making my nose burn faintly, and I caught a glimpse of his Player's Nº6 pack laying near the toolbox.

I couldn't stop a smile. Sometimes Sirius was more muggle than any muggle-born I had ever met in my entire life.

His eyes snapped towards the door when I stepped fully inside. I could tell the corners of his lips curled into a frown, it sent needles to my heart. He grasped the cigarette between two fingers and put it out in an old ash trey.

"I came in here to be alone," he said coldly. Well, at least he talked to me. It was an improvement.

I gestured with the trey. "Ma told me to bring this to you."

"You can leave it there, thanks."

Rolling my eyes, I placed the food on a wooden table, but didn't leave. I took a few steps closer to him. He pretended to focus on his work, even though I could see him cutting sideways towards me.

"Are you going to stay mad at me even during Christmas?" I asked.

"I'm not mad," he grumbled, wiping sweat off his forehead and smudging more oil on it.

"Of course not. You're ignoring me because you're so happy," I replied sarcastically. "I mean, come on. I don't even know what I did wrong, Sirius."

He let out a long sigh and dropped from his crouch to sit on the floor. When I sat down next to him, he reached for the pack, took one and offered it to me. I wasn't one for smoking, but Sirius always did bring out the gangster in me so I gladly accepted. He pulled out a silver lighter from his pocket, lighting both cigarettes. His first drag was much deeper than mine.

"You did nothing wrong, 'Ro. I'm being a prick, sorry."

"Is this about the girl or..." I trailed off uncertainly.

His nose scrunched and both eyebrows fell over his eyes. "What do you think it's about, uh?"

"Sirius... I'm not a little girl anymore, it was bound to happen eventually..."

"I know that." He sounded bitter. "But I can't stand the thought of some... some... perverted bloke getting his dirty hands all over you."

I snorted. "That's not what happened. Besides, as far as I can tell, you're the only pervert I know."

He shot me a playful glare. "You don't know if I'm a pervert or not."

"And I never want to find out, thank you very much!"

"Are you sure about that, princess?" Sirius smirked as he leaned closer to me, eyes twinkling.

I patted his cheek good-naturedly. "Your flirting doesn't work on me, love."

"Liar."

A cloud of smoke blew out of his lips when he tipped his head back. I eyed the curve of his throat for a second before adverting my gaze elsewhere. My stomach was twisting again. I cleared my throat.

"So uh," I started, shifting so I could get a better look at the vehicle, "made any progresses with this thing yet?"

"Sort of. I managed to get it running, but the engine still needs a few minor adjustments," he answered. "I might use a Growth charm on it afterwards, what do you think?"

My eyebrows shot up. "Isn't it big enough already?"

Again, his mouth twitched into a heartbreaking smirk and he looked at me with mirth. "It's plenty big actually."

"Sirius," I groaned, flushing red.

"I'm joking!" He laughed, hands up in surrender. He finished the cigarette, got on his feet and tugged me up with him. "Come on. Let's go for a ride."

As he wheeled the bike outside of the shed, across the grass, and into the road, I trailed after him. The sun was surprisingly out from behind the clouds today and the roads were thankfully dry. At Cliodne's Glide, our small wizarding village, it never really snowed, at least not like it did in Scotland, but it did rain – a lot. The wide fields surrounding our house were bright green, extending for miles and miles like an emerald carpet. Even though it wasn't raining today, the smell of wet earth lingered in the air, as well as a certain dampness.

Sirius handed me his brown leather jacket. It was far too big for me, and I dangled the long sleeves with a giggle before he rolled his eyes and rolled them for me. He pulled his hair free so the helmet could fit better on his head. Then he placed the other on mine. Also too big.

I watched him swing one leg over the bike and followed his suit, wrapping my arms around his torso. He was only wearing a t-shirt, so I tightened the hold, melding into him as much as possible to, at least, try to keep him warm. I heard him chuckling and he wriggled his arm around to bring one hand to my leg, pulling me even closer. Then he drove off.

The wind was cold and bitter, pinching my cheeks and sneaking inside the jacket to freeze my bones. Oh but the freedom... It was worth it ten thousand times. The road was surrounded by rock walls and wide plains behind them, where cows and sheep were peacefully grazing the green pasture. I leaned my cheek against his broad back with a smile, lacing my fingers through his when his hand found its way into mine.

* * *

It was about two days after Christmas when tragedy struck for the first time.

I was abruptly awakened by my frantic mother on that morning. Thinking maybe Sirius and James had gotten in trouble with the muggle police again, I took my time throwing on a sleeping robe over my fluffy pyjamas. The week before they both had taken the now finally finished bike out on a night in town, but they had been so excited that they didn't even bother with the speeding limit and they were soon being chased by a policeman. After he corned them into an alley (no idea how that happened), the two brilliant idiots decided to take flight right before the poor muggle's eyes. I was sure he'd been more than baffled.

When I joined the rest of my family downstairs, in the living room, and noticed a half-awake Sirius next to my brother, a feeling of dread crept into the pit of my stomach. I definitely didn't like the way my parents were looking at me, especially my mother who was pale as a sheet.

"What happened?" Sirius asked, beating me to the punch.

My father pursed his lips, hands curling. "There was an attack at the Minister's house last night. A lot of wizards and witches were there for his birthday party, we were invited too but we were running late because of a meeting with the Order. When we finally arrived, the Death Eaters had swiped the place clean and vanished. Only a few survived..."

"My god, that's horrible," I breathed.

"Sirius, Aurora," mom started in a calm voice, "you better sit down. Nikon, you go up to your room, alright love?"

As my brother obeyed, panic began to bile in my throat. Sirius moved to sit but I didn't. I couldn't. I had the most horrible feeling that something very, very bad had happened at that party.

"Aurora, sit down," dad said firmly.

I shook my head. "No, I don't want to sit. Just say what you have to say."

"It's best if you sit down, dandel–"

"Stop telling me that, for Merlin's sake! What happened?!"

Mom let out a strangled whimper before covering her mouth and turning away. Dad deflated like a balloon. His shoulders sagged as if a huge weight had suddenly been dropped upon them. "Remus' parents were at the party."

I froze. No. No. He was lying. I started shaking my head, my mom's sobs piercing my ears like shards.

"They didn't make it, dandelion."

"NO!" Sirius held me when I collapsed on my knees, wailing in despair, punching his chest. "You're lying! It's not true! They can't... H-Hope can't...! No!"

"Christ," he muttered against my hair, tightening his grip. "I'm so sorry, 'Ro. Shit, I'm sorry...! It's going to be alright!"

No. Nothing was going to be alright. Hope was dead. She was the most wonderful woman I had ever met, and she had just been taken away from this world – a world that wasn't even her own. It wasn't fair.

For the first time in my life, I was suffocated by Sirius' arms around me. I wanted out of there. I needed air. I couldn't breathe, my lungs were in agony, grief squeezing them, crushing. I needed to find Remus. He needed me.

"Let me go, Sirius," I said as calmly as I could, ceasing my struggles.

He frowned, grip tightening. "No, 'Ro, you can barely stand."

"I said let go."

"Fine."

When he did, I took a few steps back for safety measure. My father went pale. I guess he could see right through me.

"Aurora Belle, don't you dare–"

I didn't stick around to hear the rest.

Even though I was fairly newly-licenced, I successfully Apparated right outside of the little cottage. I made my way inside without an ounce of hesitation, the door wasn't locked. The mere sight of him broke me inside. He was on the couch, knees glued to his chest, curled into the vertical foetus position. Tears rolled down his cheeks, pouring over the picture frame he was holding in his hands.

God, he looked so lost.

"Remus?" I called softly.

His eyes filled me with even more pain. There wasn't a single speck of green, it had all been swallowed by the tormented darkness of his sorrow. "They're gone... m-my m-mom's..." he trailed off with a sob.

"Oh, Remus!" I jumped into the couch and pulled him into my arms. He clung to me for dear life. "I am so sorry, love. I can't imagine what you must be feeling."

"I don't know what I'm going to do without her! I'm not ready to be on my own!

I grasped his face in my hands, drawing it away from my neck. "You're not on your own, Remus, I'm here. I'll always be here – always."

"Aurora..."

When his mouth met mine, I tasted the salt of his tears, the bitterness of his pain, the acidity of his grief. We kissed each other as if the world was ending, as if we would float away without our tongues, our lips, our teeth. The frame he was holding toppled to the floor as he pushed me back on the couch, covering me with the weight of his body.

"Don't leave," he whispered between frenetic kisses, "stay with me."

"Anything you want." I arched into him, throwing my head back when he lowered his attention to my neck. "I'll do everything."

He opened my robe and tossed it away, then my sleeping garments. "I want you. I want to forget everything."

"Then take me, Remus." I stripped him off desperately, every layer until his skin finally touched mine. "Take everything I have, it's yours. I'll keep you grounded, I'll take care of you."

There was no prelude, no foreplay. Remus thrust inside of me without any gentleness, just a hard desperation, gripping my hips to the point of bruising, as he hid his face in my hair, crying and panting. I rocked to his frantic rhythm, bracing myself against him, until he came with strangled groan.

When he collapsed over me, I held him as he continued to sob.

The rest of that day went on like this. We cried. We made love. We cried, then made love again. The cycle repeated itself until the break of dawn, and we were exhausted both physically and emotionally.

A little past eight, I got out of bed, careful not to wake him, took a shower and went downstairs to the kitchen to cook something for us to eat. I found a few slices of bread and eggs so I made some French toast with scrambled eggs. Then I heated some water for coffee. Bloody hell, I really needed coffee. Large quantities in fact.

Arms wrapped around my waist as I turned the bread in a pan. I leaned into him, closing my eyes with a sigh. "I'm sorry for yesterday," he murmured against my hair.

"Don't be silly. There's nothing to be sorry for," I replied assertively.

He kissed my shoulder. "Of course there is. I abused your body like an animal."

"You did no such thing."

I turned in his arms, brushing his scruffy face. He needed to shave, and his eyes were red and swollen, but to me he was still beautiful. There was a certain darkness in his eyes now, I knew it would never fade away again. This was one scar on his soul that would never fully heal.

He leaned into my touch before kissing the palm of my hand. "I love you, Aurora."

My lips curled upwards. "And I love you, Remus. I meant every word I said yesterday – I want to take care of you."

"I'm the man, love, I should be the one who takes care of you," he said with a frown.

"Then we'll take care of each other."

Remus chuckled weakly. "Alright, sounds good enough."

As he moved to take a seat at the table, I finished breakfast. Sliding the plate and the coffee in front of him, I sat down next to him with mine as well. He didn't touch the toast but went straight to the mug.

I wasn't hungry either...

"Do you need help with the... funeral?" The word brought vile taste to my mouth.

He rubbed his face with a tired sigh. "I suppose so. I don't really know how to prepare a funerary ceremony."

Humming in agreement, I gripped his hand. "I was thinking maybe we could ask my parents for help."

"You sure they wouldn't mind?"

"Of course not. My parents love you, Remus, they'll do whatever they can to help. We'll go talk to them later, alright?"

He nodded softly. "Alright then... thank you, Aurora."

* * *

 **This chapter was hard to write... I hate killing characters, especially those I like...**


	43. Seventh Year - January, 1978

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I have no ownership over Harry Potter and its wonderful universe. I do own my OC's and story line.

* * *

 **Harry Potter - The Marauders Era**

 **"The Princess Marauder"**

 _ **January, 1978 - Seventh Year**_

"I don't want to go," Remus grumbled as he worked on a Charms essay.

"C'mon, mate, it'll be fun. You can't stay in a dark hole for the rest of your life."

"Sirius," I shot him sharp glare, "if he doesn't want to go, don't pressure him."

Leaning back into the chair with scowl, Sirius fumbled with a quill. "It's not my intention to pressure him into anything, bu he honestly needs to move on."

"He _is_ moving on."

"Alright... then he needs to have fun, start laughing again, do some pranking. Just do something for Merlin's sake!"

Remus sighed exasperatedly. "And going to one of Slughorn's parties is the best you could come up with?"

"Well, why not?"

"Is it not obvious, Padfoot?" I shot him a look.

I grabbed his hand under the table, and Remus clawed at it with an iron grip. After the funeral, he'd gotten even more depressed. I had told my parents I was going to stay with him at his place until school started, and the boys decided to come too. No matter how hard we tried, though, we couldn't make him smile. Even now, a month later, he didn't, and he was barely sleeping, barely eating. He was becoming thinner day by day. To worsen everything, the full moon was tomorrow and he didn't want any of us to go this time, not just me. The werewolf normally reflected his inner feelings so he was terrified that he would be too violent and hurt us. No one was getting through to him this time.

"What about you, Muzzle?" James asked.

I glanced up from my advanced DADA book startled. "What about me?"

"Are you coming to the party tonight?"

"I'm not if Remus isn't," I quickly prompted.

Sirius let out an annoyed whizz. "You're not going to keep wallowing either, 'Ro, you're coming."

"But I don't want to. I'm in no mood to party."

"You should go." I looked up at him, feeling the sting of hurt. Didn't he want me to stay with him? His hand squeezed mine harder. "I don't want you to stop living your life because of what happened."

"I could say the same to you," I shot with a scowl.

"It's different, Aurora, they were _my_ parents."

"How dare you? I loved Hope like she was my own mother!"

"I know that..." His voice softened as he moved his arm around me and brought me closer to his side. "Which is why I want you to go. Mom wouldn't be happy if she saw you become sad and depressed."

That was low of him. Disarming me with his mother... I really wanted to slap him in that moment. He had no right to say that to me. Hope wouldn't have wanted for him to be depressed either and that wasn't stopping him from crawling deeper and deeper into that dark hole.

Sirius nudged my feet under the table, flashing me a disarming smile that made my stomach flutter when I lifted my head. "You'll be my date. I won't snog anyone and I'll dance with you all night, even to those cheesy love songs you like, I promise."

His offer made me smile too. Sirius really was wonderful, he always knew what to say to cheer me up.

* * *

After our studying session at the library, we returned to the Common Room and I went back to my room to get ready for the party with Lily. She was amazing. Since I wasn't the least bit in the mood for dolling up, she took care of everything for me – my hair, my makeup, my dress, even my shoes. What more of a friend could a girl ask for?

The boys were waiting on the couches when we came out. Peter was taking Daisy apparently, although after all these years if they still hadn't gone official I hardly thought they ever would (I was hoping he would prove me wrong however). I knew Lily was going with Digeby since she was still his girlfriend, and James was talking to Patricia, one of our new Chasers this year. I liked her well enough, but she was a hit loud sometimes, which was annoying after a while and I was certain he would get sick of it quickly.

Remus was squeezed into an armchair with a book. When our eyes met, I felt that familiar clench in my chest. I desperately wanted him to stop hurting... I just wanted him to be happy.

"You look lovely, Muzzle!" Sirius grinned, arm covering my shoulders.

I returned the smile the best I could, feeling strangely awkward in my strapless purple dress. "Thanks, Padfoot."

"Will you be alright, Remus?" Lily asked in concern.

"Won't you really come with us?" I pleaded him with my eyes.

Remus shook his head. "I'll be fine, you lot go and have fun. I'm going to bed in a while anyway."

As they started towards the portrait hole, I hesitated. This didn't feel right. I was supposed to stay with him, the man I loved, not go to a party when he was suffering. Yet, before I could take a step towards him, Sirius tugged on my arm and beckoned me to follow the others. I took one last look at his heartbroken face before leaving. I was suddenly overwhelmed with the urge to cry and I clung to Sirius' arm for dear life, hiding my face in it. He kissed the top of my head gently.

The party ended up not being as dreadful as I expected it to be and, surprisingly, Sirius did stick to his promise. All night, he stayed close to me, joking, dancing, drinking. By midnight he was clearly wasted, but at least he wasn't ditching me to find some tart to snog, or shag. It was way past late when I decided he'd had enough fun for the night and told Lily and the boys that I was going to take him back. I swung his arm over my shoulders and all but dragged his heavy arse down the dark, empty corridors, breathing hard, groaning.

Merlin, the bloke was built like a boxer.

I was completely out of breath by the time we finally reached the Fat Lady. In his hazy drunkenness, Sirius made a particularly nasty joke about her rather _voluptuous_ silhouette that left her seething. She swung the portrait open so harshly, she hit the opposite wall with a bang. Well, at least she opened. Last year she left us outside the whole night.

I grunted, tugging him into the room. "Alright, Padfoot, let's get you on that couch."

"Y'know, 'Ro," he croaked between hiccups, "y'look real pretty! But like, reaaaaally pretty!"

"That's great, Padfoot." I laughed, successfully dropping him into the cushion and then swinging his legs up there too. Finally, I could breathe again. I stepped back, inhaling long and deep, craving for air. How could he be so heavy? Did he have weights in his room that I didn't know of?

"I had a great – _hick!_ – time tonight!"

I smiled, crouching down next to the couch, pushing a few strands of his ebony hair away from his handsome face. "I had a great time too."

The molting grey of his eyes was cloudy as he stared at me from under long, thick lashes. He leaned into my hand with a dreamy smile, his skin was feverish against the coolness of mine.

"I like dancing with you, Muzzle," he slurred slowly.

"I like dancing with too, sweetie," I chuckled. "But you could've danced with someone else, I wouldn't've minded, honestly."

"Nah."

He grabbed the hand on his cheek and tugged me forward. I lost balance and fell half on top of his chest, half out of the couch, with a squeak. When I pushed myself up a couple of inches, I froze; his face was so close to mine that I could feel his firewhiskey-filled breath on my cheeks.

"Sirius...?"

My heart thumped wildly in my chest, pushing against my ribcage so hard I feared it might actually burst out of it. He brought both hands to my face, eyes boring into mine with an intensity that made me shiver. By the Morrigan, he didn't look drunk right now. He looked dangerously, terrifyingly sober.

"You're the only one I want to dance with," he breathed in a husky voice.

I widened my eyes in shock, but when he leaned in, I unfroze and drew back in an abrupt movement that made me fall on my butt. We rivaled stares for a few minute, during which the air in the Common Room was thick, heavy... electric with a crackling static, making every hair on my arms stand up with goosebumps. Then he dropped his head back and closed his eyes, passing out.

I touched the place where my heart was racing like a horse, taking in large gulfs of air. What the fuck had just happened?

* * *

The next day was blur as I tried to avoid Sirius. I couldn't look him in the eye without remembering the way he'd looked at me, or how close his face had been to mine. The heated temperature in the room that night haunted me in my dreams, and I desperately tried to erase everything from my mind. Sirius didn't even seem to remember anything. He was acting completely normal, joking and making fun of me, like he always did. Obviously I didn't tell Remus. There was a full moon that night, he would've gone into a rampage if he knew. With the mating season open, he was possessive on top of moody.

When the sun began to set, the boys and I walked Remus out of the castle and to the Whomping Willow.

"Are you sure about this, Remus?" I asked as I hugged him tightly.

"Yes," he said into my ear, "I'm in too much pain and he can feel it. He'll be far too violent tonight. I can't let any of you near him."

I gripped him harder, lowering my voice, "But he loves me, maybe I could help him calm down..."

"No, Aurora. I'm too scared of losing you to even try."

He pulled away and gave each of the others a brotherly hug before vanishing into the tunnel.

James tugged me gently. "Come on, Muzzle, let's go back to the castle. It's snowing out here..."

Later, as I laid in bed, staring at the ceiling of my room, I felt too restless to sleep. I tried shifting positions about a hundred times but it was just no use. I could hear him howling from the Shrieking Shack. The sound was calling for me, begging me to go find him and save him from his suffering.

 _He's going to murder me_...

I kicked the covers off, grabbed the map from under my pillow and dashed out of the room and the Gryffindor Tower. Avoiding all of the patrolling professors, Prefects, as well as Lily and James, I easily sneaked out of the castle, making my way to the willow. I shifted into my Animagus before ducking under the tunnel, avoiding a mean branch by a lucky shot.

Everything stopped when he saw me stepping into the living room where he usually liked to stay. His golden orbs were darker this time, but not less glowing. There were gashes on his legs and shoulders that looked mighty painful. At first he growled, taking a defensive stance. I pulled my ears back, lowering myself to show him submission and he visibly relaxed. As he prowled towards me and began to walk in circles, I stayed put, until he came to nuzzle my neck lovingly. Instant fire coursed through me at his touch, and I whimpered. The werewolf let out a low growl from the depths of his chest, moving to stand behind me, inhaling sharply.

 _Oh god_... I shuddered when his nose touched me like a butterfly kiss before pulling away and mounting me. With another low growl, he thrust into me harshly, but it wasn't painful. It was absolutely amazing. He was exactly what I needed to quench my fire, he was all I wanted. Both of them. They were both mine.

It was very quick, and wild, and animalistic, and I loved it. He pumped hard into me, hitting me over and over again in that sweet, sweet spot that Remus knew by heart. My body stiffened and I arched my hips more to him, whining, whimpering as he made me come until he too emptied himself inside of me with a loud snarl.

We waited a while before drawing apart. Then we curled into each other on the corner of the room, licking and nuzzling each other, slowly drifting into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

The morning arrived soon. Next to me, Remus stirred awake and I shifted back into human too. He stared into my eyes with an unreadable emotion plastered on his face, and I wondered if he remembered anything that had happened.

"How could you, Aurora?" His voice shook.

I flinched. "I felt him calling me... I couldn't stay away..."

"I told you I didn't want this to happen!"

"Why? He's my mate, just like you are, and I love and desire the both of you! Is that really so wrong?"

Remus pursed his lips, eyes tormented. "What if he had hurt you? What if he was violent to you?"

"But he wasn't Remus!"

"It doesn't matter! Can you for a second imagine how scared I was when I saw him do that to you through his eyes without being able to stop it?"

Decided on not letting him corner me into feeling guilty about this, I sprung forward and kissed him deeply. His response was automatic, he didn't even try to struggle. His tongue found mine into a dance and his hands flew to my hair, gripping it, pulling me closer. I pushed him down on his back and straddled him, kissing along his jaw and south his neck as he roamed my body with hot hands, moaning.

"You're using sex to distract me? That's so low, love," he chuckled throatily.

I nibbled on his ribs playfully, feeling him tremble under me. "I like sex better than arguing."

"Yeah," he grunted, fisting my hair again when I reached his navel, "me too."

It was my turn to chuckle. I ghosted my lips over his hardness with a smile before taking him in my mouth. Remus jolted his hips with a groan. "Fuck, Aurora!"

God, he tasted amazing, and he was hard in my hand as I moved it up and down at the speed of my mouth. His fingers were tugging hard on my hair, his hips jerking with my rhythm. I could hear his ragged breathing and his sounds of pleasure and I found them more arousing than anything. When he was close, I stopped, and this time I was the one who mounted him. I threw my head back, moaning louder with each thrust.

"Remus," I moaned.

He groaned, one hand raising to grab my breast and the other to grip my hips, guiding them up and down faster. The first wave of orgasm hit when he pinched my nipple at the same time he slammed into me. I cried out as another wave followed, and he sat up, rolling us over so he could thrust in quicker, harder, deeper. I forced his head down to kiss him, swallowing his own strangled cry when he finally exploded, shaking all over. When it was over, I held him as he lowered his cheek to my chest, trying to catch his breath.

"So much better than arguing," he muttered with a small smile against my breasts.

I laughed.

* * *

 **Sooo... I got a bit carried away there, didn't I? Eheh**

 **But honestly, who doesn't love a hot, steamy session of lustful passion?**


	44. Seventh Year - February, 1978

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I have no ownership over Harry Potter and its wonderful universe. I do own my OC's and story line.

* * *

 **Harry Potter - The Marauders Era**

 **"The Princess Marauder"**

 _ **February, 1978 - Seventh Year**_

After Quidditch practice, I helped James pack everything before we both hit the locker rooms for a shower. We met outside when we were done and headed back to the castle, goofing around. As I expected, Patricia, the Chaser girl he had been dating for a few weeks, had finally reached her expiration date for him and he'd dumped her this morning, which was a gigantic mistake because she spent the entire practice ignoring his orders and shooting snide remarks every chance there was. Honestly, though, what was the girl hoping for? Everyone in the castle knew James was completely smitten by Lily. Every other girl he would date was simply a distraction to get his mind off of the fact that she could barely tolerate him.

As soon as we reached the Great Hall to get some lunch, the boys came dashing towards us, looking frantic.

"What happened?" I asked worriedly.

"It's Lily!" Remus prompted.

"That bloody arsehole boyfriend of hers sent her to the hospital wing with a broken nose!" Sirius spat angrily, shoulders trembling.

I let out a cry of outrage. "What?! How dare he? I am going to bust his head open!"

"You're not the only one!" James growled, curling his hands into fists. "Where is he?!"

Peter frowned. "Dumbledore's got him in his office. Think he'll be expelled?"

A dark, evil cackle came out of James. "He better not, because as soon as he steps out I am going to transfigure him into a fucking ant so I can stomp on him until there's nothing left!"

We all shuddered. He was really capable of doing exactly that. I knew he was. This was Lily we were talking about – the girl he loved more than anything in the world even when she continuously insulted and hated him with a burning passion. I gritted my teeth. She'd told me his parents were blood supremacists, but I thought he was different, he made her happy. How could he hit her? It wasn't even a spell, it was an actual act of domestic violence, intended to draw blood and leave a mark. God, I was so furious!

"Look– there he is!" Peter squeaked.

My sight went red. Completely red. Before I realized what I was doing, my hand was in the air and Digeby was flying into a wall across the Hall.

"Bloody hell, Muzzle!"

Ignoring the shocked, scared stares of everyone in the room, I marched over to the bastard groaning on the floor.

"What the devil d'you think you're doing, wrench?" he spat with disdain.

A curse whizzed past my ear, hitting him straight in the head. The ugly thing swelled to its double as Remus came up next to me, growling, "You wash your mouth before ever speaking to Aurora like that, you piece of rubbish!" He turned to James, who was slowly prowling towards Digeby. "He's all yours, Prongs."

The sound of James cracking his knuckles echoed through the silent Hall before he pounced over him, punching him repeatedly. This time, none of us made a move to hold him back. The prick deserved every single bruise.

By the time McGonagall and Slughorn came over, James had all but broken three of Digeby's front teeth and his nose, and given him two black eyes and a swollen lip. It took the both of them to pry him off the bloodied mess that was the stupid Ravenclaw. As they levitated his body out of the Hall, I thought I caught a glimpse of the ghost of a smile on McGonagall's face.

"She didn't give us detention," Sirius commented as we headed out of the Hall, smirking when the people scurried away, frightened.

"I think she smiled too," I told him.

Remus chuckled softly, "Well, Lily is her favourite after all."

"I want to see her," James said quietly, rubbing his bloodied knuckles. They probably hurt like the devil.

"Then let's go."

Poppy was hovering over Digeby when we walked into the hospital wing, treating him with very little gentleness I noticed with satisfaction. We went straight to the cot where Lily was sitting, looking at the floor, touching her already fixed nose. It was still a bit bruised, though. She lifted her head at our arrival and her eyes were immediately drawn to James' hand.

"You did that to him?" Her voice was shaky as she stared up at James with a strange look on her face. "For me?"

He nodded shyly. "I can't stand the idea of someone hurting you, Lily..."

Lily reached out without a word and he immediately took her hand. She turned it over and brushed the bruised knuckles, muttering an incantation that closed the wounds and healed them.

"I don't need to tell you how much of an idiot you are," she said, briefly making him flinch.

"Right..."

"But," her voice softened, "thank you... James... for always defending me..."

I smiled, watching them with a fuzzy warmth quickly spreading through my heart.

* * *

Valentine's Day sneaked up on us soon after the incident with Lily.

Turns out, the idiot had tried to force himself on her and she fought him back. So he gave her a broken nose, but she gave him a kick in the nuts before fleeing to the headmaster's office. Dumbledore didn't expel him, unfortunately, but he forbade him to ever get near any other girl in school again and he was stuck with detention in the Forbidden Forest with Hagrid for the rest of the year. And there was no way Hagrid would ever make that a picnic in the park for him because he loved Lily as much as we did.

As Lily changed into the fifth outfit in the short period of thirty minutes, I groaned and buried my face in a pillow.

"God, Lils, just make up your mind already! He's probably been waiting for you downstairs for the last hour!"

Her pretty green eyes widened in panic. "You think so?! Oh no! But I want to look perfect for him..."

I laughed at that. "Prongs thinks you're the most beautiful woman in the world, love. You could go out with him wearing a garbage bag that he would still worship the ground you walk on!"

She blushed with a giant smile. "I still can't believe I'm actually going on a Valentine's date with him... it's so weird... but exhilarating at the same time, y'know? To be honest I've always found him very handsome, and he's quite brilliant when he's not acting all peacock flashing his feathers."

"I knew that."

"No you didn't, you liar." She chucked me a hairbrush, but I ducked out of the way in time, giggling.

"Fine, I didn't, but I hoped so," I said good-naturedly as I hoisted myself off the bed and joined her in front of the mirror. She looked really beautiful in her long-sleeved emerald green dress. It made her eyes pop out. "I bet Prongs is going to flip out when he sees you. Remus told me this morning that he didn't sleep a wink, afraid it was all a dream and he would wake up to you hating him again."

"He's an idiot."

I hummed in agreement. "Now he's your idiot, though."

Her face lit up. "He is, isn't it? Oh, Aurora! I'm so happy!"

I stumbled a bit when she threw her arms around me before I returned the hug with a laugh. "I'm glad, Lils! It's about time you two get together!"

"Where do you think he'll take me?" she probed eagerly. She'd been trying to figure out what he had planed for days now, but none of us (not even me) were giving out any hints. James wanted to surprise her with a picnic in a rather beautiful and secluded meadow we'd stumbled upon one time.

I shrugged innocently. She flashed me a look that said "liar" but then she shook her head, not really bothered since she was going to figure out soon enough. I watched leave the room with a quick goodbye over the shoulder before I jumped out of my bed and hoped into the bathroom, craving for a long hot shower. Afterwards, I slipped into a white off-the-shoulders dress and went downstairs to search for Remus, wondering if he had planned anything for us today. No that I was much of a Valentine's Day fan, because I truly wasn't.

Weirdly enough, I didn't find Remus anywhere. Where could he have gone to?

Rounding a corner near the DADA classroom (somehow he always ended up in there, doing chores and favours to the actual teacher), I crashed against someone and bounced back into the floor. I blinked flabbergasted as Sirius cursed loudly and helped me get onto my feet again. He rubbed the back of his head, seaming sheepish.

"Sorry about that, 'Ro," he mumbled.

"That's alright..." I trailed off, watching him glance worriedly over the shoulder with a slightly panicky look on his face. "Are you running from someone?"

He nodded vehemently. "Yes! I can't get rid of Vance. I've been avoiding her since school started but she's really putting up a bit of an effort today, said she had a Valentine's surprise for me."

I rolled my eyes, annoyed. Typical. "Why's that a problem? I thought she was your plaything."

"She's not–" Sirius cut himself off, chewing on the inside of his cheek. One of his hands shot to his hair and he ruffled the curls even more than they already were. "Look, just help me get rid of her, alright? I'll make it up to you. Promise."

"Fine," I huffed.

When said wretched witch caught up to him, I stepped closer to Sirius. She glared daggers at me, sticking her chin up in a silent dare as she said, "I believe Sirius and I had plans, Rosier."

I plastered a sweet smile on my face, wrapping an arm around his waist and leaning my head against his shoulder. "Oh I'm sorry, Vance. It seems no one told you yet. Sirius and I have been seeing each other since Christmas holidays."

I felt Sirius tense with shock next to me and I stepped on his foot discreetly, so he wouldn't blow everything up. Vance's face was priceless. Her pretty blue eyes darted between us.

"You're lying... right?"

Sirius finally decided to get himself together. "It's true, Vance. My sincere apologies, but you know how these old families work, do you not? It's always very encouraged to marry within the pureblood line."

To further prove his point, he brought me impossible close to his body. A bold move. Unnecessary too, if you asked me. I felt my temperature rise when I realized his body had shifted so it molded with mine perfectly. Blood quickly rushed into my cheeks when I looked up at him, meeting those fathomless grey orbs that always seemed to pierce through my soul.

Vance let out a frustrated wail before swiveling on her heels and stomping off in a fit of fury. But Sirius didn't let go of me. Both of his hands were on my back and they burned my skin even over the fabric of the dress.

I cleared my throat nervously. "She's gone, Sirius..."

He didn't answer right away. In fact, when he opened his mouth, what came out had nothing to do with what I'd said. "Sometimes I wonder... if maybe I'd stayed with my family and if maybe your father never separated from his... maybe... do you think maybe they would've arranged for us to... you know..."

I bit my lip, looking away from him. "Why would you wonder about something like that? You would've been miserable if you'd stayed with those people."

"I know that," he said gently. "It's just a thought that sometimes cross my mind when I can't sleep."

As kindly as possible, I pried myself from his arms. I couldn't breathe properly when he held me like that. It felt as if a heavy weight was crushing my lungs, suffocating me.

"You bloody think too much, Sirius."

His smile was rueful. "Yeah... I guess I do..."

* * *

 **James and Lily are finally gettin** **g together – yeih! Whoelse is as happy as me? ;)**


	45. Seventh Year - March, 1978

**Hello guys! Back with another chapter and in this one it finally happens what you've all been waiting and asking me for! Not in the best way perhaps, but it was how I decided it should go.**

 **So, feel free to review and message me with your opinions and thoughts, as always :D**

* * *

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I have no ownership over Harry Potter and its wonderful universe. I do own my OC's and story line.

* * *

 **Harry Potter - The Marauders Era**

 **"The Princess Marauder"**

 _ **March, 1978 - Seventh Year**_

"Good evening, class," Professor Ursula said with a smile as she started Defence Against the Dark Arts, my last class of the day. "Today we are going to be learning about the very famous, and quite handy, Patronus Charm. So, first things first, who can tell me what a Patronus is and what it serves for?"

Lily's hand shot up. "A Patronus is an ancient spell which can repel Dementors in case of danger. There are two types of Patronuses: Incorporeal and Corporeal. The last one is more powerful and so it requires a more skilled wizard or witch, as well as a particularly strong happy memory."

"Very well, Lily. Fifteen points to Gryffindor."

The guys high-fived behind me. Lily and I exchanged smiles, finding their reaction both childish and endearing.

"Like our lovely Lily correctly explained, a Corporeal is very hard to conjure and that is what we're hoping for today. Most will likely not succeed at this, but no worries, even Incorporeal Patronuses can be helpful in times of need." Ursula paused as she strolled to the front of the room. "Everyone up and push those desks out of the way. We need space to practice more comfortably, do we not?"

The sound of scratching filled the room while we scurried around to comply to her request. When the room was cleared, all desks and chairs pushed to the sides, and we scattered around the empty floor, she taught us how to position our wands and how to pronounce the incantation correctly.

"And remember," she added on a last note, "happy memories, my dears, lots and lots of happy memories."

Looking around, I saw everyone closing their eyes and focusing. So I did the same. I dug through my memory files, but I didn't need to go very far. The day Remus kissed me for the first time flashed before my eyes and I knew that was the one. My most precious, happiest memory of all. The warmth of joy spread to my every corner and, as it did, I drew my wand out and pronounced the words. The exclamations of wonder attracted my attention and I opened my eyes.

"Wow!" I heard someone to the side say.

And wow indeed. Remus and I were the only ones who had done it on our first try and I was now staring at the two silver wolves that were our Patronuses as they nuzzled each other's muzzles with lovely whimpers. I looked up at him and we both flushed red.

"How wonderful! Two fully Corporeal charms and they're a matching pair! Aurora and Remus, you never cease to amaze me. Well done, you two, well done!"

Eyes were burning into my skull. I didn't need to turn around to know it was Sirius. God, I just hoped this Patronus thing wouldn't mess up everything Remus and I had struggled to hide.

Throughout the class, Remus and I sat back on the desks, watching the rest of our classmates go at it. Beside us, our wolves curled up into each other. I briefly wondered when they would fade away, but I didn't dwell on it. I liked them. A lot.

The next one to succeed was Lily, whose Patronus was a lovely doe. James followed and it was no surprise his turned out a stag, coinciding with not just his Animagus but also Lily's charm. Two matching pairs in one class. Ursula was grinning like the cat who had just eaten the canary. It was rather funny.

A few others managed to perform Corporeals too. Most didn't, though. Wormtail's was a rat, of course, and Sirius' a giant dog that could've easily passed by as a wolf if it didn't have such a shaggy fur. Alice had an eagle and Dorcas a swan. Bloody Vance had a ferret, and I thought it couldn't've suited her better. I was surprised to see that Snape's Patronus was a doe like Lily's, and so was she, even though they refused to spare even a glance towards each other.

When class finished, we packed our stuff, put everything back into place and headed out.

"Matching pairs, huh?" Sirius said, sounding bitter. I furrowed my eyebrows, my stomach shriveling. "So first you turn out be a wolf as an Animagus and now you both have wolves for Patronuses. Isn't it a bit odd?"

My throat closed. Apparently Remus' did too because he was genuinely speechless.

"Well, they're best friends, mate," James chimed in quickly, surprising me, "and they have a lot of things in common. It's only natural, don't you think so?"

"You're very right, James," Lily agreed promptly with a smile.

Sirius shrugged with a scowl. "Whatever. Let's go get something to eat, I'm starving."

As he sped down the corridor, Remus and I sagged with relief.

That was close.

* * *

On the day of Remus' birthday, I decided I wanted to surprise him. And I had the perfect idea.

During breakfast, our usual group brought a cake from the kitchens and we sang him _"Happy Birthday"_ at the Great Hall, quickly being joined by the rest of the students. His face turned ten different shades of red. His smile was the size of the world, and I was unbelievably happy to see him finally returning to the cheerful, cheeky Remus I loved.

We had classes until lunch time, but afterwards we were free. Somehow James convinced everyone to have a friendly Quidditch match, so we ended up spending the whole afternoon at the pitch playing. Even Lily climbed up on a broom, which was completely out of character of her. James, who was now officially her boyfriend (and the happiest and proudest lad in the entire school), was actually starting to rub off on her. Next she would be pulling pranks with us!

After dinner, we went back to the Common Room.

As we sat on the couch, I leaned back against Remus' chest, comfortably nested into the heat of his body, fitted between his legs. "Remus," I called in a whisper when everyone was distracted. He hummed against my hair. "Meet me here after everyone falls asleep."

I felt his lips curl upwards. "Okay."

At midnight, I sneaked out my room. He was waiting for me by the fireplace and I jumped into his arms as soon as I reached him. He chuckled, hugging and kissing me just as enthusiastically.

"So, where to M'Lady?" He curtsied charmingly.

I giggled, tugging him out of the Common Room. "You shall see, M'Lord."

We threaded carefully through the long corridors. My heart was thundering against my rib cage with the fear of someone catching us because we hadn't brought with us neither the cloak nor the Marauder's map.

At the end of the hall on the seventh floor, I finally saw the familiar tapestry of Barnabas, the Barmry, trying to teach trolls how to ballet. I told Remus to stand back a few steps as I paced back and forth three times in front of the blank wall next to the decoration. A small golden door appeared in the bricks. I opened it, praying for the room to look exactly as I asked for.

It was perfect. The only light in the room was that of a fireplace burning in a corner and several candles hovering in the air scattered around. There was a wide bed at the centre, covered with deep red sheets and pillows, lacy sheer curtains hanging from the ceiling over the headboard.

Remus hugged my waist from behind, nuzzling my beck. "It's so beautiful, Aurora. Is this all for me?"

"Yes," I breathed, leaning into him for a moment before stepping away and turning around. "And this is too."

I undid my robe, opened it and slid the fabric down my shoulders. It pooled around my feet, leaving me at the mercy of his hungry eyes as they roamed up and down my body. They lingered on my red stockings and garter belt for an eternity, then moved up to my matching lacy bra.

He licked his lips, swallowing. "My god, Aurora..."

I blushed, biting my lip. "Do you like it?"

"Like it?" Remus crashed into me, kissing me passionately, hands digging into the small of my back. "I'm going to eat you tonight, my Little Red Riding Hood."

I snaked my arms around his neck and pressed myself against his body with a smirk. "Please do, my ravishing bad wolf."

He laughed as he picked me up and started for the bed with my legs wrapped around his waist. When he lowered me onto the mattress, I quickly pulled his t-shirt off, desperate for his smooth skin and rock hard flesh. I dug my nails on his back as his lips trailed down my jaw and neck, arching into his hands fondling with my breasts. He slid off the lacy lingerie expertly and soon his mouth was there too, his hot tongue flickering around my nipple, then the other, until I was squirming in pleasure.

My body bowed under him, moaning his name, fingers firmly gripping strands of his hair. Hot. Christ, I was so hot. On fire, all over. I needed him. I needed him fully inside of me, filling me completely.

The rest of our clothes came off, and his lips moved downwards as he spread my legs wider. When his hot breath fell over my warm center, I jolted, nearly going over the edge with just that. My cry echoed across the room as he held my hips still, taking control of the rhythm and of my rippling waves of pleasure. One of his fingers slipped inside of me, and I thrashed wildly. My gasps fell into step with his thrusts and the swirling of his tongue. When a powerful orgasm crashed over me, my body quivered with loud sounds of ecstasy.

Remus moved up to ravish my lips again, growling from the depths of his chest. "I love how you taste, Aurora. I love how wet you get for me."

"Oh god, Remus!"

Kissing me again, he thrust into me with a strained groan. His hips rocked with mine, touching me deep, going hard and fast as he bit on my neck and hooked a hand around the back of my knee to push my leg further up.

"Remus!" I cried, coming, squeezing him tightly, shaking as I clung to his shoulders. His growl in response was feral as he followed me in my release. He hoisted himself on his elbows, looking down at me with a wolfish grin that made all tingly.

"This is the best birthday ever," he said happily. "I want to do it all night."

I shook with laughter, stroking his hair fondly. "Won't my big bad wolf get a stomach ache if he eats too much?"

"No way. This big bad wolf wants to keep eating his Little Red Hood until there's nothing left of her," he joked against my lips before placing upon them a sweet peck.

I laced his neck with a smile, feeling him growing hard inside of me again. Oh my, he really wasn't joking–

"A-Aurora...?"

We froze.

Robotically, I turned my head towards the door in panic. My heart dropped at the sight of Sirius with James standing behind him, fidgeting uncomfortably. Sirius was in shock, his face was a mix of outrage, hurt, anger, and too many other emotions to count.

"W-what are y-you doing h-here?!" Remus exclaimed shakily, moving around frantically to cover me with the sheets and pull on some pants.

"He saw you two disappear together in the map..." James muttered quietly. "I tried to stop him..."

Sirius paled, staring at his best friend in anguish. "You knew?! How could you, Prongs!"

"I didn't know, I just suspected that's all!"

"Oh my god!" he exclaimed in disbelief before turning to me. "Even after you promised, Aurora! You promised you wouldn't be with any of us!"

 _Shit!_ I slid off the bed, keeping a tight hold of the sheet around me, and walked to him, but he stepped back, eyes shining with angry tears. "I promised not to date any of you, Sirius, but Remus and I never really dated..."

He scoffed bitterly, "So what, you just fucked around behind everyone else's back?"

"Sirius, it's not like that," Remus argued.

"The fuck it isn't!" he shouted, making me flinch. "How long has this been going on? How long have you two been lying to my face?"

"Since September... of sixth year..."

If possible, he went even whiter, looking positively like he was about to hurl. He brought both hands to his head, laughing without any humour. "I can't believe this. My best friends have been lying to me for two fucking years! How did you even manage to hide this for so long?"

There was a pregnant pause. Then, suddenly realization downed on him. "Lily... of course. She knew all along, didn't she?"

I pursed my lips, refusing to answer even though he didn't need any confirmation.

"Even when you were with Prewett..." Sirius shook his head as if in denial. "Now everything makes sense... How you two would suddenly disappear from the room, how you match at everything... how you cried that time at the ball... the guy who wrote the song was you, weren't you Remus?"

Remus sagged, looking defeated. "Yes... I love Aurora, Sirius. She's everything to me."

"How dare you?!" Sirius snarled violently. "How dare you say that to me, Remus?! ME!"

"Sirius–"

"Don't touch me!" He jolted away from my hand like it would infect him with the plague. "I never want to speak with you two again!"

Before any of us could stop him, he stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him. My legs gave in underneath me, but James caught me in time. I clung to him, breaking into tears as Remus came up to take me from him and hold me in his arms instead. My heart was breaking. I never wanted for him to find out like this, I never wanted to hurt him. Sirius was the most important thing in my life.

"I honestly tried to stop him, Moony..."

"I know, James... I apologize for having put you in this position..."

I sobbed harder, burying my nose into his chest while he rubbed my back soothingly. "W-what a-are w-we g-going t-to d-do?!"

"Please don't cry, 'Ro," James said sadly and I felt him brush my hair with a gentle hand. "Sirius just needs time... I'll talk to him when he calms down, alright?"

Remus sighed. "Don't know if it'll do any good..."

"Look, mate, I'm not and I will never judge you because I know you've been in love with her since we were eleven years old, but this was the worst possible way to go around it you could've come up with. This is Sirius we're talking about... you understand what I'm getting at, don't you?"

"Yes..." He pulled me harder against him. "I do... but she's mine, James, she's mine..."


	46. Seventh Year - April, 1978

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I have no ownership over Harry Potter and its wonderful universe. I do own my OC's and story line.

* * *

 **Harry Potter - The Marauders Era**

 **"The Princess Marauder"**

 _ **April, 1978 - Seventh Year**_

My life was in shambles. In one single night, everything I held dear simply crumbled apart. The ground had been yanked from beneath my feet and I didn't know how to get it back. Sirius was my most precious friend, he and I shared something that could never be explained, yet now he wouldn't waste a word or a look with me.

In the middle of this confusion, at least James and Peter didn't hate me and Remus. Obviously Peter was completely shocked when he first heard, but he was surprisingly understanding, or he just didn't really care. I was betting higher on the last. I loved Peter to death but sometimes I wondered if he lived in the same plane of existence as us, or in another entirely opposite.

Now that all of them were aware of our feelings for each other, we should've been able to express them out in the open without any shame. Unfortunately, it didn't work like that. We were terrified of doing anything remotely affectionate because Sirius could be watching, and we didn't want to flaunter our "wrong-doings" in his face and further mess things up.

From afar, I started noticing small, subtle changes in him as the month progressed. For one, he was losing weight at an alarming pace, his regal cheekbones were quickly turning into sharp edges of bone, and his cheeks dents on each side of his face. His hair stopped looking so luscious and shiny too. But the worst of it all was the insane amount of girls I saw him parading around, including Vance, even after the trouble I'd gone to get ridden of her for him. It was all just too much. I tried talking to him but he wouldn't let me. He pushed me away and yelled until I was crying so hard I couldn't sputter out another coherent word. Why was he doing this to me? Why wouldn't he at least listen to what I had to say?

"You should eat something, Aurora," Lily told me during lunch on a Saturday.

Making a face, I pushed the plate away. "Lately everything tastes like acid..."

"I second that," Remus grumbled as he picked at his own food with a face mirroring mine.

"C'mon, mates," James groaned. "It's bad enough that Padfoot refuses to eat, and now you two want to do the same so I have another thing to worry about?"

"Sorry, Prongs..." we chorused gloomily.

I sneaked a glance towards the end of the table where Sirius was sitting with Peter, heaving a sigh. "He's never going to forgive us, is he?"

Lily clicked her tongue. "Of course he is. Give him space, he'll get over it eventually."

"She's right, Muzzle. Sirius can't live without you."

"I hope so..." I sighed again. "I miss him..."

Remus placed a quick kiss on the side of my head. "Me too, love."

"Alright, enough with the bloody moping. Let's go to Hogsmead and get you two a ridiculous amount of comforting chocolate."

James jumped to his feet with an encouraging grin and pulled Remus up as well, as Lily did the same to me. As we headed out of the Great Hall, I made a point of avoiding Sirius who I could feel burning wholes through the back of my skull.

"Can't believe I'm about to say this, but not everything can be mended with chocolate," Remus half-joked.

"It's official. We've clearly fallen into depression."

"Even chocolate's ruined for us..."

"What's next, we slit our wrists open?"

"Maybe we hang ourselves in the bathroom."

"Drowning in the lake sounds more appealing."

Our friends laughed good-naturedly.

"You two really do make a perfect couple," Lily chuckled.

As we reached the courtyard, the sound of someone crying caught my attention. Up ahead, a group of Slytherins was cornering two Hufflepuff first years like a flock of vultures circling their dying prey. One of the young boys had a gash on his cheek and the other a nasty engorged nose. A wave of rage crashed over me. Bloody slithering vipers!

"Oi!" Lily shouted, storming towards the bullies with us on her toll. "What d'you think you're doing to those boys?"

Mulciber turned to her with a sneer. "Well, if it isn't dearest Head Girl and Head Boy. Dumbledore must've been out of his wits when he gave you two those badges!"

"Nevertheless, Mulciber, we do have them and you owe us respect," James prompted coldly. "Now step away from the boys."

"Uhhh! We're so scared of the mean Gryffindor!" Bertram scoffed, lifting his chin in a dare. "What are you going to do if we don't, Potter?"

James' wand shot up. "Would you care to find out, Bertram?"

When the guy copied him, I pulled my wand out of my pocket too and pointed it at him. He looked slightly frightened for a brief moment. Well, he better be. _Mess with my friends, you mess with me._

"Are you forgetting the last time you measured forces with us, Bobble Head Bertram? Perhaps you would fancy one of those again, wouldn't you?"

"Oh how amusing." A Slytherin girl, Dina Abbot, stepped forward with an evil curl on her lips. "The Marauder tart defending her little boy toys. Don't you have something better to occupy yourself with? Y'know, like getting down on your knees and blowing them one at a time. That is what you do, isn't it? I mean, why else would they hang around you all the time–"

"Shut your fucking wretched mouth, Abbot," Remus growled, drawing his wand out as well.

She cackled like a hyena. "Defending your whore, are you Lupin? I bet she comforted you rather well when your parents dropped dead at the Death Eaters' wands. My dad was there. Did you know your father was a pathetic and weak wizard who begged to be spared when even your muggle mother didn't?"

Who fired first, if me or Remus, I had no idea, but she flew across the courtyard before she could roll another word off that viperish tongue. The fight broke in the next second, flashes of light flaring everywhere, curses and hexes blasting from our wands. In the middle of the hazard, I managed to remember to shove the young Hufflepuffs out of the way and they flew to the castle, most likely to call for a professor. As a the fight picked up, the students who had gathered to watch ran out of the way with the fear of getting caught in the crossfire.

I disarmed Mulciber before Abbot, who had dusted herself off the floor, jumped into action and did the same to me. She simpered smugly. Oh, so she thought that would stop me. I shot her a grin, and as she took a step back I raised my hand and flew her up into the air, where I turned her upside down, flashing her horrid yellow frilly panties to the whole school.

There was a familiar bark behind me. I looked over my shoulder to find Sirius jumping into the fight with a grin, hitting one of the Slytherin boys on the chest with a curse that made him fall to the floor in a fit of painful, uncontrollable laughter. The way his face lit up with pride filled me with happiness and ache. I missed him. God, I missed him so much–

"AURORA!"

Turning around when Remus called me in panic, I watched frozen as Bertram raised his wand straight at me and shouted: " _Sectumsempra_!"

"NO!"

I didn't even see him coming. I blinked and, the next thing I knew, Remus was limp on the ground, writhing in agony. Deep gashes appeared on his chest, soaking his white shirt with blood, quickly staining the rock underneath his back and touching the tip of my shoes.

"Remus!" I cried desperately, dropping to my knees beside him. I hovered my shaky hands over him in a hopeless state of panic, not knowing what to do with them or even if I should touch him or not.

The courtyard had gone completely silent, the fight had ceased. I briefly acknowledged my friends joining me next to him, but I couldn't look away from his alarmingly pale face. I needed to something. If I didn't, then he would...

 _Oh god, please no!_

"Auro...ra..." he croaked out

Crying, I touched his cold cheek. "T-tell me w-what to do! P-please, Remus... d-don't...! I c-can't l-live without y-you!"

"I'll... always... lo-love... you... Aurora..." His beautiful hazel green eyes filled with tears. When he closed them, I shattered inside.

"NO! REMUS, DON'T YOU DARE!"

"Oh no...!" I heard Lily sob.

"Moony!"

We were crying, all of us. Couldn't he hear us? He couldn't die. He couldn't leave us. He couldn't leave me! I couldn't begin to imagine a life without him, he was my world, my soulmate–

"Stand back! All of you!"

Through my blurry vision, I saw Snape shove everyone aside so he could kneel next to Remus, opposite of me. Our eyes met for the briefest of heartbeats before he focused on the man I loved, hovering his dark wand over the wounds across his stomach and chest, swiping it back and forth as he chanted something under his breath repeatedly.

The blood started to crawl back inside Remus, clearing off the floor. After the third time Snape moved his wand and chanted, the wounds closed up entirely and his chest heaved up and down peacefully even though his eyes remained shut. Shakily, I placed my hand over his sternum. When his heart thumped underneath my fingers, I cried harder and hugged his cold body to me.

"Oh god, thank you...! Thank you so much...!"

* * *

"Well, it appears you will be leaving Hogwarts with quite the repertoire of scars, Mr. Lupin," Poppy said as she fawned over Remus, ointing his closed gashes with dittany paste.

Remus croaked out a scratchy laugh. "Maybe it'll make me popular with the ladies."

I slapped him on the arm, scowling. "You don't get to make jokes about this, Remus John Lupin, especially about ladies! I'll hex any woman who comes within less than five feet from you."

"Your jealousy flatters me, my love," he replied good-naturedly, taking my hand and squeezing it, "but we both know there are no other ladies for me than the one I already have."

"At least you're feeling well enough to joke, that's always a good sign." Lily leaned back into her chair, shaking her head with a smile.

"I'm fine, but these two mother hens won't stop fussing over me!"

"What were you expecting? You gave us quite the scare, didn't you?" Poppy scolded, wiggling a finger in front of his nose before she walked off.

I ran a hand over my disheveled hair with a sigh. "Poppy's right, y'know? Christ, Remus... you frightened ten years out of my life yesterday... I honestly thought you were going to die..."

His hand squeezed mine tighter. "I know, love, I thought so too."

"I still can't believe Snape saved you," James chimed in, crossing his arms.

Peter nodded. "Yeah, but it was odd how he knew that counter-curse, isn't it? I mean, I've never heard that curse before."

"Severus is a lot cleverer than you people give him credit for, and not just in Potions, he excels in the dark arts as well," Lily said, her eyes softening slightly.

"We should thank him," Remus suggested.

I cupped his scruffy cheek and stroked it as he peered up at me. "We should. Yet I don't know how I can ever express my gratitude for giving me back the man I love."

"Aurora..."

I kissed him sweetly, smiling when Lily giggled and James and Peter faked gagging noises.

The sharp clear of throat at the feet of the cot forced us apart. My heart clenched at the sight of Sirius standing there looking uncomfortable, a thousand emotions flashing through those fathomless grey eyes.

"Hey, Padfoot," Remus said shakily.

His frown deepened. "I'm glad you're alright. I just stopped by to tell you that Dumbledore has expelled Mulciber and suspended the rest of the Slytherins involved in the fight until the finals."

When he made a motion for a quick escape, I sprang towards him. "Sirius!"

He stopped with his back to me, fists shaking at his sides. "I'm not ready to deal with this yet. I just..."

"Sirius..." I whispered sadly when he trailed off. His shoulders were shaking too, I noticed.

"I need more time. Please, 'Ro."

As I watched him leave again, I wondered if he would ever be ready. How much more time did he need?


	47. Seventh Year - May, 1978

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I have no ownership over Harry Potter and its wonderful universe. I do own my OC's and story line.

* * *

 **Harry Potter - The Marauders Era**

 **"The Princess Marauder"**

 _ **May, 1978 - Seventh Year**_

After the events of April, the Slytherins went uncharacteristically quiet and stopped bothering everyone. Made sense. They were probably terrified of facing the same fate as Mulciber who was dumped into the Hogwarts Express on the very same day that he attacked Remus. My only regret was not cursing him before that.

As for Snape... we did end up thanking him. It was awkward, uncomfortable and positively nerve-wrecking for all of us, but we accomplished it successfully, and James even refrained from making any snide remark. I suppose that was the real prove of how grateful we were. Of course we weren't about to jump into any sort of friendship with the lad, but it was safe to say his days of being publicly shamed were over and Lily started talking to him again – on occasion.

Half-way to May, I was having a particularly hard time with a headache after my first few morning classes so I decided to take refuge in the kitchens. The little elves greeted me with a heart-warming enthusiasm as they prontified themselves to my every request. I asked them for some peppermint tea, which was perfect for headaches, and then took a seat on the cushions by the unlit fireplace, leaning my head back with a sigh.

The portrait swung open a few minutes later. I sucked a large breath in as Sirius stepped in. Our eyes met. For the first time they didn't show hostility, but there was still a lingering sadness that broke my heart.

He tapped the parchment in his hands. "The map showed me you were here."

I blinked like a lighthouse. "Oh you, uh... you came looking for me...?"

Nodding shortly, Sirius took a seat next to me after shooing the elves way when they came to offer him their services. I squirmed nervously, drumming my fingers on the steaming mug in my hands, chewing on my lip as the silence dragged on for what felt like forever.

"Can I ask you something?" he suddenly blurted.

"Of course..."

"And will you answer me honestly?"

I frowned. "Of course I will, Sirius."

There was another moment of silence while he hesitated. "Have you–" He stopped to take a deep breath. "Have you always loved him? Or was it just... recently?"

I sighed. "I've always loved him..."

"That's what I figured..." God, he sounded so miserable.

"Can I ask _you_ something?"

He looked up into my face. "Sure."

"I understand that what we did was wrong, we shouldn't've kept it a secret for so long... but is it really so hard for you to accept how Remus and I feel for each other? I mean, is this all about the promise and the lies, or is there something else?" I knew I was right when he pursed his lips, eyes darting to the side. "Please talk to me, Sirius... I can't stand us being like this, you're my best friend."

"There's nothing to tell. I'm just hurt because you lied and I never imagined you would ever lie to me," he said in a tight voice. "But... as Prongs pointed out to me several times these past few weeks, I was the one who insisted on the stupid vow in the first place and I probably put you in a very difficult and painful position... That was never my intention, 'Ro, I swear."

I settled the mug on the floor next to me and reached out to take his hand. He didn't pull it back this time. "I know, Sirius. I understand why you didn't want me to be with any of you – it would've come between our friendship, and after everything you went through I'm sure you were terrified of losing what the five of us built because it was your saving grace."

"You were my saving grace, 'Ro," he replied quietly.

Now I was sincerely confused. "What–"

"Look, it doesn't matter why I wanted you to make the bloody vow, I don't care about it anymore. I'll never do that again."

My heart thumped. "You mean..."

"Date Remus. Be with him. Kiss him, hold him. Whatever makes you happy, 'Ro, that's all I want – for you to be happy."

I stared at him in shock. Was he saying what I think he was saying?

Breaking into a giant grin as my chest overflowed with joy, I tackled him into a bone-crushing hug. He chuckled softly and I felt him wrap his arms around, pressing me tight against him, nuzzling my shoulder. It felt so good holding him... I'd missed him so much!

"You won't stop being my friend, will you? I'm not going to wake up one day and find you out of my life, am I?"

He grabbed fistfuls of my shirt, and I felt him breathe in with his eyes closed. "I'll never leave you, 'Ro, I'm too selfish for that."

Excited, I jumped to my feet, pulling him with me, and dragged him out of the kitchens and across the castle. At the doorway of the Great Hall, I stopped, letting go of his hand when I spotted Remus laughing with James and Peter as they searched for a place to sit.

"REMUS!" I shouted at the top of my lungs.

Every head in the Hall snapped towards me, including his. My heart was racing a mile per hour, I was sweating and shaking, there were tears in my eyes, and yet, my legs didn't fail me as I raced to him. His eyes widened before glowing green, and he grinned, catching me when I launched myself into his arms.

"I love you, Remus! I love you with all my heart!" I cried as loud as I could for everyone to hear, everyone to know.

He laughed, lifting my feet off the floor and twirling me. "I love you too, Aurora! You're the love of my life!"

When we kissed, the Hall erupted in a series of cheers and whistles. God, I was the happiest woman on earth in that very moment.

* * *

"So you two have been in love all this time?" Alice asked – again. I swear this was the tenth time she did.

"Yes, Alice," I said – again.

Lily chuckled as she squeezed the poor Glumbumble to extract a few drops of fluid into a small vial. We needed to fill it until the end of class for Professor Kettleburn to take them so he could give to Professor Slughorn who wanted to use the melancholic fluid into a Calming Draught.

"I think we've established as much," she pointed out airily.

Dorcas scowled. "I still can't believe you never told me. I've been chasing him around like a bloody puppy since fourth year! I feel ridiculous!"

"I've already apologized to you once, Dorcas, I am not doing it again."

When she humph'd and tilted her chin up, I rolled my eyes. I understood her point, but honestly she needed to get over herself. Even if she did chase him, he never gave her any hopes.

"No wonder you never had fireworks with Gideon then," Alice commented, scrunching her nose when another Glumbumble made a disgusting whizzing sound. "That kiss in the Great Hall was some mighty fire burning up!"

I flushed, feeling my ears grow warm. "Remus is the only one who makes me see fireworks."

"Well, I suppose it was rather obvious. I don't know I missed it."

"What do you mean?" I asked her, raising an eyebrow.

"Out of all of them, he was the one who was always jumping first into defending you, and he's also who you share the most in common with."

Humming in agreement, Dorcas lowered her elbow to her knee and dropped her chin in her hand. "True. I bet he gave you that necklace too, didn't he? That's why you didn't want to tell us."

"Yes, he did." I touched my choker out of habit, smiling when my fingers brushed against the little moon pendant.

"Knew it!"

"So if you guys have been in love for seven years and you've been secretly together for two, how far have you gone? Did you do it already?"

All the blood in my veins shot to my face. "Oh my god, ALICE!"

She laughed, "Could you be any more obvious?"

"And could you be any more shameless?!"

"I'm not shameless, it was a perfectly normal question, you're just too much of a prude to answer it."

"Shut up! Lily, defend me!"

"Don't drag me into it!"

Once Care of Magical Creatures was over and we delivered our fully filled vial, Lily and I joined the boys on the way back to the castle. As James promptly snaked his arm over her shoulders with a grin, Remus did the same. I snuggled closer to his side, sighing when he kissed my head.

"Ugh," Sirius groaned. "Do you have to be so lovey-dovey all the time? It's nauseating."

I poked him on the rib, making him jump with a yelp. "Don't be envious, Padfoot, you'll turn green."

He crossed his arms with a pout. "Public displays of affection should be forbidden at Hogwarts."

"You'd be in a bit of a pickle if they were, wouldn't you mate?" James shot, kissing Lily's forehead to further tease him.

"Sod off, Prongs."

"It feels good though," Remus said, dropping his arm to my waist instead, hugging me tighter. "We finally don't have to hide anything from the people we love."

I beamed. "That's the best part!"

Sirius met my eyes, lips curling softly. "I'm glad you're happy, Muzzle."

"I'm the happiest!"

"Good... that's good..."


	48. Seventh Year - June, 1978

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I have no ownership over Harry Potter and its wonderful universe. I do own my OC's and story line.

* * *

 **Harry Potter - The Marauders Era**

 **"The Princess Marauder"**

 _ **June, 1978 - Seventh Year**_

I stood in the middle of the Great Hall, staring at the faces of the Ministry Examineers and Professor Ursula as they pondered on what they should evaluate for the final part of the practical exam.

 _Come on, Aurora_ , I thought, gripping my wand harder. It was almost over. This was the last N.E.W.T. After this I wouldn't have to worry about exams and studying anymore, and I could finally focus on starting my internship at the Ministry. It would take one year to finish it but, so help me God, once I did no one would stop me from getting the Department for Werewolf Support up and running.

"We would like you to perform the Patronus Charm, Miss Rosier," the head examineer, Griselda Marchbanks, told me.

"Yes, Ma'am."

Taking a deep breath, I yielded my wand and closed my eyes. I thought about the day Remus and I finally pronounced our love in front of everyone... I pictured his lips brushing against mine and the wonderful warmth of his arms around me... As I did, unbearable happiness filled me to the core. I smiled, whispering the incantation.

When I opened my eyes, the familiar silver wolf greeted me with a bark as he hopped around me in circles.

"Didn't I tell you, Griselda," Ursula said with a toothy grin that reminded me of James, "two matching pairs of Corporeal Patronuses in one single class."

"Indeed you did, Ursula." Mrs. Marchbanks didn't smile, but her blue eyes shone with interest. "First, Miss Evans and Mr. Potter, and now Mr. Lupin and Miss Rosier. It is most impressive, I must say. Did you know matching Patronuses are very rare, Miss Rosier?"

"I might've heard something about it, yes," I answered good-naturedly.

This time, she smiled. "Well then, dear. I cannot disclose information officially yet, but I believe it's safe to say you did _Outstanding_ in this examination."

"Yes!" I exclaimed to myself, blushing crimson when everyone laughed.

"One last thing before you leave though." I waited expectantly her to continue. "Could I ask what plans do you have for the future, Miss Rosier?"

Again, I grinned. "I am going to re-open and run the Department for Werewolf Support at the Ministry, Ma'am."

"Oh. Is that so?" Her eyes twinkled.

"Yes, Ma'am."

Mrs. Marchbanks leaned forward over the desk. "I look forward to watching you change the world, Miss Rosier."

"Thank you, M'aam!"

* * *

"I'm starting to freak out!" Remus panicked as he fumbled with his navy blue tie, twisting it completely wrong.

I shook my head, chuckling, and walked up to him, pulling the thing from his shaky hands. "Why? You were a Prefect for three years and you never had any trouble with public speaking, so how is this any different?"

"It just is!"

While I worked on correcting the tie, he shifted his weight from one foot to the other, squirming and twitching. _Okaay..._ he really was freaking out.

A couple days ago, Dumbledore had summoned Remus to his office and asked him to make a speech on the graduation ceremony. Since then, he'd been in the most ridiculous state of anxiety I'd ever seen, which made no sense because Remus wasn't someone who was intimidated by crowds.

Once the tie was done, I straightened the collar of his white shirt and smoothed the shoulders of his dark blazer. Then I took a step back to admire the whole outfit. Oh my... "You look really sexy, love," I said, biting my lip.

That effectively stopped his nervous twitching. He looked down at me with a devilish grin. "Do I now?"

I hummed casually, wrapping my arms around his neck. We were almost the same height, high heels definitely had their perks. His hands flew to my waist, pressing me closer.

"Well, and you look incredibly beautiful, my love," he murmured against my lips before taking them passionately.

Remus backed me against the desk, deepening the kiss hungrily. I moaned as his wonderfully warm hands roamed up and down over the blue dress I was wearing to match his suit.

"Ahem!"

We turned around to face the smirking Lily who was standing in the doorway next to an equally amused Dumbledore. I blushed furiously, hiding my face in his chest.

"Is it time already?" Remus asked, laughter in his voice.

"Yes, my friend, it seems so," Dumbledore said with a smile. "So if you don't mind, Aurora, I need you to go with Lily and join everyone else at the hall. I believe parents have started to arrive as well."

"Of course, professor." I grasped Remus' face and kissed him one last time. "Don't freak out. You'll be great."

His smile was brighter than the sun.

I followed Lily out of the headmaster's office and we headed back towards the Great Hall. "He's so nervous," I told her. "It's silly really."

"Oh, I don't know if it's _that_ silly," she replied, sounding mysterious.

I fixed her curiously. "What do you know that I don't, huh Lils?"

"Nothing, nothing. Oh look–"

Rolling my eyes at the obvious quick escape, I followed her line of vision. My heart jolted at the sight of my parents talking to Sirius and Nikon. Mom was fussing about Sirius' long hair again, I noticed amused.

"Ma! Da!" Careful not to trip in my heels, I rushed over to them and threw my arms around both. "You guys came!"

Dad laughed. "Of course we did, dandelion, it's your graduation!"

"We wouldn't miss it for the world," mom said, stroking my cheeks with teary eyes. She looked nice in a very Ligeia-type-of dress, all flowy and colourful.

"I'm really proud of having you as my sister," Nikon suddenly blurted, sounding very much embarrassed. "And you too, Sirius, as a brother. Honestly."

"Awww, Nikon!" I pulled him into a tight hug.

God, he was taller than me now. He was becoming a young man... and such a handsome one with those dark curls and bright grey eyes. I was the one who was proud of him.

When I let go, Sirius did the same. "Thanks, little bro. I'm very proud of you too, each day a bit more."

"Where's there's rest of you lot?" Dad asked, glancing around.

I shrugged. "Remus is with Dumbledore preparing for his speech and the others must be with their parents."

"Speaking of parents," Lily started, gesturing for a nice-looking couple who had come to stand next to her in the meantime, "I would like you to meet mine – my dad, Horatio, and my mom, Imogene."

"Pleasure to meet you," Lily's dad said with a smile.

As our parents exchanged pleasantries and dived into conversation, we guided them to their seats in the back of the Hall. Then we went to find ours at the front with the rest of our fellow finalist students.

I peered up at Sirius. "Where did Prongs and Wormtail run off to?"

"Oh, uh... I, err... dunno," he stammered, focusing on everything but me. I furrowed my eyebrows; what the devil? "They'll be here before it starts, I'm sure."

"Alright... odd much, Padfoot?"

He shot me a playful glare as we sat down. Brilliant, we were right at the front of the podium.

A few moments later, my two other best friends showed up to join us. They seemed a little out of breath, but when I tried to ask them what they had been up to they were quick to evade the question and change the subject.

 _Why is everyone acting so weird today?_

It wasn't long until Dumbledore and Remus walked up to the podium. The room erupted in applause and he smiled appreciatively as he gestured for Lily and James to join them up there as they were Head Girl and Boy. The three of them took a seat beside the rest of the faculty staff while the headmaster proceeded to take the center.

"Welcome, everyone," he started happily. "It is with wondrous joy that I stand here today, facing the extraordinary men and women who first came to me as young boys and girls striving to learn magic and develop their potential. I am most proud of you. Well done, class of 1978."

The people cheered loudly, whistling and whooping. Peter, Sirius and I joined them excitedly, nearly jumping off our chairs.

"And now, I would like to introduce this year's student speaker – someone who has proved to be an asset not only for this school but also to the lives of the people most close to him. I have watched him grow into a brilliant wizard, a playful trickster, a brave and loyal friend, and become an astounding man. I proudly give you: Remus Lupin."

As the room erupted into applause again, I shouted louder than everyone, cheering him on with all my heart. Remus turned the shade of a barn, loosening his tie on the way to the front as if it was suddenly choking him. I giggled at his obvious nervousness.

"Thank you for the kind words, professor." He cleared his throat anxiously before continuing, "Hogwarts to me, as well as to most of you, has been the most wonderful experience I could hope for. Our professors pushed us into evolving and they helped us grow up, every single day of every year they believed in us and they fought to provide us with the tools to face our future. It is with both great sadness and joy that today I say farewell to this castle that I have grown to know like the back of my hand and these extraordinary wizards and witches who have guided me."

Remus paused to clear his throat again. When he searched for my eyes in the crowd, I offered him an encouraging smile and he blushed, taking a deep breath.

"More than experience and knowledge, however," he resumed, "Hogwarts gave me five things even more precious. My dear Marauders and my lovely Aurora, you have made my life much more fun and exciting than it would've been hadn't I met you, and I will hold on to all of these memories we made in this school like valuable treasures."

I watched him in shock as he stepped off the podium and came to stand in front of me. What was he doing?!

"Aurora, from the moment I caught you in my arms on that first night of September, my heart has belonged to you alone. You are the kindest, cleverest, most stubborn, beautiful and infuriating witch I've ever met, and I love you with everything that I have – body, mind, heart and soul. During these seven years, you have been my friend, my confident, my safe heaven, my lover..."

I held my breath as he dropped on one knee and brought his hand to the pocket inside his jacket. My vision blurred when he pulled out a small red box, shakily opening it. The simple yet beautiful silver diamond ring glistened under the light of the sun creeping through the windows.

"R-Remus...!" My voice was a whisper but it sounded loud in the astounded silence which had crashed over the Hall.

"I once told you that when I did ask you to marry me, I would do so in a way you would never forget," he said, steadier than his hands. "So here I am now, in front of everyone, hoping you can be one last thing to me. Will you marry me, Aurora? Will you be my wife?"

Tears spilled from my eyes, rolling down my cheeks like a furious river. I nodded frantically, shaking with sobs. "Yes! Yes, of course I'll marry you, Remus!"

He sprung to his feet and swooped me in his arms. As soon as our lips met, the room exploded, and not only in cheers. Thousands of fireworks of every shape, colour and size cracked over our heads, bathing the Hall in light and glittering sparkles. Laughing through the crying, I glanced back at my friends, who all shot me dazzling, mischievous grins, even Lily.

 _So this is what they were up to!_

"Can I put it on?" Remus asked in my ear, those eyes I loved so much glowing with happiness and tears like me.

I nodded, wiping my cheeks before giving him my hand. He took it and gently slipped the ring on my finger. It fitted perfectly, encasing around my skin as if it had always belonged there.

"Oh, Remus..." I grasped his face in my hands, taking in every single line of him even though I knew all of them by heart already. "I love you. I love you so much! I want to be with you forever!"

"And I with you, Aurora. I love you, my beautiful mate..." he whispered passionately, kissing my breath away.


	49. Summer - July, 1978

**Can you guys say finally? ;p**

* * *

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I have no ownership over Harry Potter and its wonderful universe. I do own my OC's and story line.

* * *

 **Harry Potter - The Marauders Era**

 **"The Princess Marauder"**

 _ **July, 1978 - Summer**_

I was going to pass out. I really was. And when I told Lily and the others exactly that, they had the audacity of laughing it off as they fawned over me, giggling and tittle-tattling like doves. When Alice tugged on my hair a little too roughly, I hissed.

"Bloody hell, Alice! Careful, yeah? I don't plan to be married with patches of my hair missing!"

"Will you cut off the incessant whining? Sheesh, who would've thought you'd turn out to be a bridezilla!"

"I am not a bridezilla! You've just been pulling and tugging at my hair for nearly an hour and a half, and you won't even let me see how it looks!" I crossed my arms over the fluffy robe I was wearing with a pout.

Lily chuckled. "Be patient, alright? It'll be worth it, I promise."

"Fine," I sighed.

There was a short knock on the door before my mom came into the room. I hadn't seen her all day, but she looked absolutely wonderful in her strapless green dress with an empire waist.

We we're having the wedding on our backyard and she had offered to take care of everything with dad, Nikon and Sirius. I had sneaked a peak through the window a few hours ago, and it was starting to look wonderful. The wide tent was white and lacy with flowers and ribbons dangling from the top on the inside. There were several round tables with chairs scattered in a circle, this leaving space in the middle to mingle and dance after the ceremony, which would take place a few feet further from the tent. For that, mom had set up the ceremonial arch she had used on her own wedding.

Mom walked up to me with a teary smile. "You look so beautiful, Aurora. I can't believe you're getting married today!"

"Aw, ma, please don't cry! If you do, then I'll cry, and all this makeup will start running down my face, and I don't want to go through the pain of letting these harpies do it again!

"Harpies?!" Dorcas gasped outraged.

Alice shot me a glare. "The next time you marry, I'm going to give you two raccoon eyes!"

"Wonderful to know you're already counting on this marriage to fail," I grumbled through gritted teeth.

My mom's laughter filled the room, like soft bells. "I see someone's a little edgy. Are you experiencing the famous pre-wedding jitters, love?"

"Yes!" I said exasperated. "Finally a woman who understands me! Ma, I feel like I'm about to pass out!"

Smiling, she stroked my cheek with a soft hand. "It's perfectly normal, but trust me – you won't. As soon as you start walking down that aisle and you lay eyes on Remus, I promise you, Aurora, there won't be room for any nerves or jitters, only for the wholesome love you feel for him."

I held back on the tears as best as I could, though one or two managed to escape. She wiped them away quickly before any damage could be done. Looking around, I realized my three silly girlfriends were crying too. Oh lord, being a woman was way too emotional.

"Alright, enough of this!" Mom sniffed one last time, then she placed a beautiful bouquet of calla lilies carefully in my lap. "This is was my bridal bouquet when I married your father, and now it's your something old."

I beamed up at her. "Thank you, mom, it's perfect."

"Good. Now let's get you into that dress and then we'll let you see the final result, right girls?"

"Yes!"

With a lot of laughter and goofing around, they eventually managed to get me into my wedding gown without messing a single hair on my head. The dress clung to me perfectly.

It was really a work of art. From the waist up, it was all delicate lace, even the long sleeves. The back was low cut as opposed to the front which had a boat neckline. Then, from the waist down, the skirt flowed to the floor in thin layers of chiffon, trailing behind me by a few inches. When I finally saw myself in the mirror, I barely recognized myself. The stranger staring back at me was something straight out of a fairy-tale, an elven princess wearing a white gown and flowers in her hair. My eyes fell on the choker around my neck and I brushed my fingers over it.

Just like that I was overwhelmed with the urge to cry again.

"Beautiful, Aurora..." Lily whispered shakily as she hugged me.

One by one, they slowly disappeared to tend for the last minute details of the ceremony and start receiving the guests. There wouldn't be a whole lot of people, but it was still a considerable amount, and they would need help finding their seats. After one last hug, mom followed their example. As she opened the door, Sirius showed up on the other side. He looked very dashing in his groomsman suit, the dark colour making those gorgeous steel grey eyes stand out like two headlights. Mom placed a hand on his arm, squeezing it briefly before she left us alone.

The way he eyed me up and down took my breath away.

"How do I look?" I asked shyly, giving a little twirl for him to see the back too.

His eyes softened, but they were... sad. So deeply sad. It made my heart hurt. "You're quite possibly the most beautiful woman in the world, 'Ro."

I blushed. God, this was intense! "T-thank you!"

He cleared his throat nervously.

"I uh, have something for you. Here–" He took my hand and clicked something around my wrist. It was a very simple, very modest silver bracelet with little ocean blue stones engraved. I touched it gingerly; it was so delicate I feared to break it. "I talked to mom before getting it..." he said anxiously. "It's your something blue, and also new."

"Oh, Sirius, I love it!" I threw my arms around his neck and he staggered a bit, laughing as he held me back. "I will never take it off!"

I felt his nose on the crook of my neck and his hands on my bare shoulder blades, and it sent shivers down my spine. He was so warm. I wished I could stay in his arms. But he pulled away too soon.

Sirius stared deep into my eyes. "Promise?"

"I promise."

He chuckled, cupping my cheek and stroking it. "Can I walk downstairs with you? Then I'll give you to dad so he can take you down the aisle, I swear."

"Of course! Let's go!"

The journey downstairs was fast and he held me to him the whole way. At the bottom, I was given to my dad, who was positively on the verge of bawling his eyes out. He kept rambling on and on about how he was going to say goodbye to his little girl and hand her over to another man. I just tuned him out after the first five minutes. Figured it was a dad thing so there was no point saying anything.

Then I heard the music play. At once, Lily, my maid-of-honour, took James, the bestman, by the arm and they walked out to the backyard. A few seconds later, Sirius and Alice followed. Peter and Dorcas were next, leaving me and dad alone. He turned to me with a loving smile.

"I am so proud of you, dandelion. I know Remus will always take care of you."

"Da..."

As the first words of the song came out of Nigel's lips, I held my breath and gripped his arm. He steadied me as we stepped out and he guided me to the long carpet stretching towards the ceremonial arch laced with white flowers.

 _"The day we met,_

 _Frozen I held my breath_

 _Right from the start_

 _I knew that I'd found a home for my heart..._

 _... beats fast_.

 _Colours and promises_

 _How to be brave?_

 _How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?_

 _But watching you stand alone_

 _All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow_

 _One step closer..."_

The moment I saw Remus it was just like mom said – everything faded. There was nothing else in the world but us. Our love.

 _"I have died everyday waiting for you_

 _Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

 _For a thousand years_

 _I'll love you for a thousand more..."_

Our eyes met as I inched closer and closer to him. He looked beautiful. His face lit up with an inner light of happiness, and I knew mine was the same.

We were finally here.

 _"Time stands still_

 _Beauty in all she is_

 _I will be brave_

 _I will not let anything take away_

 _What's standing in front of me_

 _Every breath_

 _Every hour has come to this_

 _One step closer..."_

Dad placed my hand into Remus' with a smile before stepping back to stand next to mom.

"Aurora..." he whispered over the music, bringing our joined hands to his lips to kiss them.

 _"I have died everyday waiting for you_

 _Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

 _For a thousand years_

 _I'll love you for a thousand more..."_

As the ceremony officer proceeded with the ceremony, Nigel and his band kept paying the song Remus had written for us, for this day. It was beautiful, perfect, magic.

When we exchanged our rings, I cried of happiness. Remus smiled – that smile that I loved – before capturing me into a wonderful kiss.

 _And all along I believed I would find you_

 _Time has brought your heart to me_

 _I have loved you for a thousand years_

 _I'll love you for a thousand more..._

 _I'll love you for a thousand more..."_

"I love you, Remus."

His eyes glowed. "And I love you, Aurora, forever."

* * *

 **I literally cried writing and imagining this moment... it was my favourite part of writing this story.**

 **What did you guys think?**


	50. Summer - August, 1978

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I have no ownership over Harry Potter and its wonderful universe. I do own my OC's and story line.

* * *

 **Harry Potter - The Marauders Era**

 **"The Princess Marauder"**

 _ **August, 1978**_

I leaned over the balcony with a smile, feeling the warm wind playing with my hair, stroking my cheeks. Everything was so perfect it almost felt like a dream. The most wonderful dream.

After the wedding, Remus and I flew to Paris for the surprise honeymoon my parents had arranged for us. The hotel we were staying at was absolutely beautiful, and so romantic. Everyone was very kind and friendly, even if we weren't comfortable with French enough to strike long conversations.

On our very first day, we found champagne on our bedroom and rose petals over the huge king-sized bed. We ate and drank, and then we made love all night in those soft silken sheets and pillows until the whole bed was a complete mess. The next morning, we strolled around the lovely Parisian streets. We climbed right to the top of the Eiffel Tower, from where we could watch the sunlight bathe in the waters of the river Seine and the lovely Champ de Mars.

The week went by fast as we enjoyed the sights and monuments, delighting ourselves with exquisite dishes, dancing to the romantic sounds of street accordions. I couldn't stop smiling because it seemed like we had somehow stepped into an old fashioned black and white movie – a very cheesy, but wonderful movie.

A dreamy, happy sigh left my lips when Remus' arms laced around my waist and his warm chest pressed into my back.

"The last night is finally here, isn't it?" he said quietly into my hair.

"Yes," I breathed. "Tomorrow we'll go back and face the reality waiting for us outside this wonderful bubble."

He hummed softly. "I quite like the bubble, but I'm also looking forward to start my new life with you as your husband."

 _Husband..._ I bit my lip with a smile, warmth spreading over me. That sounded so perfect. I turned in his arms to look up at his handsome face. "Are you scared? You can't get free of me now, y'know, we're tied until death do us part."

"Fear is the last thing I am feeling at this moment, my love. Excited might be more accurate," he chuckled, kissing me briefly.

"You won't be excited when we start throwing things at each other in the middle of a fight," I joked.

His laugh rumbled in my belly. "We already did that at school, remember?"

"At school we didn't have knives laying around."

"Well, at least I'd see the most beautiful woman in the world before dying," he replied with a smirk.

I blushed. "God, Remus, keep saying that and one day I might actually start believing it."

"Please do because it's the honest truth, you are absolutely beautiful." His lips found my neck, trailing along the column when I threw my head back with a moan. "Every inch of your body is sheer perfection, the most wonderful combination of soft skin and delicious curves... I could make love to you every hour of every day until my last breath, Aurora."

My pulse quickened as his fingers tugged on the strings of my dress, soon it was pooling at my feet. He guided them across the newly exposed skin, taking their time, enjoying the journey up and down. I pulled him to me, kissing him to my heart's content as he backed me into the bedroom, hoisting me over the mattress when the back of my knees hit the edge.

After making my bra disappear, Remus directed his attention to my breasts, grasping firmly one and sucking the other into his mouth. I arched into him, hands fisting his lovely hair.

"Remus..." I called short of breath as he kissed his way south, sliding off the rest of my underwear. I felt him hum against my bellybutton. "I stopped taking the potion last month..."

He suddenly froze. A moment later, he crawled up to place one hand on each side of my face, hovering over me. Our eyes met.

"You mean..." he trailed off.

I bit my lip, nodding. "Yes."

The emotions rolling off him were difficult to read and that only made me more nervous. I reached out to touch his cheek, smiling and feeling a little better when he leaned into it.

"Are you sure about this? There's no rush..."

"I know, but it's what I want," I said in a whisper before grabbing his hand and bringing it to my flat stomach. "Please."

"But what if I can't provide for it? What if I can't be a good father? God, Aurora, what if he's like me and–"

"Shh!" I put a finger to his lips, cutting him off. "I have enough money and we'll both start working soon too. It doesn't matter if he's like you, I will love him all the same, and so will you, Remus, you'll be a wonderful father."

"Aurora, I don't know..."

"Please, Remus. I want to carry your child, I want to feel it grow inside of me until the day I can hold him in my arms... please don't deny this to me..."

His eyes softened as he kissed the tips of my fingers. "I will never deny you anything, my love. But if you want a baby, you better prepare yourself because we're going to have to try a lot," he said huskily, his hand on my stomach moving to the warm throbbing need between my legs. I moaned. "And I do mean _a lot_."

My hips buckled when he slid his finger inside of me. "Sounds good to me!"

He chuckled throatily before leaning in to kiss me passionately.

* * *

Upon our return to England, Remus and I began the hard task of getting all of my stuff to his old little cottage in Bedmond, outside London. We also decided to repaint the outer walls, as they were long overdue a new coat of white, and redecorate a few things on the inside. Lily and the boys came to help so between six wands (well, eight if we count the occasional help from my parents) everything was done in less than a week.

The first big change was his old bedroom, which we emptied so it could be used as a nursery if I did get pregnant, but I didn't tell anyone that particular detail. It was too soon to find out and I didn't want my friends and family to start throwing me a shower and buying me baby clothes yet. Besides, I didn't want to jinx it.

The main bedroom was next, also the most painful. It was Hope and Lyall's room, and Remus hadn't touched anything since their passing. We saved the personal items we thought most important and meaningful, like picture frames, books and his mother's jewelry; the rest we stacked it into boxes and gave away. The light-coloured rock wall was cleaned, the wooden floor reinforced, the curtains and the bed-sheets traded for new. The wardrobe wasn't big enough for my extensive clothing collection, I did have a bit of a problem in that department... but we solved it by adding an Extensive Charm so now even an entire house could fit through that.

The kitchen was untouched, but the living room got a new set of couch and armchairs and a new fireplace because the old one was on the verge of crumbling to pieces. The floor was carpeted as well.

All in all, the old Lupin cottage was now looking about fifty years younger. It was still the same home where Remus had grown up in, just with a few improvements. He seemed to like it, and nothing else mattered to me.

Mid-way through August, Dumbledore invited us to our first meeting of the Order, which would curiously take place at my parents' house. All members took turns at hosting the meetings, it made all the more difficult to track us. A surprise attack that would end up in everyone killed was definitely something to avoid.

"This is exciting, isn't it?" Lily said as she helped me and mom cooking some devils on horseback and sausage rolls to serve. "Our very first meeting of the Order of the Phoenix!"

Mom chuckled softly. "It's not that exciting, I can assure you, dear. Mostly disconcerting I think."

"Because of all the attacks?" I asked knowingly.

"Of course. It's very disheartening to hear and speak about all those poor people who died such awful deaths... the number increases each day too..."

Lily frowned. "Yes, I suppose you're right, Ligeia. I hadn't thought of it like that."

I rubbed her back soothingly. "Don't worry, Lils, to every bad side there's a good, and I agree with you – it is exciting."

When she smiled, I felt instantly better. Her whole face lit up when she did, bringing a warm twinkle to her pretty green eyes.

"So," I said, turning to mom, "who are the other members?"

"Well, there are few new ones your father and I haven't met yet, but among those we do know, there's your cousin, Andromeda; Alastor; Hagrid; James' aunt, Ursula; Minerva; Caradoc; and Aberforth, Albus' brother."

I gasped. "I didn't know Dumbledore had a brother! What's he like?"

"Quite a lot like him actually," she replied with a chuckle.

"Can't wait to meet him," Lily sighed.

Done with the first appetizers, I took the trays back to the dining room where the men were all cooped up. Sirius' eyes lit up at the sight of food, I noticed with a smile. Some things just never changed.

"Is that what I think it is?" He tried to take one after I set the appetizers on the long rounded table, but I swatted his hand off. "Hey!"

"None for you now! Wait until everyone gets here."

He pouted like a little kid. "But I'm starving, Muzzle! Those aptitude tests at the Ministry are nastily exhaustive..."

"No one forced you into Auror training, Padfoot," I pointed out.

"He's a wuss," James shot, leaning back against the chair, tossing his hair, "I bet he won't last the whole three years, maybe one if he's lucky."

"Oh I don't know, Prongs," Remus joined with a smirk, "I think he can last at least two years."

"I'll give him one and a half," Peter threw in.

Sirius glared. "And I call you my best mates."

My dad's booming laughter filled the room as he watched us. "You lot are quite the nasty little things."

"He knows we're only teasing." I came up behind him and wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing the top of his head, those lovely ebony locks, when he leaned into me. "You know we love you, don't you Padfoot?"

He tilted his head back to flash me a dazzling grin. "Of course you do, I am a ravishing, brilliant and irresistible young wizard after all."

"I believe you forgot to add tremendously humble to that list," I replied sarcastically, pinching his cheeks.

"And apparently wife-hogger too," Remus joked good-naturedly. "Have you no shame, Padfoot, stealing all the attention of my beautiful spouse?"

"Nope!" I yelped when yanked me onto his lap, holding me tight. "You have her every day, so I get to have her all to myself when she's with us."

James jumped out of the chair like a spring, and before I knew it he was sitting on my lap, squishing the air out of me.

"Bloody hell, Prongs!"

"I want Muzzle to myself too, you can't hold her captive!"

"I'm not a bloody pet, you blithering buffoons!"

Sirius poked me on the ribs until I squirmed. "That's quite a mouthful, 'Ro, sure you didn't choke on any of those fancy words?"

As Lily waltzed into the room and saw us, she stopped with her hands on her hips. "What are you doing to Aurora, James Potter? The poor lass is turning purple!"

Finally, he got off me. Boy, he was heavy. Those Quidditch training sessions with the National Team were certainly paying off. It was a shame he didn't get in before the Quidditch World Cup last month, he would've done beautifully.

The bell rang, announcing the first arrival of the night, so I went to answer the door, giving my husband a sweet kiss on the way.

"Good evening, professor," I greeted with a smile when I found Dumbledore standing on the front porch.

There were two other men with the headmaster. The first one resembled him a lot, they both shared the same blue eyes and long grizzly hairs and matching beards. The other was slightly more intimidating. He had a mean-looking face, disfigured by several scars. There was large chunk missing from his rather bulbous nose, and he had two different eyes – one was clearly fake, potentially magic as well as it wouldn't stop shifting erratically.

 _That would be Mad-Eye,_ I thought, vaguely impressed by the man.

"Hello, my dear," Dumbledore replied as he moved inside, his companions following. He gestured to each of them respectively. "I would like to introduce you to my brother, Aberforth, and my good friend, Alastor Moody."

Next, he gestured to me. "This is Aurora Lupin, the very talented witch I have mentioned on several occasions."

Now that made me blush. "Thank you, professor!"

"Delighted to meet you, Miss Lupin," Aberforth said, shaking my hand.

"Actually, it's Mrs. Lupin," I corrected with a twinge of pride in my voice, "but it's delightful to meet you as well, Mr. Dumbledore."

"Another one married at seventeen." Moody clicked his tongue. "Youngsters these days have no patience."

I chuckled nervously. What was I supposed to respond to that? Didn't a man of his age know when not to be rude? Thankfully, Dumbledore spared me of the awkwardness.

"Ah, I understand the reluctance, dear Alastor, but I believe Aurora and Remus are a rather extraordinary couple, isn't it so Aurora?" He smiled, blue eyes twinkling, when I nodded. "Well, shall we join the rest? I'm positive your fellow partners in crime have already arrived."

Chuckling, I lead them towards the dining room.

As the hour progressed, more people started to show, and mom and I took turns at answering the door. It was a shock when I saw Vance step into the room and it took every ounce of my self-control, and a lot of gripping at Remus' hand, not to throw myself at her face, especially because she sat next to Sirius with a purposely mocking smirk that really got under my skin. Following after that wrench, we were joined by a few more familiar faces from school, including Alice and Frank, who were engaged, and Dorcas, then Marlene McKinnon, a girl from Ravenclaw, and Edgar Bones, from Hufflepuff.

When the bell rang one last time, I went to get it. Who stood on the other side was a complete surprise. I blinked a couple times at the two ginger heads standing in front of me. They had clearly grown up, looking more mature, but I would recognize them anywhere.

"Eon? Fabe? What are you two doing here?"

They were shocked too.

"We should be the ones asking you that," Gideon said.

Fabian nodded. "Yeah, we didn't know you'd joined."

"Well, neither did I, about you that is," I told them. There was someone behind them, I noticed. I opened the door wider and mentioned for the twins to come inside, as well as everyone else. "Good evening."

A couple greeted me back with kind smiles. The woman was short with a friendly rounded face, and the man tall and lanky. She was holding a toddler, and holding the hand of one of two young boys, who looked probably about eight or seven years old. Her husband, I assumed, was holding a basket with two sleeping bundles. All of them shared the same striking ginger hair, like the twins.

"Hello, dear," the woman chirped. "I'm Molly Weasley. This is my husband, Arthur, and our boys, Bill, Charlie and this little one right here is Percy."

The boys flashed me matching smiles, and I squealed inside my head. They were absolutely adorable!

"Hi, you two. And hello, Percy," I cooed, leaning in to let Percy wrap his tiny chubby fingers around my finger with a delighted chortle. I giggled before straightening up. "It's wonderful to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. I'm Aurora Lupin."

"Lupin?!" Gideon widened his eyes in shock, then they flashed with hurt. "You married him? All that talk about him only being your best friend and you actually ended up marrying him... I can't believe it!"

I fixed him with a sharp glare. "I don't understand the surprise. If I recall correctly, you told me to follow my heart."

"Well yes, but I never thought you'd actually marry him."

"Oh dear," Arthur chuckled nervously. "Do you two know each other from school, is that it?"

"Aurora was my _girlfriend_." The word came out a little too harshly for my taste, but I refrained from commenting. "I told sis about her."

"Ah yes, I remember," Molly said airily. "He liked you very much, you know? For years I had to listen to him ramble on and on about how beautiful, and clever, and funny you were."

I blushed uncomfortably as Gideon hid his face behind his hands. "Merlin, strike me down now!"

Fabian laughed good-naturedly, patting his brother on the back. "Relax, Eon, sis didn't say anything she didn't already know!"

"That doesn't make me feel better!"

When I felt a soft tug on the skirt of my dress, I crouched down in front of the curious boy, thankful to have an excuse to turn away from that embarrassing momentum. He was watching me with big green eyes.

"You're pretty," he said. "What's your name?"

Again, inner squeal. So freaking cute! "My name is Aurora. You're Bill, right?"

"William, but you can call me Bill."

I chuckled. "Well then, Bill, would you like to meet my brother? He's going to look after you and your brothers until your mom's ready to take you home, is that alright?"

He nodded in a very grown-up away. "Alright."

After I called Nikon and he took them up to his bedroom (he was really rather great with children), I guided the Prewett twins and the Weasleys towards the dining room.

"They're adorable, Mrs. Weasley," I told her on the way.

"Thank you, dear." Her grin was big and warm. "Please call me Molly, no need for formalities."

"Alright, Molly." I returned the smile.

The growl that rumbled through the walls of the room as soon as we walked in both worried and aroused me at the same time. There was just something very sexy about Remus being jealous. It did make everyone sitting at the table either confused or uncomfortable, though. Well, except the boys – those were having a laugh.

"What are you doing here, Prewett?" Remus asked hastily.

"Apparently finding out my ex-girlfriend married her best friend who she probably was in love with while she was dating me," Gideon shot in the same hot manner.

The people plunged into silence. I blushed ten thousand shades, mentally slapping Gideon for being the bluntest person I'd ever met.

"Alright, well," Lily started after clearing her throat, "why don't you start the meeting, professor? It seems we're all here already."

Dumbledore stood up from his chair, his pointy shimmering hat at a stand. "You're very right, Lily. Do sit down, my friends, so we can address today's matter of discussion."

 _Don't need to ask me twice_. I quickly took the chair next to my unnerved husband, who was still growling deep in his chest, and grabbed his hand into my lap. He really hated Gideon... The full moon being tomorrow probably wasn't helping either.

"It's fine, love, quiet down," I whispered, stroking his knuckles.

He moved so fast that I didn't even see him move. One blink his hand jumped to my neck. Two blinks he turned my head. Three he slammed his lips on mine. Just like that – in front of all those people. I didn't know whether to be more mortified or flattered.

When James and Peter wolf-whistled, I decided mortified was the way to go.

"R-Remus...?" I sputtered after he pulled back. His eyes were ablaze.

Sirius barked a gruff laugh. "Your inner beast is showing again, Moony."

"Sod off, Padfoot," he shot, flipping him off. "I'm just making a point."

"I think everyone's got your point, son," my father said, laughter in his voice.

"Good."


	51. Autumn - September, 1978

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I have no ownership over Harry Potter and its wonderful universe. I do own my OC's and story line.

* * *

 **Harry Potter - The Marauders Era**

 **"The Princess Marauder"**

 _ **September, 1978 - Autumn**_

"So, how do I look?" I asked Remus, giving a little spin in front of him.

"Beautiful, Aurora, just like you did in the last three outfits," he answered me with a twinge of exasperation.

I crossed my arms, pouting. "You're no help, Remus! Be honest!"

"I am being honest! What do you want me to say? I think you look good in everything."

"Alright, but does this blue suit go better with my skin or does the other green one?"

Rolling his eyes, he jumped off the bed and came to wrap his arms around my waist. "You know what I really think looks best on you?" I nodded eagerly. "Nothing. Naked is my favourite outfit."

I laughed, slapping his shoulder. "Oh come on, Remus, quit joking!"

"Oh, but I'm very serious," he murmured as he kissed my neck.

"I believe you whole-heartedly, but I hardly think you want me to go to the Ministry wearing nothing else than my birth suit. Or do you want all those other men to see what I look like underneath these clothes?"

His growl vibrated through his chest. "No! Your body is mine alone to admire!"

"That's what I thought." I smiled, patting his cheeks before returning to the vanity mirror to pull my hair into a French twist.

Today was my very first day at the Ministry so I needed to look perfect. If I dressed to impress, then perhaps they wouldn't notice how much of a nervous-wreck I was on the inside. The internship I'd applied for was in the Beast Division of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures and the very own Newton Scamander was going to be my adviser. My blistering nerves weren't because I was a fan of him, but quite the opposite. A well-renowned Magizoologist, Scamander had been awarded with the Second Order of Merlin and perceived as a hard-working wizard. I honestly believed that to be true. However, he was also responsible for the creation of the Werewolf Registry, which obligated all of those cursed with lycanthropy to register themselves so the Ministry could keep track of them. This registry made it very hard for werewolves not only to find a job, but also to fit into a society that discriminates them on a daily basis.

Even though, Scamander might've had the best intentions when he created the registry, his main accomplishment was setting up a very hard life for the man I loved. So I was going to suck it up at the internship, learn everything I could, and then by the end of it I was going to transfer into the Being Division and re-open the Werewolf Support Bureau.

"You have that look again, love."

I met his eyes in the mirror. "What look?"

"The one you get when you're thinking about what you want more than anything," he said with a smile.

"I have a look for that?"

"Yes, you do."

"Well, you're not far from the truth." I put on some red lipstick, and then my favourite pearl earrings. "I was just thinking about my new internship adviser and how no one's going to stand in the way of opening my bureau."

His laugh filled the room. "When you have your eyes set on something, you're quite the force to be reckoned with, love."

"And don't ever forget it!"

After one last once-over at my reflection, I smoothed down my pencil skirt, straightened my jacket, and walked up to Remus to kiss him soundly on his lips.

"Good luck on the job-hunt, don't let them knock you down," I whispered against his lovely mouth.

"Never." He brought a hand to my cheek. "Come home soon?"

"I promise."

One more kiss and I Apparated into the Atrium, on level eight at the Ministry Headquarters.

The Atrium was a wide hall with gilded fireplaces up and down on both opposite walls. The ones on the left were used to arrive at the Ministry, while the others on the right-hand side served for departures. The floor was polished dark wood and the ceiling was peacock blue with golden symbols moving across it. Halfway down the Atrium stood the Fountain of Magical Brethren, a group of golden statues, depicting a wizard, a witch, a centaur, a goblin, and a house-elf.

Breathing in through the nose to calm down, I made my way towards the set of golden gates at the end of the Atrium. The security stand was right next to it, where a dark-haired man in uniform was sitting. He glanced up as I stopped in front of him, waiting for him to open the gates that lead to the lifts.

"Visitor or worker?" he asked in a business-like voice.

"Worker."

"Identification?" I showed him my new card. His beady eyes squinted a little before he nodded with a smile. "Very well. Have a nice day, Mrs. Lupin."

I returned the gesture, then proceeded forward after the gates opened. A little further down another hall, I caught the first lift that emptied and pressed the button up to the Fourth Level.

The Department for Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures was a total mess. Feathers, boxes, books, cages of animals, and more was pilling in the middle of the halls and I was forced to swivel past all the chaos to reach the main office door. I knocked a few times, loud enough for the people on the other side to hear over the ruckus coming out of the other offices.

Could they actually keep the illegal creatures caged in this place?

When someone screamed an invitation, I complied. Like the entry hall, the main office was a cornucopia of organized chaos, but I didn't dwell much on it. My attention went straight to the large desk at end of the room and to the old man sitting behind it. He had average-long grey hair tied in the back of his head and a short beard of the same colour. His eyes were sharp and blue, matching his nice periwinkle robes.

"Ah, you must be my new intern," Scamander said with a smile, gesturing for the chair in front of his desk. "Please, sit. It's Miss Lupin, correct?"

"Mrs. Lupin," I corrected automatically as I took the seat.

"My apologies." He sounded sincere. "So, I understand your main interest stands outside this division, but you still decided to take this internship. I'm curious, why?"

I gathered my hands over my lap to stop them from fidgeting. "To be honest it was mostly because there were no other internships available for the Department for Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures this year. But the Beast Division deals with solving problems related to magical creatures, and that is within my general area of interest."

"I see." He leaned back, watching me intensely. "Well, Mrs. Lupin, it seems you've caused quite the impression on your previous professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts. Miss Potter has sent me a very flattering recommendation letter right after you submitted your application this summer."

"S-she did?" I was genuinely surprised. I had told Ursula about my intentions at the Ministry but she never once mentioned a recommendation letter.

"Indeed," he said patiently. "My division, as you may already know, currently deals with the Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures, the Dragon Research and Restraint Bureau, the Pest Advisory Board, the Ghoul Task Force and the Werewolf Units. You will be required to meander between each of these different departments and take care of a lot of paperwork. Obviously, I will personally guide you through everything and my office door will always be open to answer any doubts and questions."

"Alright," I replied, mildly overwhelmed.

Scamander smiled, the corners of his eyes crinkling. "Don't worry, I'm positive you will handle everything beautifully. Shall we get started?"

* * *

By the time the old grandfather clock in the archive room struck one in the afternoon, relieving me for my lunch hour, I had possibly the worst headache in the world. The records were all out of order. It took me nearly the entire morning to place them alphabetically, and I didn't even want to think about the pile of paperwork sitting on my desk to take care of. Reading reports were not a part of the job I particularly looked forward to.

After a quick freshen-up in the bathroom, I opened the first buttons of my white shirt (by now I'd discarded the jacket entirely) and tore out my hair from its twist as I took the lift back down to the Atrium. I was about to head out to search for a nice place to grab lunch when I heard someone calling my name.

"Padfoot!" I grinned at the sight of those gorgeous fathomless grey eyes, throwing my arms around him.

He twirled me around, chuckling. "I was on my way to see you!"

"Really?" He nodded vehemently as I pulled back to grasp his handsome face in my hands. His cheekbones were sharp again, I noticed with a frown. "You lost weight again..."

"These _Stealth and Tracking_ lessons suck the life out of a chap," he joked. I didn't find it funny; he needed to eat properly, otherwise one day he'd end up in St. Mungo's. As if he could read my thoughts, his smile softened. "I'm fine, 'Ro, don't worry about me."

"Someone needs to worry about you because you obviously don't," I argued.

He rolled his eyes. "It's no big deal, alright? I just never remember to bring lunch and I'm not comfortable enough with muggle currency to go somewhere nearby to eat."

"You're incorrigible..." I grabbed his hand and Apparated us out of the Ministry. "From now on, you'll either come with me or I'll bring you lunch myself."

"What are you, my mother?"

It was my turn to do an eye roll as I lead him into a nice-looking restaurant around the corner. We took a table outside to enjoy the very rare sunny day. The waitress immediately stopped by to take our order, but she was more focused on eating Sirius with her eyes than actually taking it. I had to repeat myself twice before she walked away, and even then I wasn't sure she' gotten it right.

I run a hand through my hair with a sigh. "You're too handsome for your own good, you know that?"

Sirius lowered his chin to the palm of his hand, flashing me a dazzling grin. "Oh I know, but do you?"

"What do you mean? I pointed it out just now."

"Well, yes, but you never showed any signs of noticing my good-looks before," he explained casually.

I chuckled. "It's different to notice, than it is to swoon, Padfoot."

"So you did notice then." His grin shone even brighter.

"Of course I did, we lived in the same house for seven years. For Merlin's sake, I lost count of the times I watched you come out of the shower and walk back to your room without nothing but a towel. If I didn't think any better, I'd say you were doing it on purpose."

The waitress returned with our surprisingly correct orders. Again, her attention was all on Sirius as she slid the plates in front of each of us. God, it was so ridiculous, she was practically begging him silently to turn and ask her out. What astonished me the most was that he didn't even spare her a look. His eyes didn't leave mine. I blushed a little.

"I did do that," he resumed our conversation when the disheartened girl walked off. "But you didn't bat a single eyelash. You never did."

I bit into my egg sandwich. "Sorry to disappoint, but I'm not affected by your charms."

"Are you sure about that? Have you really only ever been attracted to Moony?" The question was harmless enough and he seemed perfectly indifferent while plopping chips into his mouth. Still, I couldn't shake off he feeling that he was far more interested in my answer than he was letting it on.

I pursed my lips for a second. Was I ever attracted to Sirius?

"Well," I started carefully, "what I have with Remus was never exclusively attraction so I never exactly thought about other men that way before. Why are you suddenly curious about this?"

His shoulders jerked up and down. "No reason. We never spoke about your relationship, so I was just wondering."

"You don't like to talk about me and Remus," I pointed out.

"That's true." I snorted when he made a face. "Merlin, I can't believe two of my best friends are married and the other is engaged. Who's going to go out with me now?"

"Oh come on, you still have Wormtail."

We both burst out laughing. Even I had to admit it sounded ridiculous. Peter had no profile to go out with Sirius and deal with him drunk and picking up girls.

"Alright so maybe no," I said, wiping the corners of my eyes. "Why don't you stop going out at night? Find an interesting woman at the Ministry and take her out on a proper date for once."

"I think I'm done with women, at least for a while."

"Oh so you want give men a go now, do you Padfoot?" I teased with a smirk.

He kicked my foot under the table, laughing. "Shut up, Muzzle! I've grown up too, you know? I think it's time to stop trying to fill the void in my heart that's never going to fill."

"Sirius..." I placed my hand over his, peering into his eyes. "Are you really still in love with her? That girl from school..."

"She's not a girl anymore," he said quietly as his other hand covered mine, fingers brushing against the blue stones of my bracelet. "She's a woman... and I'll always love her, even though she's not mine to love."

I smiled sadly. It was so rare to capture a glimpse of this side of Sirius... To me this was how he was most beautiful.

"Won't you tell who she is?"

"I think I'll hold on to her for a while longer. I'm not ready to let her go just yet."

"I don't understand..." My forehead creased. "Why would you have to let her go if you told me?"

His only answer was one those mysterious smiles he was always giving me before changing the subject and launching on a detailed tale of his Auror training with Alastor Moody.


	52. Autumn - October, 1978

**Hey guys! Back with another chapter!**

 **So before we start, let me just remind you that even though, according to our standards, Remus and Aurora are of course too young to be having children, you have to remember that this is Harry Potter's universe we're talking about, and witches and wizards married and had children quite soon after leaving Hogwarts. Look at Molly and Arthur, they had Bill when they were about seventeen. Also Lily and James had Harry at twenty and I'm pretty sure it wasn't an accident, they wanted him. So I think it's only natural for them to want a child.**

 **Also, I realize Remus, in the books, is a very troubled man who didn't want to have a son with Tonks because of his curse, but in this story Remus has Aurora. She's an influence on all the characters, especially Remus. He's not a coward and even though he has fears regarding his curse, he also knows she loves him with all her heart and she accepts even the parts of him that he cannot.**

* * *

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I have no ownership over Harry Potter and its wonderful universe. I do own my OC's and story line.

* * *

 **Harry Potter - The Marauders Era**

 **"The Princess Marauder"**

 _ **October, 1978 - Autumn**_

"Have you calmed down? Are you ready to be civilized now?"

Remus shot me a glare as he tugged on his tie to loosen it harshly. "I'm dead serious, Aurora, I don't want him around you."

"Alright then, let's walk up to Dumbledore and ask him to simply kick Gideon out of the Order without a proper reason other than my husband being a territorial, jealous werewolf," I replied, sarcasm dripping from my voice.

"Sounds perfectly fine to me."

"Ugh, come on!" I groaned, throwing my hands up, positively exasperated. "I am not in the mood to deal with your jealous fits tonight, Remus. I'm hungry, tired and I've been nauseous all day. I just want to go to that bloody meeting and then pass out into full-on hibernation mode."

The change in him was completely drastic. One second he was moody and snappy, and the next his face twisted into concern as he gathered me in his arms. "You're nauseous? Why?"

I lowered my forehead to his chest with a sigh. "No idea... I've been feeling queasy since I started working, but I blamed it on my nervous system. Now I'm not so sure... maybe it's that place Sirius and I usually go to for lunch..."

"See?" His warm hands felt nice rubbing my back up and down in a soothing rhythm. "We should definitely stay home so you can rest and I can take care of you."

"Everything serves as an excuse to keep me away from Gideon to you, doesn't it?" When he offered me a sheepish smile, I snorted. "Remus, you have to get that jealousy under control. He only held me because I tripped on the rug, it lasted no more than ten seconds."

His hold tightened. "I don't care... After sixth year, I can't stand him. I hate the thought that he actually kissed you and touched you while I had to stand by and watch it."

"But we're not hiding our relationship anymore, love, you're my husband now, and nothing will ever change that."

"I know," he said, softly kissing my head, "but, for some reason, lately I've been feeling even more protective. You'll think it's ridiculous, and it is, but I wish I could lock you up inside that bedroom."

That made me scowl. "You're right – it is ridiculous. There's absolutely no way I'll let you do that and there's absolutely no way I'm not going to that meeting either."

He pursed his lips, looking conflicted for a second before lowering his head to kiss me. When his tongue slipped inside to meet mine, I moaned and fisted his hair, bringing him closer. His hands roamed up and down, finding my hips, then grabbing them firmly to hoist me up and sit me over the table.

"If you're going," he murmured huskily as he trailed down my neck, "I want my scent all over you, so he and everyone knows you belong to me."

I chuckled gravely, throwing my head back when he reached the base of my throat, fingers unbuttoning my blouse. "Isn't it enough to be wearing your ring?"

"No," he growled, burying his nose on my breasts after tossing the material to the side and pushing my bra up. His mouth drew my nipple in, tongue twirling around playfully while a hand moved under my skirt. I shivered. God, I was really sensitive tonight.

"They're bigger," he said, peering up at me from his place on my chest with those sultry burning eyes.

"Oh?" I arched against him with a gasp when he touched me. "Maybe I'm still developing."

His throaty laugh rumbled through him. "I like that."

I smirked, buckling my hips in a silent plea. "I bet you do, wolf man."

"Not a boy anymore, huh?"

The delightful pressure inside of me began to build, sending tingling jolts to every corner of my body. I wiggled my hands between us, found his belt and tugged at it desperately. "Definitely not a boy anymore," I moaned, squeezing his hard arousal in my hands.

"Christ, Aurora!" Remus hissed, thrusting his fingers in and out of me faster as I rubbed him up down, his hips jerking in response.

I cried out when the orgasm rippled through to me, riding those wonderful, toe-curling waves. When his mouth captured mine once more, I guided his throbbing hardness to my pleasantly aching core.

"I want you inside of me, Remus," I purred into his lips. "Mark me. Fill me. Fuck me however you want."

His growl echoed in the living room as he pulled back only enough to slid me off the table and turn me around. He grabbed my knee and willed it up, spreading me for him. Fast and without warning, he plunged inside. The tightness from my previous release stretched with a sting, pleasure and pain mixed together. I moaned his name, bowing, shaking when his hand moved around to touch me as he thrust into me.

When he bit me on the shoulder, I came hard with a cry until he joined me, emptying himself inside of me in his last strides. He held me in his arms, breathing hard, placing soft butterfly kisses upon my damp temples.

"So, do I have your scent all over me now?" I asked playfully.

"Well, if we could do this a few more times it might be more effective," he told me, the grin present in his voice.

I laughed good-naturedly. "You are absolutely insatiable, you know that? I think you must be the most sexually-driven man this world has ever seen."

Humming casually, Remus rolled me around so he could grasp my face in his loving hands. "That's because my sexual desire is fueled by you, my love."

"Only me?" I smirked, lacing his neck.

"Only you. Always you."

"Good." Kissing him one more time, I pulled away and started rearranging my clothes properly. "Come on, let's eat something and then go to that meeting."

* * *

This time, the meeting was at Sirius' new place.

When he told us about wanting to start living on his own, mom and dad had promptly searched for a very nice flat in Knightsbride, one of London's best neighbourhoods. They paid for all the expenses, even though he tried to turn it down, by saying they didn't want him to spend the trust fund they had built for him. Since it was nearly impossible to argue with mom, Sirius had no choice than to accept the offer.

The flat was wonderful. The walls were painted in soft shades and the floor was dark mahogany. There was only one bedroom with a large bed, a couple of nightstands and a large wardrobe. The living room didn't have much either, only a leather couch, a coffee table and a fireplace, but it was wide enough to fit everyone in, including the adorable Weasley children. The two older brothers were playing Exploding Snap at my feet, Bill comfortably nested against my knees since he seemed to have taken a liking to me. Percy was of course on his mother's lap. George was with Arthur, but Fred was cradled in my arms as I spoke to him in a cooing voice that made him chortle happily.

"You're rather good with them, dear," Molly said quietly so as not to bother the discussing men to our right.

I smiled, waving Fred's chubby finger as it gripped mine. "I love children."

"I'm certain you'll make a fine mother someday," she fondly replied.

My face heated as I felt Remus shaking with laughter next to me, but my smile could only widen. "Soon I hope."

"Oh?" Her green eyes twinkled with surprise.

"We're trying," Remus answered quietly as well. "No luck yet."

"Well, it's not as if trying is very hard, is it?" She laughed.

We both flushed.

"That's true," he chuckled sheepishly.

The sudden loud squeak that made its way out of Peter's mouth snapped our attention back to the discussion at hand.

"... but I'm not qualified for something like that!"

My father placed a hand over his shoulder, speaking in a calm manner, "It is not a matter of qualification, Peter. Currently, you are the only member who comes from a pureblood line and hasn't been revoked by his own family."

"Yes, but no one in my family has ever been a Death Eater!" he squeaked in panic.

"I would offer to do it, but they would probably kill me before I even stepped foot there," Sirius threw in bitterly.

"You wouldn't be an option even if they didn't, boy," Moody argued. "You attract too much attention, and you also seem to have no filter between your brain and that blabbering mouth of yours."

I snorted. "He's got that one right, Padfoot."

"Shut it, Muzzle." He flipped me off before turning to dad. "What about Prongs? He's from a pureblood family."

"They have Snivellus with them, he'd kill me too, or try at least," James spat.

"How do you know that?" Lily asked suddenly pale.

"Gideon and I caught him and a few others attacking a pub at Diagon Alley last week. See this?" Fabian flashed her a rather nasty scar on his cheek. "Courtesy of the greasy bastard."

Dumbledore cleared his throat, silencing the room. He fixed his all-knowing blue eyes upon Peter, who squirmed uncomfortably. "It's all up to you, Peter, we are not forcing you into something so dangerous if you are unwilling," he said calmly. "However, it would be most useful to have eyes and ears on the inside. I believe your quiet and meek nature could prove to be an advantage. No one would suspect you as a spy."

 _Poor Peter_ , I thought, watching him worriedly. It was true he was the perfect person to blend in and sneak into their lair of evil without anyone suspecting. Most people usually underestimated him, believing him to be weak and not much of a threat when we, Marauders, weren't around. But on the other hand, Peter was also weak-minded and very easily manipulated, and that was not a good quality for a spy...

His shoulders sagged in defeat. "Fine, I'll do it..."

"Very good, my boy." Dumbledore smiled appreciatively, patting his knee. "Now, we have another matter to discuss and this might be a bit more... touchy."

"What is it, Albus?" Mom asked from where she stood, behind Sirius, messing with his hair. Some things never changed no matter how many years went by.

"Alastor and I have reasons to believe that the Dark Lord has been trying to reach a particularly violent pack of werewolves in Romania. He intends to invite them to his cause."

The boys and I visibly tensed, and Remus all but froze next to me. I clung to his hand in a desperate attempt to send him some of my strength and comfort. I heard him swallow hard.

"Voldemort doesn't like half-breeds. Why would they join someone who doesn't think they should even be alive?"

"Fenrir joined them, Remus," Ursula pointed out quietly.

"Fenrir hasn't joined anything," he spat. "He's letting himself be used so he can kill as many people as he wants!"

Dumbledore leaned forward, elbows over his thighs, hands joined. "That may be true, but he is sending Fenrir to convey that same message to them – that they can kill whomever they want without any repercussions. We cannot let that happen. We need someone to get there first and convince them that the Dark Lord will only use them for his own selfish purposes and he will toss them aside when they are no longer needed."

My blood froze. Oh no, there was no way he was going down this road. Not while I was here.

"Hold on, Albus," I jumped in hastily. "You cannot be suggesting what I think you are."

"That isn't your decision to make, Aurora."

"The devil it isn't!" I argued outraged, giving Fred back to his father before I could scare him. "You are not going to send my husband to a pack of werewolves who apparently enjoy killing for a living!"

"Aurora–"

"Shut up, Remus, I'm not letting you do this! They could take your life if they find out you're not a killer like them!"

"Wait, hold on," Gideon cut in, looking mildly horrified. "You're a bloody werewolf, Lupin? Holy Merlin, you knew about this, Aurora?"

It took everything in me not to punch him in his face. "Of course I knew about it, you idiot. He was my best friend, we all knew!"

"And you still married him?"

Remus growled next to me but it was Sirius who spoke. "What's that supposed to mean, Prewett? Do you have something you would like to say about my friend? Because if you do, by all means say it. That way I can punch you like he did two years ago for being a twat!"

"Alright that's enough, son," dad said firmly.

"Dad, I swear to god–"

"No one's going to speak ill of Remus, correct?"

The people around nodded without any hesitation. That made me feel slightly better. I couldn't care less about Gideon's opinion, he could be as prejudiced as he wanted as long as he kept those comments to himself.

"Alright, now that everyone's calmed down," Moody started, turning to me and Remus on the couch, his magic eye continuously shifting erratically. "What are your thoughts on this, Mr. Lupin?"

Remus squeezed my hand harder. "I am open to going if it'll help the Order."

"Remus!" I gasped, staring at him in horror. Was he serious? He was actually willing to go to Romania and infiltrate a pack of murdering werewolves?

"I'll be fine, love, I promise."

I held back on the tears, grasping his face in my hands. "You don't know that, Remus. What if they hurt you? I cannot bear the thought of you being tortured somewhere I cannot reach you."

"Aurora..." His eyes softened, covering my hands with his own, leaning into my touch. I could read the conflict raging inside of him.

"What if I go with Moony?" I whirled my head towards my best friend sitting on a backwards chair. "I'll go as dog. I'll take care of him."

"No," Remus snapped immediately. "You stay here and look after her. She can't deal with both of us gone."

James crossed his arms, clicking his tongue. "What am I, a Flubberworm? I can take care of Muzzle too."

"You have Lily to worry about, Prongs."

"Lily," she said sharply, "is perfectly capable of looking out for herself."

"Oi, so am I!" I bristled.

"Oh shush, 'Ro, you fall into depression whenever Moony's not around," James shot, ignoring my glare.

Remus chuckled, kissing the top of my head. "Look, I'll be careful, alright? Meanwhile you stay here and focus on your internship with Scamander. I'll be back before you miss me, you'll see."

I highly doubted that... but I knew Remus well enough to know he wasn't going to change his mind.


	53. Autumn - November, 1978

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I have no ownership over Harry Potter and its wonderful universe. I do own my OC's and story line.

* * *

 **Harry Potter - The Marauders Era**

 **"The Princess Marauder"**

 _ **November, 1978 - Autumn**_

"Have you written that dispatch order I asked you to for the Bicorn that's been meandering about in Shrewsbury?" Scamander urged as he waltzed into my temporary office. "I need to owl it to Mimbleton this afternoon before that poor creature eats anyone else."

I rummaged through the paperwork scattered over my desk in a frantic rush. After nearly three months interning at this department, I pretty much had given up on keeping everything organized. What was the point? Every time I came in the next day, everything was out of place again. Men were terrible creatures, honestly.

When I found the dispatch order, I quickly handed it to my boss. "That's it. Oh, and I've already owled that report about the Chinese Fire-Balls to the Chinese Dragon Research office. Also, I asked Goodwill to give me his totals of this month's dispatched ghouls but he's slacking off again, so if you really need them take it up to him because he doesn't give a sock about what I say."

Scamander flashed me a toothy grin. "Would you look at that – Mrs. Lupin running this division like she owns it. I have to say, I'm quite impressed by how well you're handling everything after such short period of time."

"Thank you, Mr. Scamander," I replied, chuckling faintly, wiping the sweat off my forehead.

God, my head was killing me today... and not only my head, but my stomach too. That lunch I had grabbed with Sirius was still tossing and turning in there, sometimes it would try to crawl back too. Thankfully it never did.

"Are you alright, Mrs. Lupin? You're looking a bit pale there."

I peered up into his kind and concern-filled eyes, blinking heavily. Wow, my eyesight was blurry.

"I'm feeling rather ill actually," I answered truthfully. "I think it might've been something I had for lunch... I should really stop eating at that place..."

Scamander's lips curled into a frown, eyeing me worriedly. "Perhaps you should go home early today. There's not really much more to do, you seem to have taken care of everything important already."

"Oh... but are you sure, Mr. Scamander? I wouldn't want to cause anyone any bother by leaving."

"Nonsense." He waved a dismissing hand with a tut. "Go home, dear. See if you get some rest, and we shall see each other next Monday."

I smiled tiredly. "Thank you, sir. Until next Monday then."

Before gathering my belongings, I wrote Sirius' a short note explaining the reason for my early departure, folded it into a little airplane and enchanted it to find him at Level Two, where Auror Headquarters were stationed. Then I took the lift back up to the Atrium.

"Have a nice weekend, Mrs. Lupin!" Eric, the security wizard, called out.

I flickered my hand over the shoulder. "You too, Eric!"

As soon as I Apparated home, the first thing I did was hopping into the shower to wash the sweat off my skin. I always ended up a complete mess by the end of a day's work. The offices at the Ministry were uncomfortably hot and stuffy. I spent half the time casting Cooling Spells on myself just to get by, and even then it wasn't enough.

A sigh escaped my lips as I scrubbed my hair with some lavender scented shampoo. I missed Remus... He'd been gone only a week but my heart was already calling out to him like crazy. Being apart was worse now than it had when we were younger because we had gotten used to always having each other around. Every night I missed the warmth of his body sleeping next to me. Every morning I longed to wake up to his handsome face and kiss those lovely lips.

 _I hope he's safe..._ I thought worriedly, climbing out of the tub carefully so I wouldn't trip. The last time it happened wasn't fun enough for me to want to repeat the deed. Although, Remus did enjoy laughing at my expense quite a lot... The devil.

My breasts really were bigger, I realized while looking in the mirror. Rounder and harder too, especially around the middle. Could I be putting on weight? As I turned to the side to examine my flat stomach, I shook that idea off. I looked exactly the same I always did since my sixteen years old.

Another wave of nausea hit me, followed by a dizzy spell that had me clawing at the sink in order not to lose balance. Alright, that wasn't normal. Food poisoning couldn't possibly causing this, there was just no way. If it was then Sirius would've had it too by now.

Suddenly, realization downed on me. No, it couldn't be...

Could it?

In a hasty haze, I pulled a towel from the cabinet, wrapped it tightly around me and left the bathroom with the bedroom in sight. The dark shadow that moved from around a corner stopped me. When I turned around and found someone standing behind me, I shouted bloody murder, waving my hands to send the person flying to the other side of the hall.

"Fucking Christ, 'Ro! It's just me!"

That voice was familiar. I opened my eyes, cringing at the sight of Sirius rubbing a probably sore spot in the back of his head with a scowl. _Ups!_

"I'm so sorry, Padfoot!" I sprung forward to help him to his feet. I brought a hand to his head, feeling the flesh under all of that thick hair for any possible bumps or worse injuries. Nothing. So I swatted him. "You idiot! You nearly gave me a heart-attack!"

"And you nearly killed me!"

"No one told you to help yourself in without a warning first!"

"Then why did you and Moony give me a freaking spare key?!"

"Yeah alright, you got a point there," I sighed, rubbing my temples. "Why are you here? Did you leave training early because of me?"

Sirius ruffled his hair, eyes closed. "Well, of course. Did you expect me not to when you wrote saying you were feeling ill? I'm supposed to be looking after you in Moony's..."

I peered up confused at the abrupt derail of sentence only to flush when I saw the way he was eye-balling me up and down. Instinctively, I made sure the towel was firmly in place, regretting it immediately when his attention snapped right to the hand on my chest. The room suddenly felt incredibly hot.

I cleared my throat uncomfortably. "Alright so," I started nervously, "you wait in the living room while I go get dressed."

"Alright," he said dumbly. He opened his mouth as if to say something else but then slammed it shut again before swiveling on his heels and heading downstairs.

Shaking my head at the strange occurrence, I locked myself in the bedroom and tossed the towel away. I grabbed my wand from the nightstand, placed the tip against my belly and murmured the incantation Lily had taught me last year. While waiting for it to light up, I changed into a pair of comfy pyjama bottoms and one of Remus' old sweaters.

It smelled like him – chocolates and books. I sighed, breathing in the lovely perfume. I loved it. The flash of light drew me back. My heart stopped.

"Oh my god..." I breathed, staring at the pink glow in shock.

I climbed down to the living room still in a state of astonishment. Sirius glanced up with a raised eyebrow when he saw me. "What?"

I blinked once, then twice, before breaking into a grin. "I'm pregnant!"

All colour drained from his face. "Y-you're w-what...?"

"Pregnant! Sirius, I'm pregnant!" I laughed, throwing my arms around his neck. "I can't believe it! We've actually done it, we've made a baby!"

"Y-you guys were trying?" His voice was shaky, I noticed. Oh, but I was just so happy, I couldn't care less!

"Yes! We've been trying since our honeymoon," I said, stepping back from him to sit on the couch. My cheeks hurt from smiling.

He copied me, the cushions tipping with his weight. "Merlin, 'Ro... isn't it a little soon for you two to have a child? I mean, you haven't even been married for a year!"

"Remus and I have been in love for long enough, the marriage was just a formality." I frowned at the lines in his forehead. "Aren't you happy? You'll get to be an uncle."

"You're not my bloody sister, Aurora," he hissed, surprising me.

I pursed my lips. "I never said I was, Sirius. I only meant an uncle in an affectionate sort of way, like James and Peter will be too. Why are you acting like this? I was the one who wanted a child."

"I can't talk about this." He sprung to his feet. "I think I should just go home and you should call Lily and talk to her about this because I really can't do it."

"Sirius!" I grabbed his arm before he could get his jacket. He stopped but didn't turn around. "I don't want Lily here, I want you. You're my best friend, there's no one else in the world I would rather share my happiness with."

"Don't say that. Please don't say that. I c-can't..." he choked, making a strangled noise from the back of his throat. "I need to go."

Before I could get anything out, Sirius Apparated, vanishing from my hands. I stared blankly at the spot where he once stood, jaw dropped. What the heck had just happened? Was I losing my mind? Or maybe he was the one losing it. Either way this was definitely not the reaction I had expected from my best friend when told about my first pregnancy.

Shaking my head, I picked up the old telephone sitting at the entry table, punched the phone number of Lily and James' new place and put the speaker to my ear. It rung a couple times before she picked up.

«"H-hello?"

She sounded hoarse, like she'd been crying. Alarms went off in my head.

"Lils, what's wrong?"

«"A-Aurora? Oh, Aurora! It's m-my parents... they died!"

I cursed under my breath.

* * *

The funeral was a few days later in London. It was a very simple and modest ceremony with an open casket and a mass led by a priest, followed by the burial. I helped Lily and James with everything, which didn't sit very well with her sister, Petunia, but after I threatened to transfigure her into a weasel she quit the nagging and went back to scowling next to her overly-huge husband.

Afterwards, we all went back to their flat.

"This one time," Lily said, gulping down a rather large amount of mead in a single swing, "mom decided to bake dad a birthday cake that she saw in a culinary show, but she was a terrible baker. The cake ended up burnt and she had somehow mixed up the sugar for salt so it tasted absolutely dreadful. But dad..."

She sighed heavily. "Dad ate it all, every single crumb. He always did... he said what mattered was the heart she'd put in it and he would never let that go to waste..."

James leaned in to kiss the crown of her head with a heart-warming love. "They were wonderful, love, both of them."

"Yes, they were, Lils," I reinforced that statement, placing my hand over hers. "And I am sure they'll always be watching over you no matter what."

She nodded, sniffing and wolfing down another glass after Sirius poured it. "I just wished they could be there for the wedding... I wanted dad to take me down the aisle..."

"Hey, I'll take you down the aisle, Lils," Sirius offered with a smile.

"But you're bestman..."

"So?" He shrugged. "I'll multitask. I'll take care of my bestman duties _and_ take you down the aisle."

A mix between a chortle and a hiccup rolled from her lips. "That's very sweet of you, Sirius. Thank you... the both of you. I don't know what I would've done without you and James..."

"Aww, Lils!" I pulled her into a hug, giggling when James came up and wrapped his arms around us.

"My two favourite girls in the world in my arms, what more could a lad want?"

Sirius barked a quiet laugh, making his scotch disappear. "You're holding three people in there tonight, mate, though I don't know about it being a girl too."

"What?"

I bit my lip, watching the emotions play out on my friends' faces. Lily's eyes darted from mine to my stomach as I placed my hands over it affectionately. Her lips tugged into a dazzling smile.

"You're pregnant!" she cried, latching onto my neck so hard it nearly threw me off my chair. "Oh, Aurora, I'm so happy for you! Both of you!"

James laughed, eyes twinkling. "Have you owled Moony with the news yet? He's going to flip!"

"I want to wait until he gets back, I want to prepare a really romantic dinner and tell him," I said excitedly.

Sirius groaned, pouring himself another rather generous glass. "Spare me the god-awful details, will you?"

"Sirius!" Lily kicked him under the table with a glare. He flipped her off, downing it.

I rolled my eyes. "He's being a prick about this, says I'm too young."

"You are too young," he snapped.

"Oh put a sock in it," I shot angrily. "With all that shagging you did back in Hogwarts, you might be a father too and you don't even know it!"

"Oi, I resent that! I've always been careful in my shags!"

"Come on guys, don't fight," James pleaded, frowning. "This was a terrible day to begin with but Muzzle being pregnant is something to be happy about."

Lily nodded vehemently. "James is absolutely right. I'm going to be an aunt, that's definitely worth celebrating! Oh my god, Aurora, you have to let me throw you a baby shower! Please! It'll be so much fun!"

"I think I'm going to need more scotch, mate," I heard Sirius mutter to James.

Ignoring him, I launched on a very enthusiastic discussion with Lily about baby showers and clothes. If Sirius wanted to be a prick, fine. But he was not going to make me feel bad about wanting to bear my husband's children.

* * *

 **I know a lot of you already suspected she was pregnant, but still... it was cute right? I'm so excited for them to be parents!**


	54. Winter - December, 1978

**Okay so to ImsebastianstanButter allow me to explain a few things again. First I realize you may find Remus a little out of character but this is my story, I am not J.K Rowling so I write as I please. Also I've said a few chapters ago that the reason why Remus is different and he isn't filled with self-loathing is precisely because he's grown up with Aurora. His doubts and faults are still there and they might come up later but you should understand that he acts like a different person because he is a different person, and it was my choice to write him as such.**

 **Second, I would love to if you could refrain from assuming you know exactly where my plot line leads to because I can assure you that you're very, _very_ far from it. And yes, right now it is all about happiness and love for them, is that wrong? In our lives we all go through stages during which we are beyond happy, eventually there comes a time when we have to face unhappiness and tough situations but I think it's okay to have a happy life, it's not fictional, there are people who have them.**

 **Thank you for your attention, guys. On with the story!**

* * *

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I have no ownership over Harry Potter and its wonderful universe. I do own my OC's and story line.

* * *

 **Harry Potter - The Marauders Era**

 **"The Princess Marauder"**

 _ **December, 1978 - Winter**_

Soon after Lily and I walked into Brent Cross Shopping Centre, my eyes were immediately drawn to every window displaying baby clothes. A pleasant, fuzzy warmth spread over me. _I'm going to be a mom..._

I grinned, bringing both hands to my belly safely concealed under a thick sweater. I was barely showing, there was only a very faint swelling, but somehow I felt as if I could already sense him moving inside. It was impossible of course. A woman could fantasize, though.

"Have you told aunt Ligeia yet?" she asked me as we headed into Baby Gap.

I shook my head. "No, I want Remus to be with me when I do."

"Makes sense. When is he coming anyway?"

"In a few days," I said with a giant smile. Merlin, I really couldn't wait to hold him in my arms, pull him close and kiss him until we both could no longer breathe.

When she grabbed a pair of yellow knitted boots and showed them to me, I nearly melted into a fit of squeals. Baby clothes were absolutely adorable! She laughed, probably enjoying the look on my face.

"Are you rooting for a boy or a girl?"

"I'm not sure actually. I would love a girl so I could play with her hair and buy dolls and makeup... on the other hand, the prospect of a boy who looks just like Remus makes my heart swell."

She giggled behind her hand. "A boy like Remus sounds lovely."

"Doesn't it?"

Her grin broadened. "Can I go with you two for the first ultrasound? Please!"

I swung an arm over her shoulder, hugging her close to me. "Of course you can! In fact, I think I can officially say you are going to be the godmother of this little wolf pup."

"Really?!" Her squeak attracted the whole shop's attention. She flushed under the stares. "Ups! Got a bit carried away there."

"You have every right to get carried away, you're going to be an amazing godmother!"

"You bet you lovely bum I am! I'm going to shower that baby with love, and James isn't going to be any better. Want to know what he told me a few nights ago?" I nodded, eyes wide and curious. "He said he hopes it's a girl because he wants to spoil her rotten with little pink dresses and enchanted dolls. How adorable is he?"

I threw my head back, shaking with laughter as we headed towards the register. I didn't have many clothes to pay for, just a few pieces in white and yellow. Better stick to neutrals before knowing the actual sex of the baby.

"Prongs acts all tough, but he's a complete puddle of mush on the inside."

After returning my credit card, the shop attendant flashed me a friendly smile. "Congratulations," she said cheerily.

"Aww, thank you!" I beamed, waving goodbye on our way out of the store. We headed to the food-court next.

"Has Sirius warmed up to the idea yet?" she asked soon after we sat down with two large chocolate fudge sundaes.

I shook my head, frowning. Things between me and Sirius hand't been all that great lately. He'd stopped having lunch with me at the Ministry and the only times we saw each other was when he came over to check up on me, being as quick and short as possible, never even looking me in the eye. The way he was acting made me so sad... I wanted to share my happiness with him. Was that so wrong of me?

"Not exactly," I sighed. "I don't understand why he's being like this. Am I really too young to have a child?"

There was a brief silence when she didn't answer me right away. I watched her struggle with her words, her red delicate eyebrows furrowing deeply. It was very unique. Lily Evans always knew what to say.

"I don't think you're two young to have a child," she said carefully.

"But?"

She shot me a look. "But what?"

"Come on, Lily, I know you, there's a but in there."

Again, she hesitated, pursing her lips. "There might be, but I'm not jumping into the middle of this."

"Into the middle of what?"

"This–" She gestured hastily with her hand in a circle. "Your Marauders secrets and dramas."

"What're you talking about?" Now I was seriously confused.

"Honestly, Aurora?" she bleated in disbelief. "You still don't know? How is it possible that even after all these years–"

A loud explosion cut her sentence short. The sound of glass shattering and people screaming snapped me into full alert mode. Without a moment to waste, Lily and I rushed to the main lobby. Death Eaters. They were everywhere, firing hexes left and right, turning muggles into animals, torturing them. They were wearing masks, the cowards, but I recognized a few by their wands, one of them was my dear cousin, Evan. How lucky for me.

"Lily."

"Got it."

We were gravely outnumbered but it wouldn't take long until the Aurors made an appearance, so we pulled out our wands and jumped into the fight.

"Oi, Evan!" I called out, marching towards him as he tortured a young woman with the Cruciatus curse. The cloaked, masked figure that was my cousin jolted, clearly surprised to have heard his name. "Don't you have something better to do than torture innocent lives? Y'know... like rot in Azkaban?"

He turned to me with a hiss. _"Deletrius!"_

 _"Protego!"_

My shield deflected his Disintegrating Curse easily, which only served to aggravate him even further. Shots of cursed lights fired from his wand straight at me, but I kept casting defense spells until he seemed to run out of breath. I sneered, circling around him to direct people towards the exit. We needed to get these people out of here.

 _"Confrigo!"_ I shouted. The walls behind him exploded when he dodged cackling evilly.

"Is that the best you got, little cousin? You're losing your charms! Must be the effects of that flea-bag of your husband draining you! I bet he fucks you like a rabid dog–"

" _STUPIFY!"_

The jinx sent him flying backwards. I stood over him with a snarl, wand pointing at his neck. "I dare you to speak about my husband one more time, Evan. You are nothing but a greasy, hollow, slithering snake, and I am definitely going to enjoy watching the Dementors kiss that vile mouth of your until there's nothing left of you but a rotting corpse," I spat.

His cruel lips curled into a vicious smile, eyes flickering behind me. Over the shoulder, I saw Lily stagger back and drop to her knees, the wand on her hand trembling. The Death Eater in front of her pulled his arm back, ready to cast one last curse. My sight went red. I sent my hideous cousin to hell as I stomped towards them. With a silent flick of my wand, the Death Eater dropped to the ground like a brick, petrified.

At that moment, the Aurors finally Apparated inside the shopping center. I saw Moody and Andromeda take care of a few Death Eaters who hadn't fled, but most already had, including Evan I realized with a wave of disappointment.

"All right, Lils?" I asked worriedly, crouching next to her.

She nodded weakly. "All right. A little bruised but that's all."

I pulled her into a hug. "Thank Merlin!"

"Are you two okay?"

Glancing up, I found a worried Frank coming up to us. I nodded. "Yeah. I had Rosier pinned, but he got away, sorry."

"Are you joking? Thanks to you two we caught Nott and Mulciber! There's a special cell in Azkaban with their names on it."

I chuckled. "Great to know."

"Longbottom!" Moody barked. "Get the Reverse Magical Squad in here before any more of these muggles piss their knickers."

* * *

A few days after the incident at the shopping center, I was home preparing a very romantic dinner for my wonderful returning husband. I had made the pot roast just like his mother used to and the divine smell filled the kitchen, making my belly grumble with hunger. The oven beeped and I pulled out a perfect chocolate and meringue pie. I sat it on the window sill to cool off as I set up the table with our finest china and a few candles. Standing back to admire everything, I couldn't help a smile. Well look at that; I was actually playing the wife part rather nicely. Who would've thought? I certainly hadn't. If someone had come up my thirteen year old self and told me that in four years I was going to be married to my best friend and having his child, I would've laughed at that person.

Now, I couldn't imagine it any other way.

When the front door opened, I took off the apron I was wearing over my red dress, ruffled my hair and darted out of the kitchen to meet him half-way into a desperate kiss. "God, Remus," I moaned between violent strokes of his lips as he backed me into the wall, melding into me until there wasn't a single inch of us without touching.

He groaned, grabbing my hips and squeezing them harshly. "I missed you, Aurora. I missed you so much."

His lips on my neck left me trembling with need. I took fistfulls of his hair, panting with the friction he was creating by grinding his thigh between my legs. My god, he was going to make me crumble right there, just by doing that.

"Wait, Remus– Ah!" I gasped in pain when his hand suddenly cupped my sensitive and tender breast.

He jolted back, staring at me in shock. "I'm so sorry! Did I hurt you?"

"It's fine," I reassured him, stroking his flushed cheek. "They're just a bit tender right now."

His eyebrows knitted. "Why?"

I bit my lip nervously, growing queasy in my stomach. With a breath in, I grabbed his hand and placed it over my faintly swollen womb. His face lit up with realization as he broke into a giant grin. "You're pregnant?!"

"Yes!" I nodded, laughing. "I don't know for how long but there's definitely a life growing inside of me!"

When tears pooled behind his eyes, I found myself getting a little misty as well. He grasped my face, kissing me with a passion and devotion that made my legs weak and my heart race.

"You've just made me the happiest man alive, Aurora," he breathed into my lips. Then he dropped to his knees, placing his forehead against my stomach. "Our child... I can't believe it, the fruit of our love is here... growing underneath my fingers... Aurora, it's a miracle!"

Fat tears rolled down my cheeks as he pressed soft, loving kisses upon our miracle. So happy. I was so happy! It threatened to overflow, to burst out of my chest...

* * *

"I'm so happy for you two!" I exclaimed, pulling a beautiful Alice into my arms.

Her wedding gown was stunning – strapless with a heart-shaped bodice and a long, flowing skirt that trailed behind her. When Frank had laid eyes on her for the first time, I could've sworn he'd cried (just a little). Throughout the ceremony the two of them had stared at each other with such fervor and such love that all of us could feel it lingering in the air.

It was beautiful.

She laughed, returning the hug before stepping back to take her husband's hand. "Thank you, Aurora, but I believe congratulations seem to be in order for you two as well, isn't that so?"

"Indeed," Remus said as he wrapped his arms around me, hands falling over my womb. "I can't wait for her to start showing a bit more, she's going to look so beautiful."

I snorted. "He's mental. Who would look beautiful with a huge belly?"

"I'm positive you will, Aurora," Frank replied with a friendly smile. "We can't wait to have a child as well now that we're finally married."

"Oh!" My eyes sparkled. "Can't you just imagine our children playing together in a few years? And Lily's too of course. It would be so wonderful!"

"Lily's what would be wonderful?" The pretty red-haired approached us, dazzling in her green chiffon dress, with James by her side.

"Your children and ours playing together," I told her excitedly.

Her laugh rang like soft bells. "Oh yes, that would be wonderful. Although, that idea will have to wait a bit longer, I'm afraid. After all, James and I are still yet to be married."

"Well, yes but you will be in a couple of months," Remus pointed out.

"Thank Merlin for that." James drew Lily closer by the waist, looking down at her with a warmth that made my chest fuzzy. I was so happy for them. They deserved every happiness in the world.

"So, what happened with that Romanian werewolf pack, Moony?" Sirius asked as he came by and swung an arm over his shoulders. His cheeks were bright red, as was the tip of his nose. He was drunk, I realized with a frown, and he still refused to look me in the eye.

Remus cringed, tightening his hold around me. "I'll tell everyone more about it at the next meeting, but at least they won't be joining Voldemort any time soon. I made it very clear that there would be nothing to gain from it."

"Did they make you kill anyone during, y'know... the full moon...?" Alice fidgeted her hands nervously.

"Alice!" I hissed. What sort of question was that? Dear lord.

"No, it's fine, love." He kissed the top of my head. "They're not as bad as Albus and Alastor first thought. Yes, they are extremely violent, but they don't hunt humans if they can help it, they prefer to attack large mammals or magical creatures. It gives them more of a rush."

James breathed a sigh of relief, ruffling his hair. "That's a plus for us, I suppose. I'm glad everything went fine over there."

"I'm curious about something, though," Sirius slurred slowly, stroking his chin thoughtfully, "are there any female werewolves? I've always wondered about it."

"Of course there are," Remus answered in a very matter-of-fact manner.

Sirius lit up with interest. "What are they like?"

I peered up at Remus with wide eyes, curious about what Sirius had asked as well. He looked down at me, amused. "They're very normal women, just like male werewolves are. Why wouldn't they be?"

"What about when you change? Are they different?" Sirius pressed. "Was your wolf attracted to the other female wolves?"

All colour slipped from my face, and I felt every muscle in my body tense. What was the point of all those questions? Why did Sirius even want to know something like that?

Remus lowered his cheek to the crown of my head. "Not at all. My wolf already has a mate, and he doesn't need another one."

I beamed. "Really?"

He kissed me softly. "Really."

"You two are ridiculous," Sirius grumbled under his breath, downing an obnoxiously full glass of scotch.


	55. Winter - January, 1979

**Hello again, guys! I'm back with another chapter. It was a long wait, I know, and I'm glad so many of you sent me messages and reviews asking for more. Thank you for all of your support!**

 **So you'll notice that in this chapter Sirius is acting a bit like a kid putting up a tantrum but he's torn between being heartbroken for Aurora and feeling happy for his friends in a new stage of their lives. A part of him is always angry and frustrated yet, at the same time, he can't seem to stay away from everything that's happening, and he's still trying to figure out how to deal with it.**

* * *

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I have no ownership over Harry Potter and its wonderful universe. I do own my OC's and story line.

* * *

 **Harry Potter - The Marauders Era**

 **"The Princess Marauder"**

 _ **January, 1979 - Winter**_

"Why do you have to go to a muggle clinic? Wouldn't St. Mungo's be more appropriate in this situation?" Sirius queried moodily from the passenger seat.

"What situation?" I shot back hastily.

"The one where you might have a baby wolf growing in there!"

"Padfoot!" Remus snapped, the hands he had on the wheel nearly tipping the car sideways with the outrage. "What the fuck's wrong with you?! My wife doesn't have any wolf inside of her!"

"You don't know that! I bet you two nymphomaniacs go at it in your other forms too," he muttered through a clenched jaw.

Remus and I flushed beat red. I was momentarily glad my parents were riding in the car behind us with James and Lily instead of in here. Honestly, Sirius was behaving worse than a child being forced into something he didn't want to by his mother. If he didn't want to come, why the devil had he showed up at our door this morning? He got in the car before we could even say "get in" and now he was acting like a prat.

It was absolutely ridiculous!

"That's none of your concern, you dim-witted fool," I hissed, crossing my arms over my small baby bump.

I saw him make a disgruntled face through the mirror. "Oh my god, you really do!"

"Look–" Remus heaved a sigh of exasperation, gripping the stirring wheel harder. "A muggle clinic has something St. Mungo's doesn't, and Aurora and I want that, alright?"

Sirius grunted. "What is it then?"

"An ultrasound machine. It's sort of like a device that can show us what's going on inside of the womb," I explained. "The image appears in a screen and then the doctor tells us what we're seeing, maybe she can tell us the gender too. In the end, she gives us a picture so we can keep it as a memoir."

There was another grunt from my dark-haired friend before the car plunged into silence. I shifted uncomfortably as another fit of heartburn started to crawl its way up my sternum. Noticing the shuffling in the backseat, Remus searched my eyes in the review mirror and flashed me a knowing smile.

"You want Tums, love?"

I chuckled, "You always know what I need."

"Of course, I do. I know you like the back of my hand," he said airily, handing me a pack of Tums.

Sirius groaned, "I've changed my mind, I want to ride with mom and dad."

"Too late, we're here."

After parking flawlessly (Remus really was such a great driver), he ran around the car to open the back door and help me out. It was lovely, but I had to roll my eyes. I wasn't sure how far along I was, but I didn't have much of a belly yet, so there was really no need for him to always bend over backwards because of me.

My mom was beside me in a blink, her grin brighter than the sun. "Isn't this exciting? I can hardly believe I'm going to be a grandmother!"

"Doesn't that make you feel old?" I teased.

"Mom isn't old," Sirius argued, wrapping an arm around her waist. "She's the most beautiful woman in the world."

Giggling, she planted a loud kiss on his cheek. "You're a delight, dear."

I crossed my arms with a pout. "I thought I was the most beautiful woman in the world."

"You are," Remus said, opening the door of the clinic.

"You both are," Sirius corrected.

James clicked his tongue. "No one's more beautiful than my Lily."

"Don't say that, you'll make me fluster," she giggled.

"Every woman in this family is beautiful. How about that?" Dad offered, laughing.

As our large group went to take a seat, Remus and I walked up to the counter to check in with the secretary. She gave me some forms to fill before indicating us to sit and wait for her to call my name.

There were other couples and a few women scattered around, some already advanced in their pregnancies. Sitting in a corner, by a drawing table, there were two young boys and a little girl, probably all around Bill and Charlie's age. One of the boys was trying to peek over the girl's shoulder, but she kept pushing the paper out of sight, shooting him glares. I chuckled into Remus' shoulder as he hugged me close, kissing my head with a smile.

"You reckon the doctor will let us all into the room?" James asked casually.

"Don't know, but it'll be a blast to try," dad replied with a playful gleam in his grey eyes.

Sirius baked a gruff laugh, shaking his head. "Mom's right, you should've been a Gryffindor."

"I quite fancied being a Slytherin, thank you very much."

"You fancied being a snake, uncle Bren?" James joked.

Dad's mouth curled into a grimace but before he could shot a witty remark, a blonde nurse stepped out through a door on the right. Her hair was pinned into a tight bun on top of her head, severely so. She had a very friendly face, though.

"Aurora Lupin?"

When we all stood up, she looked positively intimidated. I bit back a laugh as I stepped closer. "Would it be possible for them to come as well? They're my family, and they insisted," I told her with a smile. "To be honest, I think they might be more enthusiastic than the two of us, so you'd be making me a favour."

One minute of pondering and she nodded, mentioning for us to accompany her into the room. The doctor that welcomed us introduced herself as Dr. Clare. While Remus helped me into the cushioned half-lying, half-upright seat, she joked about the pressure of having an audience. My dad immediately liked her.

"Don't be scared, it's cold," Dr. Clare informed calmly, then proceeding into covering me from the waist down with a towel and pushing my dress up to expose my belly, where she spread a cold gel that made me want to squirm. "Quite small, are we not? How far along are you, Mrs. Lupin?"

I shrugged, genuinely clueless. "No idea really. We've been trying since early August, so it's hard to tell."

"Very well then. Just lay back and relax."

The doctor picked up a long device and slid it across my belly, spreading the gel in a wider circumference. The screen next to us suddenly displayed something – it was black and white, blurry too, but if I looked closely enough, I could easily distinguish the shape of a baby. My heart jolted.

That was my baby.

Remus gripped my hand harder, leaning over me, eyes glued to the screen in a daze. "Aurora..."

"I know," I breathed. "It's our child, Remus... our baby..."

"Oh shit, Lily! Don't cry!" I head James say frantically. I laughed but I was feeling a bit misty myself as well.

"Shut up, that's my godson in there!"

The doctor joined the laughter. "Actually, it's a goddaughter."

I beamed. "I'm having a girl?"

"How wonderful, dandelion!" Dad placed his hand over mine and Remus'. "Another beautiful woman for you to shower with love. Aren't you the lucky one, huh son?"

Remus swelled with pride. "Why yes, yes I am!"

"And is everything alright with her?" Mom asked sharply. Always straight to the point, she was.

"Yes, it appears as much. Would you care to hear the heartbeat?" I nodded excitedly. "Alright then, stay quiet for a moment, I'm going to turn up the volume a bit more."

When we fell silent, a quick thumping filled the room. It was steady, strong, matching my own. Something warm began to grow in my chest, an inexplicable overbearing emotion. There were simply no words for what I was feeling at that moment, listening to the heartbeat of the tiny life growing inside of me.

"Merlin, 'Ro..." I looked up into Sirius' gorgeous grey eyes. He swallowed hard, wetting his dry lips. "It's beautiful..."

I pursed my lips, trying desperately to hold back the tears, feeling my chest swell with too many emotions at once. Before I could stop it, my hand reached out on its own accord, grabbing his hand into a tight grip. Sirius smiled softly, stepping closer to place a chaste kiss on the crown of my head.

"Everything seems fine. I see no anomalies or indications of possible complications," Dr. Clare said. "I am worried about something, however. According to what I see in the sonogram, you are at least five months along, which means you should be showing quite a lot more than you are. The baby is perfect, but she's very small."

"Why d'you believe that is?" Dad asked.

"It's probably a nutrient deficiency, nothing a few supplements can't fix. Oh, and food – lots and lots of food. You mustn't deprive yourself of anything or any craving you might experience. Since you seem to have a very fast metabolism, you should be eating every two to three hours, no exceptions. Raise your intake gradually so it doesn't upset your stomach."

"You hear that, love," Remus murmured in my ear. "I believe you've just been given permission to eat all the chocolate you wish."

I laughed with an eye-roll, swatting his arm.

* * *

The day of James and Lily's wedding sneaked up on us faster than we expected. Remus and I woke up early on that morning and Apparated into the Potter's estate to help out with the preparations. After his parents died of dragon pox last year, James had convinced Lily to move into his childhood home and, after a lot of discussion, they eventually decided to throw the wedding in the backyard as well. They wanted a rather simple ceremony, without too many people. The Order was, of course, all invited, and a few other friends. Lily even invited Petunia and her husband, but she refused to come. No surprise there.

Lily's wedding gown was breathtaking. It had sweetheart neckline and two lacy straps, matching the rest of the lacy fabric in the several layers of chiffon flowing from the waist down. I had styled her red locks into a delicate twist with flowers pinned amidst the auburn strands. To me, she had never looked more beautiful than she did walking down the aisle to marry James. I engraved that moment into my mind, hoping I would never forget how happy they looked.

"I swear to Merlin, Remus, if you try to shove another piece of bread down my throat, I'm going to turn your head into a pumpkin like I threatened on our first year!"

He leaned back into the chair, watching me with a mix of exasperation and amusement. "I'm surprised you remember it, the highlight of that day was really hitting your cousin with a dancing jinx."

I shook my head, chucking. "That's probably true. It was the first time you defended me."

"Yes." He grabbed my chin and yanked me into a kiss. "And I have not stopped since then."

"Hey, have you two seen Wormtail?" James asked as he walked up to us, straightening the little bow of his groom's suit. Glancing behind him, I saw Lily dancing with Sirius, face lit up with a giant grin.

I shrugged. "Not since the ceremony ended."

"He's been acting rather peculiar, hasn't he?" Remus' eyebrows met in a familiar line of worry.

James joined us at our table, ruffling his hair. "I've noticed too. I went to his place last week but he wasn't there, and we hardly ever see him anymore..."

"Think it's the spy-deal that's starting to get him?"

"Who knows?" he sighed dejectedly. "I just hope he doesn't do anything stupid..."

I frowned. "Wormtail might be a bit empty up in the head but he's a nice person. He's our best friend, we need to have faith in him."

"I suppose you're right. Well, anyway... have you started thinking about names for my future goddaughter yet?"

"Not yet, but we've been thinking about turning my old room into a nursery," Remus offered with a toothy grin.

"Let me guess: pink everywhere?" James smirked.

"Of course," I said as a matter-of-factly.

He snorted. "Lovely. And how's the new job working for you, Moony?"

"Well..." Remus struggled for words. "It's not exactly what I'd like to do for the rest of my life, but it was very nice of Brennus to give me that position, even if it's only as a temporary assistant for his department."

I pinched his cheek before kissing it loudly. "He's doing great. Dad says he's been wonderful."

He blushed faintly when James patted his back. "You know, mate, I've always seen you as a teacher. Maybe you should apply for Hogwarts."

"Oh, I don't know... I hardly believe someone would want to hear me ramble on about the Dark Arts."

"I would," I shot. "I find your rambling very sexy."

He laughed. "You don't count, my love."

"Well, it was only a suggestion," James said, smiling.

* * *

 **So... how was it guys? Please review and message.**

 **Love, Moon Princess.**


	56. Winter - February, 1979

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I have no ownership over Harry Potter and its wonderful universe. I do own my OC's and story line.

* * *

 **Harry Potter - The Marauders Era**

 **"The Princess Marauder"**

 _ **February, 1979 - Winter**_

I sighed heavily as I took off my coat and dropped it into the rack at the entry hall. There was a mirror up on the wall, so I walked up to it and admired my reflection from several different angles. My belly was bigger, but Dr. Clare had told me it still wasn't at a normal size during my appointment this afternoon.

 _Bah, I'm sick of eating so much!_ And I was eating a lot. Like really enormous quantities of food.

"Aurora, is that you?" Remus called from upstairs.

"Yes, love!" I shouted back, making my way up there as well.

He had taken the day off to work on the nursery. It was nearly done when I'd left for the appointment, so I was curious to see the final result. As soon as I had one foot inside, I awed. The room looked beautiful. The walls were painted a faint shade of pink, matching the curtains and the rug on the floor. His old wooden crib was standing near the window with lacy comforters and plush toys decorating not just the little crib but also the entire nursery.

"So, what do you think?" he asked, standing in the middle of the room, still wearing a pair of old faded jean and a t-shirt, both of which speckled with paint.

"It's perfect, Remus, absolutely perfect!" I snaked my arms around his neck, kissing him soundly on the lips.

He smiled into the kiss. "What did Dr. Clare say?"

I scrunched my nose. "The same – that I have to eat more."

"Hum..." he hummed thoughtfully, stroking my swollen womb with a gentle hand. "I suppose you are still too small. Looking at you from behind, I can't even tell you're pregnant."

"Yeah, but I'm sick of eating..." I whined. "How can this little thing consume so much food so quickly?"

"Maybe she'll be like me..." he breathed with a frown.

"Or maybe she's just a glutton, like her mother usually is when she's not forced to swallow food down her throat like there's no tomorrow," I joked. When the downward curve of his lips didn't ease, I frowned too. "Please don't be sad, my love–"

I gasped. The baby... she was moving! It felt so odd. Oh but it was so wonderful too. I guided his hand higher up, watching his eyes widen.

"She's moving!" He grinned, face lighting up like a Christmas tree.

"She must've felt her daddy needed a bit of cheering up," I giggled.

He laughed as a response, rubbing my belly quite contently. I let him enjoy the sensation for as long as he wished to. It felt good. His hands always did. And lord knew how I missed them... We hadn't made love since the night he'd returned from Romania, which was two months ago. At first I thought it might've because he was getting used to his demanding job. Now, though, I was starting to wonder if he didn't find me attractive with a swollen belly.

Biting my lip, trying to ignore my frantic heart, I slowly guided his hand down to the place where he could feel my warmth over the fabric of my dress. His eyes darkened as he looked down at me.

"I miss you," I confessed quietly.

"Aurora..."

"Do you not want me anymore? Am I ugly to you?"

The sudden passionate and desperate kiss he pulled me into surprised me, but I was more than eager to surrender, melting into him. When he pulled back, his breathing was just as raged as mine. "How can you ask me that? I want you more than I ever did. I think you're beautiful, and lovely, and sexy and I can't stop dreaming about you," he said hotly.

"Then why haven't you touched me since you found out about the pregnancy?"

His cheeks flushed crimson. "I-I'm scared to hurt the baby..."

I snorted. I had to. "Remus, you are the most intelligent man I've ever met, how can you not know that having sex doesn't hurt the baby when a woman is expecting? You've read at least a dozen books about parenthood for the last couple months!"

"I-I did." His blush darkened. "B-but I lose control very easily and I'm terrified of being too rough..."

 _Oh so that's what's been holding him back_ , I thought with a smirk.

"I might have a solution for that," I told him, gripping the front of his t-shirt and pulling him with me towards the bedroom.

"What's that?" he asked, watching me with a mix of eagerness and suspicion.

In our room, I quickly yanked his shirt off, kissing the hard muscles of his chest, nibbling playfully on his nipples the way I knew he liked it. When he shuddered with a groan, I took a step back and summoned something with my mind. Then I showed it to him. Fire lit inside the swirling green of his orbs as he eyed the handcuffs dangling from my fingers.

"You want to tie me, Aurora?"

God, his voice sent shivers down my spine.

"I do, Remus," I purred, pushing him back towards the bed. "I want to make you my sex slave tonight."

He chuckled huskily, laying down on the mattress and lifting his arms over his head. "Then by all means, my mistress, tie me up and do with me as you please."

"Mistress," I repeated playfully, testing the term on my mouth, climbing over him, placing one leg on each side of his hips, straddling him. "I quite like that."

"I bet."

I clicked the handcuffs around his wrists, tying him to the grid of the bed with a vixen grin. My journey south began in his neck, slowly drifting to the hollow of his throat, vibrating with his low growling. Then I played with his nipples again, pleased when he squirmed under me, before moving further down at the same time I unzipped his jeans and pulled them off along with his boxers, leaving him at my mercy. A violent groan echoed in the room as I gripped his throbbing hardness in my hand. It felt like an eternity since I'd last touched him like this. I loved feeling him in my hand, twitching, hardening with each stroke.

His hips buckled with my movements, sweat breaking on his lovely fair skin. "God, Aurora, that feels so fucking good!"

His voice and his words were better than any aphrodisiac, they made me burn with need. I took complete control over the rhythm, flicking my tongue over his thickness before sucking him into my mouth, continuously moving my hand up and down.

"Faster," he panted, struggling desperately against the restraints, but they wouldn't break. I'd made sure of that.

I chuckled, complying to his request. When he cried out my name, I gripped the back of his hips and swallowed every single drop of his release.

"Christ..." I heard him moan. Smiling, I crawled back up and kissed him, feeling him growl in his chest. "I can taste myself on you."

"Hum-hum." I kissed him again, deeper, meeting his tongue for an all too familiar and delicious dance. "Don't you taste amazing?"

His body jolted and I felt him hardening again. "Fuck, how can you make me hard again so fast? I swear you're the sexiest woman on earth, Aurora."

I bit his lip before drawing back to pull my dress off, tossing it over my shoulder, doing the same with the rest of my underwear afterwards. Remus roamed my body hungrily, swallowing the sight of me on top of him. That raw desire in his eyes nearly sent me over the edge.

"I want to touch you," he said in a strangled voice.

I shook my head, positioning myself directly above him. "You can't, slave, I'm the mistress, remember?"

"Christ, Aurora!"

He threw his head back as I slid down, taking him into me. I moaned; he felt so amazing. Unable to hold still anymore, I rocked up and down his length, bracing myself over him with one hand on each side of his head. I moved faster and he rose his hips to meet mine, groaning, growling, as we stared into each other's eyes. I didn't look away when the orgasm crashed over me, making me cry and shake, nor when he emptied himself inside of him with the last few relentless thrusts.

Breathing hard, I collapsed next to him. I could hear him trying to still his own raging lungs as well.

"You know," I started shakily, "a lot of sexual tension does lead to great sex."

Remus laughed. "It does, but I'd rather not spend any more months in abstinence. Can you unlock these now? Because I really want to hold my wife and future mother of my daughter."

I waved my hand, giggling, and the handcuffs vanished. He was quick to put his arms around me, lowering his forehead into mine, rubbing our noses.

"After the baby's born, we might have to endure a few weeks of abstinence," I pointed out.

"Yes, but that's different, it's for your own good. Besides, with a baby here, we'll be too tired for this sort of thing," he chuckled.

I rolled my eyes. "No, we won't. I know you, Remus, you're a sex beast."

"Like you're any better," he shot with a smirk.

I hummed absentmindedly, drawing circles in his chest. "I thought about a name... would you like me to tell you?"

"Of course!"

"Well... how about Nuala? It was my grandmother's name."

"Nuala," he tried out with a smile. "I like it. It's very lovely."

"And I also thought of a second name. I wanted it to be Hope," I said quietly. His hold tightened and I could feel his heart banging in his chest as emotion flowed into him.

"Nuala Hope Lupin," he breathed. "I love it, Aurora. It's perfect."

* * *

 **Finally another chapter, right? I know you guys have been waiting for it along time. I hope you enjoyed it :D**


	57. Spring - April, 1979

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I have no ownership over Harry Potter and its wonderful universe. I do own my OC's and story line.

* * *

 **Harry Potter - The Marauders Era**

 **"The Princess Marauder"**

 _ **April, 1979 - Spring**_

Taking a leave of absence from work ended up biting me in the butt. Now I genuinely had nothing to do with my days except lounging on the couch. Occasionally I'd entertain myself with baking, or going into town for a quick stroll, but Dr. Clare wanted me off my feet as much as possible because she was worried I might go into labour earlier. I still had one more month left but my persistent underweight might speed things up. Which was honestly terrifying,

While at home, I had finally surrendered to curiosity and grabbed a few of the pre-natal books Remus had been reading. I'd purposely stayed away from them because I didn't want to ruin all the fun of the unexpected, but as time zeroed in on me at the speed of lightening, I figured a bit of knowledge might be helpful. Unfortunately all those books did was scare the socks off me. Giving birth was no fairy-tale, it was more in the lines of a horror movie. With gore and everything. It made me regret my decision to have this baby in a muggle clinic, where there were no healers to make it as painless as possible. But, I still wanted Dr. Clare to be the one helping me through it so I would just have to get a hold of myself and be the brave Gryffindor I was supposed to be.

After making a bowl of popcorn and putting _Shark,_ one of my favourites, in the VSR, I got comfortable on the couch with a blanket. As soon as I pressed play, I heard the familiar jingling of keys, followed by the front door opening. Strange, Remus didn't come out of work until evening and Sirius was–

"Hey, Muzzle!"

Apparently in my living room.

I furrowed my eyebrows. "Why aren't you at the Ministry?"

He tossed his leather jacket over the back of a chair and took his boots off, placing them against the wall. "Had the afternoon off," he said. "Wanted to come see my favourite girl."

"Did Remus send you to keep an eye on me?" I asked with a scowl.

"Maybe..." He flashed me a sheepish grin. "He said you weren't feeling well this morning, I would've come even if he didn't ask me. Now, scoot."

I shifted a little to let him into the couch. He sat against the arm, slipping one of his long legs behind me before pulling me so I was nestled into his chest. His large hands covered my swollen belly.

"Is the little dandelion giving you a hard time?"

The affectionate name my dad used to call me brought a smile to my face. He was finally starting to warm up to the idea of me having a baby.

"It's not her," I told him, "it's my back. It's been killing me since last night. I've barely slept a wink."

He kissed the side of my head. "Want to sleep now?"

"Nah, I'm too restless," I replied, grabbing the popcorn bowl from the coffee table. "I've just started _Shark_ , watch it with me?"

"Sure, Muzzle."

We settled comfortably to watch the movie. He smelled amazing, like oakmoss and leather. There was also a hint of smoke, Player's Nº6, his favourite cigarette brand. His body was warm and cozy, his heat wrapped me in a cocoon. I felt so safe in his arms, I always did. No one else in the world made me feel like this.

Halfway through, Nuala started kicking into Sirius' hands and he jolted with surprise. "Blinking hell, she moved!"

"You've never felt it before?" I chuckled when he shook his head frantically, eyes wide as his hands rubbed across my stomach, feeling the little kicks. "Huh, I wouldn't've guessed. James and Lily can't keep their hands off her when we're together and she's more than happy to move around for them."

"This is so freaky," he breathed in awe.

I reclined against him, letting him have fun. "I think Nuala likes you."

"Nuala? Is that her name?"

"Yes, Nuala Hope."

"Sounds wonderful." I could feel him smile against my temple. "I can't wait to meet her."

Amused, I lifted an eyebrow. "Oh really?" So you don't think I'm too young to be having children anymore?"

He barked a quiet laugh. "No, I still do, but... I don't know, I suppose I've come to realize this is something very beautiful. It's a piece of you that's arriving into this world... how can I not be touched by that?"

"Aww, Padfoot!" I felt my throat close up a bit. "You'll make me cry!"

His hands moved so he could wrap his arms under my chest, holding me tight. "Don't, I'd rather see you smile."

I chortled, tilting my head back to look at him upside down. "You're acting sweet today, what do you want?"

"Nothing. Do I need a reason to be sweet to my princess?"

I chuckled. "You haven't called me that in years."

He nuzzled my shoulder with a sigh. "No matter how many years pass, you'll always be the Marauder Princess, 'Ro."

"Alright, now I'm getting suspicious," I joked as I moved to get up. "I need to go to the kitchen, I'm craving chocolate."

"You and chocolate, honestly..." He heaved a very dramatic sigh before helping me to my feet.

As soon as I stepped into the kitchen, I knew something was wrong. I froze, bringing one hand to my suddenly aching belly. The pain was sharp, spreading to my lower back and stealing my breath.

"Muzzle, what's wrong?" Sirius asked concerned.

Then I felt it – something wet dripping down my legs, pooling at my feet. I looked at him in panic. "Sirius, my waters just broke."

"WHAT?!"

* * *

How we got to the clinic was an honest to god miracle because Sirius was a complete lunatic behind the wheel. Being in panic didn't help either.

Once we did get there, everything was a chaos. I was shoved out of my clothes by nurses, pushed into a cot and wheeled into a private room. Dr. Clare came to check up on me and my incredibly painful contractions, barking orders to the people in the room. Meanwhile I had sent Sirius to fetch my husband because there was no way I was going to go through this without him.

Remus came in looking more frantic than me. When he saw me screaming, he would've passed out if Sirius hadn't caught him and guided him to my side. He immediately clasped my hand, flinching at my iron grip.

"What the fuck took you so long?!" I shouted between raged breaths.

"I'm sorry, love, I was working..."

His voice was soothing, and it got under my nerves. God, that only made me want to scream even more. When I did, they both flinched.

"I am definitely not going to stay for this!" Sirius said, making a move for the door.

"NO!" I cried. He turned around wide eyed, like a deer caught in the headlights. "You stay, Sirius! Both of you!"

"But–"

"Take her other hand, Mr. Black," said Dr. Clare as she positioned herself between my legs. "Trust me, you don't want to go against the wishes of a woman in labour."

I heard him cuss under his breath. Nevertheless, he walked around the doctor, came to stand on my other side and took my hand. I gripped him hard, screaming when a wave of unbearable pain rushed over me, threatening to split me in half.

"Merlin's beard..." Remus muttered.

"Alright, lovely, I'm going to need you to push with all you have," Dr. Clare told me.

* * *

When people say giving birth is the most painful trial a woman could ever experience, they weren't joking or were they exaggerating. My labour took about two hours. Two hours of excruciating agony, in which I felt as if my lungs would collapse, my heart would burst, and my womb would tear apart. But it was worth it. Every single minute of pain. The moment my baby first cried I was overwhelmed with a type of happiness that couldn't ever compare to anything.

The nurses took Nuala to wash her clean after Remus cut the chord with shaky hands. Then they wrapped her into a pink blanket and placed her in his arms. I watched him through a blurry vision, my heart thumping wildly against my ribcage as he brought her to me.

"Aurora... she's so beautiful..." he breathed shakily.

I smiled tiredly, wiping my sweaty forehead. "I want to hold her."

Gently, he gave her to me. I cradled my precious treasure, gazing upon her in awe. She was so tiny... I was scared to break her. Her eyes were closed, her rosy face peaceful. She had a patch of blonde hair on her head, and I knew then she would look just like Remus.

She was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen...

"Hello, Nuala..." I whispered softly, touching her cheek. She grabbed my finger, making a lovely noise. "I'm your mommy."

"She's wonderful, Muzzle," Sirius said with a smile.

"Do you want to hold her too, Padfoot?" Remus asked, grinning.

I looked up to see Sirius widen his eyes in panic. "Me? What if I drop her?!"

"Don't be silly," I replied, rolling my eyes. "Here–"

I positioned her carefully in his arms before he straightened up, holding her nervously. He gasped when she suddenly fluttered her eyelids open, peering up at him with bright grey eyes. His whole face lit up and I was overwhelmed with a wave of pure, unconditional love as I watched them with a smile.

"I think I've just fallen in love again," he said breathily.

I laughed, my voice was scratchy. Remus copied me, leaning down to kiss my head.

"Thank you, my love, for all the happiness you continuously give me..."

I could feel the tears threatening to choke me. "I love you so much, Remus."

"I love you too, Aurora."


	58. Spring - June, 1979

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I have no ownership over Harry Potter and its wonderful universe. I do own my OC's and story line.

* * *

 **Harry Potter - The Marauders Era**

 **"The Princess Marauder"**

 _ **June, 1979 - Spring**_

I quickly changed into a black pencil skirt and a white blouse, throwing my hair into a twist on the back of my head next, before heading down to the living room. My chest filled with warmth at the sight of Remus playing peekaboo with Nuala, who was comfortably nestled in her baby transport chair. She was laughing boisterously, clapping her tiny chubby hands every time he uncovered his face.

"You are quite possibly the most adorable man in the world, love," I said, walking up to him.

He flashed me a grin. "I can't get enough of her. Do we really have to leave her with Molly?"

I chuckled. "Would you rather take her with us to work?"

"I would, but I suppose she would keep us a bit distracted," he said sadly.

"Indeed, she's quite a charming baby girl. Aren't you, Nuala?" I leaned into the baby chair and rubbed my nose against her little one. My heart filled with warmth when she chortled happily.

"I think she looks like you," he told me, grabbing me and pulling me into his lap, kissing my lips sweetly.

Tangling my hands into his soft tawny locks, I moaned into the kiss. His hand stroked the skin of my thigh underneath my pencil skirt, sending shivers down my spine.

"Remus," I panted, quivering under his touch, "we need to go to work."

He hummed into my neck, hand climbing higher. "True... but afterwards you're all mine for the taking."

I bit my lip, giggling. "That I am, love."

Once we did manage to pry our hands off each other, about ten minutes later, we Apparated just outside Ottery St. Catchpole.

The Weasley's house was something out of another world. At first, it would look like a very large crooked tower, but once one got close enough they would realize it was actually an agglomerate of stories. Definitely held together by magic, because I couldn't imagine that being architecturally safe otherwise. It stood in the middle of a wide field area, near a small pond. A few chickens and gnomes were littering around the place.

We walked up to the door and knocked several times. It wasn't long until it swung open to reveal a flustered looking Molly still in her sleeping attire, hair picked up but in complete disarray. Her lips stretched into an inviting and kind smile.

"Good morning, dears," she chirped cheerfully. "Please come in. I was just making breakfast for my boys."

"Hello, Molly," I replied with a grin, following her inside with Remus carrying Nuala's chair. "Is it really not a bother for us to leave Nuala here?"

The red-haired woman tutted dismissively as she strolled about in the small kitchen. "Of course it's not a bother! I'm actually quite excited to take care of a girl. Arthur and I keep trying for one, but I'm starting to believe it'll never happen."

I chuckled good-naturedly as I crouched down in front of Fred and George who were sitting in their baby chairs at the table. They blinked their brown eyes at me before breaking into matching smiles and reaching out to play with my earrings. These two were definitely going to be a handful. I could tell they were tricksters like me from miles away.

"You'll love taking care of Nuala," Remus said, setting the transporter in a chair, looking down at her with a heart-warming love. "She's the most wonderful baby in the world."

It was Molly's turn to laugh. "I predict a daddy's girl, wouldn't you agree, Aurora?"

"Oh you don't know the half of it," I joked.

"I'm going to spoil her rotten!"

"I don't doubt that for a second," Molly said airily.

"Aurora!" Bill darted down the stairs and crashed into me like a bullet, wrapping his arms around my waist.

I hugged him back fondly, stroking his messy red locks. "Good to see you too, Bill."

He peered up at me with pleading green eyes. "Will you stay and eat pancakes with us today?"

"I wish I could, sweetheart, but I have to go to work... I'll come by some other day, though, I promise," I added quickly when his face dropped. That seemed to light him up.

Remus shook his head with a smile. "I think your oldest boy's smitten with my wife, Molly."

"Ah yes, I do think so too," she quipped. "Better be careful, Remus, young boys can be quite the temptation."

The sound of laughter filled the kitchen.

* * *

Mid-way through April, Remus and I went to James and Lily's for dinner with Sirius. With James' games for the National Quidditch Team and Lliy's job at Gringgots, we barely had time to get together so we latched on to every opportunity we could get.

As I helped Lily with the table, the boys sitting in the living room watching television and talking, I couldn't help but to notice we were, yet again, one man short. Where was Peter? Lately, I barely even heard from him. He only showed up for some of the meetings, giving Albus and Moody his report on the situation, but other than that he was missing half the time. Being a spy must've been very consuming... Still, I missed my best friend.

"Oi, Prongs," I called, joining them and plopping on the couch between Sirius and Remus. James glanced up from Nuala, who was sleeping peacefully in his arms. "Have you heard from Wormtail?"

His face morphed into a scowl. "No, I haven't. I'm honestly beginning to worry about him... I talked to Albus last week, asking if maybe we could terminate his mission, but he finds the information he brings much too valuable."

"I'm sure Wormtail can handle everything," Sirius replied with a shrug.

Lily clicked his tongue. "You have zero concern about your best friend, Sirius. Have you no compassion?"

"I have enough compassion thank you very much," he promptly retorted. "I just have more faith in him than you do."

"That's not true." I frowned. "I trust him with my life, but it doesn't mean I'm not worried about his well-being... lately, he looks drained and tormented... I don't like it... what if they're messing with his head?"

An arm dropped around my shoulders as Remus snugged me closer to his side. "There's nothing we can do even if they are. We need to continue to have faith in him and let him know we're always here if he ever needs us."

"Well, at least thanks to him the Aurors have already caught Crabbe and Goyle," Lily offered, taking Nuala from James so she could hold her, rocking her with a loving smile.

Sirius snorted. "They'll be out of Azkaban in less than a month, there's too much corruption inside the Ministry."

"Yes, I heard Brennus talking about his brother being close friends with Minchum," Remus put in soberly. "Luckily this is his last year as Minister."

"Let's hope the next one isn't as chummy with the Death Eaters as him," James said, tossing his hair. I wonder if he'd ever grow out of that habit.

"We'll have to wait to find out. Now come on, let's eat before the food gets cold."


	59. Autumn - October, 1979

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I have no ownership over Harry Potter and its wonderful universe. I do own my OC's and story line.

* * *

 **Harry Potter - The Marauders Era**

 **"The Princess Marauder"**

 _ **October, 1979 - Autumn**_

"I am glad for your promptness into meeting me, my friends," Albus started as he opened tonight's meeting. "Some new important information has recently come to my knowledge and it needs to be addressed immediately."

"What is it, Albus?" Arthur asked worriedly.

"Peter isn't here at the moment, but he did send an owl this morning. It seems a Seer has prophesied the arrival of a boy who can overthrow and destroy the Dark Lord. He is to be born in July of next year and he is the key to everything. We cannot let them reach him before we do."

I widened my eyes, rocking Nuala's peacefully sleeping body in my arms. A child born in July with the power to destroy Voldemort? Could that really be possible?

To the right, sitting near Lily, I saw James lean forward. "How do we find out who he is? There must a thousand children who might be born in July."

"But he would have to be a wizard," Frank put in. "Doesn't that narrow it down?"

Remus hummed thoughtfully, stroking his chin. "Also the mother of the boy would have to be expecting right now."

There was a bitter snort by the window from Gideon. "Maybe your _wife_ has another bun in the oven already," he scorned.

I shot him a glare. "I do not! I'm not a baby making machine, you know. No offense, Arthur, I rather love you, Molly and the kids."

"None taken, dear," he chuckled.

"It can't be, Aurora," Remus muttered through gritted teeth. "The doctor said her womb is too weakened, she might not be able to conceive anymore."

I squeezed his hand to send him a wave of comfort before turning to Lily. "What if it's you? Or Alice?"

They both paled. Well, them and their husbands. James looked about ready to pass out cold.

"Only one way to find out," Sirius offered.

"Alright..."

Lily took a deep steadying breath and then placed the tip of her wand against her belly. Alice did the same. The room fell into a tense silence as we waited for the result. When both wands turned pink, there was a moment of collective shock before James' astounded curse echoed through the walls.

"By the Morrigan," Alice breathed, lowering herself down to the seat next to her husband, whose eyes immediately fell to her stomach.

I flashed Lily a giant grin. "Guess, I'm going to be an aunt, Lils!"

"This was not planned!" she half-yelled.

"So?" I shrugged. "Doesn't mean it isn't welcome, or does it?"

James frowned. "Of course it's welcome but it brings out a whole new problem, doesn't it?"

"Now they both could be carrying the prophesied boy," Albus finished, blue eyes squinting as the wheels in his head reeled with possibilities and outcomes. It must've been fascinating to have a sharp mind like that.

"We need more information, Albus," Moody said promptly.

"Indeed..." He nodded. "Well, for now let's keep these lovely news among ourselves, alright? Best not to let the enemy know more than it should."

We all nodded gravely.

* * *

Later that night, after everyone left James and Lily's flat, we stayed behind to help clean everything.

"How come everyone around me is popping out babies?" Sirius asked, clearly annoyed as he plopped down next to me on the couch once the kitchen was squeaky clean.

"Jealous, Padfoot?" I chuckled, twirling a cradle over Nuala who was chortling adorably while trying to reach for it.

"No," he shot with a glare before scooting closer to me and stroking my daughter's golden hair. "I just miss having my best friends to myself, is all..."

Remus clicked his tongue, hugging my neck from behind. "I don't know what you're complaining about," he said good-naturedly, "you spend more time at our house than you do at yours. When I gave you a spare key, I didn't do it as an invitation for you to move in, you know."

"I've always lived with 'Ro..." he grumbled under his breath.

I sneaked a glance towards him with a smirk. "You're so dependent. Would you like to move in with us officially? I have to warn you, though, you might hear our passionate love making every night."

"Aurora!" Remus flushed to the roots of his hair.

Sirius grimaced. "You go at it every night? Christ, what are you, wolves or rabbits?"

"We're not wolves," I argued. "We're just... very passionate."

"Who wouldn't be with a woman like you?" James put in as he joined us on the living room with Lily. "I bet you're wild in the sack."

As I blushed, Lily slapped him in the back of his head. "Have some shame, James Potter!

"Why? It's 'Ro, she's one of us."

"Not that it's any of your business, Prongs," Remus said, lowering his chin to my head, "but yes, she's very wild."

"Really?" Sirius asked, eyes darting to my flaming face.

"What sort of conversation is this?!" I fussed, embarrassed. "My innocent child shouldn't be listening to this sort of stuff about her mother!"

He snorted. "Nuala doesn't understand a single thing we say so you can't really use her as an excuse."

"As an excuse for what?"

"For not participating in a grown up conversation."

I raised my eyebrow. "Grown up isn't the same as perverted, Padfoot."

"You're the one who started, love," Remus put in with a smirk.

"I'm your wife, don't turn on me!" I replied. "I'm certain Padfoot's sex life is much more interesting than ours, so why don't you guys probe him instead."

Crossing his arms behind his head, Sirius leaned back. "I never shag and tell, Muzzle."

James barked a laugh. "Since when?"

"Since I've decided to become a very polite gentleman."

It was my turn to snort. "Has Moody been hitting you in the head with too many hexes in class?"

"No." He shot a me a playful nasty look. "But if I start acting a bit more like Moony then maybe I can fetch an amazing woman who'll want to be with me for more than a few nights."

"Like me?" Remus repeated, amused. "Well, that's certainly new."

"No one can be like Remus," Lily said, chuckling. "He falls into a whole category of his own."

I glanced up at my husband with a loving smile. "Very true, Lils, very true."

"Hey, what about me?" James crossed his arms, pouting.

She patted his cheeks fondly. "You too of course, my dear."

"Great," Sirius muttered, rolling his eyes, "I'm the only one who falls out of a box."

"Of course you don't!" I shot immediately. "And you don't need to be like Remus to attract a decent woman, you're perfect the way you are now."

He turned to me with a small smile. "You think so?"

"Yes, I do. I love who you are so never change for someone, if she can't accept you it's because she's not worth it."

"Thank you, 'Ro, you're the best," he said, kissing my temple.

Remus' arms tightened around my neck. "She is and she's also mine."

As I watched Sirius scoot away from me, I frowned. Why did he do that? Remus was just playing around.

"I know, Moony… I know…"


	60. Autumn - November, 1979

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I have no ownership over Harry Potter and its wonderful universe. I do own my OC's and story line.

* * *

 **Harry Potter - The Marauders Era**

 **"The Princess Marauder"**

 _ **November, 1979 - Autumn**_

The second Friday of November began like any other. Remus and I woke up, ate breakfast, fed Nuala and got ready for work. Then we left her with Molly and Apparated at the Ministry, where we parted ways with a loving kiss as he headed up to the Department of International Magical Cooperation on the fifth floor, while I walked out of the lift on the fourth.

This was my last month as an intern for Scamander and, much to my surprise, I would actually miss working for him. He wasn't as prejudiced as I first thought he was. In fact he was quite the opposite and he was open to cooperate with me after I re-opened the Bureau for Werewolf Support Services, as long as I never extended my help to crime suspects of the Werewolf Capture Unit, which obviously I wouldn't.

About an hour before my lunch break, I was working on a report about the last intervention of the Pest Sub-Division earlier this week when I received an urgent paper airplane from Remus to ask me to meet him in the Atrium as soon as I could. The bells inside my head immediately went off. For him to be calling me in the middle of work, it could only mean one thing – something bad had happened. I gathered my coat and, on my way out, I stopped by Scamander's office to warn him I needed to take a break.

When I arrived at the Atrium, I saw Remus holding Sirius, whose body was shaking with heart-wrenching sobs. I panicked.

"What the hell happened?!" I urged as I walked up to them. Sirius let out a strangled gurgling sound, letting go of Remus and latching on to me as if his life depended on it.

Remus placed a hand on my shoulder, squeezing it. The pain and sadness swimming inside his eyes made my throat close. "Your parents, Aurora..." His voice was shaky. "They died this morning..."

I froze, looking at him, terrified to believe his words. Sirius sobbed harder into my neck.

"B-but how..." I choked.

"They were trying to get into one of their hideouts... things spiraled out of control... they were outnumbered..." The hold on my shoulder tightened. "I'm so, so sorry, love..."

Suddenly, it was very hard to breathe. I didn't know how to feel or what to do. My throat was closed, my lungs clenched. There were tears threatening to spill at any second but, as Sirius trembled against me, I held them back and moved my arms around to pull him closer.

"It's alright, Padfoot, everything's going to be alright," I murmured quietly into his hair.

His shoulders convulsed with the violent sobs. "W-we need t-to t-tell N-Nik!"

"I'll owl Albus after we get home," Remus offered immediately.

"I need to, uh–"

I paused, trying to hold back a sob of my own before taking a deep breath and resuming, "I need to let Scamander know about this. I can't just up and leave without a notice."

"I'll warn him," he said firmly. "I'll take care of everything. You and Sirius go home."

After I nodded, Remus kissed me softly and then disappeared down the hall towards the lift. I Apparated us both in my living room still holding Sirius. I led him to the couch and sat him down before hurrying to the kitchen, where I tried to put some water boiling for tea. My hands were too shaky, though, and my wandless magic wasn't working either so I gave up after the fifth attempt.

They were gone... my parents were really gone...

I leaned over the sink, gripping the edge, breathing in and out as deep as I could to calm down. Everything inside of me was hurting. There was a choking desperation clawing at my heart, a chilling coldness running through my veins. Was this truly happening? Would I never fell feel my mother's arms around me, or listen to my father's jokes ever again?

Something wet rolled down my cheeks. Tears. They had finally escaped. I covered my mouth, silencing an eruption of sobs. I couldn't cry. Sirius needed me to be strong. They had been my parents but to him... they had been his life boats, his safe heaven.

Strong arms suddenly came around me, wrapping me in warmth. When he turned me, I buried my face into his broad chest, crying. His tears rained over the crown of my head. He clung to me as desperately as I clung to him, both of us a shaking mess.

"I-it'll be f-fine, 'Ro... it'll b-be fine...!" he sputtered between sobs.

* * *

The cemetery in Cliodhne's Glide was silent and cold as we stood beside my parent's graves. I'd been asking Remus to bring me to visit them for about two weeks now. I suppose I was waiting for some kind of miracle, some sort of wish come true that would bring them back to life, but deep down I knew I was hoping in vein. Not even the most powerful wizards of the world could resurrect the dead. In the end, all it did was bring me more pain.

Remus shifted the weight of his body from one foot to the other while re-positioning our daughter into a more comfortable position in his arms. She was very quiet that morning, like she always seemed to be whenever we came to see my parents. I wondered if she somehow, in her childish innocence, was aware of the world around her.

"Let's go home, Aurora," Remus called in a soft voice. "Everyone's waiting for us."

The Order had set up an urgent meeting. My parents had given their estate to Dumbledore to use as the new headquarter, which was certainly going to prove itself useful since it had incredibly powerful protection spells.

As we drove down the streets of the Glade, the radio kept on playing songs about heartache and sorrow. It couldn't be more suiting. Even the gloomy weather matched the rumblings of my soul. But I knew Sirius was even worse than me. He'd been in a constant in and out drinking torpor for the last weeks. I had barely seen him and the few times I did were when the manager of his favourite bar called me to come and pick him up before he got arrested for public indecency. One of those nights, it took both me and Remus to get him back to our place, put him under cold water and force a large cup of coffee down his throat before he finally passed out on our bed, latching onto me like a frightened broken child. That night Remus slept on the couch for the very first time.

It was my brother Nikon who opened the door. He flashed me a tired smile that didn't reach his eyes. I felt a twinge of guilt strike me. Nikon had quit Hogwarts to take care of Sirius and I hadn't done a single thing to stop him. I was an awful sister.

"Hey, Nikon."

"Hello, sis," he replied good-naturedly. "Hi, Remus, how's my favourite niece doing?"

Remus chuckled, handing the anxious baby to her uncle. "She's your only niece, Nik."

"For now." He grinned.

I watched him fawn over Nuala with a smile before asking, "How's Sirius? Is he coming down this time or is he still depressing in his room?"

"What do you think? At least I got him to eat something and convinced him to stay clear from the firewhiskey," he answered with a scowl. "Get in. Everyone's here already. You're not going to believe who Dumbledore brought over."

Remus and I exchanged looks as we stepped inside and followed Nikon into the living room full of people. Although, I noticed sadly, there was significantly less than there was on our first meetings. I immediately understood what my brother meant. Standing quietly beside Albus, all dressed in black, Severus Snape stood out like a sore thumb. Our eyes met for the fleetest of moments, then he quickly focused back on the tense red-haired woman sitting by the fireplace with a fuming James next to her.

"Prongs," I called softly. His head snapped towards me so fast I was sure I heard a snap.

"Muzzle, Moony. I'm so glad to see you," he prompted, pulling me into a hug. "Can you believe Dumbledore brought that snake into our meeting? He's going to get us all killed!"

"I'm sure Albus has his reasons, James," Remus offered kindly while shaking his hand vigorously.

He scoffed, "Nothing justifies this. He's the enemy for Merlin's sake. He killed Vance last month."

"Well I can't particularly say that's a bad thing," I grumbled quietly. Unfortunately my husband had very good hearing and he clearly disapproved of what I said.

"That's not funny, Aurora. She was someone's daughter and sister."

"Oh put a sock in it, Remus, she made my life a living hell and she used Sirius for whatever she pleased," I shot back.

"Sirius used her too!"

I humphed. "Whatever."

I decided to ignore his eye-roll and instead came to stand next to Lily. Lately, Remus and I were fighting more and more. My constant bad humour didn't exactly help but he was becoming extremely impatient and irritable. I didn't like that we were fighting so much... I knew the reason, though. The whole situation of my parents' death and the rise of the Dark Lord was beginning to take its tole. The fact that I kept prioritizing Sirius whenever he was in a bad place wasn't exactly helping either.

Lily was holding Nuala with the gentleness of a mother, which made me smile. She was tiny for a seven month old, just like she had been throughout my pregnancy. However, she was healthy and every time she smiled two lovely dimples showed up on her chubby cheeks. Her grey eyes were like two diamonds full of light and they seemed to understand and see everything flashing before her.

"Do you know anything about this, Lils?" I tilted my chin towards the dark shadow.

She shook her head, shifting uncomfortably. "Not really. I'm as surprised as everyone..."

"Odd..." I mused thoughtfully, eyeing Snape curiously.

I could hear James grumbling behind us with Remus and a very thin and mousy Peter. The last one worried me more each day. He barely looked like the sweet, shy boy that I had always known. Lately he'd been nothing but a shadow of who he once was. No matter how many times I tried to talk to him to find out what was wrong, he wouldn't budge, he kept telling me everything was fine. Well, obviously it wasn't. I mean he had even broken up with Daisy and thrown her out of the house, the very same one he'd been so excited to by with her just two years ago. The poor woman had been devastated.

"Since we're all finally here," Albus began softly, "I would like you to welcome our new member of the Order, Severus Snape."

A loud rumbling filled the room and I heard the cracking of James' knuckles as his hands balled into fists. "You cannot be serious, Dumbledore, he's a Death Eater!"

"I understand the reluctance, James, but it's never too late to realize what's wrong and what's right. Severus has, and he has offered to work for us as a double spy."

"Why?" The question came from Moody. He too looked suspicious. "What's in it for him?"

"There's nothing in it for me," Snape snapped coldly.

"You don't do things for free, Severus," came the soft yet firm reply from Lily. "You never have."

 _Ouch._ I flinched inwardly. Lily certainly knew how to touch an open wound.

"Before judging him so harshly, Lily, I think you ought to know Severus has come to help both you and James," Albus suddenly put in, surprising everyone.

"Albus-"

Snape was cut off by the headmaster raising his hand. "I believe they have the right to know. The Dark Lord has found out about the prophecy and he intends to kill you, James and your unborn child. You're in grave danger, my dear."

All colour vanished from my friend's face. Her legs gave in but James was quick to halter her fall, even though he was clearly as distressed. Rightfully too. I felt a cold fear slowly sneak inside my chest.

The room seemed to have plunged into a deadly silence. We all knew Lily and James' child was our biggest hope in this fight. If what Trewlaney had prophesied was really true, then everything depended on the survival of him. How he would defeat him, there was no way to know, but the only thing we could do was to believe.

"Is that true?" The question came from the doorway. I was completely caught off guard to find a disheveled, unshaven and thin-looking Sirius standing there. Severus held his stare steadily, both men assessing each other, years of hatred clashing and cracking, before he finally gave a tense nod. Sirius scowled. "Then they need to hide."

* * *

 **Hi, guys! Long time huh? So what did you think of today's chapter? Feel free to share your thoughts!**


	61. Winter - February, 1980

**Hey, guys! Long time, huh? I know, I know. I've started a new job and it's been keeping me kinda busy, but I'll try to keep the updates coming a little more frequently. Promise.**

 **So... what I have planned for the rest of the story has changed drastically and I'm pretty sure a lot of you (and I do mean A LOT) will probably end up hating me. I've made my peace with it, so let's hope you can all forgive me. Fingers crossed!**

 **Anyway, on with the story!**

* * *

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I have no ownership over Harry Potter and its wonderful universe. I do own my OC's and story line.

* * *

 **Harry Potter - The Marauders Era**

 **"The Princess Marauder"**

 **February, 1980 - Winter**

"Muzzle should do it," Sirius said after almost fifteen minutes of dreadful sense.

It was the fourth day of February and we were all gathered in my living room to decide who should be the Secret Keeper of Lily and James. We'd been here a while now. It started snowing outside and the house was getting cold, even the fire crackling loudly in the fireplace couldn't warm me up enough and I had already pulled another thick sweater over my head.

I frowned, glancing at him, "Why me?"

"Because you're impossible to manipulate, even by a Legilimens. Your mind's defenses are freakishly strong."

"I'm Lily's best friend, don't you think I would be a bit too obvious?" I countered, shifting uncomfortably.

"And I'm James', who do you figure it's more obvious between us two?"

I leaned back against my chair with a sigh. He had a point. We were both the obvious choice no matter how we'd look at it. I crossed my arms and nudged in my husband's direction. "What about Remus?"

Lily shook her head vehemently. "Remus has enough on his plate already, he doesn't need another secret to burden his shoulders and now that I think about it neither do you, Aurora. You two have a child now and that should be your first and only priority. Besides if anything happens to us I want you to take care of our son."

Both Remus and I exchanged a grave look. After a lot of discussing amidst the Order, Albus had found the perfect place to keep Lily and James hiding but it was a secret only the three of them knew about. For now, at least. Albus wanted them to have a Secret Keeper, for safe measures I suppose, but the problem lied in who should be appointed as the keeper. It was a huge responsibility, not to mention dangerous. The Death Eaters were on a rampage looking everywhere, turning ever stone, searching for them and their unborn baby.

The Order had lost more members than any of us would've liked. Our numbers were becoming significantly lower, soon we would be outnumbered... which was why it was so important to protect this child. He was our last hope of defeating Voldemort and his followers.

"That's it!" Sirius jumped in his chair, suddenly looking at the quiet, hunched form of our mousy friend.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" he asked in a squeaky voice, black beady eyes wide in fright.

I furrowed my eyebrows, easily catching on to his train of thought. But it was a mad train of thought. He couldn't be actually thinking what I was thinking... could he?

Upon the loo on my face, he flashed a grin that made my heart thump faster. I hadn't seen him smile that way in what felt like forever. After my parents' death, he'd been going down the rabbit hole and not in the Alice in Wonderland sort of way. It had broken my heart to watch him drink until he passed out cold. But he was slowly doing better now. Little by little he was gaining weight and eating properly. He'd still drink, but thankfully less frequently.

"Don't look at me like that, 'Ro," he quipped good-naturedly. "It's bloody brilliant and you know it!"

Lily leaned forward, curious, "What's brilliant?"

Sirius held my gaze for a while longer, until James nudged him with his feet. He cleared his throat, answering, "We should tell everyone that I'm the Secret Keeper, but instead it'll actually be Wormtail."

"What?" Peter squeaked. "I d-don't want that k-kind of responsibility!"

"Oh grow a backbone for once, mate," Sirius snapped with a scowl.

"Hey!" I sent a pillow flying into his arrogant mug. "Stop ostracizing Peter. We don't all have the same level of courage, and that's perfectly alright. He shouldn't be forced into anything, especially since he's been dealing with enough from those fucking Death Eaters."

The room fell into a heavy silence for a moment. They knew I was right, and the results were in front of us. Peter was thinner than I'd ever seen him. His cheeks were two dents on each side of his pasty pale face. The dark circles underneath his beady eyes were wide and deep, casting a tormented shadow onto every of his features.

Whatever it was they were doing to him in that place, it was consuming the man I used to call my best friend.

"Muzzle has a point but..." James trailed off, glancing at his wife, who was rubbing her swollen womb affectionately. "Padfoot's plan isn't so idiotic, is it? If we do convince everyone that he's the Keeper, than our secret is more than safe with you, Wormtail."

I opened my mouth to refute. The hand Remus placed on my shoulder, however, stopped me.

"He's right," he said quietly. "It's the safest way to protect them."

"Fine," I huffed.

Peter's shoulders sagged as if we had just dropped an immensely heavy load over them. I honestly felt sorry for him...

"Alright, I'll do it..." he finally breathed out.

Sirius stood up from his seat on an old armchair and ran a hand through his thick ebony curls. Unconsciously, I let my eyes roam over him up and down. He definitely wasn't as thin as he was two months ago. His shoulders were wide under a grey long-sleeved shirt, but his waist was thin, making the shape of his body very attractive.

That last thought made me frown, and I sneaked a glance at my husband, feeling guilty for admiring someone beside him. We were going through a rough patch in our relationship, but I loved him more than anything and I didn't want anyone else. However... Remus hadn't touched me in a really long time, like _really_ long. It was putting an even bigger strain on everything.

Was he having doubts about his feelings towards me?

... was I?

"Well then," Sirius started, "who's going to do the honors of doing the spell?"

"I will," James promptly offered. "Also... I think it's better if we obliviate both Muzzle and Moony's memories. This way only Wormtail and Padfoot will know about this and you'll be safe."

"Yes, that's a good idea," Remus agreed quietly.

I nodded sadly before shifting towards my red-haired friend. She had tears in her eyes, it broke my heart.

"I'm going to miss you, Lils."

She sniffed, raising her chin in an attempt to be brave. "Me too. We'll see each other once it's safe, I promise!"

"Of course we will."

I grabbed her hand in a tight grip, hoping to convey everything I was feeling through that simple gesture. I didn't want this to be a goodbye.

* * *

I admired my reflection in the mirror of the bedroom from different angles. The pant-suit I was wearing fitted me like a glove, and the emerald green made my eyes pop out very nicely. I had pinned half of my hair up, showing off my high cheekbones, and put on some dark red lipstick to top the look off. Overall, I was quite satisfied with my appearance.

Today was a big day for me. I was finally re-opening the Bureau for Werewolf Support and I couldn't be more excited. There was a lot of work to be done, sure, I had seen the office and it was absolute chaos, but I was positive I would have it cleaned and up and running by the end of today.

After strapping a pair of black high-heeled peep-toes, I went downstairs to the kitchen. Remus was feeding some apple and banana puré to Nuala, who was sitting on a new pink high chair. She was playing with a noisy rattle, but every time Remus would do the 'little plane' she would promptly give him all of her attention.

When she noticed me on the doorway, watching them with a silly smile, she broke into a grin displaying her two brand new pearls.

"Momma!"

My eyes widened and Remus completely froze, spoon mid-air.

"Did she just...?" I railed off, still in shock.

"I believe she did..."

Nuala let out a string of gurgling chuckles, waving her rattle around. "Momma! Momma!"

I squealed in delight, grabbing my daughter from the chair and holding her up in my arms, laughing. Her first words! She had just said her first words and they were 'momma'.

I was the happiest woman in the world!

Remus chuckled, coming to envelope me in his arms. "You lucky duck, I wish she had said my name first," he joked.

"Don't be jealous, love, I bet she'll be calling you pretty soon," I told him reassuringly. "She's such a smart baby girl!"

"Takes after her mother."

Our eyes met and I felt all the arguments and fights of the past few months slowly slip away. His lips stretched into the smile I loved as he lowered his forehead into mine, rubbing his nose against mine.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I've been a prick lately and you deserve better than that..."

I shook my head, "It's alright, Remus. I know you're having a hard time with being stuck at home all day trying to find a job... I would be cranky too."

"Even so, I don't like fighting this much with you. I love you, Aurora, and I never want you to doubt that."

Remus brought me into a loving kiss, which I was happy to surrender to. It started slow and it quickly escalated to the point where both of his hands took a hold of my waist, pressing me hard against his hard body. I moaned loudly.

God, I had missed this so much. I wanted him to rip my clothes off and just have his way with me right there, on the kitchen table.

"Momma!"

Nuala's giggles brought us back to reality and we reluctantly parted. He ruffed our daughter's blond locks with a smile before looking at me in a way that made my knees weak.

"We'll finish this when you get back from work," he promised, voice husky. I nodded, biting my lip.

After I handed the baby to him, I grabbed my coat and briefcase, kissed them both and Apparated into the Ministry.

Several people greeted me on my way to the golden gates at the bottom of the Atrium. Most of them were supporters of my cause and my financers. Before actually getting the permission to re-open the Bureau, I had to present my idea in front of the Wizengamot court, during which I, gladly, had made several allies.

I caught the first lift to the Fourth Level. The familiar mess of boxes, feathers, and animal cages was a sight for sore eyes. Because of everything that had happened with my parents and the Order, I hadn't seen any of it for nearly two months or so. I had missed it desperately. All of the chaos, the completely insane hazard.

My brand new (well, sort of) office was the last door on the left. It was a wide room with two file cabinets, an old desk and a very large bookshelf, which was painfully empty. As opposed to the floor covered in a mountain of boxes full of parchments and periwinkle folders.

What the heck were those?

Curious, I grabbed one of the folders and flipped it open. I covered my mouth at the sight of a faded picture of my husband.

"Hey, 'Ro!"

The appearance of Sirius on my doorway nearly gave me a heart attack. I shot him a glare, taking deep breaths to get myself together. "For Merlin's sake, Sirius, never heard of knocking?"

He smiled sheepishly. "Sorry! I came to see if you needed help setting up things around here," he said, then glancing at the boxes. "What is all this?"

I handed him the folder I was holding and his jaw dropped. "It's Moony!"

"Yes," I nodded, rummaging through the others on the box, "and he's not the only one. There's a file for every werewolf registered by the Registry."

"Blinking hell, they know everything about Remus. There's your address, his last jobs... they even have the bloody date of your wedding! Is this legal?"

"Apparently," I shrugged. "It's probably handy for the Werewolf Capture Unit if one of them goes rogue."

Sirius closed the folder with a sigh and brought one hand to the bridge of his nose, pinching. "This is bloody mad... they're regular people just like you and me. There shouldn't be the need to keep files on them as if they were criminals."

I hummed in agreement as I levitated the boxes and set them over the desk. That was going to be a pain the arse to sort out.

"I share your opinion whole-heartedly, but this might be useful to me too."

"What do you mean?"

After taking off my green blazer and placing it on the back of a chair, I leaned against the edge of the desk, facing him. He looked nice. The pair of dark jeans and the white t-shirt were perhaps a bit too inappropriate for the Ministry, but since he was still in training there shouldn't be any problem. Besides, it suited him. I always loved seeing him in Muggle clothes.

The corners of his mouth twitched, wanting to curl, when he noticed my stare. I blushed and moved it towards the old grandfather clock on the wall behind him.

"Well," I started, "there are children who were bitten, like Remus. These files have information on them and I can use it, that's why Scammander brought these here – to me. I can find out where the kids are, see if they're being provided for or abused. And I can also search for werewolves wrongly fired because of their condition."

Sirius barked a low chuckle, walking up to me. His smirk was far too sexy for his own good, I thought, watching in alarm as he leaned close enough that I could smell the oaky notes of his cologne.

"Then let's get started, Princess."


	62. Spring - April, 1980

**Oh my gosh, guys, I'm so sorry for the long wait! I can't believe I've gone this long without posting, but in my defense, I've started a new job and it's been keeping me busy... and miserable, to be honest. I feel like they make me work and it never pays off, I'm always doing extra hours and not getting paid, it's seriously demotivating... But anyway, I know a lot of you are terrified that I might pair off Aurora and Sirius, I've actually received a lot of reviews asking me desperately not to, and I found it quite endearing that so many of you love Aurora and Remus. He's my absolute favourite character, even though I have no idea why and I also agree that he definitely deserves a happy, full-filing and love-filled life. So don't worry about Sirius and just enjoy the story. There are a lot of twists and obstacles ahead, and yes - you're not going to like a lot of them, but I'm hopeful that in the end everything will pay off.**

 **Love, Moon Princess.**

* * *

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I have no ownership over Harry Potter and its wonderful universe. I do own my OC's and story line.

* * *

Harry Potter - The Marauders Era

"The Princess Marauder"

 **April, 1980 - Spring**

As April rolled in, so did Nuala's first birthday. I could hardly believe a whole year had gone by already. She was still small for her age, but she grew stronger and brighter every day. She was a fast learner and her vocabulary was becoming quite extensive, thanks to the stories I read to her before sleep. The words were still very primitive and childish, though, as was expected. Recently, she'd also started to try and take her first steps. Even though clumsy and wobbly, her strides were more confident each time she practised while holding onto my hands, and I knew she would soon be walking on her own and I'd have my hands full trying to catch up with her.

To celebrate, Remus and I decided to throw a small party and invite a few friends and members of the Order to share the moment with us. Of course, if I'd known Remus was going to work all day and skip the preparations and half the party I would've just invited Peter and Sirius and be done with it. But no; he had apparently completely forgotten that his new boss wanted him to do some extra hours and Remus was always up to making a few more galleons, despite how many times I kept telling him I had enough money for us both.

Since he'd gotten this new job, he'd been less and less at home. Most nights, he would get into bed just a few hours before the break of dawn. I didn't even know what it was he was doing. He evaded every question I threw at him, telling me only that he was helping an old friend with his business. When I asked what business, the answer was silence and a quick change of subject. As if that wasn't suspicious...

"Si-si!"

My daughter's cry of joy made me poke my head out the kitchen door. I smiled fondly as Sirius picked her up and tossed her in the air only to catch her again, causing her to erupt in a fit of giggles. Her short golden curls were in complete disarray and the pink barrettes I'd used to pin back a few strands were slipping out of place. She looked so happy; her whole face was beaming

I moved into the living room crowded with people, carrying one tray full of food in my arms and floating another with the birthday cake. After I placed everything on the table, Sirius flashed me a smile and pointed a finger.

"Look there's mommy!"

"Mommy! Mommy!" Nuala mimicked excitedly.

Sirius put her on the floor, maintaining a hold of both of her little hands. "Let's show mommy what we've been practicing, huh dandelion?"

Slowly but surely, Nuala stepped forward. The grip on Sirius' hands loosened up and, by the fourth step, she was clumsily walking by herself. I let out a cry of glee and crouched down to catch her as she stumbled into my waiting arms. She looked tired of the effort but extremely proud.

"Your first steps!" I laughed, twirling her around.

Sirius came to stand by me. He ruffled Nuala's hair with a toothy grin. "Such a clever baby girl, isn't she?"

"Of course she is. The cleverest!" I glanced up at those twinkling grey eyes. "How did you do it? I've been trying to get her to walk on her own for a month!"

"I'm just that good," he replied, suddenly looking cocky. I rolled my eyes.

When Bill tugged on the hem of my dress, pleading to let Nuala come play with him and his brothers, I let her down and told him to take care of her. He nodded with a very grown-up face and then walked off with Nuala in hand. They were close to Molly, I knew she'd keep them under her watchful eye.

I poured some butterbeer for me and Sirius, offering him a glass.

"So, when does Moony come home?"

I shrugged, glancing around the room, shifting uncomfortably. "No idea. He said he'd be here to blow the candles with her, but…"

Sirius understood. The sun was setting already and, sooner or later, people would start to question his absence. The children were getting tired too, as they should after a long afternoon of incessant playing.

"Things aren't going so well in paradise, are they?" he asked quietly, even though he knew the answer already. After all, he was living with us at the moment. He had the privilege of watching us go at each other's throats first hand.

"He's being a prick," I snapped dryly. "Why doesn't he tell me more about his job? Why all the secrecy? I'm worried sick about him and he keeps giving me the silent treatment about this. I can't stand it, honestly. We used to be able to tell each other everything, and now it's like he can't trust me."

There was silence for a moment. I watched Sirius purse his lips as he stared down at the golden liquid in his glass.

"People change sometimes, 'Ro… It's part of life. We all did, in our own ways, I suppose," he started slowly. "I mean, three years ago, James and I couldn't keep ourselves out of trouble for more than a couple days, and look at us now? He ended up marrying the one girl who couldn't stand him even if her life depended on it _and_ he's a dad."

I nodded, silently agreeing. "What about Peter, though? He's pretty much the same, isn't he?"

We both glanced towards our mousy-looking friend. He was standing by the fireplace next to Frank, with whom he was maintaining a quiet conversation. Frank was quite distracted though, as he kept sneaking glances at Alice sitting on the couch with Molly, holding their son, Neville. Peter didn't seem to notice.

"Wormtail is Wormtail, always will be." Sirius shrugged. "But you've changed 'Ro. In fact, of us all, I think you're the one who changed the most."

My eyebrow shot up. "How so?"

"I can't quite explain it… maybe it's because you're a mom now, but you have this new fierceness about you. Not that you weren't fierce before because, let's be honest, you have always been sort of scary when you're crossed." I blurted a chuckle at that; he copied me. "Now, though, it's like you're a lioness and you'll do anything for your cub. Even your dueling style changed, and I know it's because you're fighting for a better world for her to grow up in."

His cheeks grew a shade darker and he suddenly decided his shoes were rather interesting to look at. Feeling slightly fuzzy in my chest, I reached out to brush that tinted skin. He leaned against my hand almost instinctively. The small stubble on his face was scratchy but not in an unpleasant way.

"You've changed too, you know?" I found myself saying. His eyes – those fathomless grey gems – met mine in surprise. "I was always so afraid that our love wouldn't be enough to erase years and years of pain and abuse. At school, you kept parading about with all sorts of girls and I could tell they were all just to make you feel good and forget everything for a few moments, nothing more than that. I hated it, Sirius. God, I felt so helpless…"

As I trailed off, he brought a hand to cover mine on his cheek. I cleared my throat and continued, "You don't do that anymore. You're focused on your training at the Ministry and you've started taking more and more responsibilities with the Order. I'm proud of you, Sirius, you're not a boy anymore. You're a grown man."

There was a playful gleam in his eye and his lips tugged into the cocky, smug smirk that had become his trademark image. "I've been a grown man for a while now, 'Ro, maybe you just hadn't noticed it."

I blushed. Of course I'd noticed. What woman wouldn't? I was married, not blind for Merlin's sake. The man was a walking invitation to sin.

Before I could come up with an adequate remark that wouldn't come back to bite me in the arse, I heard Arthur call out for Remus as he made way into the living room. He looked tired, with dark circles under his eyes, which was to be expected since he didn't seem to catch more than a couple of hours of sleep. I could sense the intense wave of jealousy rolling off from him when he saw me next to Sirius and it made me take a step back from the heat of his body.

"Papa!" cried Nuala as she ran towards him, wobbling in her tiny unstable legs. Remus let out a sound of surprise before catching her and lifting her up in his arms, spinning them both around.

The sound of their laughter made my heart swell with love. Despite all of our arguments and despite the secrets I knew he was keeping from me, I loved him so much. Both of them – they were my most precious treasures. I wanted nothing more than to keep them safe.

When he timidly met my eyes and showed me a small smile, my legs moved on their own. I tilted my head back, looking at his handsome face.

"Hey," I said quietly

"Hello," he mumbled back in the same manner. "Can I kiss you?"

I bit my lip, trying to fight a smile. Before I could answer, however, Nuala started clapping her hands, squealing 'kiss, kiss' very enthusiastically. She successfully grabbed everyone's attention and Remus and I flushed a deep shade of red when everyone decided to join in on the cheering.

The last thing I saw before he leaned down to sweep me in a passionate kiss was his whimsical smile. The one I loved the most.

* * *

It was way past bedtime when I bid goodbye to Molly and Arthur, who ended up staying for dinner. I really enjoyed their company, especially Molly's. She was wonderfully motherly and I couldn't help being endeared by the fact that she'd taken me under her wing. Not that Arthur was any less dear to me. He was kind and funny, as quirky as they come too, and oddly fascinated by muggles… no idea why.

I closed the door and went to check on Nuala. Not long after blowing the candles, I had to put her down in her crib because she almost passed out on the couch, exhausted from all of the excitement. Smiling, I watched her chest softly rising and falling. Even though she was so young, I could tell she was going to turn out exactly like Remus. I knew it not only from the golden of her locks but also, and mostly, because she had his smile – kind and warm, with just a hint of mischief.

Making a baby was such a miracle. A woman spends nine months with a tiny human inside of her; she feeds it, cares for it and helps it grow until it's finally ready to meet the word. And then… everything changes. I thought I could never love anyone more than I loved Remus, yet there were no words to express how much I loved this baby girl. She was a piece of me and him – the legacy of our love.

I gently kissed Nuala's rosy cheek and left the room as quietly as possible, going back downstairs to see if Remus and Sirius needed a hand in the kitchen. I was about to go in but the sound of raised voices halted my actions. I put my ear against the door to better listen.

"… you have some bloody nerve, lecturing me about my behaviour when you've been acting like a complete twat towards her for the past few months," I head Sirius hiss harshly.

My breath stilled. Were they talking about me?

"I've been trying to deal with this the best I can, so don't dare make me feel any guiltier than I already do!" Remus snapped hotly. "You have no idea how hard it is for me to keep her in the dark about this whole thing. It breaks my heart every time I go out that door without knowing if I'll ever come back, and I can't even tell her why."

"Then grow fucking pair and tell her!"

"I can't! Albus said it's best if she doesn't know, it might put her and Nuala in danger!"

To say I was shocked would be an understatement. If Sirius knew about Remus' new job why didn't he tell me earlier when I expressed my concerns about it? He could've at least said it was a mission, it would've relaxed me and I would've stopped pestering Remus about it.

"Well, you should tell her something at least," Sirius offered, voice still harsh. I could clearly see him, leaning against the counter, arms crossed over his chest defensively. "I'm tired of listening you go at each other's throats every single day. It's exhausting."

Remus made a scoffing sound from his nose. "Don't start this game with me, Sirius. I'm not in the mood for it."

"What game?"

"You know perfectly well which one," he all but snarled. "Are you really going to pretend that you don't get a kick out of us arguing?"

"How can you say that? You two are my best friends!"

"We both know that you've been taking advantage of this situation and don't even bother denying it."

The kitchen fell into a tense silence. My heart was beating so loud I was briefly worried they might somehow hear it through the door.

"This isn't easy for me, Remus…" Sirius said quietly.

"It's not particularly easy for me either!" I heard Remus exhale a long sigh. "This has to stop eventually, doesn't it? I mean, haven't you suffered enough?"

"You say that like I have some sort of choice in the matter. There isn't exactly a switch that I can just turn off whenever I feel like it, otherwise I would've done it years ago."

"I now there isn't, but you have to do something about it, Sirius, because I am not giving up everything I've built just so you can swoop in and take my place. I love you to bits, but I can't do that, no matter how much I want you to be happy."

"I would never do that, Moony!"

"I'm not entirely sure you wouldn't," Remus muttered through a clenched jaw.

"Oh that's just not fair, is it? It was your idea to make that bloody pact in the first place and now you're condemning me for upholding my end of the deal!"

 _Pact?_ The word spiraled around in my head, echoing. What in the world were they talking about?

"We were seventeen years old, Sirius, and you were behaving as if I had gone behind your back and stolen something from you!"

"You did go behind my back!"

"But I didn't steal anything, it was never our choice to make – mine or yours!"

"You're right, it wasn't. But I wasn't given the same chances you were, or was I?"

"And whose fault is that?" Remus growled. Something clashed against the kitchen sink, a pot maybe. "I'm not to blame if you never decided to come forward with your feelings. I couldn't fight mine, and believe me I tried. For you, I tried so, _so_ hard to fight them… but in the end none of that mattered, because it wasn't my decision to make."

There was pacing and rustling in the room, followed by a desperate-sounding sigh. "Then why did you made me do that pact? If it's not up to any of us, why did you have to do that, huh?

"Because if anything happened to me, I wanted her to at least have you," he confessed in a small voice. "We're the only two men who can take care of her and stand by her side through everything life throws our way. I know she loves us both enough for that."

"It wouldn't be the same. She doesn't love me like she does you," Sirius said sadly.

"No, she doesn't, but she still does, even if she hasn't realized it yet."

"Moony…"

"However," Remus cut in firmly, "I'm not dead yet, so you have no right trying to come in between us. She is my wife, and until she straight on tells me she doesn't want me anymore then I'm not going anywhere."

Alright, I'd had enough of this.

I climbed the stairs again and this time came down with a lot more noise, stomping hard on each step to purposely make my presence noticed. When I joined them in the kitchen, there was nothing but silence as Remus finished rinsing the dishes and Sirius helped out by drying them. None of them glanced in my direction. Not suspicious at all. Merlin, they were bad.

"Is that the last plate?" I asked casually while peering over Remus' shoulder.

He nodded with a smile. "Yes, and I've put all the left-overs in the fridge. We'll probably have food for the rest of the month."

"That's perfect, I'm not exactly fond of cooking anyway," I chuckled.

"You know, I don't mind cooking for you, love."

It was my turn to smile. I looked up at him, blushing when I found him doing the same. "You're so sweet."

A loud clang startled me and I jumped. Glancing behind, I noticed Sirius crouching to pick up a large bowl. He threw it in the cabinet and headed to the door.

"I'm going to bed. Goodnight," he said coldly.

Remus turned off the water with a sigh. He grabbed a towel to dry his hands before reaching out and pulling me into a tight embrace. His body was warm. I snuggled closer to him, breathing in the familiar smell of chocolates and old books.

"Remus…" I called softly.

He hummed in response. I pulled away a little so that I could grab the back of his neck and meet his lips in a fiery kiss. Remus made a growling sound deep in his throat; it shot straight to my lower navel, coiling into a ball of anticipation and desire as he picked me up and settled me over the table.

"Wait, wait," I gasped between moans. He whimpered impatiently, mouth skimming playfully along the length of my cleavage. I chuckled, pulling his head up and staring into his glazed hazel-green eyes. "I love you and nothing, not even death, can ever change that. I'll always be your wife."

A sudden glint of realization flashed across his face and he made an attempt to explain but I cut him off. I didn't care about his explanations. I didn't care about anything other than reassuring him that nothing in this world could ever make me feel differently for him.


End file.
